(Bad) Blood
by innochanuw
Summary: Song Yunhyeong, makhluk peralihan diasingkan ke dunia antah berantah oleh ayahnya selaku raja vampire disebabkan kecewa oleh kemampuannya yang menurun dari ibunya, satu-satunya witch yang tersisa. Di dunia tersebut dia bertemu dengan Jun, vampire murni yang diam-diam mengamati namun berusaha menjauh/ "Setelah ini, aku tak akan melepaskanmu,seinci pun." Chap 26 up! iKON YAOI Fanfic
1. Teaser!

**Innochanuw (first) appearance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Bad) Blood**

 **boyxboy!fantasy!fight!romance!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kebingungan, kehilangan arah, tersesat, bahkan tak tau jati diri sendiri.**

 **Itulah yang kualami sekarang, aku Song Yunhyeong.**

 **Aku yang selalu muncul di atas panggung teater, memerankan peran apapun yang tak pernah kehilangan pesonanya.**

 **Atau tiap tahun menyiapkan pidato keberhasilanku meraih peringkat satu paralel.**

 **Jangan lupakan juga dengan wajah tampan dan postur tubuhku yang cukup tinggi.**

 **Aku, Song Yunhyeong yang tak pernah mengalami kegagalan sedikitpun meskipun itu dalam hal berbahaya sekalipun –salto, backflip, atau matrial art lain– atau dengan dengan tingkatan sulit misalnya seperti freestyle, hiphop dance.**

 **Tapi sekarang bahkan aku ragu apa aku pantas dielu-elukan, pantas dijadikan teladan, dan bahkan apa aku pantas menyandang itu semua.**

 **Hanya akena sebuah pertengkaran kecil dan boom! Aku berada disini, hutan dengan segala macam penghuni yang tak pernah muncul di buku ensiklopedia.**

 **Apakah ini semua tidak ada ujungnya? Tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu? Bahkan jika keadaan mulai membaik pun, aku tak yakin hidupku akan berjalan mulus lagi...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dai awal kedatangannya, aku sudah curiga dengan semua ini.**

 **Auranya, pesonanya, dominasinya...tidak biasa.**

 **Dia yang mengubah semuanya, dai awal kepatuhan semua penghuni berubah menjadi sedikit-sedikit komentator pedas.**

 **Dan bahkan dia mengubah ketenangan hidup kami, hidup di tengah hutan yang tidak bahaya tapi tak bisa dibilang aman juga, tiba-tiba saja semua masalah menimpa kami. Bertubi-tubi.**

 **Apa justru itu semua adalah keberuntungan yang akan membebaskan kami semua?**

 **Tapi kenapa semuanya menjadi terasa begitu sulit? Kami hanya ingin hidup damai dan secepatnya keluar dari sini.**

 **Apa aku justru penghalang kawananku untuk hidup damai?**

 **Aku, pemimpin terkuat dari semua penghuni rumah ini tak akan menyerah hanya karena masalah sepele.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Ayo maju, serang aku. Aku tak yakin kau bisa mengalahkanku. Apa hanya segini kemampuamu?"**

 **"Disini terasa hangat...jauh lebih hangat tapi kenapa terasa seperti sandiwara? Kepura-puraan semata?"**

 **"Aku hanya...merindukan rumahku. Kami dulu punya waktu makan malam dan semua oang harus sudah pulang saat itu. Ya, meskipun hanya dulu hahaha~"**

 **"Tenang saja, Yun. Aku tau asanya, aku juga rindu dengan itu semua. Aku ingin hidup normal lagi, disini tak berbahaya memang selama masih ada Jun dan si maknae tapi tetap saja tak aman. Pasti kita akan kembali lagi. Tak lama lagi."**

 **"Song Yunhyeong, duduk. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk duduk."**

 **"Memangnya kau saja yang punya dominasi? Aku juga! Aku bukan diriku yang dulu, bahkan aku yang sekarang sanggup untuk melawanmu!"**

 **"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kau urusi saja urusanmu."**

 **"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mengerang? Kenapa daritadi tidak mengobati?"**

 **"Tidak. Aku tak pernah bernafas di tempat yang sama dengan manusia-manusia busuk ini maka dari itu aku bertanya."**

 **"Ja-jadi kau orang yang selalu disebut-sebut oleh kakakku itu?"**

 **"Apa kau yakin? Karena setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Song. Seinci pun. Mengikatmu terlalu erat, seperti obsesi."**

 **"Tak masalah, selama kau ada disisi semuanya akan baik-baik saja tapi...kau tidak akan meninggalkanku bukan?"**

 **"Aku sudah tau semuanya. Dari awal bahkan. Tentang kakakku, keluargaku, dan mungkin...diriku juga."**

 **"Tapi aku tidak baik-baik saja melihatmu seperti ini."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author note :** Ini pertam akalinya serius hohohohoho~ Jadi wajar aja aneh gimana gitu, entah Yunhyeongnya atau si real namja tokoh utama /eaaa karena takut saia nanti Yunhyeongnya kecewekkan banget gak ada lakinya. Plis. Dan judul (ini bukan ff inspirasi dari lagu Taylo Swift karena denger lagunya aja gak pernah) dan teaser gak ada nyambungnya btw. Dan entah kenapa yakin banget kalian gak bakalan nebak ceritanya HAHA. Disini sok misterius banget, sok maslahnya ribet berasa bakalan ada perang dunia ketiga padahal mah masalahnya sepele banget, cinta doang HAHAHA eh tapi ada berantemnya juga sih /yaterus.

Karena cast satu udah ketahuan –ya itu lovely my song yunhyeonggg– aku kasih clue lagi. iKON member semuanya baik dan disini mereka bentuknya...tak terdefinisikan/?

 **So...Release or Delete?**


	2. Forest, Animal, Hu-human?

**Title : (Bad) Blood #1 [Forest, Animal, Hu-human?]**

 **authornim : innochanuw first present**

 **disc : warn!boyxboy! boyslove! Fantasy!rate-up?! –plis the polt is mine, fantasy is ma super-duper-ew-genre cz full of imagination, not real-scientific, childish-konyol/? but i was interesting about 'them' can't handle feelz and now, here i am so plis appeciate this plot –not me and the story plus cast it's okay cz too hard to fight with ma hearth.**

 **cast : all ikon's members pair: find by urself! xD**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Song Yunhyeong's POV**

Langkah kakiku oleng dan aku kembali terjatuh mencium lumpur.

Aish! Aku tidak protes soal lumpurnya –sudah lebih dari 2 hari dia menjadi teman karibku– tapi aku merutuk pandanganku yang mulai menggelap karena matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya, tenggelam ke arah barat petanda hari menjelang malam –tentu saja masa ke timur sih, berarti kiamat dong –aku tau ini jayus, gak niat ngelawak juga sih.

Lalu kalau sudah malam, setelah ini harus melakukan apa? Berlari sampai menemukan gubuk berisi manusia tersesat di tengah hutan asing begini begitu?

Ah, tidak tidak tidak...Kekuatan lari manusia serigala kemarin malam benar-benar besar, lebih besar daripada kekuatan manusia –laki-laki– biasa dalam keadaan atau fisik sehebat apapun –karena aku termasuk golongan 'manusia' seperti itu– yah namanya juga manusia setengah-setengah, tentu saja mudah dibodohi hanya dengan menenggelamkan diri seperti setan Jepang di danau.

Tapi sekarang yang mengejarku lebih dari itu, gila ini serigala sungguhan. Murni, tidak ada kata oplosan atau setengah-setengah lagi yang tentu saja lebih daripada kemarin, dengan kecepatan lari yang lebih parah dan penciumannya lebih tajam –bahkan lebih sempurna.

Meskipun otak manusia lebih cerdas daripada hewan, tapi insting tajam kelaparannya, kegelapan, dan medan yang sudah dikenali makhluk ini kan lebih-lebih di atas dari segalanya. Boleh saja aku menyebut diriku laki-laki (tentu saja, aku tampan. Tidak mungkin wanita bukan) bertubuh kecil –yang otomatis gesit-lincah, tetap saja keempat kakinya dibandingkan dengan aku si kaki panjang dengan segala macam kecerobohan yang mudah nyungsep tanpa aba-aba...

Lagipula mau secepat apapun aku lari, sejauh apapun menyusuri hutan yang tak ada ujungnya tak mungkin juga ada gubuk berisi manusia yang memiliki aliran darah –persetanan dengan aliran darah manusia murni, rasanya mustahil menemukannya disini– selain darah manusia – yang kuharap tak berbahaya.

Sialan, aku yang terkenal diam, kalem, tenang begini sekarang panik seperti kesetanan.

Habis sudah riwayatku.

Ah...Tunggu dulu...apa itu? cahaya? Ada orang!

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, sudah lupakan saja. Bisa saja dia manusia tapi siapa yang tau dia manusia setengah-setengah lagi yang mungkin lebih parah –vampir misalnya. Modusnya sih menolongku tapi lama kelamaan bertindak tak senonoh dengan alasan sebagai balas budi. Ck, dasar manusia murni dan jadi-jadian sama sa-

 _Auuuuuu ~ RRaaauuurrrwww ~~_

Mampus aku. Mati mati mati ma-

"Siapa disana?" Cahaya yang kuduga dari senter itu menyorot diriku. Aku refleks menekuk lutut –hanya refleks, huh seorang Song Yunhyeong sejak kapan menyerah tanpa alasan jelas? – sambil bergumam, "Aku, manusi-"

Pilihanku memperkenalkan diri sebagai 'manusia' sepertinya salah besar karena sekarang mulai terdengar puluhan langkah 'kaki' liar, menggebu-gebu, dan semakin mendekat dari berbagai arah.

"To-tolong..." pintaku lirih sambil menutup mata. Jujur harus kuakui, si Song Yunhyeong yang bisa apa saja –dengan gengsinya– mengaku takut –huh–, tak banyak tapi tak sedikit juga. Aku kesini bukan karena kemauanku, tiba-tiba pingsan setelah masalah sepele soal keluarga –haha payah sekali mentalku– dan sudah tiba disini begitu saja, tak berniat apapun, dan tidak tau daerah ini sama sekali. Perasaan yang kualami sekarang mungkin bukan hanya takut biasa, lebih seperti 'kebingungan,panik,tak bisa membela diri karena tidak tau medan 'tem-

"Berdiri lalu buka matamu. Aku akan menolongmu."

Aku mengikuti perintah'nya' dengan hati-hati, takut membuat suara sedikitpun yang bisa saja membuat langkah 'orang' yang mengejarku semakin cepat.

 **SRET...**

Aku meringis pelan saat sesuatu yang asing dan tajam sedikit merobek kulit bagian dekat leherku. Sakit...tapi apa itu?

Aku sedikit melirik dan melihat benda familiar di mataku milik 'penolongku itu' tertancap disana.

Tertancap? Di leher? Familiar? Tajam? Apa itu taring? Berarti vampir?

...WAH! ANDWAE! AKU TAK MAU JADI VAMPIR YANG PERVERT ITU!

Aku mendorong tubuh vampir yang dalam kondiri seperti memelukku tapi yang ada malah dari sikap 'seperti memeluk' menjadi makin-makin, makin erat maksudnya benar-benar sikap 'memeluk'. Aduh aduh aduh benar benar pervert! Aku benar-benar dalam bahaya!

"Grrr..." Aku yang tengah memejamkan rapat-rapat mataku ini perlahan membukanya dan melihat serigala berbulu abu-abu yang indah itu dengan mata biru mengkilapnya menatapku lapar itu sudah berada di depan 'kami' tapi sama sekali tak bergerak, pandangannya yang sedaritadi tertancap padaku kemudian berpindah ke arah vampir yang kuyakini namja –aih sial memalukan sekali.

Taring itu menjauh dari leherku tapi kepala vampir ini tak ikut serta, menelungkup makin dalam ke antara perpotongan leher dan bahuku –daerah sensitif– yang dalam keadaan gentir begini, masih menanggapi rangsangan dan membuatku nyengir-nyengir bodoh menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Pergi, dia milikku sekarang."

Serigala itu patuh. Dia berbalik lalu pergi dengan langkah lebih cepat dari sebelumnya menjauhi 'kami'.

Wow...memangnya vampir lebih kuat dari serigala? Bukannya mereka bermusuhan?

.

.

.

.

.

Pikiranku mendadak jadi jernih kembali. Aku mendorong tubuhnya lalu menatapnya sengit saat pandangan kami bertemu namun sayangnya mataku yang sudah susah payah melotot galak masih kalah banding dengan mata intimidasi miliknya yang semula berwarna merah darah berubah menjadi kecoklatan .

Aku yang belum ada persiapan apa-apa buru-buru mengambil posisi awas siap siaga saat jari-jari lentiknya mengusap bibir semerah darahnya –darahku diminum dan aku tidak merasakan?– dan meludah, membuat harga diriku tiba-tiba turun begitu saja –tapi tidak dengan posisi awasku yang kalau dipikir-pikir lagi tak ada berguna jika sepasang taring tajamnya itu masih ada dan aura (atau dominasi? Pheromones?) menyeruak, balapan memasuki indera penciumanku –membuatku sesak nafas.

Aku masih dalam mode awas –sekaligus menahan nafas– dan terus memperhatikannya terutama saat sekarang, ia mulai memandang leherku –lebih tepatnya bekas gigitannya. Matahari belum lama tenggelam dengan sempurna tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa melihat postur atau ekspresi dari vampir di depanku. Yang terlihat hanyalah ia lebih tinggi dariku –ugh, pasti sekarang berdiri di dekatnya membuatku terlihat seperti anak gadis–, rambut agak hijau keabu-abuan, dan baju resmi yang sepertinya ada jubah.

"Kau terlihat memprihatinkan dengan penampilan kusut dan bekas di lehermu itu. Kuharap kau tak menolak ajakkanku untuk tinggal di rumah kami," ujarnya dengan suara berat, amat berat kelewat tak wajar untuk dirinya yang telihat lebih muda dariku –lagi-lagi dalam umur manusia.

"Salah satu dari kami pintar untuk urusan luka dan yah, hanya aku vampir di antara mereka," tambahnya mungkin hanya untuk meyakinkanku dengan suara lebih berat yang kali ini mulai berdengung keras di telingaku. Oh astaga, Song Yunhyeong jangan seperti anak perempuan! Bahkan suara Yongguk –tetangga sebelah lebih deepdan sexydari ini!

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali sebelum memukuli sebentar kepalaku ini. Apa-apaan sih kenapa disaat seperti ini malah aku membayangkan tubuh Yongguk hyung yang tak sengaja kulihat setelah olahraga?! Bisa-bisanya! Astaga, Song otakmu perlu diperba-

Matamu membulat, beruntungnya bibirku tidak ikut juga saat melihat sesuatu –seperti guratan di wajahnya melengkung ke atas, entah wajah, bibir, atau alisnya.

A-aish...kenapa bocah vampir ini begitu sih?!

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah tangan terbungkus gloveputih seperti bangsawan –ew terulur di depanku, menyuruhku untuk menerima ulurannya seakan-akan menarikku paksa ikut dengannya seperti di drama-drama itu benar-benar menggelikan dan justru itu membuatku merasa seperti serangga menjijikan tak pantas disentuh huh.

Aaah kenapa bisa-bisa aku berpikir soal betapa menjijikkanku dan pemikiranku untuk ditarik paksa seperti di drama setelah 'dipermalukan' tidak langsung tadi? Tidak tau malu sekali kau, Song! Kau ini kan laki-laki, sangnamja, manly, seme!

Ah tapi tetap saja, aku kan mau keluar dari sini jadi persetanan dengan tak tau malu –kecuali kalau dia minta yang iya-iya untuk imbalan– karena aku masih perlu dia untuk pertunjuk arahku –terserah dicap sama seperti manusia busuk– aku mengulurkan tanganku juga, untuk menerima uluran tangannya sambil mendengus kasar terus-terusan –mempertahankan gengsiku tapi saat aku ingin meraih tangannya, ia buru-buru menariknya kembali dan mulai berjalan mendahuluiku dengan angkuhnya.

Another sial moment lagi, ugh

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya aku seperti benar-benar nyasar disini. Setelah tadi tersasar di dalam hutan dengan penghuni anehnya, aku juga merasa semakin tersasar dengan perapian menyala, minuman hangat, selimut, dan 'orang-orang' disekitarku yang sangat berlawanan dengan keadaan di luar sana.

"Jun-yaaa~aku gak salah dengar kan kamu bilang menemukan anak ini di hutan? Aigooo~dia terlihat manis sekali dan...tampan! anak baik-baik yang polos terawat dan tidak tau kejamnya dunia...apa benar dia manusia? Bukan kucing?"

Entah sudah keberapa kali aku meringis tiap ada yang berkomentar. Bukan karena jaim, hanya saja suasananya cukup hangat untuk mengingatkanku akan rumah –meskipun rumahku tak seperti ini lagi. Mereka terlihat berlebihan, tapi benar-benar baik.

"Telalu manis untuk jadi santapan serigala," ringis seseorang entah-mirip-anjing-atau-monkey-yang-pasti-dia-punya-ekor duduk di tengah-tengah lingkaran yang 'kami' buat.

"Maaf Jun, kami pasti merepotkanmu sampai membawa anak manusia ini kesini," sahut yang lain dengan badan lebih bongsor, tinggi semampai sama seperti si vampir yang terus dipanggil Jun, mata doenya yang tidak cocok dengan telinga runcing di atas kepala seperti anjing husky, dan paras mirip 'rubah' yang sedaritadi meneliti wajahku terus-menerus, mungkin wajahku terlalu kumal?

"Kenapa harus minta maaf, Chan? Jangan acuh begitu lah...Dia kan tidak keberatan! Kami juga, lumayan nambah peliharaan hehe," imbuh si-mata-sipit-berahang-tajam-mirip-kelinci-terutama-giginya-tapi-ekspesi-seperti-monkfishdi sebelah antara-anjing-dan-monkey. Ia berusaha ikut 'mengelus'ku di pipi tapi aku menahannya –hentikan kegiatan lovely dovelyini, aku ini kan namjaseperti mereka semua ck– dengan ekspresi (sok) bingung terutama saat sampai sini yang kulihat semua ekor, telinga hewan, dan ucapan 'bukan manusia'.

"Hewan peliharaan apa? Kalian ini apa?"

"Bobby hyungsih banyak bicara!" teriak si bongsor yang dipanggil 'Chan' tiba-tiba dengan wajah tertekuk. Selain itu, semua yang ada disini –kecuali si vampir yang entah kemana bodoamat– melongo melihatku.

"Kau laki-laki? Daebak!" komentar bodoh. Memangnya si anjing setengah kera ini tidak melihat jakunku?

"Suaranya lembut! Merdu! Aih aih~"

"Uw-ah, kukira kau bocah smp tapi suaramu agak berat...jangan-jangan lebih tua dari kita semua lagi?" respon yang cukup mengejutkan. Anak dengan tubuh agak berisi –terutama di pipi– dan memiliki kumis panjang seperti kucing yang sedaritadi hanya bergelung gelinding kesana kemari dengan selimut di dekat perapian langsung begitu saja saat mendenga aku bersuara, ia yang terlihat kasat mata langsung duduk tegap begitu saja di sampingku dan yang daritadi memujiku sebagai kucing –padahal kan dia jelas-jelas kucing.

Sementara si monkfishhanya tertawa keras dan bertepuk tangan histeris, membuatku ngeri melihatnya. Wajah kelewat 'keras dan tajam', suara serak, mata benar-benar tak ada, tubuh tirus, dan banyak ekspresi...benar-benar...

"Hahahahaha! Anak ini kelewat polos, apa kau yakin dongie, dia lebih tua dari kita? Ah tapi yang paling the best soal imut itu tetap Jinhwan hyung! Ya kan Han–Oi Jun! Tidak mau berkomentar apapun huh?" sahut si monkfishyang disuguhi tatapan tak terima dari 'yang sedaritadi memujiku' yang sepertinya bernama Jinhwan-Jinhwan tadi (padahal kan jelas-jelas dia lebih-lebih dari kita semua disini soal keimutannya, jangan jangan dia benar-benar paling tua?) dan si pemeran utama, vampir Jun yang baru saja muncul bersama piyamanya dengan kening berkerut.

Sepertinya si monk fish ini agak gila, tak tau suasana main asal bicara karena sebelum dia bicara aku sendiri sudah mencium kedatangannya –aroma yang terlalu kuat, pheromonesnya secara alami keluar, atau karena aku korbannya? Ew– harusnya kan kalau sudah tau 'tanda kedatangannya' si monkfishdiam saja tapi kurasa bukan aku saja yang bisa mengetahui kedatangannya, 2 orang mirip anjing yang kubilang langsung terdiam, seakan...tunduk akan dominasinya? Hah? Apa-apaan tunduk?

"Dia bukan manusia lagi, hyung," si vampir akhirnya berpendapat dengan suaranya yang lebih wajar tak seperti saat di hutan tadi. "Kalau kulihat-lihat penciumannya cukup tajam, matanya juga tak masalah. Mungkin...Chanwoo?" Si mata doe yang sibuk diam-diam mencomot makanan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. "Bersama Donghyuk bisa membuatnya...sedikit berbau seperti...rubah?"

Aku yang dengan tidak tau dirinya mulai ikut-ikutan mencomot makanan langsung membulatkan mataku.

Mwo?! Kenapa harus sedikit berbau? Mereka mau mengubahku jadi seperti mereka? Manusia setengah yang aneh itu? Buat apa? Aku kan namja, kalau karena ingin melindungi diri aku juga bisa sendiri!

Tapi sepertinya tidak ada satupun yang mau menjelaskan –atau membantuku dari kepusingan ini ketika dua orang yang bersangkutan mengangguk pelan lalu semua kembali seperti biasa begitu saja. Jinhwan kembali mencubitku, Chanwoo kembali makan, Donghyuk berguling-guling menggemaskan –apa benar dia anak laki-laki?, si-anjing-mutan-monkey mengomeli Chanwoo yang begitu rakus tanpa menyisakan, dan...

"Ah June-ya, kenapa tak mengubahnya menjadi vampir saja? Sepertimu gitu...bukan hanya asal gigit atau sekedar untuk mengalirkan dominasimu disini!"

...si gigi kelinci-monkfishdengan tingkahnya yang ternyata kadang-kadang sok asik tidak pada tempatnya hanya dibalas dengan debuman pintu kamar yang ditutup.

"Aish, anak itu. Tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Menyuruh saja, tak sopan," gerutunya mencomot makanan yang hampir saja masuk ke mulut Chanwoo sambil mendengus kasar yang tentu saja ucapannya dianggap tidak pernah ada oleh yang lain.

Mungkin aku harus mencabut pelan-pelan title 'suasana hangat' yang kusebut-sebut dengan bahagianya di atas.

.

.

.

.

.

Reply review for Jsc (a new guest/?) : makasih udah review! iya diusahain gak lama kok~ jung gak berani php-in kalian soal seru gak serunya terganti pendapat orang-orang oke oke oke? /winkwink sekali lagi makasih ya udah review! (maaf balesnya disini hehe)

 **Author note :** sekali lagi Jung gak berani php-in kalian nih hihihi...gak tau nih mau ngasih note apa, Cuma minta pendapat-saran udah pas belom yoyo disini perannya jadi uke? Wkwkwk kelebihan? Berlebihan? Atau malah kekurangan? Coba liat part 2 dulu nanti /eaaa /modusbolehaja disana udah mulai action gitu, jadi yoyonya kebawa/? Tapi mungkin part 3 jadi kalem lagi, kek gini:DDD kalo gak suka yoyonya, tulis aja di review! /modusbolehjuga seriusan deh, need review kalian banget, gak tau kenapa perlu bimbingan yang biasa baca ff cast yunhyeong dan authornimmmm jadi gimana, udah tau belom yoyo hyung nanti sama siapa? /winkwink jung no comment dulu soal yoyo sama siapa, soalnya nanti semua deket banget disini bakalan dibuat semua orang sayang yoyo, sayang banget sampe ngelindungi/? dari...ehem hehehehehe:vvvv udahlah ya banyak banget bacot disini, makasih yang kemaren review dan nge-PM back setelah kureply reviewnya di PM! /yaterus View-nya belom banyak nih, tapi aku mah rapopo~ oke oke paipai!


	3. (First) Problem

**Title : (Bad) Blood #2 [(First) Problem]**

 **authornim : innochanuw**

 **disc : warn!boyxboy! boyslove! Fantasy!rate-up?! –plis the polt is mine not the character(s), they belong to god, family, and agency**

 **cast : all ikon's members pair: junhyeong, yuncan, binhwan, double b, 95lines**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **(Still) Yunhyeong's POV**

Sudah lewat 5 hari –semenjak aku bersama mereka, aku tak mendengar suara Jun lagi.

Entah dia yang tidak mau bersuara atau semua orang disini enggan mengajaknya bicara.

Atau malah gara-gara dia malas menanggapi Jiwon –si gigi kelinci berwajah monkfishyang ternyata wujud aslinya adalah kelinci paskah/? yang suka celetuk sana sini? Aku jadi dia juga ma-

"Yunhyeong-ie! Awas!"

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar teriakkan tersebut tapi terlalu lambat untuk meres-

SRETT..

"Watch out lil-hyung," Mataku mengerjap pelan, sekali dua kali dan ketiga kalinya aku baru sadar posisiku sekarang diambang batas wajar. Ternyata aku tadi nyaris menginjak jebakkan yang ditutupi daun –kira kira begitulah– dan Chanwoo –si doe maknaebongsor langsung mengambil posisi ancang-ancang untuk melompat dan berubah menjadi serigala abu-abu muda dan menahan tubuhku dengan punggungnya.

"Omo! Yunhyeong! Gwaechana?!"

Aku meringis pelan seraya bangkit dari posisi menindih Chanwoo yang jelas-jelas kalau bukan shape-shifterpasti kami bersama-sama sudah masuk ke dalam jebakan.

"Harusnya kamu nanya begitu ke Chan, hyung," kataku setelah berhasil bangkit dengan posisi aman dan membantu Chanwoo menjauh dari posisi-salah-dikit-jeblos dengan hati-hati.

Chanwoo terlihat mengusap sedikit wajahnya dengan salah satu kakinya sebelum membungkuk, berubah menjadi manusia lagi dan kami kembali berjalan, seakan tadi bukanlah kejadiaan gawat.

Ngomong-ngomong kami sekarang sedang 'berjelajah' untuk membuatku kenal hutan disini (lucu, hafal hutan itu mudah, cukup hanya 3 hari tak perlu sampai 5 hari begini. Yang sulit kan waktu sudah malam), karena masih ada misi untuk mengubahku berbau rubah (oh ya, sekarang aku sudah punyai taring kecil! Hehe) jadi yang mendampingiku yang masih satu spesies; Jung Chanwoo –si shape-shiftserigala dan Kim Jinhwan –si anak kucing.

Harusnya aku didampingi singa, macam, harimau, atau yang lain bukan anak kucing yang dari awal perjalanan terus berceloteh akan melindungiku tapi justru aku yang bisa saja melindunginya tapi terserah lah.

"Refleks bagus, hyung," sahutnya memecahkan keheningan dengan ringisan polosnya. "Benar kata Jiwon hyung, kenapa harus jadi rubah ya kalau bisa jadi serigala atau vampir? Inderamu sangat bagus."

Jinhwan berdecak keras seraya memutar bola mata minimalisnya lalu kembali melanjutkan aksi menebas tumbuhan liar yang menghalangi jalan dengan kuku-kuku panjangnya yang terlihat menggemaskan ketimbang berbahaya. "Kau memangnya mau meng-imprint-nya, Jung?" tanyanya asal sementara Chanwoo si pemimpin jalan hanya bisa mendengus pelan meskipun rona di wajahnya tak bisa ditutupi –hehe manis juga anak ini, wajar saja sih dia kan mirip denganku makanya manis(?).

"Meng-imprintdan knottingdi tengah kondisi antah berantah begini? Selama masih ada si vampir, aku akan terus jadi omega, hyung."

"Aku tak bilang soal knottingloh, Jung," ucap Jinhwan benar-benar berniat menggoda dan si objek godaan juga tepancing, mengundang tawa anak kecil milik Jinhwan yang sedikit membuatku tersenyum...dengan perasaan tidak enak.

.

.

.

.

Aku menghela nafas berat, huah! Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan sekali...setelah mengelilingi hutan, kami mencari makan dan aku dipaksa berbaur bersama rubah-rubah cantik berbulu putih bersih seperti gumihodengan makan bersama mereka, mengikuti mereka kemanapun, meniru tingkah mereka, berguling bersama (?) dan berusaha mengerti apa yang dikatakan mereka.

Dan sekarang aku harus memasak juga. Aigo~di rumah dulu aku selalu yang memasak tapi tak pernah mengeluh begini...tapi lebih baik aku yang memasak sih ketimbang membiarkan penghuni yang lain masuk dapur, mereka saja masak air saja sudah gosong hmm.

"Jinn-ie hyung, apa yang lain sudah pulang?" tanyaku masih sibuk mengaduk sup daejuk, sup yang kaya akan ayam dan bawangnya. Jinhwan yang asik bermain dengan mainan kucingnya menoleh ke arahku dengan mata binarnya. Aih, kenapa dia bisa memujiku terus sementara tampangnya dia diatas segala-galanya?

"Memang kenapa? Mereka kan sedang asik 'berburu'. Sebentar lagi bulan purnama," jawab Jinhwan kembali fokus dengan benang wolnya dan megubah posisi telentangnya menjadi jongkok di atas meja marmer.

Aku menghela nafas –untuk kesekian kalinya lagi. "Kalau bicara soal makan malam...entahlah, aku jadi...merindukan rumah. Kami dulu punya waktu makan malam dan semua orang harus sudah pulang saat i-"

"Tenang saja Yun," potong Jinhwan dengan suara lembutnya, membuatku menoleh penuh ke arahnya. "Aku tau rasanya, aku juga rindu dengan itu semua. Aku ingin hidup normal lagi, disini tak berbahaya memang tapi tak aman juga tapi pasti kita kembali. Tak la-"

"Iya-iya hyungaku tau," potongku tak bisa menahan pesona Jinhwan hyung –yang bisa saja membuatku menangis layaknya drama-drama– yang tersembunyi di balik senyum lebarnya.

Kukibaskan tanganku ke arahnya –sebenarnya ke arah mataku sih biar air matanya mengering lalu kembali menaruh perhatianku ke kuali besar yang terus kuaduk ini, mengabaikan rasa penasaranku tentang 'hidup normal' yang ia maksudkan. "Hyung, tolong siapkan alat makan ya. Sebentar lagi akan ja-"

 **TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Aku memutar kepalaku penuh minat ke arah jendela, melihat samar-samar bayangan Hanbin, Jiwon, dan Jun yang baru saja keluar dari hutan di sisi samping rumah. Di bahu dan tangan mereka masing-masing ada kapak berukuran sedang dan kayu-kayu yang diikat menjadi satu. Ah, pasti itu rasanya menyenangkan, berkeringat sehat seperti olahraga, senda gurau di tengah kewajiban penting, berjelajah sesuka hati, dan masih banyak lagi. Seperti ssangnamja. Laki-laki.

Sementara aku disini rasanya seperti istri, mencari makan, memasak, menunggu 'suami' pulang dan menyajikan makanan. Kalau yang melakukan itu semua Donghyuk atau Jinhwan hyungsih wajar, mereka kelewat imut, cantik sedangkan aku? Si anggota teater? Bisa bersalto ria, martial art, atlet?

Untuk masalah Chanwoo, aku ragu tentang kemanisan yang kusebut-sebut diatas. Setelah sampai rumah, untuk pertama kalinya setelah berapa hari kami terus bersama-sama, Chanwoo izin untuk pergi dan tepat setelah komplotan tiga itu kembali, bau darah Chanwoo yang samar-samar tercium dari arah belakang rumah –mungkin karena jaraknya jauh ke dalam hutan– sudah tak tercium lagi. Apa dia sedang berusaha diam-diam menjadi alpha cilik?

Ah daripada memikirkan Chanwoo yang jelas-jelas spesiesnya kuketahui kenapa tidak coba sekali-kali untuk merecoki mereka. Tak masalah bukan?

"Hyung," aku buru-buru melepas apron pink entah-punya-siapa dan melemparnya ke arah Jinhwan hyungyang ditangkapnya dengan baik. "Aku akan pergi sebentar, benar-benar sebentar. Api sudah kumatikan tapi masih panas jadi jangan disentuh oke?" tanpa persetujuannya, aku sudah melesat begitu saja meskipun bibir kecilnya sudah hampir bergerak untuk melontarkan kata-kata.

.

.

.

"Hoi, Kim!" 2 pasang mata menengok ke arahku yang sedang berlari mendekat, yang satu sepasang matanya agak besar tanpa eyelid sementara yang lain tidak dapat di-identifikasikan. Sial, aku baru ingat mereka berdua kan marganya Kim.

"–Hanbin! Iya, Hanbin-ah!" kulihat dari kejauhan, Hanbin menyeringai sedikit sebelum menyikut Jiwon dengan keras –entah maksudnya apa dan berlari kecil menghampiriku. "Ada apa hyung? Aku mau diberikan jatah bonus?" tanyanya nyengir bodoh.

"Bukan," kataku sedikit memupuskan harapannya. "Apa masih ada kayu yang belum dipotong?"

"Ah...Masih ada, memangnya kenapa hyung?" perasaanku saja atau memang nada suara Hanbin agak berubah. Kupicingkan mataku –yang lebih besar dari miliknya, menatap curiga tapi selang berapa detik kemudian, aku kembali berekspresi biasa, seakan tidak terjadi apapun yang penting, yang selalu dilakukan mereka.

"Berikan padaku," Aku mengulurkan tangan kananku dengan gaya seangkuh mungkin dan salah satu alisku yang naik, bertingkah seperti sedang di atas panggung, memerankan peranku dengan baik dan Hanbin yang terlihat tegang tadi terlihat tak keberatan dengan aksiku, ia hanya melempar senyum tipis –antara karena tingkahku, ketegangannya yang kupaksa lunturkan, atau lelah?

"Aku mau membantu, di tempat bekas pangkasan pohon besar yang di depan rumah bukan?"

"Tapi hyu-" "Lama sekali. Kemarikan!"

Aku merebut kapaknya yang agak berat dan sejumlah kayu yang sudah diikat rapih yang terbilang sedikit daripada milik Jiwon dan Jun tapi tak bisa dibilang ringan juga lalu jalan seperti penguin ke depan rumah.

.

.

.

.

 **TAK! TAK!**

Fiuh, aku menyapu bersih keringat yang membasahi anak rambut dengan lenganku kemudian kembali mengangkat kapak yang berat itu ke atas, ancang-ancang untuk membelah kayu menjadi dua.

Kenapa kapaknya terasa berat sekali? Kayunya juga susah dibelah padahal tadi KULIHAT Jiwon di sisi samping rumah, dalam sekali ayunan, kayunya sudah terbelah sedangkan aku...Apa Jackson waktu acara kemah dulu benar-benar mengganti kayu dan kapak untuk kayu bakar? Dia hanya becanda bukan bilang aku ini terlalu manis untuk ukuran namja, yang kerjaannya memikul pekerjaan berat terus?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

 **TUNG!**

Tanpa aba-aba, aku mendengar suara seseorang –entah siapa itu menginterupsi kegiatanku dan refleks menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah bodoh, kehilangan fokus sampai kapak yang sudah di atas kepalaku terlepas dan...

 **HAP!**

"Kutanya lagi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku lagi, semakin melunturkan image geniusku. Hah? Ada apa? Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dalam jarak sedekat ini dan sejauh tadi. Lagipula kemana coba kapakku tadi? Jatuh? Apa ia menangkapnya?

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

"HAH?!" Aku terkejut dan refleks mendorong siapa-itu yang posisi tubuhnya terlalu dekat denganku, nyaris menempel. Setelah itu, aku mundur beberapa langkah untuk berjaga-jaga dan memastikan siapa itu –hari sudah makin gelap dan dia membelakangi cahaya.

"Harus kutanyakan berapa kali lagi?" tanyanya lagi serak dengan suara geraman yang khas dan sepasang manik matanya yang terlihat berkilat. Geraman dan mata berkilat...Masa iya itu dia?!

"Kau tuli?" Aura tak mengenakkan menguar dari dirinya, mengaktifkan alarm bahaya dariku yaitu mundur beberapa langkah (lagi).

"A-aku..." Kedua tanganku yang kotor, ada beberapa luka disana yang terasa perih karena terkena keringat, dan kulit telapak tanganku agak menebak langsung saja kusembunyikan ke belakang punggung, layaknya orang bodoh menyembunyikan bangkai, tetap akan ketahuan.

Eh tapi tunggu dulu...buat apa aku takut? Dia hanya vampir dengan dominasinya. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku jadi kenapa perlu takut? Kami sama-sama lelaki buat apa aku takut? Bahkan sekarang aku punya taring, jadi apa yang kau takutkan Song?

"Memotong kayu untuk perapian. Kenapa?" tanyaku tanpa rasa takut, dominasinya yang memaksaku untuk takut –setelah ini aku harus berhati-hati dengan gigitan atau apapun yang berhubungan fisik– lenyap, yang tersisa hanya pheromonesnya, membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan sekaligus berkilau membelakangi sunset yang terlihat makin in-

Mataku mengerjap pelan lalu kedua tanganku kugunakan untuk memukul beberapa kali kepalaku yang seperti rusak ini. Argh! Song Yunhyeong! Jangan mulai lagi! Fokus!

"Apa ada yang menyuruhmu untuk memotong kayu-kayu itu, Song?"

Aku tidak takut lagi dengan segala macam yang keluar dari dirinya hanya saja caraya memanggil nama depanku...terasa aneh?

"Tidak, inisiatif sendiri mungkin?" tanyaku balik sedikit menaikkan alisku –menantang, meskipun kedua tanganku kembali bersembunyi di belakang, bermuka tebal dengan melupakan begitu saja tingkah konyol yang barusan kulakukan tadi. "Tidak boleh?"

"Tidak," jawabnya tegas, penuh penekanan, geraman dan lagi-lagi dominasi yang benar-benar tak bisa dibantah. "Kembali ke rumah. Sekarang."

Bulu kudukku berdiri, entah karena udara dingin baru saja berhembus atau karena kengerian yang muncul?

Tapi aku tetap menuruti perintahnya, malas banyak bicara sok-sok lagi di depannya. Menghindari perdebatan yang mungkin saja tak bisa kubayangkan. Tanpa banyak cengcong, aku melengos melewatinya, sengaja menabrak bahunya dan masuk ke dalam rumah sebelumnya berkata, "Memangnya kau siapa? Urusi urusanmu sendiri!"

Dan BRAK! Menggebrak pintu seperti gadis PMS yang marah hanya karena tidak boleh makan sesuatu oleh orang tuanya.

Memalukan sekali.

Kenapa kalau dia tidak suka dengan sesuatu, ia malah berkata dengan cara seperti ini? Apa dia hanya bisa mengintimidasi seseorang? Bahkan sekeras-kerasnya kakakku, dia tak pernah begini.

Apa dia hanya bicara untuk memberi perintah dan mengintimidasi seseorang saja?

Huh.

Memalukan sekali.

Aku, seorang Song Yunhyeong yang memiliki kakak yang dikenal seantero sekolah di kotaku karena kesangarannya mengalami sakit hati hanya karena kalimat singkat dari seekor bocah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note :** for your information(fyi) kalo alpha itu artinya kaya pemimpin gitu karena mereka tinggal sama tanpa ikatan saudara berarti alpha itu pemimpin kawanan, gak bisa dilawan sama sekali dominasinya. Dan omega itu ehem setau jung ya setau jungggg (karena opini orang-orang tentang omega itu beda-beda), omega itu paling rendah dari semua posisi di werewolf (dalam kawanan/keluarga werewolf) kaya slave gitu, pokoknya alpha bener-bener nganggep remeh omega, ngerendahin banget tapi ada juga yang bilang omega itu paling lemah, paling dilindungin gak boleh ikut war, ya istilahnya uke gitu deh tapi gak tau juga ya~

Oh ya jung sedih liat traffic graph(?) meminat ff ini berkurang:") apa karena masih chap 1 ya? Yaudah deh kuapdet...(rencananya gak mau apdet cepet-cepet takut terlalu cepet selesai bikin bosen, gak mau baca dengan anggapan aelah nanti juga selesai bacanya kalo udah selesai aja, dll) jung gak bakalan bikin kalian nunggu lama parah kok cuma kalo gini ya sedih sendiri(?) terus...apalagi lagi ya? Hehe, review sudah kubalas semua ya jangan kapok review lagi dan jadi pe-review pertama! Oke oke oke? Makasih ya udah baca dan nungguin, salam hangat dari Jung!


	4. Fight! Fight!

**Title : (Bad) Blood #2 [Fight!]**

 **authornim : innochanuw**

 **disc : warn!boyxboy! boyslove! Fantasy!rate-up?! –plis the polt is mine, the characters are** **yours** **belongs to their family and agency. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~!**

 **cast : all ikon's members pair: binhwan, junhyeong, yunchan, double b, 95lines**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Yunhyeong POV**_

"Bisa saja dia sedang kesal, tangkapannya hari ini lepas mungkin?" tebak Jinhwan hyung yang jelas-jelas asal sekali setelah melihatku kembali dengan wajah tertekuk dan sekarang kami –ah ani, aku saja sebenarnya. Aku minta Jinhwan hyung untuk menemani– tengah berkutat di dapur bersama busa kemana-mana dan piring-piring kotor yang dimana-mana.

Waktu aku kembali, semua orang sudah berkumpul di ruangan pertama kali aku datang kesini, yang terdapat perapiannya –sepertinya itu ruang serbaguna– bahkan sudah ada yang menyantap masakanku tapi aku menggeleng, memilih untuk tidak makan –lagipula aku tidak nafsu sama sekali dan hanya bergelung dengan selimut di kamarku dan Jinhwan hyung untuk sedikit menetralisirkan perasaan labilku dan menghindari Jun-sial itu.

Aku mendengus dalam hati dan kembali mengosok piring dengan 'semangat', "Seperti perempuan saja. Pemimpin jenis apa itu? Pa-"

"Kamu juga sekarang ngedumel gak jelas, Song. Seperti perempuan saja, sama sepertinya," potong Jinhwan hyung entah sedikit mengejek atau terlihat seperti kurang suka kalau aku mengejek-ejek ketua mereka yang baru kukenal 5 hari ini.

Kekehan lolos dari bibirku. "Ah iya hyung iya, santai saja aku tidak ada maksud iya-iya dengan pemimpin kalian. Tidak usah sewot begitu."

Wajah Jinhwan yang semulus dan seputih bayi terlihat berubah warna, agak merona kepink-an. Astaga! Hahahah! Apa hyungku sekarang malu karena ketahuan? Astaga ekspresinya lucu sekali!

"Kenapa merona begitu hyung? Naksir Jun?" godaku sedikit menyeringai, meskipun lagi-lagi tak melihat ke arah Jinhwan hyung yang sedang telentang di meja marmer –tubuhnya terlalu mungil, dia tidak akan jatuh di meja sesempit itu– dari ujung mataku, kepalanya sedang menggeleng-geleng berkali-kali, tak terima.

"Ti-tidak! Siapa yang mau menyukai orang yang bahkan tak pernah bicara? hanya hm hm hm saja...Ha-Hanbinie lebih baik meskipun seperti uke didekat Jiwon!"

Kekehan yang sudah kusiapkan berubah jadi tawa yang meledak. Aku hanya iseng asal menggodanya saja dan dia menanggapinya dengan serius? Astaga! Bahkan sampai mengaku suka dengan Hanbin –aku sudah tau sih beberapa hari setelah 'numpang' disini– aigo aigo aigo~!

"Yunhyeong! Berhenti tertawa dong!"

"I-iya hyung i-iya! Aigo aigo aigo...perutku kram hyung, ampun..." keluhku terduduk lemas seraya menekan perutku yang terasa mulai nyeri, menghiraukan kedua tanganku yang masih penuh busa.

"Huh! Itu ganjaran karena menertawakan yang lebih tua!"

"Astaga, iya hyung iya aku tau aku salah aduh..."Aku masih memegangi perutku dan berusaha bangun, berusaha melupakan ekspresi lucu Jinhwan hyung lagi agar tidak jatuh terduduk hanya karena menertawakan hal receh begitu.

"Sana cuci piring lagi!"

"Hmmm~" gumamku seraya mengulas senyum terbaikku ke arah Jinhwan hyung lalu kembali berkutat dengan piring-piring dan kawan-kawannya.

Hening. Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara lagi, antara aku yang berusaha menormalkan perasaanku yang masih membuncah untuk nagih tertawa atau Jinhwan hyung tak berani melakukan apa-apa –hanya telentang seperti orang mati– mungkin karena takut pergerakkan sedikitnya akan memicu tawaku.

"Kau..." Aku mengangkat bahuku, memberikan respon bahwa aku mendengarkannya. "...tidak badmood lagi kan?"

Ucapan ringan Jinhwan hyung sedikit menohokku. Jangan-jangan hyungku ini bertingkah receh seperti tadi untuk menghilangkan badmoodku? Atau malah justru dia ketakutan sampai mau menangis karena takut terkena damp-

"Tidak, bukan salahmu kok," suara halus Jinhwan hyung, senyum malaikatnya, dan gelengan kepala yang menggerakkan anak-anak rambutnya tiba-tiba melembutkan perasaanku. Jika Jun bisa menyakiti hati dalam sekali hantaman, maka ada Jinhwan hyung disini untuk 'mengobatinya'. Ah...benar-benar manis.

"Aku hanya kasian denganmu. Dia memang sering begitu, cuma ya...agak aneh hari ini. Bulan purnama tidak akan muncul dalam waktu dekat, berarti mereka tidak berburu atau bahkan kehilangan buruan karena tidak ada yang menyerang atau masuk ke dalam jebakkan. Aku juga bingung, kenapa ya?"

Dan aku mulai melamun, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada. Tersugestikan oleh ucapan Jinhwan hyu-

"Tapi tak apa! Tidak usah dipikirkan Song, ini bukan urusan kita oke? Urusi saja urusan kita agar tidak kena damprat Jun ne? Ayo cepat selesaikan atau aku perlu membantumu? Kasian Donghyuk dia bisa tertidur hanya untuk menunggu mengobatimu."

"Baik hyung," kataku mengulas senyum simpul.

.

.

.

.

Aku tengah menurunkan lengan kemejaku yang tadi kugulung untuk mencuci piring saat ujung mataku tak sengaja menangkap bayangan si vampir muda tengah duduk santai di atas sofa ruangan serbaguna.

Huh.

Pura-pura gak liat aja deh. Rubah kan indera pengelihatannya tidak terlalu tajam.

"Kau berusaha pura-pura tidak melihatku?" Aku masih terus berjalan menyusuri lorong yang akan membawaku ke pintu ruang kesehatan di ujung sana.

"Mau kemana?" Aku masih dalam mode pura-pura tuli meskipun seekor rubah pendengarannya sangat tajam. Bodoamat tadi dia mengataiku tuli bukan? Biar sekalian saja.

"Kau mau benar-benar tuli?"

"Ke ruang kesehatan tentu saja, memangnya kalau keluar aku tidak akan terbu-"

"Besok pagi saat matahari terbit, bangun dan aku akan mengajarkanmu cara bertarung."

Aku terdiam sebentar, menghentikan langkahku, dan menghentikan tanganku yang sudah melayang untuk membuka pintu. Apa maksudnya? Merasa bersalah karena tadi? Tidak akan berpengaruh sama sekali.

Ah sudahlah, soal 'perintah'nya itu masa bodo. Sekarang hanya perlu untuk menutup mulut Donghyuk perihal luka-luka baru di kedua lenganku.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi buta.

Setidaknya itu yang kuketahui saat pertama kali terbangun –untuk kesekian kalinya– tanpa bisa menutup mataku kembali.

Tak bisa tidur, semalam otakku masih asik memikirkan –perang batin dan logika– tentang nasihat Donghyuk setelah mengobatiku, sikap Jinhwan yang entahlah terasa ganjal, dan bagaimana nasib Hanbin setelah insiden kapak tersebut.

Konyol sekali, aku memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting dan sejujurnya tidak akan mempengaruhi hidupku jika kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk malah terjadi pada mereka.

Apa jangan-jangan aku tersugesti ucapan Jun semalam? Apa aku mulai merasa simpati hanya karena Jinhwan hyung begitu menaruh perhatain padaku?

Huh.

Aku kan disini bukan penghuni tetap. Apapun yang terjadi juga aku akan mencoba cara untuk bisa kembali ke duniaku.

Aku juga kan hidup bukan untuk ber-lovely dovely ria tentang masa SMA, aku harus fokus tentang masa depanku bukan memiliki –atau sekedar memikirkan teman yang belum tentu memikirkanmu juga.

Setidaknya, aku harus tidak memiliki ending parah seperti kakakku dan cepat-cepat bisa keluar dari rumah itu.

Yah, meskipun itu keluar dari 'zona nyaman' begini artinya aku akan kembali ke rutinitasku yang kelewat monoton dan membosankan.

Sedikit kemudian, aku memukul berkali-kali kepalaku. Menyadarkan misiku hidupku yang sebenarnya.

Ayolah, Song! Jangan terbuai dengan hal-hal yang mereka berikan! Tidak ada yang tau mereka punya maksud apa denganku, manusia bisa begitu kejam apalagi mere-

Tunggu.

Mataku mengerjap pelan. Terutama saat merasakan perasaan asing menyelimutiku.

Perasaan terkunci, ditekan, disembunyikan yang pastinya menyesakkan.

Aku buru-buru bangun dan menoleh ke arah jendela yang menjadi perantara masukkan cahaya bulan ke kamar ini.

Bulan nyaris berubah sempurna menjadi purnama.

Dan perasaanku menjadi tidak e–

"Hoam~ Ada apa, Yun bangun pagi-pagi begini heum?"

Aku terkejut dan baru sadar aku tidak sendirian di kamar ini. Ada Jinhwan hyung yang tidur menggemaskan seperti bayi yang sulit terbangun.

Apa Jinhwan hyung juga merasakannya?

"Jika yang kau maksud tentang suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah begini, Jun mungkin sedang yah...apa ya namanya? Tentang dominasi deh...aduh, aku masih ngantuk," Jinhwan hyung yang merubah posisinya menjadi duduk mulai mengusap-usap matanya yang dulu sering kutakutkan akan hilang begitu saja. Lalu ia menguap seperti bayi baru lahir.

"Tidur lagi ya, Song? Saat ini kekuataan Jun dalam keadaan maksimal, jangan coba-coba untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh, oke? Aku tidur duluan," Setelah itu Jinhwan hyung menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja, beruntungnya ranjang kami terbilang empuk jadi Jinhwan hyung masih enak-enak saja berputar mencari posisi enak.

Aku yang masih dalam posisi duduk kembali melihat ke luar sana lewat jendela, mencari-cari sesuatu tanpa alasan jelas.

Ketimbang terus berpikir negatif seperti diatas, jangan-jangan aku terbangun dan memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting begini karena dominasinya memaksaku untuk bangun?

Rambutku yang sudah acak-acakkan makin tak berbentuk setelah tanganku gatal untuk mengacak sesuatu.

A-aishh...

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, ngapain?" Mataku yang masih lengket dipaksa terbuka lebar dan berakhir dengan mendapati Hanbin duduk di salah satu kursi di dapur dengan sendok dan mangkuk berisi sup _daejuk_ semalam.

"Kamu sendiri ngapain?"tanyaku balik, tak bisa menutupi nadaku yang sedikit tajam. Hanbin nyengir 3 jari, ekspresi orang-orang tertangkap basah tengah menyantap makanan sisa kemarin yang dihangatkan, yang tak pernah enak seumur hidupku.

Aku berjalan mendekati lemari besar berisi persediaan kami disini, membukanya dan mencari sesuatu. "Mau kumasakkan sesuatu?" tanyaku agak sedikit melembut, mengingat bisa saja Hanbin terpaksa memakan makanan sisa semalam karenaku juga –ah tidak tidak, ini semua salah Jun. Ya, salahnya.

"A-aniyo..." Dentingan sendok pun terdengar dan itu benar-benar menggangguku. Perasaanku yang mulai melunak tapi kembali berubah. Aku tak penah suka dengan makanan kemarin, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena aku bisa memasak?

"Yakin?" tawarku sekali lagi dan meneguk yang berhasil kudapatkan, air perasan jeruk yang selalu disimpan Jinhwan dan Hanbin –aw sweet couple. Aku tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Jinhwan hyung (lagi dan dari dulu memang tidak pernah ada satu pun yang bisa memberikan seorang Song Yunhyeong batasan, apalagi dengan kalimat larangan) karena tenggorokkanku kering.

"Iya hyung, aku kan cuma kelaparan dadakan. Hanya makan sedikit, nanti pagi juga makan lagi," jawab Hanbin menyendokkan suapan terakhir ke dalam mulutnya karena setelah itu bayangannya yang terbentuk oleh cahaya lentera itu terlihat bergerak, berdiri menjauhi satu-satunya meja kecil beserta kursinya di dapur ini.

Mungkin juga aku tak suka orang-orang makan makanan sisa kemaren karena kemungkinan saja setelah makan makanan sisa di tengah malam maka si pelaku tidak akan makan di pagi harinya, menyia-nyiakan masakanku.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, selama ada Hanbin, Jiwon, dan Chanwoo makanan kan tidak akan tersisa. Mungkin kekurangan.

Hei, kalau kekurangan kenapa tadi Hanbin masih bisa makan? Berarti tadi yang dia makan...

"Han–Oh pagi," Aku tau nada bicaraku langsung berubah begitu saja waktu aku memutar tubuh dan melihat Jun bersandar di depan pintu dapur dengan alis bertaut menyebalkan.

Huh.

Aku masih PMS juga rupanya.

"Kau ingat ucapanku semalam bukan?"

Aku kembali berhadapan dengan lemari, pura-pura sibuk mencari sesuatu. "Buat apa? Aku laki-laki bisa menjaga diri sendiri."

"Lalu kenapa minta tolong waktu itu?" tanyanya balik dengan nada menyebalkan –kapan sih dia tidak menggunakan nada menyebalkan?. Aku lumayan bersyukur dia tidak bergerak mendekat.

"Karena refleks, karena waktu itu aku tidak tau medan disini," jawabku yang sama sekali tak bermutu. Setelah memutar otak sebentar, aku menjawab lagi dengan jawaban (yang menurutku) di atas segala-galanya,

"Kenapa kau menolong? Karena kasian? Masih punya hati? Kau kan vampir, makhluk jadi-jadian apa masih punya hati? Aku mati pun tidak merugikanmu."

Hening.

Sepertinya bicara dengan Jun, mau bersama penghuni lain atau hanya empat mata pasti terjadi keheningan adalah hal yang terlalu biasa.

Justru aneh kalau dia bicara banyak.

"Temui aku di depan hutan. Kita akan belajar bertarung, kau lebih suka panah atau pedang?"

Setelah itu, terdengar langkah kaki menjauh dan suara derikkan pintu tua.

Wow, keheningan dalam waktu 10 detik. Tak biasanya. Apa dia marah? Tapi kenapa?

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak tau apa alasanku masih terus menurutinya sampai sekarang.

Menghargai? Tapi dia tidak pernah menghargaiku, sama sekali.

Lalu kenapa ya?

"Angkat pedangmu, kita mulai sekarang."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak per-"

Pedang yang warna peraknya terlalu mencolok untuk digunakan saat matahari terbit bergerak cepat menuju ke arahku.

 **TANG!**

Jun yang terlihat sedaritadi tak berekspresi sekarang sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya melihat kaki telanjangku menahan pedangnya dengan gerakkan menendang.

Yah, kan sudah kubilang. Ini semua tidak perlu.

Aku orang yang mudah mempelajari dan mengingat sesuatu. Semacam fotogenik mungkin, jadi aku bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik hanya sekali lihat tanpa perlu mengikuti kegiatannya secara resmi. Seperti ilmu bela diri, misalnya.

Gigiku bergemelutuk. Sial, tenaganya kuat sekali. Dia masih nekat 'menekan' pedangnya dalam-dalam, membuat kakiku gemetar, dia juga masih sempat-sempatnya mengeluarkan seringai dan mata berkilatnya, tak takut kakiku akan mengalami hal buruk.

Aku yang bodoh juga sih.

"Aku anak anggar, mungkin sulit untuk bertahan tapi handal untuk menjatuhkan senjata dari lawan," ujarku sama sekali tak penting, masih dengan posisi menahan pedangnya yang mulai gerak memutar –entah untuk menghilangkan keseimbangan kakiku, mencari celah untuk melepaskan diri, atau mengoyakkan daging di kakiku secara memutar.

Aku tidak suka kekerasan karena tidak penting dan tidak perlu. Aku yakin dengan kemampuan otak, kau bisa mengalahkan siapapun ketimbang gunakan otot tapi kakakku orang yang keras, dia bisa tiba-tiba saja kembali ke rumah, menyerang bertubi-tubi dengan soju yang pecah di bagian pantat botolnya atau malah ada katana dan kapak di tangannya.

Lebih parah lagi, sleepwalkernya saat kambuh, dia bisa melompat dan menyerangku di malam hari dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya.

Aku tak suka bertarung namun kakakku masuk –bahkan ambil bagian dari hal itu. Kakakku memaksaku untuk bertarung tanpa melukai –kalau aku sampai melukainya, bisa-bisa saat dia sadar aku bisa dihabisi begitu saja.

Jadi disinilah aku, hanya mengambil pedang yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah dan tanpa melepaskan sarungnya, tangan kananku bergerak dan pedang itu bergerak lurus tanpa suara ke arah rahang tajam Jun.

"Impas," kataku tanpa nada dan ekspresi –kelamaan bersama Jun berdampak besar padaku, mulai membuat gerakkan lurus dari ujung telinganya sampai ke dagu dengan pedangku sementara ekspresi Jun kembali seperti semula, setenang air.

"Rahang dan mulutmu boleh saja tajam tapi pedang ini lebih ta-"

"Kau belum sempurna menjadi setengah rubah. Hanya ada telinga dan taring kecil. Tak ada kuku, tenaga atau imun mereka. Kau lebih cocok bertarung fisik, tapi fisikmu tak mendukung," Pedangnya sedikit turun dengan perlahan, menciptakan rasa nyeri yang berasal dari gesekkan kulitku dan benda tajam dingin itu.

Pedangku di dagunya belum turun tapi kewaspadaan kakiku mulai menurun.

Dan saat itu pula, pedangnya bergerak lebih cepat, mengincar mataku.

 **BRUK!**

Tubuh kami ambruk bersama saat aku nekat menerjangnya, membiarkan pedang tak berhati itu menggores sedikit pipiku. Meskipun begitu, aku berhasil mendapatkan Jun dengan lenganku memiting lehernya dan kakiku mengunci kakinya.

Ia berdecak keras kemudian terkekeh setelah itu –huh? Orang sepertinya bisa tertawa juga?

Aku menatapnya heran seraya memiringkan kepalaku saat tubuhku yang jelas-jelas kukunci itu memaksa untuk bergerak, bangkit dari posisi telentangnya.

Refleks, kaki kananku bergerak menahan dadanya dengan cepat dan keras sampai terdengar bunyi 'bruak' yang kelewat keras.

Aku meringis ngilu, aku tak suka berkelahi tapi tak bisa dibilang sama sekali tak bisa berkelahi dan aku tau itu pasti rasanya sakit.

Jun memejamkan matanya erat-erat –apa dia berusaha menahan sakit?–, kepalanya mendongak ke atas lalu kurang dari sedetik, sepasang manik matanya terbuka lebar tanpa aba-aba dan melempar tatapan tajam ke arahku, agak sedikit membuatku terkejut.

"Kembalilah ke rumah. Kurasa aura Jinhwan hyung memburuk."

Aku yang masih waspada malah semakin memiting kepalanya tanpa ada maksud apapun dan kemudian seringainya terbentuk kembali, membuatku merasa yah setidaknya dia cukup baik-baik saja, apalagi untuk seekor vampire.

"Urusi dulu lukamu, baru aku akan menyerang. Benar-benar payah kalau kau menyerang orang sakit."

Aku mendelik lalu berdecih tak suka, merasa sensitif dengan kata 'urusi' dan 'urusanmu'. Rasa tak sukaku makin bertambah ketika 'kuncian'ku terlepas begitu saja dan Jun langsung bangkit, menepuk pakaiannya yang agak kotor lalu berjalan santai menuju ke rumah seakan-akan tadi bukannya kejadian berbahaya yang bisa merengut nyawanya (eh, dia kan vampire tak bisa mati).

Aku yang setengah telentang langsung bangkit berdiri dan terdiam sebentar, memikirkan kata-kata Jun tadi dan memandang sekujur tubuhku yang bergetar.

Aku tak bisa dibilang tak bisa berkelahi tapi title 'tak biasa dan kelewat tak suka berkelahi' tentunya cocok untukku.

Kalau tadi aku tak bisa menahan diriku sebentar saja, aku akan sama sepeti kakakku. Bisa membunuh orang lain –atau pada kasus ini Jun yang pastinya tak mudah terbunuh.

Tanganku terkepal erat dan malah makin bergetar, membuatku mau tak mau melontarkan makian-makian kasar yang pernah ada dan untuk pertama kalinya kata-kata itu keluar kembali dari bibirku.

 _Aku tak bisa begini terus dan disini terus. Sudah diberi hati yang tak pernah dapatkan dan sekarang diberi batasan? Cih_

 _Aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini, sekalipun tak dalam keadaan hidup._

 _Atau masalah akan bertambah parah._

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC!-**

 **Author Note :** yaps, karena jung baru saja ngepost cerita BobYun jadi chap ini sama lamanya kaya chap kemarin jadi ini sengaja ya/? Rela kok kalau jung digebukkin/? /gg

Gimana cerita BobYun-nya? Aw aw aw itu cerita fav Jung (sebenernya gak ada sih cerita yang Jung post kalau itu bukan favorit Jung he-he) ada lanjutannya itu cerita tapi ternyata responnya pada fine-fine aja sama BobYun bahkan reviewnya secepat kilat/? Kaget juga malem-malem dapet notice...jadi lanjutan (sequel)nya itu sebenernya udah seperempat jalan cuma belum dapet adegan, feel, sama kata-kata yang pas buat menggambarkan cerita ini tuh sequelnya Sick tapi karena review kalian (jujur Jung tipe orang gampang parah buat ngefly waktu dipuji sekalipun yang puji seiprit) jadi pengen cepet-cepet ngelanjutin (cuma masih ada sedikit rasa malesnya he-he)

Btw, lagi mampet bikin chap ff ini :") gak tau kenapa, parah banget writer blocknya padahal for the first time kena wb...dan lagi gak banyak tugas atau project ff lain. Susah nyaris kata-kata yang pas (lagi) dan mikir gimana caranya bikin karakter selain Jun dan yoyo disini jangan terlalu ooc hmm...tapi pasti kok ff ini dilanjutin sampe selesaiii (kalo perlu malah ada sequelnya) ((karena jung cinta bikin ff jumlahnya dikit tapi sau cerita panjang parah:vvv))

Dan oh, apa part sebelum sebelumnya berasa dikit banget dan spasinya mepet parah bikin sakit mata? Itu cuma 4-6 halaman dan sekarang udah bikin panjang (menurut Jung) part ini ada 8 hal, udah pas belom buat mata? /? Need banget dikasih review tentang spasi sama jumlah word karena ini doang yang bisa Jung perbaiki dalam sekejab mata gak kaya kebiasaan typo, penggunaan eyd atau kosakata terlalu 'nyeh'.

Makasih ya udah review dan baca! Ini cerita masih panjang serius, semoga kalian sabar, gak bosen nunggunya! Zai jian!


	5. Confused

**Title : (Bad) Blood #4 [Confused]**

 **authornim : innochanuw**

 **disc : warn!boyxboy! boyslove! Fantasy!rate-up?! –plis the plot is mine, the characters are** **yours** **belongs to their family and agency. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~!**

 **cast : all ikon's members pair: yunchan, double b, 95lines, junhyeong**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Yunhyeong POV**

Hal-hal yang kupikirkan sampai tak bisa tidur terjadi juga (di dunia nyata pastinya).

Donghyuk beraksi kembali, kali ini bukan nasihat, jitakan, ataupun pukulan, pasti sekarang seorang Kim Donghyuk benar-benar marah, terlihat jelas saat aku kembali ke rumah, ia hanya diam saja di depan pintu selama 3 detik lalu pergi ke dapur tanpa ekspresi apa-apa.

Tapi tetap saja dia jelas-jelas marah, tidak berkata apapun padaku dan menunjukkan kemarahannya dengan (terpaksa bersama Chanwoo) menggantikanku memasak –satu rumah mengira aku kabur, hilang atau ditelan Jun– dan menu hari ini hanyalah kimbab, sup rumput laut, hotteok, teh hangat, dan tteokbokki.

Sedangkan Hanbin...entahlah, dugaanku bahwa Hanbin habis 'diapa-apain' semalam oleh Jun makin kuat kebenarannya –melihat sikapnya yang sedaritadi tenang meskipun Jiwon (bersama kuahnya) sudah ngoceh kesana-sini– meskipun tak ada sedikit pun luka di tubuhnya.

Tapi tetap saja aku merasa kasian, jadi aku memilih untuk duduk di sebelahnya –rela digencet Jiwon yang antara menggoda Jinhwan hyung dengan mata memerahnya, Donghyuk yang makan sampai pipinya gembung, atau aku yang terus menyendokkan makananku ke piring Hanbin.

Tunggu, kenapa aku juga ikut digoda begini?! Apa Jiwon sudah gila? Tak waras? Cari mati? Kalau kakakku tau, dia pasti tidak akan selamat!

Tsk.

Diam-diam aku berdecak pelan dan masih terfokus dengan makanan (dan Hanbin), takut Jinhwan hyung yang belum komentar apa-apa nanti malah melotot atau Donghyuk akan mengangkat garpunya, menjadikannya sebuah ancaman –yang berarti aku hanya membiarkan saja aksi Jiwon makin gencar untuk mencubiti pipiku dan pipi Jinhwan hyung.

Aku kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, memperhatikan para penghuni disini –sekaligus mengancam (dengan tatapan mata) akan menggigit, meninju, atau menepis jari-jari nakal Jiwon.

Chanwoo...ah dia tak pernah banyak bertingkah. Dia hanya memandang kami dengan pandangan datar, tak lupa terus memasukkan buah-buahan hasil buruannya ke dalam mulut belepotannya.

Tunggu, belepotan?

"Yak! Jung Chanwoo!" Aku melempar sapu tanganku –satu-satunya milikku yang tersisa dan utuh putih bersih– ke arah wajahnya, menghiraukan Jiwon yang mengaduh karena sikuku mengenai perutnya atau Hanbin yang tersedak seperti anak kucing. "Kau kan werewolf. Makhluk terhormat, jangan terlihat berantakkan begitu!"

Salah satu alisnya naik. Jika Jun pintar untuk membuatku mau mati saat itu juga karena tatapan dan pheromonesnya, maka senjata Chanwoo adalah ekspresi dan perkatannya.

"Kenapa sih hyung? Hyung terlihat aneh sekali setelah kembali bersama Jun," sepasang manik doenya memicing, membuat semua penghuni disini memperhatikan si kecil dengan antusias –bahkan seorang Kim Jiwon sampai menghentikan aksinya tanpa kugigiti.

Chanwoo bukan anak yang pendiam, nerd, anti-sosial, atau awkward loser. Tak mungkin ada anak berkepribadian seperti itu dengan wajah manis dan tampannya –yang menurun/? dariku itu.

Tapi bukan berarti Chanwoo banyak bicara. Mulutnya keseringan bungkam karena tertutup oleh berbagai macam makanan yang dimasak, hasil buruan, atau stok cemilan kami. Ia juga termasuk anak yang sopan –meskipun sangat agak sedikit jahil, menghormati para hyungnya meskipun becanda kami sering berlebihan, dan sering tertawa berlebihan pada lelucon yang kami lontarkan, apalagi lelucon receh Jiwon.

Justru karena ia tak banyak bicara, sekali Chanwoo berbicara (dan pastinya akan didengarkan oleh semuanya, tak terkecuali Jun) biasanya hanya menyangkut hal-hal serius seperti menyatakan pendapat, saran, dan siasat 'perang' atau justru membahas tentang hal-hal sensitif, panas, mengganggu dirinya yang diam-diam tapi sibuk berpikir; contohnya yah seperti sekarang.

"Jangan-jangan kalian..."

 **BRAK!**

"Hanbin hyung, Jiwon hyung ayo kita berangkat sekarang," kata Jun memecahkan keseriusan di antara kami semua dengan gebrakkan alat makannya –yang benar-benar membuatku dan Jinhwan hyung kelewat terkejut seperti anak kucing.

Dan sedetik kemudian, desahan kecewa pun terdengar dari berbagai arah –ck, dasar tukang gosip.

Hanbin mengangguk patuh –lagi-lagi tak biasanya– dan Jiwon bersorak girang, yang kemudian tergantikan oleh suara keluhan karena Jinhwan hyung memukul kepala bocah kelinci ini dengan sendok.

Jun yang setengah berdiri –dan entah kenapa aksi meletakkan alat makannya dengan keras membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan daripada aksi nyaris membunuhku tadi– melirik ke arah Chanwoo yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal dipotong begitu saja.

"Jung Chanwoo, kau jaga rumah dan," Alisku menyatu, dahiku berkerut dalam dan sepasang mataku langsung melemparkan tatapan menantang saat Jun mulai menatapku. Mau apa lagi dia sekarang? Menyerangku begitu saja di saat acara makan?

"Kau ikut kami patroli."

Lalu Jun pergi, melengos begitu saja ke kamarnya yang paling susah dijangkau. Sorakkan Jiwon terdengar kembali, Hanbin menatapku horror, Chanwoo menatapku seperti tatapan tak biasa, sementara aku ikut bersorak norak seperti Jiwon –di dalam hati tentu saja ehem, gengsi lah–, meskipun keputusan Jun terdengar terlalu mustahil terjadi apalagi setelah kejadian kemarin dan tadi pagi.

Lalu sedetik kemudian, aku meragukan alasan kenapa aku harus bersorak seperti gadis-gadis cheerleader. Apalagi setelah aku merasakan sinyal-sinyal tidak bagus dari Jinhwan hyung dan si manis Donghyuk.

Kenapa aku harus senang padahal setelah ini akan seharian penuh bersama Jun? Tanpa Jinhwan ataupun Donghyuk apalagi Chanwoo yang jelas-jelas bisa saja berani melawan karena juga punya dominasi seperti Jun.

Aku senang hanya karena hal remeh bisa melakukan hal-hal ssangnamja? Dianggap laki-laki? Astaga! Song Yunhyeong! Sepertinya masuk ke hutan ini mengurangi IQmu!

Sedetik kemudian, dahiku jadi sasaran facepalm/?

Aduh, mampus aku.

.

.

.

.

 **DUK!**

Jiwon menyikut perutku sok akrab, daripada sok meringis –karena sakit, sialan sikunya kenapa runcing sekali– aku lebih memilih menunjukkan ekspresi cemberut yang kupelajari dari Chanwoo.

Ketimbang jaga jarak aman dengan Jun, harusnya aku waspada pada manusia mutan kelinci ini.

"Jangan monyong begitu dong hyung," Jiwon mencubit bibirku yang maju beberapa senti, membuatku iritasi sendiri. Mulutku sudah nyaris terbuka –untuk menggigit jari bandel Jiwon yang menyebalkan atau minimal mengoceh panjang lebar tinggi– saat Hanbin sudah melakukannya lebih awal –menyingkirkan tangan Jiwon dari sekitarku dengan anak panahnya, cukup mengerikan juga hih.

Tak ada Chanwoo, Jinhwan hyung, dan Donghyuk sekarang malah Hanbin?

"Kau berani menyentuhnya, nanti malam sup bocah monkfish mutan kelinci nakal akan tersaji di meja makan."

"Wow wow wow, relax Kim rela-"

"Namamu juga Kim, bodoh," dengusku kesal, menyelinap paksa di antara Jiwon dan Hanbin yang entah sedang ngapain –antara menghimpit tubuhku yang diantara mereka atau...entahlah masa bodo.

Hanbin tetap saja tidak bisa diharapkan –ani, semua orang disini seharusnya tak bisa diharapkan. Aku kan namja, harusnya bisa membentengi diriku sendiri bukan meminta Hanbin atau yang lain –yang jelas-jelas fisiknya lebih lemah dariku– melindungiku, ditambah lagi mereka semua masihlah orang asing yang bisa saja menusukmu dari belakang.

Aku kan bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian, seorang Song Yunhyeong harus bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian tanpa bantuan siapapun, tak seperti manusia sosial lainnya.

Haduh, kenapa aku jadi bergantung pada mereka dan punya perasaan pada mereka semua lagi? Baru saja tadi subuh aku memikirkannya, apa kau lupa tujuanmu, Song?

"Aduh duh duh, hyung kami ini manis-manis bermulut kasar juga, jang-"

"Just stop it, double Kim," potongku datar untuk menghentikan ke-baby-ing ini sebelum Hanbin yang daritadi diam saja jadi ikut tertular virus Jiwon dan memprovokasikan Jiwon untuk semakin bertindak yang 'iya-iya'.

Setelah itu tawa mereka berdua meledak dan saling merangkul satu sama lain –tentunya aku sudah melepaskan diri– sambil bersorak-sorak tentang 'double kim' dan 'double b'

Eh?

Double B? Terdengar familiar, tapi dimana? Aku kan jarang non-

Aku menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, benar-benar have no idea tentang dua kata itu.

Ah tau ah, yang terpenting Hanbin sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Berarti ia dan Jun ti-

"Bisakah kalian diam?" Hanbin dan Jiwon yang sedaritadi menari-nari, menggoyangkan kaki kanan-kanan dan kiri-kiri secara berirama langsung mendorong satu sama lain –mengatur jarak– dan pura-pura sibuk. Hanbin dengan busurnya dan Jiwon mulai merangkak ke tiap-tiap pohon dengan cepat.

Aku tak bisa untuk tidak menahan tawaku –meskipun ucapan Jun benar-benar mengejutkan. Haha! Biar mereka tau rasa!

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **DUK!**_

Kali ini Hanbin yang menyikut, setelah ia bergerak menghampiriku yang jauh di belakangnya. Apa mereka tidak punya kerjaan atau cara lain yang lebih sopan untuk memanggil seseorang?

"Anggap saja ini hiburan, hyung," bisiknya sebelum berjalan setengah berlari menghampiri Jiwon lagi dengan gerak tubuh senormal mungkin.

Alisku bertaut. Apa maksudnya tadi? Bahkan bisikkan sehalus angin dan gaya jalan mundurnya –moonwalknya lebih terlihat seperti hiburan ketimbang 'entah-apa-definisi-dari-perkataannya-tadi-padaku'.

 **Sret...sret...sret!**

Sekarang malah giliran Jiwon yang bertingkah konyol, meniru moonwalk tapi fail.

"Kalian tidak bisa bertindak sedikit no -"

"Tenang saja, Yo. Maksud Han-"

"Yo?" ulangku merasa ganjil. Suara gesekkan kaki kami, daun-daun yang berguguran, dan angin terdengar dimana-mana. Mungkin aku salah dengar atau nama bagusku diubah seperti nama pendek sok hiphop atau nama singkat mama atau nenek yang wajahnya selalu muncul di layar kaca televisi pagi. Mom Yo, Uncle Gra-

"Yo. Yoyo. Singkatan untuk Yunhyeong," tak cukup dengan jawaban ambigunya, sekarang deretan giginya terlihat juga –seakan-akan menjadikan itu sebagai alasan tersirat. Benar-benar bikin iritasi anak ini. Aku harus benar-benar jaga jarak dengannya.

"Namamu panjang sekali, ribet. Yun terdengar kurang oke, hyeong seperti memanggil lebih tua sementara kau terlihat muda –lebih muda dari Han-Oh ya oke, Bin kau termuda. Iya-iya cerewet, oh tadi sampai dimana tadi? Oh ya ya," Jiwon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, mirip kakek-kakek yang tengah berpikir. Apa maksudnya sih?

"Nah jadi, kau santai saja jalannya. Tak usah setegang ekspresimu seka-"

"Santai? Siapa yang berekspresi tegang?" ulangku lagi lalu mulai tertawa di dalam hati –terdengar sombong? Tidak, memang begini kenyataannya. Seorang Song Yunhyeong yang kehadirannya selalu membuat lawannya tegang sekarang dibilang tegang dengan gaya jalan yang tak biasa? Jangan becanda!

Jiwon terlihat memutar bola matanya –kalau pun ia punya–, melompat tinggi, dan berhenti di depanku –memblokade jalan. Kedua tangannya memegang bahuku dan meremasnya pelan, "Jadi intinya anggap saja ini perjalanan biasa, jalan-jalan pagi, hiburan gitu. Seperti yang biasa kau lakukan dengan Chanwoo dan Jinhwan hyung, oke?"

Aku bergumam pelan, tak mengiyakan atau meng-tidakkan –malas sekali menanggapi bocah ini tak ada pengaruhnya– karena setelah itu aku menepis kedua tangannya lalu kembali berjalan. Aneh seka-

 **SRAK SRAK!**

Tiba-tiba semuanya bergerak dengan cepat. Jun mengangkat sebelah tangannya seperti sebuah aba-aba dan dengan cepat, Jiwon melompat kembali dan tepat sudah berdiri di sebelah Jun. Hanbin sudah menghalangi pandanganku dengan busur berserta anak panahnya yang siap dilepaskan kapan saja.

Sementara aku risih dengan semua ini. Tadi Hanbin yang sok seperti prajurit dan sekarang semuanya jadi ikut-ikutan?

Aku kan juga bisa bertarung, lalu buat apa ada defensif begini? Justru harusnya aku yang di depan Hanbin.

Apa aku tidak boleh terluka makanya dilindungi? Lalu kenapa aku ikut mereka? Dan apa gunanya aku disini?

"Kau orang baru, hyung," bisik Hanbin seakan mengerti apa yang kupikirkan sekarang. "Hyung boleh setengah bersyukur atau menganggapnya sebuah musibah ketika Jun turun tangan langsung menyuruh hyung terjun ke sini. Ini daerah bahaya, jebakkan, musuh, bahkan jalan keluar-masuk juga ada disini. Aku saja bingung kenapa Jun nekat me-"

Hanbin menghentikan laju bibirnya untuk merangkai kata-kata saat aku langsung melompat –terbang jauh di atas kepala Hanbin dan menghantamkan diriku dengan entah-apa-itu yang baru saja terjun dari atas pohon yang paling dekat dengan posisi Hanbin sekarang lalu...

 **DUAK!**

Kami jatuh bersama, si musuh kehilangan keseimbangannya. Saat dia ingin berdiri –karena posisinya di atasku, aku lebih cepat untuk membanting tubuhnya ke sampingku, salah satu kakiku menekan kepalanya sampai berbunyi, dan kakiku yang lain menekan punggungnya kuat-kuat, dan sikuku menekan bagian tulang menonjol di tengkuknya.

Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak menyadari orang –ya, dia orang dengan pakaian atas bawah berwarna hijau tua kolot yang membawa senapan konyol– baru saja nekat terjun payung untuk menangkap Hanbin yang jelas-jelas indra pendengarannya lemah?

Yang tak kuhabis pikir lagi sekarang adalah...kenapa bisa-bisanya Jiwon hanya termenung melihat Hanbin jatuh terduduk –nyaris telentang dengan wajah pucat karena shock dan Jun bukannya melakukan posisi defensif malah mengibar-ibarkan jubah kebanggaannya itu

Kenapa mereka tidak berlari, menyelamatkan Hanbin, atau melindungi dan menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri?!

"Apa yang sedang kalian lihat, hah?!" teriakku sekencang yang kubisa sampai rasanya leherku tercekik. Boleh saja aku terkenal sebagai Song Yunhyeong yang perfeksionis, ini itu tapi baru kali ini aku berteriak. Kencang. Dan penuh dengan amarah. "Ini bukan pertunjukkan! Lari!"

Dalam sekejab hutan yang tadinya sepi langsung ramai, penuh dengan orang-orang berpakaian dari atas sampai bawah berwarna hijau tua atau hijau muda seperti daun –menyamar–, pertanda kalau mereka sudah memperhatikan gerak-gerik kita sejak awal.

Sialan, kami sudah terkepung sedaritadi.

Dan kami baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Atau justru aku saja yang baru menyadarinya?

Saat senjata mereka –entah itu senapan panjang kuno yang biasa untuk menembak burung, revolver biasa, senapan panjang untuk perang, atau yang paling kuno adalah tombak, busur, dan teman-temannya– mulai teracungkan ke arah kami –bersiap menembak, Jiwon berlari untuk meraih Hanbin yang sudah bangkit dan tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah terlihat seperti teman satu rekan dalam film laga dengan posisi saling memunggungi sambil menghalau serangan, Jiwon menepis timah panas itu dengan tangannya yang bersarung kulit dan Hanbin mem-backupnya dengan terus menembakkan anak panah.

Aku melongo sebentar, antara takjub, kagum, dan terkejut bercampur jadi satu saat melihat semua hunusan anak panah dan peluru dengan backsound suara tembakkan yang memekakkan menuju ke arah mereka berdua.

Kupikir aku akan menjerit ketakutan –seperti di film-film– karena suara tembakkannya yang benar-benar thriller dan menyakiti teli-

 **Tap...tap...tap**

Mataku menatap awas ke arah barat seraya mengacungkan pistol –yang ternyata disembunyikan di balik pakaian hijaunya ini– ke asal suara ratusan langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Apa-apaan ini? Bala bantuan, huh? Dan sekarang, disaat gentir begini...dimana Jun?

Aku mengurangi tingkah kewaspadaanku –tapi makin menekan kepala lawanku terutama saat suara derap kaki makin terdengar jelas– dan mataku bergerak liar mencari Jun dengan ciri-ciri berjubah, kulit kelewat pucat, tubuh terlalu ti-

Ah? Kenapa ada cahaya di tempat asal suara derap langkah kaki itu? Apa itu tempat masuk dan keluarnya mereka? Yang sebelumnya disebut-sebut Hanbin? (ck, aku baru mau diam-diam introgasi bocah berambut merah itu soal jalan masuk-keluar yang ia bahas tapi kenapa para 'manusia-apalah-ini'malah muncul)

Apa itu juga jalan keluar kami –ani, aku dari tempat ini?

"Yunhyeong!"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan melihat di depan sana –bukan arah barat asal suara tadi– sudah ada Jun, bukannya menghalau serangan yang semakin membuat double Kim kewalahan –mengingat dia kan tidak bisa mati– ia malah berlari ke arahku dengan berlindung dari serangan menggunakan jubah yang ternyata bukan sekedar untuk bergaya saja –tidak juga sih, jubahnya itu bahan kuno sekali sama sekali gak tren– tapi anti peluru juga ternyata.

Tunggu...Ngapain dia ke arahku?! Aku kan juga bisa mene-

"Mati kau!"

 **BUAK!**

 **KRETAK!**

Aku mendengus keras ketika mendengar bunyi tulang patah –diiringi dengan suara erangan sakit dari si sandera yang mendapatkan pelintiran di kedua tangannya saat ia bergerak, mengambil ahli pistol di tanganku, dan mengacungkannya begitu saja.

Siapa suruh coba-coba mela-

 **BRUK!**

Jun –dengan tingkah kecerdasaannya yang benar-benar rendah– tiba-tiba mendorongku dengan kuat sampai ia kehilangan keseimbangan –atau sengaja menjatuhkan diri?!– sehingga ia jatuh ke arahku –lalu kami jatuh bersama, ewh– dan sialnya, di belakangku itu ternyata adalah semak-semak yang menutupi sebuah jurang tak terlalu dalam tapi cukup membuat kami berguling-guling seperti orang terbodoh yang pernah ada.

Apa-apaan dengan tingkahnya ini? Aku kan sudah menghilangkan bahaya di sekitarku!

Apa dia mencoba untuk bunuh diri bersama?

Atau dia sengaja menjauhkan aku dari jalan keluarku?! Sialan kalau begi-

Aku mengerjapkan mataku sekali lalu buru-buru mendorong Jun yang terlalu menempel denganku, meraih salah satu tangannya, dan tanganku yang lain berpegangan pada cabang pohon yang terdekat.

Hah, untung masih sempat.

Aku menduduk ke bawah dan melihat Jun menatapku tanpa ekspresi seakan-akan akulah yang bersalah sementara yang ia lakukan itu sangat benar.

Apa kulepaskan saja manusia tak tau diuntung ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku yang sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan nada dan ekspresi terkejutku. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, tiba-tiba ada yang menyerang Hanbin, aku menabrakkan diriku (lagi), kita tiba-tiba terkepung, serangan dimulai tiba-tiba, didorong oleh Jun dan jatuh ke jurang bersamanya benar-benar plot twitst. Tak bisa kuduga dan kubayangkan.

Lalu sepersekian detik kemudian, aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Rasanya familiar tapi lebih membuncah, seperti ingin meledak. Perasaan yang sama saat melihat adikku yang meninggalkan rumah dan tak pernah kembali lagi, meninggalkan aku dan kakakku saja.

Kemudian aku baru sadar. Sekarang aku sedang marah. Perasaan yang mulai terasa membakar ini adalah rasa marah. Sangat marah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Rasanya seperti aku bisa membunuh seseorang dengan perasaan ini.

Astaga...Apa aku marah hanya karena tau gerak-gerik Jun seperti menjauhkanku bahkan tidak ingin aku tau soal pintu keluar? Soal cahaya itu? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh tau?

Dan kenapa aku bisa marah hanya karena hal sepele ini? Apa aku benar-benar mengalami PMS sekarang seperti perempuan huh?

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dengan cepat –enggan untuk melihat Jun yang rasanya membolongiku, menatap ke permukaan, dan memaksakan mataku untuk terpejam.

Song Yunhyeong, ayo fokus. Jangan biarkan perasaan ini mengambil ahli dirimu dan kembali membabi buta. Bukankah kau terkenal sebagai self controlling terbaik? Tenang, Song. Tenang. Kau bisa kembali kesini diam-diam, mencari tau tentang kebenaran soal cahaya itu yang kau yakini sebagai tujuan akhir misimu, dan-

"Menurutmu apa yang kulakukan? Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan?" alisnya naik sebelah, sama sekali tidak takut mati karena bisa saja jiwa iblisku langsung muncul dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Lalu ia tertawa sinis seakan-akan aku adalah orang dungu di dalam cerita ini.

Tanpa kusadar, gigiku langsung bergemeletuk mendengar tawanya. Apa anak ini tidak bisa menutup mulutnya hanya untuk sebentar saja? Aku sedang mengontrol emosiku untuk tidak –minimal mencekiknya– melukainya!

"Apa?" tanyaku tak bisa beertindak seakan-akan aku tidak tersulut emosi, siapa juga didunia ini yang terima dianggap dungu?

Lagipula apa dia tidak tau tubuhnya tak ringan, lebih berat dariku dan bisa kapan saja aku melepaskan tangannya karena dia kelewat berat atau aku mau menyelamatkan di-

Aku mendengus keras.

"Aku? Apa yang kulakukan kau tanya? Tentu saja menyelamatkan diri dari orang tak waras sepertimu. Bisa-bisanya mengajakku kabur dan berujung nyaris tewas begini, hah!?" tanyaku makin tersulut. Tanganku mulai menggoyangkan tangannya –niatnya mengancam tapi ekspresi Jun tetap sama, datar.

"Kau mau kabur kan? Kabur dengan cara menerjunkan diri? Yasudah sana kabur sendiri. Aku masih mau hidup, aku terlalu muda untuk mati mengenaskan. Kau tak akan mati semudah itu bukan? Aku akan melepaskan pe-"

"Bukan begitu," Aku terdiam. Pegangan di tanganku menguat –dan yang cukup mengejutkan, bukan aku yang memperkuatnya. Ada apa ini?"Aku takut mati, tapi aku lebih takut kau mati," Wajahnya yang sedaritadi mendongak dengan tatapan menantang kini menunduk.

"Kami belum mempercayai kemampuanmu, kau tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja berada di luar –sekalipun sudah tau medan dan malah melawan mereka. Mereka bersenjata," Aku melotot parah, makin menundukkan kepalaku –melihat ke bawah benar-benar membuatmu pusing– , dan melihat Jun tengah mengayunkan tubuhnya seperti monyet gila –ah dia kan lebih mirip hewan mamalia itu kenapa malah jadi vampir ya?– yang tak takut mati.

Setelah tadi berperan sok sebagai perayu ulung –sialan, dia benar-benar menjatuhkan harga diriku sebagai seorang Song Yunhyeong yang bisa melelehkan hati semua orang dengan membuat perasaanku agak berdesir/? aneh huh!– sekarang ia sudah kembali untuk mencari mati begitu?

Apa dia tidak tau, kalau dia jatuh –atau mati aku juga akan bernasib sama?!

"Hei hei hei! Jangan banyak ber-"

 **HUP!**

Jun –yang sudah melompar ke bebatuan yang agak besar– langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan lagi-lagi melemparkan tatapan datar. Seakan kata-kata soknya barusan hanya angin lalu. Tidak berpengaruh apa-apa padanya.

Apa aku saja yang terlalu baper? Iwh. Disini benar-benar membuatmu gi-

"Ikut mau menyelamatkan diri dan mengurangi beban itu sebuah kesalahan?"

"E-eh tidak," jawabku keki sendiri –malu juga ketahuan agak memikirkan kejadian tadi? Ew, ini tidak seperti dirimu Song– lalu buru-buru memanjat dahan pohon terdekat untuk ke tempat yang agak lebih stabil.

Beruntungnya, kita belum terlalu dalam masuk ke jurang. Dan jurang ini kalau dipikir-pikir lagi tidak akan membuat siapapun yang disana –kecuali manusia– mati langsung begitu saja –kecuali kalau kau menerjunkan dirimu langsung tanpa acara berguling seperti tadi.

Mungkin benar, dia mau menyelamatkanku –dengan cara bodoh bukannya mengajak bunuh diri. Tapi buat apa? Yang pasti bukan karena alasan murahannya –apa tadi? Vampir takut mati dan lebih takut seekor manusia tak jelas sepertiku mati? sangat konyol–. Masalahnya disini, kenapa aku harus tetap hidup? Aku mau jadi persembahan begitu? Dan lagi, Jun bisa saja langsung mendorongku tanpa ikut ser-

Eih, dia kan juga masih mau hidup, tidak mau mati sia-sia bersama dua bocah Kim–

Ah, bocah Kim!

Aku yang awalnya mau beristirahat sejenak langsung melompat, menjadikan batu-batu ringkih itu pijakan, dan terus melompat tak peduli kalau nanti ada batu yang runtuh –kalau runtuh, aku masih bisa menggapai batu yang la-

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku mendengus sekeras mungkin. Ya Tuhan, tidak bisakah aku membunuhnya sekarang juga? Tidak akan dosa bukan?

"Berusaha untuk naik ke atas tentu saja. Musuh diluar sana banyak, dan apa kau lupa Jiwon sama dengan kita, tak punya senjata? Dan Han-"

"Tak perlu," Mataku melotot hebat. Apalagi melihat ekspresi santainya dan seringainya itu. Seakan-akan kalau kita kembali ke atas pun dan melihat jasad mereka berlumuran darah –mengenaskan adalah hal biasa dan wajar.

"Mereka berbakat, mungkin Jiwon akan sekarat tapi tak semudah itu mereka mati. Lagipula mereka prajuritku, bisa dian-"

"Kau tidak mau menolong mereka? Baik, aku tidak memaksamu, memintamu, atau bahkan mengajakmu. Aku bisa sendiri," kataku dingin dan kembali memanjat bebatuan, mengais tanah atau bebatuan yang ada saat pijakkanku lama-lama menghilang.

"Song Yunhyeong!"

Aku memaki sebentar lalu meraih pijakkan terakhir dan menggoyangkan tubuhku ke depan lalu ke belakang dan...

 **HUP!**

"Song Yunhyeong! Kuperingatkan kau! Jangan keras kepala!"

Aku melongok ke bawah dan melihat Jun yang masih dalam posisi yang sama meskipun sekarang tatapannya lebih menusuk.

Keningku berkerut. Kenapa tadi suaranya jadi berat dan dalam sekali? Apa karena ada di jurang? Seperti bapak-bapak saja. Menyeramkan sekali.

Dan apa pula tadi, memberikanku ancaman dengan wajah dan tatapan menyeramkan? Tidak akan mempan!

"Kau yang keras kepala dan kepala batu. Coba naik kesini dengan usahamu. Itupun kalau bi-"

"Yunhyeong hyung?"

Aku masih memandangi Jun tapi tak melihat bibir tebalnya itu bergerak untuk sekedar menggumamkan sesuatu yang biasanya makian

Lagipula tadi suaranya agak thin, tak berat, dan cukup sopan –meskipun Jun dengan umur vampirenya jelas lebih tua dariku, tetap saja untuk umur normal dia lebih muda.

Lalu siapa?

Kepalaku mendongak –agak sakit daritadi kepalaku yang bergerak terus–dan samar-samar melihat seseorang –yang pastinya bukan manusia tulen– menjulurkan kepalanya ke arah tebing seperti orang tolol yang cari mati.

"Yoyo! Kau ada disana kan?! Kau masih sadar kan?!"

Aku terdiam sebentar sebelum mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat di pijakkan batuan ini, menghiraukan luka yang belum pulih betul di sekitar tanganku –membiarkannya terbuka kembali dan mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku si Song Yunhyeong yang terbiasa membuat orang-orang memohon, mengais, bahkan menangis untuk meminta bantuanku kali ini nyaris menangis hanya karena melihat kepala Jiwon yang terlihat di atas kepala bersama dengan ekspresi konyol dan salah satu tangannya –yang mengerikan untuk sekedar dilirik– melambai-lambai seakan-akan memberikan salam perpisahan padaku yang akan pergi piknik ke tempat yang jauh.

Antara kelewat bahagia senang aku selamat, mereka juga selamat, kami semua selamat –ah tidak Jun tidak, dia kan bisa mengorbankan kita semua untuk hidup–, atau justru meringis saat melihat tangan Hanbin yang ia ulurkan tak tampak seperti bisa menolongku tapi lebih seperti memerlukan pertolongan.

.

.

 **TBC~~~~**

.

.

.

 **Author Note :** hai? Kuharap kalian gak lupa sama ff ini huhuhu;_; jung tau kok ini pasti udah berdebu parah –for the first time, selama ini seriusan– lama banget ya? Iya kutau kok, ujian juga lama banget dan waktu ngumpulin tugas bener-bener mepet parah/3

Gimana actionnya? Duh masih kurang puas buat menggambarkan suasan ekstrim coretromantiscoretkarenacoretberduaandoang yoyo sama junet di tebing, gambarin tebingnya dengan kata-kata aja susah duh gimana donggg

Kurang banyak ya? Tambahan karena udah hiatus lamanya kurang ya? Gambarnya kurang ya? /plisyanggambabilangjangankurang /gakkuat /hayatimass

Udah ah banyak banget nih bacotnya, mau bales review dulu?

 **kooyunhoe (yunhoe? nice!) :** finally ada yang manggil jung?! yass berarti mission sukses/? karena bikin yoyo tetep uke meskipun manly/? /gggg

(balas review di sick/?) **Guest :** complicated maksudnya apa nih? baik atau buruk? /ggg iya pengertian kamu bener kok, cuma bukan karena image sahabat yoyo sama bobby tapi ya karena yoyo masih yakin bobby masih suka sama hanbin/?, donghyuk suka sama bobby, june dan chanu juga/? lagipula kan gak lucu mereka pacaran karena dulu sahabatan dan yoyo berkoar-koar kalo dia sahabat terbaiknya bobby/? susah banget ya dimengerti? duh jadi ragu buat bikin epilognya yang bakalan penuh banget drama (gak atau ada angin apa bikin kaya telenovela ftv begini). yunjun shipper? monggo mampir ke bad blood /ggg /promosilagi /udahudah. gapapa kok comment banyak, suka malah (karena saia juga hobi banget omong banyak gak penting kaya sekarang /loh). oh ya makasih ya udah baca dan review, jangan lupa mampir lagi/?

 **guest (again?)** : iya nih, aku juga udah baper bikinnya:") ngebatin banget/? (padahal ngalamin aja nggak pernah, sok tau banget). btw, makasih ya udah baca dan review~ jangan kapok kapok lagi mampir/?

oke yang diatas apa banget deh tapi udah kebales semua kan ya/? oh ya ini janji jung yang kemaren juga/? bentuk-apa-lah-ini-pantaskan-design-atau-art Goo Junhoe! p/BDXuZtNr_-k/ wihi btw itu gambarnya jelek banget dan kepotong nanti mau diupload ulang deh/? dan itu insta punya jung, banyak art meme cosplay kayanya disana hehe dan gambar june disini semacam...teaser buat part kedepan depan? hayo tebak itu june abis ngapain dan mau ngapain/? (pas banget fotonya kepotong nyaha) xD xD okelah kalo gitu, mau ngelanjutin edit part ff ini selanjutnya sama ff berantai Sick! udah baca belom lanjutan Sick versi double b? i'm calling for double b shipper! /ggg /apaini /elah /tabokakumz double b is sailing! /woy /inijunhyeong /plis /cukupromosinya /salahtempat

Ada berita buruk lagi ngomong-ngomong/? selesai ujian tiba-tiba sekolah ngasih kebijakkan baru gak ribet sih itu manfaat banget karena akhirnya jung bisa menyelesaikan novel-novel fav yang udah menggunung tapi dari awal tahun ajaran baru sammpe semester sekarang gak kesentuh sama sekali:" cuma problemnya adalah...gak sih gak problem banget buat kalian atau jung, cuma agak menghambat? intinya setelah ujian dan tugas semua harus dikumpulkan dalam kondisi genting dikejer tugas malah dikasih tugas yang bener-bener dadakan lebih dari tugas design (mabok saia, abis ngerjain soal fisika dan mengarang inggris tiba-tiba disuruh bikin cerita 3 dalam waktu 3 hari?!)

,akhirnya jung merelakan ff-ff jung mau yang disini, disana-sana, atau yang baru mau dipost disini atau disana-sana untuk jadi tugas, jadi kalo ada yang nemuin ff buatan jung -yang disana, disini/?- atas nama bukan innochanuw -inisial lain, misalnya, yakali tugas ini mencantumkan nama innochanuw bisa digeplak saia- entah dimana pun (yang memberi tanggung jawab tidak menyebutkan akan dibawa kemana ff-yang-terpaksa-jadi-cerpen ini, kan mateng saia kalo misalnya ternyata dijadiin mading?! apalagi banyak senior yang suka shounen-ai/? dan tau jung juga sukaT_T) itu bukan plagiat plis, itu punya junggggg dan jatohnya jadi gak fresh from the oven ya? aduh, maaf banget serius (kan ada ya beberapa orang/owner blog yang gak suka ff A udah pernah dipublish hampir diberbagai macam blog karena gak boleh yang bukan fresh from the oven dan jung sejujurnya gak suka hal itu) ini udah kedua kalinya jung kaya gini jadi dipikir gak bakalan kejadian lagi tapi tenyata sang pemberi amanah benar-benar mendesak/? sampe bilang 'gak apa-apa kalo gak fresh from the oven, yang penting kamu kasih sama saya sebelum jam 7 (plis senin jadwal jung masuk siang tolongT_T)' kasian juga sih denger beliau yang perfeksionis galak parah kaya gitu, udah kepepet banget kali ya...jadi bener-bener minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya (meskipun pastinya bad blood gak masuk karena belom selesai dan separuh sick series juga gak ikut) gwaechana kan? plis;;;; dan aku gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi tapi pastinya aku cinta kalian! ah, serius seperti judulnya aku bener-bener confused! but i love u guys buat yang udah ngedukung dan tetep ngedukung meskipun kaya gini keadaannya/? paipai!


	6. Precious

**Title : (Bad) Blood #5 [What am i to you guys? Precious? ]**

 **authornim : innochanuw**

 **disc : warn!boyxboy! boyslove! Fantasy!rate-up?! –plis the plot is mine, the characters are** **belongs to their family and agency. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~!**

 **cast : all ikon's members pair: 95lines, yunchan, binhwan, a little of jidong?!**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yunhyeong terdiam seribu bahasa saat sudah duduk di atas ranjang perak seperti milik rumah sakit bersama Jiwon dan Hanbin yang keduanya sama-sama bermandikan darah di hadapan Jinhwan dan Donghyuk yang tak berekspresi

Ewh.

Jinhwan menatap jijik –entah karena darah-milik-siapa-itu, luka, atau melihat ekspresi mereka ke arah keduanya, yang membuat Yunhyeong bisa bernafas lega –merasa lolos dari omelan Jinhwan soal tadi pagi sekaligus sekarang– sekaligus membuat Hanbin menatap iba ke arah kekasihnya –ah tidak, bahkan ia belum mengungkapkan perasaannya pada si hyung mungil satunya ini.

"Hah~" Donghyuk menghela nafas yang hanya dibalas tatapan was-was oleh pemuda Song dan cengiran oleh bocah Kim lain, yang tidak hanya bermandikan darah tapi juga luka-luka –entah garis memanjang atau banyak peluru tertanam disana.

Donghyuk melempar sekotak obat ke arah Yunhyeong, yang ditangkap dengan grogi olehnya.

"Hyung, mungkin kau harus belajar mengobati dirimu sendiri. Maaf ya," Tatapan lemas Donghyuk berubah menjadi pelototan ibu tiri ke arah dua bocah Kim ini yang hanya menyunggingkan cengiran absurd –yang pastinya tak akan mempan untuk seorang Kim Donghyuk.

"Kalian! Hyungdeul! Sudah kuperingatkan untuk...Aish! Ayo sekarang ke belakang rumah! Biar kumandikan kalian seperti seekor bocah!"

Yunhyeong terkikik pelan, terutama saat Donghyuk menjawil telinga keduanya tapi rasa jijik atau kasian dan membawa pergi mereka ke luar ruangan yang seharusnya steril jadi benar-benar kotor.

Kikikkannya langsung berubah menjadi rengutan jijik. Terlalu lama dan keseringan di ruangan berbau obat ini lama-lama terasa seperti mengubahnya menjadi OCD akan kebersihan.

"Kau mau menceritakan sesuatu, Yun?"

Ia menoleh, mendapati hyungnya tersebut tengah menaruh atensi penuh ke arahnya yang hanya dibalas pemuda Song tersebut dengan senyum gugup. Jelas sekali ia tau maksud dari pertanyaan yang lebih tua tersebut. Apalagi saat melihat sepasang mata kecil Jinhwan yang menatapnya tepat di bola mata dengan cara yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"A-ah tidak ada, hyung. Tidak ada yang perlu dicerita-"

Yunhyeong diam seribu bahasa lagi, terutama saat jari-jari mungil Jinhwan mengusap wajahnya yang penuh dengan debu dan luka pedang ta-

Ia mengerjap pelan. Oh ya, luka tadi. Ia lupa mengobatinya sebelum berangkat karena sudah dihimpit oleh bocah berlumuran darah ta-

 **BUAK!**

"Maaf," terlalu datar untuk diucapkan. Terlalu pendek untuk ukuran sebuah permintaan maaf. Yunhyeong sudah terlanjur terbatuk parah –beruntungnya tidak keluar darah sembari memegangi perutnya yang baru saja terkena kepalan tinju dari Jinhwan yang jari-jemarinya bahkan terlalu mungil dan terlalu rapuh hanya untuk sekedar mencubit.

Dahinya berkerut parah. Masih dengan terus terbatuk dan makin menundukkan –bahkan memundurkan badannya, ia melirik Jinhwan yang tak berekspresi apapun.

Pemuda berambut ikal ini nyaris membalas pukulan Jinhwan –meskipun ia pastinya sekuat tenaga tidak akan menyelipkan emosinya saat memukulnya (lagipula siapa juga yang terima dipukul tiba-tiba?! Apalagi yang dipukul adalah seorang Song Yunhyeong!) saat matanya tak sengaja melihat titik air mata di sudut mata kecil hyungnya itu.

Jinhwan hyung menangis

Hyung manisku menangis.

"Kau mau memukulku, Yunhyeong? Silahkan saja, aku tak akan marah," sahut Jinhwan kelewat tenang untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru saja menyulutkan seluruh emosinya ke dalam tinjunya. Ia mengusap pelan kedua sudut matanya lalu mengulas senyum lebar yang tulus. Yunhyeong masih dalam mode terkejutnya saat Jinhwan menariknya lembut untuk mendekat.

"Kurasa aku tau kenapa Jun bisa marah kemarin," ujarnya lagi sebelum ia menarik tangan Yunhyeong dan terkekeh pelan saat melihat lengan kanannya yang masih penuh dengan luka 'mentah'

"Aduh!"

"Ah, maaf-maaf!" Jinhwan tertawa pelan seraya menepuk dahinya, memaki dirinya konyol untuk ukuran yang paling tua disini lalu menarik bahu Yunhyeong untuk mendekat kembali. "Tenanglah, aku tidak akan memukulmu lagi kok. Tidak usah takut atau was-was begitu. Aduh, aku benar-benar payah hanya karena memukulmu saja sudah menangis begini haha!"

"A-aniyo hyung," sahutnya masih agak takut-takut. Ia yakin hyungnya tak akan memukulnya lagi tapi entah mengapa hyungnya yang cukup ia percayai untuk ukuran orang asing terlihat sangat mengerikan tadi.

Apa ini sisi sebenarnya orang sebaik malaikat alias Jinhwan hyung? Apa semua orang disini juga seperti ini? Punya sisi masing-masing?

Ahh~ berarti aku tidak sendirian?

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf oke?" Jinhwan meraih sebotol alkohol dan menuangkannya ke atas kapas sampai basah. "Kami disini begini atau hanya aku saja ya yang begini ya? Haha~disini satu pukulan artinya satu memaafkan dan masalah selesai," Jinhwan yang sedang menyiapkan kasa, betadine, dan yang lainnya mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, melirik Yunhyeong yang mulai memandangnya agak lembut.

"Kau kalau dilihat-lihat benar-benar tipe Hanbin dan Jiwon sekali, tidak mau menurut. Tapi Jiwon masih takut pada Donghyuk. Hanbin juga..." Yunhyeong sedikit menahan tawanya saat melihat semburat merah muncul di pipi gembul Jinhwan. Kalau memang sudah manis tetap masih manis.

"Ah, intinya kau paling keras kepala. Tipe-tipe dilarang dan dimarahi makin memberontak," Jinhwan manggut-manggut sementara yang sedaritadi dibicarakan hanya bisa nyengir, sedikit mengiyakannya.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia kan suka mendominasi karena terbiasa untuk mendapatkan hal yang ia inginkan, yang selalu posisinya di paling terdepan. Mau tidak mau kan ia harus mengakuinya.

"Makanya ketimbang suka marah-marah seperti Donghyuk, karena aku tetua disini kau dan Hanbin saja ya yang dipukul, oke?"

Yunhyeong yang masih nyengir hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, rasanya percuma saja jika ia menolak. Manis sih tapi tetap saja menyeramkan. Uke kok gini ya?

"Oh ya hyung," kata Yunhyeong hati-hati, apalagi saat ia melihat Jinhwan sudah siap dengan alat-alatnya. Kan serem juga kalo dia gak hati-hati nanti hyung manisnya malah salah nusuk. "Soal tadi alasan kenapa Jun bisa seperti kemarin itu, kena-aw-pa hyung?" tanyanya sedikit mengaduh saat kapas mengandung alkohol itu menyentuh dingin jari-jari tangannya.

Jinhwan menghentikkan pergerakkannya, menatap sebentar Yunhyeong tepat di matanya sebelum kembali mengusap luka 'pasiennya' dengan Yunhyeong yang masih terus menggigit pelan bibir adorablenya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berniat untuk membersihkan lukamu sendiri kan?" Ia menggeleng dan Jinhwan tersenyum kecil. "Baguslah, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkannya. Tapi kau tetap harus tau cara mengobati. Kau kan tipe-tipe gampang terluka tapi cuek, mungkin karena itu Jun marah-marah kemarin."

Yunhyeong baru mau membuka mulutnya untuk protes tapi Jinhwan sudah menahan kata-katanya dengan kalimatnya yang terdengar 'agak' menyentuh. Ingat hanya 'agak' yang berarti 'sedikit'. Masa iya dirinya yang selalu membuat hati para guru tersentuh sampai menangis saat dirinya menyampaikan pidato atas keberhasilannya tiap tahun menjadi juara satu parallel bisa tersentuh karena hal remeh begini? Tidak akan!

"Kau itu...bagaimana ya cara mendeskripsikannya. Tubuhmu tidak sekecilku atau yah sejenis Donghyuk, kau juga bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri –tipe-tipe sangar yang galak dan ringan tangan tapi...ah bagaimana ya? Kau tidak memperhatikan dirimu sendiri, Song. Sementara kau itu tampan, manis, dan cantik jadi satu, makanya waktu kau pertama kali disini aku langsung memuji-mujimu,"

"Wajahmu wajah visual, kau benar-benar terlihat terawat dibalik sikap-sikap ssangnamjamu. Jadi rasanya benar-benar panik saat melihat kau terluka," Jinhwan menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa aneh sendiri memuji seseorang, apalagi untuk Yunhyeong yang rasanya terlihat sekali sering mendapatkan pujian. Bahkan seorang Kim Hanbin tak pernah ia puji –kalau dimaki sih iya.

"Ahh bagaimana ya cara menjelaskannya? Kalau dalam bahasa Jun, mungkin antara dia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri atau mencekikmu sampai mati kalau tau kau terluka."

"Aih, hyung kau terdengar sangat mengerikan. Tak cocok dengan wajahmu," ujar Yunhyeong sengaja mengeluarkan ekspresi takutnya. "Lagipula kenapa endingnya harus membahas Jun? Benar-benar crack!"

Jinhwan tertawa. "Hei-hei kau boleh saja memuji wajahku yang manis tapi aku tidak semanis itu. Dan juga... Ya ampun! Memangnya kenapa sih dengan Jun? Dia tidak buruk! Dia sebenarnya tidak galak hanya saja yah~overmungkin? Tidak ada yang tau sifatnya yang sebenarnya, Song~"

Tuh kan benar. Jinhwan hyung gitu-gitu manly. Jangan-jangan lebih manly daripada Hanbin hanya saja karena Hanbin lebih kuat, dominasinya lebih besar, dan Jinhwan hyung kelewat mungil makanya Jinhwan hyung jadi uke begini:v

"Hih, hyung jangan-jangan kau benar-benar naksir dengannya?" tanyanya geli sendiri mendengarnya, mengingatkannya percakapan mereka saat ia sibuk mencuci piring dengan Jinhwan yang menemaninya dulu. "Ingat hyung masih ada Hanbin. Bahkan seekor Hanbin lebih baik ketimbang vampir kecil itu."

"Kau ini!" Yunhyeong tertawa keras saat Jinhwan nyaris 'mengetuk' kepala si pemuda Song ini tapi tertahan oleh desisannya sendiri. "Kan sudah kubilang Jun itu kerjaanya hanya hmm hmm saja bahkan saat ia akhirnya yang menangani musuh dulu karena dua Kim itu sudah tumbang, aku memarahinya sampai memukulinya tepat di luka tapi anak itu hanya jalan biasa saja seakan-akan pukulanku membal begitu saja huh!"

"Nah kan!" Yunhyeong berteriak kelewat semangat. "Apalagi aku, kalau hyung tidak ditanggapi apalagi aku kalau mengomel-omel? Yang ada aku diomeli balik! Dia kenapa jadi berisik begini sih? Hanya padaku pula, katanya dia kelewat diam?"

"Hanya padamu ya? Berarti dia hanya perhatian dan over padamu, Song!"

"Apaan sih," Yunhyeong menarik kedua lengannya yang sudah dengan sempurnah terbebat perban. Meskipun begitu pemuda itu masih bingung bagaimana Jinhwan yang terlihat bisa menangis tersedu-sedu hanya karena melihat luka sayatan kecil ternyata bisa mengobati luka. Rupanya lebih hebat dari dirinya yang cuma bisa menyerang saja.

"Over? Ah aku tidak suka! Lagipula aku ini namja tau!"

Yunhyeong melompat dari ranjang perak itu, menghiraukan teriakkan nyaring hyung mungilnya tanpa takut akan adanya kemungkinan mengerikan, bisa saja Jinhwan yang kesal tak didengar langsung melempar gunting dan pisau steril di tangannya.

"Sudah kan hyung? Aku pergi dulu ya, gomawo sayonara!"

"Ya! Song Yunhyeong! Kembali!"

 **BRAK!**

Song Yunhyeong tetaplah seorang Song Yunhyeong. Tetap tak akan pernah mendengarkan.

.

.

.

.

Yunhyeong keluar dari ruang kesehatan tepat saat Jiwon baru menutup pintu belakang rumah dengan tubuh bagian atasnya tak tertutup oleh apapun dan handuk di atas rambutnya yang basah.

Pemuda berwajah agak arab itu langsung facepalm dibuatnya.

Apa-apaan ini? Bahkan suara husky dan tubuh Jiwon yang terekspos jelas di depan mata tak bisa mengalahkan suara berat Jun waktu pertama kali bertemu sama halnya dengan suara bbang hyung!

Dan sekarang Yunhyeong benar-benar dibuat facepalm beneran karenanya.

Aigo...Song Yunhyeong! Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya memikirkan Jun waktu itu disaat-saat begini?! Sadar, Song! Jangan terbawa pemikiran Jinhwan hyung tadi!

"Yo! Hyung! Tunggu!" Yunhyeong yang sudah setengah jalan mau memukuli kepalanya langsung menahan tangannya untuk bertindak anarkis dan lebih memilih untuk memejamkan mata binarnya sebentar sebelum menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia harus mulai bisa self controlling lagi, kali ini dengan ekstra sabar juga.

Pemuda Song itu membalikkan badannya dan mengangkat kedua tangan di atas kepala, posisi defensif.

"Ya, Kim Jiwon! Jangan bertindak aneh, aku sedang sa-"

 **PLUP!/?**

"Ternyata Jinhwan hyung benar-benar mengabulkan permintaanku! Ah, Jinhwan hyung saranghaeyoooo!"

"BERISIK KIM JIWON!"

Ketimbang terkejut mendengar teriakkan agak nyaris dari ruang kesehatan yang masih agak terdengar kelewat manly, pemuda cantik tapi mengaku tampan/? ini lebih terkejut –sampai bola matanya yang sudah besar makin besar– saat tangan Jiwon menakup pipi cukup berisinya dan sekarang ia tengah mencubiti pipinya.

What?!

"Kim Jiwon! Watch out, ur lil-"

Ah, Yunhyeong baru ingat sekarang. Jiwon terluka (paling) parah dan ia baru mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang penuh darah-entah-siapa-itu, belum mengobati penuh luka-luka di kedua lengannya yang seperti di mv voodoo doll/?

Sekejam-kejamnya seorang Song Yunhyeong, tak mungkin bukan ia langsung menepis tangan Jiwon begitu saja.

Dan pada akhirnya, Yunhyeong berakhir dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya –antara kesal, bingung, dan sibuk berpikir– sementara Jiwon tertawa senang melihat Yunhyeong yang jarang-jarang bersikap manis dan penurut begini. Maklum lah Jiwon kan penikmat penyuka namja-namja manis tapi galak.

"Hyung, kau tidak memegang betadine, alkohol, dan plester kah?" tanya Jiwon yang masih sibuk memainkan kedua pipi Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong makin mengerucutkan bibirnya itu, meskipun tangan kanannya merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan barang-barang yang diselipkan Jinhwan tadi sebelum ia pergi. Jaga-jaga katanya dan mungkin itu akan berguna sekarang.

"Ternyata selain Jinhwan hyung, kau juga mendukung aksiku ya!"

"Maksudku apa si-"

Yunhyeong bungkam saat jari-jari pemuda bergigi kelinci itu –yang satu-satunya bagian lengannya yang tidak terluka– dari meremas kedua pipinya beralih menjadi jari-jari orang ahli mengobati.

Dengan sigap, Jiwon mengusap pelan pipi Yunhyeong yang masih agak kotor dengan hati-hati –terutama luka baret dan memanjang disana– menggunakan pergelangan tangannya yang masih basah –yeah, Jiwon hanya berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya saja bukan tubuhnya–, membubuhkan beberapa tetes betadine –yang membuat Yunhyeong yang sudah memejamkan matanya refleks menahan nafas dan pergerakkan badannya juga– dan menempel beberapa plester disana dengan hati-hati pula seakan-akan kulit pemuda ini bisa retak begitu saja.

Di satu sisi, Yunhyeong bersyukur ditemukan dan dirawat oleh orang-orang yang baik dan perhatian –meskipun kadang-kadang berlebihan dan kelewatan juga seperti tadi Jinhwan dan yang dilakukan Jiwon sekarang– meskipun kemungkinan kecil ia akan membalas jasa mereka dengan takaran sikap baik yang sama.

Tapi kan kalau begini terus posisinya dengan Jiwon bersama dengan sikap berlebihnya, ia kan jadi canggung sendiri. Ia kan hidup hanya untuk belajar bukan bermain-main dengan teman satu kelasnya yang agak agresif hiperaktif itu, jadi yang baru pernah sedekat ini dengannya kan hanya ayah dan kakaknya –itupun kebanyakkan karena hal tidak 'baik' jadi Jiwon itu orang per-

Diam-diam ia berdecih pelan.

Kenapa bisa-bisanya Jiwon sedekat ini? Apa ini kelewat tidak wajar? Apa tidak aneh? Lagipula ia juga merasa risih sendiri. Seperti anak perempuan satu-satunya di keluarga yang berisi lelaki semua. Seperti mutiara berharga yang harus dilindungi, mutiara rusak semuanya mati.

Padahal kan kalau ia terluka, tidak akan ada yang mati. Ia juga tak memiliki harga sedikitpun.

"Y-yash, singkirkan tanganmu!" Jiwon terkekeh pelan saat tangannya ditepis seperti biasanya. Yah, setidaknya Jiwon jadi agak yakin kalau setelah aksi guling-guling coretromantiscoret dengan Jun tadi, otak bocah Song ini setidaknya tidak jatuh ke dalam jurang.

"Hyung, kau tau tidak? Kau ini benar-benar seperti porselen. Bukan karena kepribadiannya, tapi karena outer-mu. Kulitmu boleh saja tak seputih susu seperti Jinhwan hyung tapi-"

"Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti khawatir padaku?" tanya Yunhyeong menaikkan sedikit nadanya karena sensitif. Terutama saat ia melihat tatapan membunuh yang memantul dari bayangan jendela di depannya. "Aku kan juga sama seperti kalian semua!"

"Yah, tapi hyung aku bukan bilang soal betapa manis dan cantiknya dirimu tapi-"

"Kim Jiwon! Setelah tadi flirt ria dengan Dongie kau sekarang intim dengan Yunhyeong hyung? Aku akan melaporkanmu pada Dongie dan Jun!"

Itu Hanbin, dengan mulut besar yang sepertinya sudah tertular dari Jiwon dan sepertinya (masih dengan pemikiran konyol Yunhyeong kalau Jun dan Hanbin benar-benar berkelahi) sudah kembali sepenuhnya ke sikap aslinya.

Harusnya Yunhyeong tau maksud dari panggilan 'hyung' dari Jiwon daritadi.

Ingatkan bocah Song ini untuk menggeplak kepala Hanbin mengingat sepertinya anak itu sudah tak sakit lagi.

.

.

.

Chanwoo merengek keras sampai benda-benda disekitarnya berjatuh dari atas ranjang ketika sepasang mata doe-nya melihat Yunhyeong -bukan Donghyuk- yang muncul setelah pintu kamar dirinya dan hyung bermarga Kim itu tertutup.

"Argh! Hyung! Sana balik ke kamar Jinhwan hyung!"

Yunhyeong melebarkan sudut bibirnya, tersenyum konyol. "Dasar tak sopan. Tidur denganku tak seburuk itu. Aku kan juga bisa mengajakmu mengobrol seru seperti Donghyuk juga."

"Tapi tidak sebaik Donghyuk," Chanwoo merengek kembali sementara tangan Yunhyeong sudah gatal untuk memukul bokongnya kalau saja perban yang menutupi tangannya itu tidak ada.

"Ya ampun, Jung Chanwoo!" Yunhyeong menendang-nendang punggung Chanwoo yang menggila sampai mulai berguling ke ranjang bagiannya dan mengacak-acak disana.

"Minggir. Aku mau tidur juga, tau," Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang saat 'kembaran' beda umurnya itu menyerah setelah mengaduh kesakitan.

Bibirnya sedikit tertarik membentuk seringaian. "Lagipula pasti Jinhwan hyung sedang 'sibuk' dengan Hanbin. Kasian jika aku tetap memaksa Jinhwan hyung kan."

Chanwoo mengerjapkan matanya. "Sibuk apanya hyung?"

Mau tak mau Yunhyeong harus ber-facepalm ria.

Ia baru ingat kalau umur Chanwoo mungkin saja belum 15 tahun, untuk ukuran anak manusia pun dia pasti belum masuk SMA. Kenapa dia berkata-kata seakan-akan ingin mencemari otak polos anak ini?!

Sebenarnya kan niatnya pindah kamar begini bukan karena pasangan Binhwan juga sih. Ia kan sedang menghindari Jinhwan yang sejak makan malam memperhatikannya terus, takut diintrogasi.

Lumayan juga kalau ia sekamar dengan Chanwoo, setidaknya ia bisa menanyakan perihal 'dirinya ini dianggap seperti apa sih?', bertukar pikiran dengan baik, dan kenapa bisa tadi pagi bocah ini mengambil kesimpulan bahwa terjadi 'apa-apa' antara dirinya dengan si vampir itu –sekalian klarifikasi maksudnya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja," Yunhyeong mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Yang pasti, Jiwon sedang menangani Donghyuk yang merajuk."

"Ohh soal tadi? Donghyuk bukan tipe orang mudah mera-" "Apanya?!"

Chanwoo nyengir garing. "Aku bisa merasakan aura tidak enak hyung sejak kalian pulang, pastinya bukan soal tanda-tanda 'serangan' seperti tadi subuh. Antara aura positif yang mulai memburuk atau aura negatif yang semakin negatif."

Mata Yunhyeong membulat penuh. "Kau melihatnya?"

"Apanya hyung?"

"Jung Chanwoo! Jangan membuatku terpaksa buka mulut dan membuatmu yang sebenarnya sok tau ini jadi benar-benar tau!"

Yang lebih muda tertawa keras –cukup keras untuk mendatangkan Donghyuk bersama gulingnya kalau anak itu masih kesal soal kejadian Yunhyeong dengan Jiwon tadi.

"Kau menikmatinya ya hyung? A-" "A-ani!"

"Memangnya kau menikmati apa sih hyung?" tanya Chanwoo benar-benar berniat menggoda yang lebih tua. Yunhyeong dengan wajah memerahnya langsung melempar guling satu-satunya yang ada disana ke arah wajah targetnya.

"Hyung galak sekali sih," ujar Chanwoo masih menunjukkan deretan giginya setelah berhasil menangkap lemparan Yunhyeong yang semakin membuat si pelaku menggeram marah dan sekarang menggembungkan pipinya, merajuk.

"Tapi ya hyung serius, aku merasakan aura tak enak. Lebih tak enak daripada perasaan yang kurasakan waktu pagi buta atau merasakan kalian dalam bahaya tadi," Yunhyeong terdiam lagi dan lebih memilih memeluk bantalnya ketimbang melancarkan serangan kedua.

"Apa ini aura Jun dan Jinhwan hyung ya? Mereka berdua terlihat tidak enak sekali waktu makan malam. Ada masa-"

"Terimakasih, Jung soal aksi bala bantuanmu tadi," Chanwoo yang sudah tidur telentang memandang langit-langit kamar langsung menoleh penuh ke arah orang yang disebut-sebut mirip dengannya yang tengah merengut –masih marah– dengan fokusnya yang tertuju pada jendela.

"Ah itu bukanlah apa-apa, serigala disini kan banyak apalagi yang dari kawananku," pemuda bermata besar itu memiringkan tubuhnya, menghadap dinding. "Aku lebih penasaran dengan alasan dominan kenapa hyung disini loh."

"Yah..." Yunhyeong merutuk pelan, apa ia terlihat sekali ingin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan? "Hanya...entahlah. Sepertinya aku penyebab aura dua orang itu berubah. Makanya aku pindah kesini?" tanyanya agak ragu sebelum ia berdehem pelan, "Menurutmu aku ini apa, Chan?"

"Hyung ini apa?" tanya Chanwoo ulang, terlihat agak terkejut. Yunhyeong hanya bisa menunjukkan deretan giginya, nyengir bodoh seperti Jiwon.

"Hmmmm...Menurutku ya hyung?" Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Terlihat seperti sedang berpikir, hal yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Yunhyeong.

Biasanya kan anak itu akan mengatakan hal-hal 'ajaib' la-

"Rubah?"

Yunhyeong tak bisa menahan mulutnya –yang entah kenapa setelah aksi ekstrem akhir-akhir ini jadi tak bisa dijaga– untuk setidaknya mengeluarkan kata-kata makian yang agak tersensor untuk seorang Jung Chanwoo yang entah kelewat polos atau otaknya itu lola.

"E-hehe," Pemuda kelebihan kalsium itu nyengir tiga jari, menjadikan itu tameng untuk melawan tatapan datar yang dilempar oleh yang lebih tua tersebut. "Ma-maksudku bukan begitu kok hyung Cuma ya...aku gak ngerti maksud hyung? Tiba-tiba sekali jadi heum, intinya kalau kau terluka hyung, Jun bisa membunuhku begitu saja atau bahkan orang disekelilingnya –hyung sih target terakhir. Tapi yang utama pasti aku karena aku kan yang bertanggung jawab di dalam rumah ini."

Yunhyeong mendengus pelan, berusaha untuk menghargai pendapat si magnae tentang dirinya. Kasian juga Chanwoo pasti sudah berpikir 'keras', berpikir kan bikin lapar dan dia terlalu malas untuk pergi ke dapur demi bocah yang sukar kenyang ini.

"Kenapa semuanya mengaitkan aku dengan Jun? Kami bahkan tidak pernah bicara baik-baik. Tak seperti kau, Jinhwan hyung, Jiwon, atau yang lain. Dia juga tidak mungkin membunuhmu juga."

"Eih, bisa saja," elaknya cepat. "Aku kan werewolf, incaran abadi vampir. Karena satu kesalahan saja, Jun bisa membunuhku. Vampir punya seribu alasan untuk membunuh kami. Dan tidak aneh kalau aku tidak selamat," Bocah Jung itu mengangkat bahunya sebelum berbalik, mencari posisi tidur yang enak. "Bukankah aneh kalau aku sampai sekarang masih hidup?"

Yunhyeong mengerutkan keningnya. Agak terganggu juga mendengar kata 'membunuh', 'hidup', 'tidak selamat' dan kawan-kawannya, terlalu kejam untuk diucapkan oleh ukuran bocah yang belum mendapatkan ijazah resmi SMPnya sekalipun ia seekor werewolf.

Tapi pemuda Song ini lebih memilih untuk menghiraukan saja ketidaksukaannya pada penggunaan kata yang dipakai si maknae, ia lebih tertarik untuk membalas pertanyaan Chanwoo dengan pertanyaan lain juga.

"Kau ini...berkata seakan-akan menyuruhku untuk bertanya kenapa kau masih bisa hidup dengan Jun dalam keadaan hidup. Benar bukan?"

Chanwoo tertawa renyah. Lucu juga melihat ekspresi menyelidiki Yunhyeong yang ternyata menarik juga untuk dilihat. "Ternyata berbicara dengan hyung tidak parah juga."

Yunhyeong merengut lagi. Meskipun ia masih mempemasalahan kata 'membunuh' dari seekor bocah cilik, ia juga tetap menaruh rasa penasaran akan alasan kenapa vampir bisa hidup satu rumah dengan werewolf. Pemuda Song ini benar-benar menyukai werewolf bersama teman-temannya, ia boleh saja terlihat nerd dengan ambisus untuk mendapatkan posisi terbaik lebih mengetahui mereka daripada yang lain jadi wajar saja jika ia masih terus bertanya-tanya sampai sekarang.

"Tapi aku malas menceritakannya hyung, bagaimana dong? Sudah malam nih, aku mengantuk, hyung. Kan besok aku harus bangun pagi hoam~"

"Ya! Jung Chanwoo!"

"Heheheh peace hyung peace, tenang tenang~" Yunhyeong sebenarnya hanya becanda saja tapi Chanwoo yang justru terlalu menanggapinya serius sampai membalik posisi badannya, eyes-to-eyes dengan hyungnya.

"Hyung itu...precious? senyum hyung terlalu precious? Yah~seperti itulah."

"Precious?" tanya ulang Yunhyeong dengan kening berkerutnya. Tidak-tidak bukan berarti ia tidak tau pengertian dari salah satu kata dalam bahasa inggris tersebut, ingat bukan bahwa dia selalu mendapatkan peringkat satu paralel? Ia hanya confused, bingung.

Dirinya berharga? dari segi mananya? Oh oke jika dari segi visual, betapa banyaknya orang yang masih memerlukan otak briliannya, dan terlalu 'berharga' di dalam keluarga tapi ia berharga untuk siapa? Seberapa berharganya dirinya?

Ah, ia benar-benar tertarik sekarang.

"Hyung pasti tau kan?" Chanwoo kembali menatap ke langit-langit saat Yunhyeong yang mulai terlihat tertarik menatap balik si giant maknae ini.

"Senyum hyung itu precious, berharga. Ah ani, mata dan wajah hyung juga sama berharganya. Ah tidak tidak tapi ku-"

Alisnya bertaut. "Intinya aku berharga bukan? From head to toes aku berharga bukan?"

"Ya ya ya kira-kira begitu," Jari-jari panjang pemuda Jung tersebut mengibas-ibas di udara, sepertinya sudah cukup untuk sesi memuji hyung satunya yang memang terlihat narsis namun sayangnya memang perfect. Ia kan juga sama tampannya dengan Yunhyeong, mau dipuji juga masa muji mulu/?

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Apa?"

Bibirnya mengerucut. "Jangan membuatku seperti orang linglung, Jung!"

"Aku tidak bisa memuji orang lama-lama hyung hehe mianhae," Pemuda jangkung tersebut menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, bersedekap. "Bagaimana ya? Seperti...ada yang berbeda dari hyung, padahal kan kita sama saja...seperti ada perasaan untuk menyelamatkan? Melindungi? Benar-benar seperti crown prince..."

Chanwoo asik mangut-mangut/? Layaknya pajangan hewan di dashboard, sibuk menganalisis dengan pemikirannya yang ajaib sementara Yunhyeong masih bingung, tak mengerti.

Bagaimana bisa ada satu hal yang tidak aku mengerti di dunia ini?!

"Seperti ada sesuatu di dalam diriku mungkin? Yang mau menyelamatkan senyummu hyung, dan sepertinya yang lain juga merasa seperti itu. Hanya saja aku sih lebih suka senyum dan tawa, hyung kan jarang begitu," Chanwoo mencibir pelan, benar-benar menghiraukan keberadaan Yunhyeong dan seperti berbicara dengan langit-langit kamar.

"Rasanya mungkin kalau merasakan hal yang mau 'diselamatkan dari seorang Song Yunhyeong' muncul seperti hyung tertawa, tersenyum sampai eyesmile, dan tak terluka pasti benar-benar menyenangkan, rasa senang yang membuncah kalau berhasil menyelamatkan dan melindunginya...Ah! nan mollayo!"

"Tapi Jung..."Yunhyeong mulai menatap langit-langit yang sama sekali tak ada apa-apanya tersebut, hanya kosong tak indah atau berseni nilai tinggi. "Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa aku berharga? seberharganya apa aku? Bukankah kalau aku tidak ada tak ada kesulitan seperti tadi pagi? Anak-anak ambisus nilai tinggi juga senang tak ada saingannya lagi..."

"Kalau aku tau, aku sudah menjawabnya hyung!" seru Chanwoo mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya, seperti Yunhyeong kalau kesal dan tak bisa berpikir/?. "Aku sendiri juga bingung, kenapa ya? Padahal hyung orang baru, kenapa bukan Jinhwan hyung yang paling tua disini? Jinan hyung kan juga manis, baik pula. Benar-benar seperti i-"

Ah iya, kenapa bukan Jinhwan hyung? Ia kalem, cinta damai, dan tak merepotkan atau menyusahkan sepertiku yang rasa ingin tahunya tinggi. Semua orang menyukainya. Donghyuk juga, kenapa bukan dia? Donghyuk perhatian benar-benar dengan caranya, ia merawat orang dengan baik dan berhati lembut. Menggemaskan pula. Dan kenapa bukan Chanwoo? Dia kan paling muda disini, paling innocent, sikapnya juga manis bukan sepertiku yang hobinya menggores luka lama ditubuh dengan luka baru lain, benar-benar kasar entah perkataan atau tindakkan, dan bukan orang yang menyenangkan pastinya.

Jadi kenapa ya?

"-Jadi alasannya pasti karena itu dirimu hyung. Hyung ya hyung, Song Yunhyeong ya Song Yunhyeong. Jinhwan hyung, aku, Hanbin hyung, Donghyuk hyung, atau yang lain tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri. Alasannya ya pasti karena itu dirimu hyung, tak ada bukan disini yang sepertimu?"

"Aku bukanlah aku yang biasa kau lihat sekarang, aku disini dan aku disana berbeda," gumam Yunhyeong lirih, seperti sebuah bisikkan.

Chanwoo melirik ke arah 'kakak kembarnya' tersebut yang tengah separuh melamun sambil menatap langit-langit lalu tersenyum lebar. Senyum dengan berbagai macam arti di dalamnya.

 **-tbc!**

 **NB :** Finally guys, 11 pages! /? and #iKONSexyJuneDay!

Gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi tapi happy birthday saasy goo goo/? Pengen bikin ff khusus June nih tapi plis bikin ff gak kaya bikin tugas, kelar satu malem aja bukan satu hari (miracle banget serius HAHA dan btw itu tugas bakalan kurombak jadi drabble kebanyakkan dikit oneshot juga bukan disini dengan cast got7 mungkin? Hehehe mau bikin cast winner juga nih) jadi mungkin rada telat? (ini ff sengaja dipost waktu june ultah tapi tenyata gak ada sama sekali junyoyo moment HAHAHAHA) takut juga sih post ff khusus berthdei june, takut mirip sama ff june disebelah/?

sebenernya pengen bikin moment bobyun yang lebih awaw lagi tapi gak deh, entar aja jangan sekaang atau di ff seanjutnya tkut terllau explode sama mereka yang satu lines ini huhu.

Btw, lagi nyarii hq/hd? Foto yunhyeong –no nivea plis, masa nemunya yoyo lagi ngaplikasikan nivea di bibirnyaL- mau buat bikin edit lagi cem june kemaren (udah direpost guys jadi full vernya di insta jung hehe promosi) btw, ini part waktu moment twins couple dibikin noedit jadi yah gitu deh nyehe abis ujian banyak tugas dan denger hasil ujian rasanya mau bobo terus serius, jadi maaf banget kaya ancur banget eydnya gakuat juga dan emang sengaja sih lagi lelah liat eyd, kbbi, dll. Lagi semangat buat edit part selanjutnya jadi ya di part ini endingnya rada-rada/? Udah ya udah? Mau bikin request-an nih (udah ada yang request binhwan dan junhyeong lain hoho) dan edit sana sini makasih udah baca, lop u full chingu! **–jung-**


	7. The Truth

**Title : (Bad) Blood #6 [The Truth] –it's just short part for opening the real conflict guys, i promise** **J**

 **authornim : innochanuw**

 **disc : warn!boyxboy! boyslove! Fantasy!rate-up?! –plis the plot is mine, the characters are belongs to their family and agency. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~!**

 **cast : all ikon's members pair: 95lines, double b!**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yunhyeong tak bisa tidur lagi.

Ini bukan masalah tentang otak cerdasnya yang masih terus bekerja untuk berpikir atau hanya terlalu asik memutar ulang kejadian ajaibnya hari ini. Ia juga sudah tidak memikir tentang Donghyuk yang ceriwis, seribu-satu-cara-untuk-menghindari-seorang-Kim-Jinhwan, atau kondisi dua bocah Kim tersebut.

Yang ia inginkan hanyalah tidur. Petualangannya hari ini terlalu banyak dan cukup melelahkan bagi tubuhnya yang kebal tersebut. Pegal-pegal langsung menyergap dirinya di malam hari.

Tapi semakin ia ingin tidur karena lelah, semakin ia tak bisa tidur.

Tidak mungkin bukan Jun beraksi? Chanwoo sendiri sudah tidur seperti orang mati, dia kan harusnya orang pertama yang sadar kalau terjadi apa-apa.

Yunhyeong menggaruk tengkuknya, heran. Matanya benar-benar masih terang benderang, tubuhnya masih terasa fresh, hanya pegal-pegal dan kepalanya yang terasa berat saja.

 _Apa aku harus jalan-jalan pagi buta lagi ya seperti kemarin?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hanbin? Jiwon?"

Dua bocah dengan tampang kelewat ingusan itu menoleh, lalu keduanya menyunggingkan cengiran yang kelewat silau persis seperti anak kembar.

Alis Yunhyeong langsung bertaut begitu saja. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Sedang apa? Kelaparan tengah malam? Bagaimana dengan Donghyuk dan Jin-"

"Sssttt!" Jiwon dengan lancangnya menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir manis pemuda Song tersebut, menghasilkan pelototan dahsyat dari si empu.

"Donghyuk benar-benar mengamuk, sungguh jadi jangan ke-"

"Siapa suruh bertindak seperti itu, bodoh," desis Yunhyeong tak tahan, ia langsung menyingkirkan tangan beserta Jiwon jauh-jauh darinya. Sementara itu hanya senyum lebar yang berhasil Hanbin tunjukkan saat tatapan yang lebih tua menusuk mata besar no eyeslid-nya.

"Y-yah jadi kami kabur. Ini sudah susah hyung jadi yah..." "Jinhwan hyung tak pernah bertindak asusila, kan?"

Hanbin nyengir gugup sementara Jiwon yang terlihat broken-heart karena ditolak _lagi_ oleh si visual Yunhyeong langsung menggunakkan kesempatannya untuk merapihkan serpihan hatinya tersebut.

"Yass, Yoyo hyung. Apa maksud dari 'bertindak seperti itu'? itu apanya? Kau sen-"

"Cut it off, Kim Jiwon. Seriously," Entah ada angin apa tapi Yunhyeong benar-benar merasa jiwa iblisnya langsung bangkit jika sudah berurusan dengan seorang kelinci bernama Kim Jiwon. Hanya pada Kim Jiwon.

Melihat gigi kelincinya saja sudah membuat darahnya naik. Apalagi kalau ia menunjukkan ekspresi mendukung dan berbicara juga.

"Wow wow, santai saja tau? Kan aku cuma bertanya," Matanya mengerling, tak ada niat apapun tapi yang pasti namja kelinci ini tidak ada kapoknya. "Semakin hyung berkata-kata seperti itu semakin membuatku cu-"

"Seidiot-idiotnya manusia atau spesies yang ada disini, mereka pasti akan berpikir ulang untuk naksir padamu, Kimbab. Serius," Dan tadadang! Munculah Kim Hanbin sang penyelamat. Meskipun Yunhyeong tak suka 'dilindungi' atau 'diselamatkan' oleh mereka, hanya saja berbicara lama-lama dengan partner in crime Hanbin ini tak akan ada habisnya –ia kan hanya pandai menyampaikan pidato kemenangan bukan debat. Jadi satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikan Jiwon hanyalah Donghyuk dengan caranya yang tak bisa dibayangkan dan teman sebangsanya sendiri, Hanbin.

Yah, meskipun dengan kalimat yang terdengar begitu kejam.

Tapi benar adanya juga sih. Siapa juga yang bisa langsung naksir manusia mutan kelinci ini dalam sekejab mata tanpa mengenalnya lanjut? Bukannya terdengar kejam, hanya saja Jiwon sama sekali tidak menarik atensinya –kecuali soal tindakkan heroiknya melawan banyak peluru, ia yang sulit mati, dan 'kebaikkan' hati kelewat batas tadi– atau ia saja yang kelewat anti dengan manusia-manusia tipe Jiwon yang ada kelasnya; yang terkenal iri hati, pemberontak, dan perusak 'kesempurnaan' hidupnya ya?

"Ugh. Sialan kau, bin," Jiwon melirik ke arah pemuda manis tersebut. "Hyung kau tidak tertawa atau apa gitu? Kau tidak setuju dengan ucapan Han-"

"Setuju kok," Jiwon merengut kesal. Ah apa-apaan ini. Kok jadi semuanya tak berpihak padanya? "Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Tawa geli atau senyum jaim?"

"Yah, bukan begitu juga sih," _Ngeri mungkin melihat hyung seperti itu_ tapi ia urungkan niatnya untuk mengatakannya karena sekarang Hanbin harus turun tangan. Ia merasa bersalah karena membuat suasana jadi tidak enak, apalagi Yunhyeong terlihat _gak banget_ sama tingkah Jiwon. Benar-benar tipe-tipe anak perfeksionis dan _famous_.

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat kau tersenyum, hyung. (Bukan nyengir, kau kan waras; sumpah demi apapun mulutnya gatal untuk mengatakannya) Atau hanya aku saja ya? Jiwon pasti merasakannya kan? Hyung tidak diam-diam tersenyum pada Jun, Chanwoo, atau Jinhwan hyung kan?"

Yunhyeong mendengus sekeras mungkin sekaligus menimang-nimang apakah sasaran kedua –pertama Jiwon tentunya untuk jadi bulan-bulanan sikap _mad-_ nya yang harus lenyap di hadapan khalayak publik (teman-teman sekolah, guru-guru, orang tua, bahkan saudaranya sendiri, Jinhwan-Donghyuk mungkin juga? Ia masih mau hidup kalau mau tau) adalah Hanbin mengingat bocah berwajah polos ini kadang-kadang bisa menjadi menyebalkan juga, dengan level menyebalkan tingkah dewa milik Jiwon.

Dan satu lagi, apa pula tadi, diam-diam tersenyum di hadapan Jun dan Chanwoo? Kenapa harus dua manusia jadi-jadian itu sih?

Bibirnya yang sedaritadi mengerucut kesal nyaris terbuka untuk melemparkan segala macam kalimat pembelaan seperti apa mereka pernah melihat Jun tersenyum atau Donghyuk tertawa saat sepasang mata besarnya tak sengaja bertemu pandangan dengan manik mata Hanbin yang terlihat terang di kegelapan malam.

Tatapan yang terlalu dalam dan gelap.

"Ja-jadi kalian mau kumasakkan apa?" Pengalih perhatian yang sangat 'bagus', Song Yunhyeong tapi pemuda itu sudah tidak peduli lagi –apalagi menyadari nada gugup sarat ketakutannya yang terlalu 'mahal' untuk muncul di permukaan saja.

Ia tidak pernah melihat Hanbin se-berbeda itu.

Dan beruntungnya anggukkan antusias Jiwon agak sedikit menyelamatkannya.

.

.

.

.

Jiwon dengan sudut-sudut bibirnya dan rahang atasnya yang penuh dengan percikkan susu dan remahan sereal berwarna-warni cukup membuat Yunhyeong setidaknya menatapnya aneh, lebih aneh dari biasanya.

Mereka kan punya dirinya yang bisa diandalkan untuk memasak, apalagi barusan saja ia menurunkan harga dirinya dengan suka rela menawarkan diri untuk memasak. Tapi Jiwon justru lebih memilih makan makanan tak sehat begitu ketimbang masakkan sehat kelewat enak dari Yunhyeong?

Sadar tak sadar, Yunhyeong memutar bola matanya malas. Setelah makanan sisa yang dihangatkan, sekarang makanan instan –cepat dibuat- juga masuk ke list yang paling tidak ia sukai.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal makanan sisa yang dihangatkan ia jadi merasa deja-

"Deja vu ya?"

"Ah?" Yunhyeong menoleh bingung ke arah pemuda Kim yang baru saja memakai snapback terbaliknya.

"Deja vu, maksudku makan di tengah ma-"

"Oh ya ya, Hanbin ya," potong Yunhyeong cepat. Entah kenapa ia tidak mau berurusan apa-apa dengan Hanbin untuk sementara waktu. Apa justru sikap menyeramkan Jinhwan diturunkan ke Hanbin? Atau malah sebenarnya Hanbin yang sebenarnya bukanlah Hanbin yang sehari-hari ia lihat?

 _Ah_. Yunhyeong mengerti sekarang. _Jadi aku benar-benar tidak sendirian disini, Jinhwan hyung dengan topeng manisnya dan Hanbin dengan topeng kebaikkannya._

"Kalian berdua benar-benar hanya mau makan makanan begitu?" tanyanya kembali kenyataan, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menyeringai karena mengetahui 'rahasia' yang sebenarnya gak penting banget sih. Ia melirik entah-ragu-kesal-atau-apapun ke arah keduanya yang sedang saling menyemburkan susu ke wajah 'lawan' hanya karena sereal ring warna-warna mereka sudah lenyap, entah masuk lebih banyak ke perut siapa pastinya masih mereka permasalahkan.

Apalagi melihat ekspresi meyeramkan Hanbin langsung berubah begitu saja jadi sok asik dengan Jiwon. 'Kan Yunhyeong jadi kesal, benar-benar dianggap kedok mereka yang mulai terbuka satu persatu adalah hal yang biasa, bukan aib besar seperti yang ia pikirkan.

Dan satu lagi, ia benar-benar tidak suka dikacangin. Siapa juga yang berani cuek bebek mendengar suara 'enak untuk dimakan' Yunhyeong si juara nomor satu di bidang apapun? Jadi tidak ada yang bisa (dan harusnya tidak ada yang berani) ngacangin seorang Song Yunhyeong!

"Aish!" Teriakkan Yunhyeong cukup mengejutkan bagi kedua Kim tersebut. Apalagi nada yang Yunhyeong gunakan, keras dan seperti ahjumma-ahjumma bukan gayanya sekali. Apalagi tampangnya kan gak cocok untuk teriak dan ngomel seperti ahjumma.

"Kalian tidak usah ribut! Aku kan bisa memasak untuk kalian! Lagipula apa enaknya sere-"

 _Tunggu, sereal? Ini kan sereal yang muncul di mv GOT7! Kenapa bisa ada disini? Di rumah yang terletak di hutan antah berantah di dunia antah berantah juga?_

Dan sepertinya kedua Kim yang biasanya tak peka tersebut merasa keganjalan di tengah-tengah terputusnya ucapan Yunhyeong.

Jiwon mendorong jauh Hanbin yang bersiap untuk memitingnya –mereka langsung berubah jadi patung sejak Yunhyeong marah-marah kalau kalian mau tau–. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, apalagi langsung dihadapkan dengan ekspresi campur aduk milik pemuda Song ini.

Menggaruk tengkuk bukanlah gaya orang berisik dan percaya diri sepertinya. Tapi sayangnya ia sudah terlahir dengan hal itu, plus nada gugup di dalamnya.

"Eh-itu-ya anu...biar aku jelaskan."

.

.

.

.

Hanbin tak pandai bicara –sama halnya dengan Jiwon dan tak berani juga untuk turun tangan langsung bicara. Wajah kelewat polos –hanya ada hidung besar yang runny, bibir tebal, dan apple cheeknya– miliknya sering diberi komentar 'terlihat menyeramkan, terlalu serius, melebihi Jun dalam mode biasa atau marahnya padahal kan dia hanya bicara dengan nada dan ekspresi biasa.

Jadi pemuda tanpa eyeslid itu lebih memilih untuk mengeluarkan semua isi lemari persediaan makanan mereka sementara Jiwon duduk berhadapan dengan hakim Song seperti seorang terdakwa kasus pembunuhan berantai yang dibenci oleh seluruh masyarrakat dunia.

Yunhyeong menatap satu-persatu makanan maupun minuman yang dikeluarkan dan diletakkan Hanbin di atas meja, tepat di depannya.

Beberapa botol Cola berukuran besar, snack-snack biasa atau makanan anak kecil yang terkenal -biasanya jadi recommendasi untuk oleh-oleh, makanan instan –mie, sereal, beberapa botol banana milk, milkist, peach, kopi, anggur non alkohol, dan lain-lainnya.

"Yah jadi...aku merasa tak enak menjelaskannya padahal ini bukan hal dan bukan waktu yang tepat tau?"

"Just go on," Jari-jari lentik Yunhyeong mengibas di udara. "Salahkan otakku yang kelewat pintar mungkin?"

"Sebenarnya ini waktu yang tepat, kak Kelinci," sahut Hanbin lelah dengan Jiwon yang berusaha memutar-mutar kalimatnya dan mengulur waktu yang sama sekali tidak akan mempengaruhi orang seperti Yunhyeong. "Daripada Yunhyeong hyung mencari tau sendiri kan? Bahaya. Itu kata Jinhwan hyung."

Sepasang mata pemuda berambut agak ikal ini membulat. "Kapan kau bicara dengan Jinhwan hyung? Tadi?"

Entah kenapa hal apapun yang menyangkut hyung manis-manis galak ini selalu ingin Yunhyeong ketahui.

Hanbin mengangguk dengan ekspresi bingung. "Jinhwan hyug bilang begitu karena kau pasti akan terus menghindarinya, entah sampai kapan. Aku juga merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menjelaskan apa yang ingin Jinhwan hyung katakan padamu, karena kita –ehem satu pemikiran."

"Jadi maaf karena tadi menatap hyung kelewat...seram oke?"

Yunhyeong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan. Jinhwan hyung memang pintar memberitahu kepada Hanbin, tidak mungkin bukan Yunhyeong menghindari seorang Kim Hanbin tanpa alasan jelas? Apalagi mereka 'bertemu' saat ini karena ketidaksengajaan.

Jiwon nyengir gaje. "Jadi kau yang menjelaskan, Bin?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Hanbin dengan nada mengejek yang dibalas jengah oleh Yunhyeong. Kenapa jadi mengulur-ulur waktu sekali sih? Waktunya kan terlalu berharga untuk hal semacam itu.

"Y-yah," Jiwon menggaruk tengkuknya (lagi). "Satu, yang pasti kita tidak mendapatkan makanan dari duniamu dengan mencuri ke duniamu. Gak ada kerjaan sekali, kenapa kita harus tinggal disini lama-lama bukannya langsung kembali ke duniamu kalau tau 'jalan keluar'. Kita kan juga mau keluar dari sini, memangnya siapa yang mau diubah jadi kelinci paskah hanya karena alasan keselamatan diri? Aku dan gigi antikku sih tidak."

Astaga, Kim Jiwon kenapa bisa-bisanya kau malah jadi cuhat begini? Tidakkah kau tau kalau orang didepanmu sama sekali tidak mau tau soal masalahmu?

"Kedua, bukan orang-berbaju-hijau itu yang membawakan makanan. Kalau mereka pelakunya, untuk apa mereka menyerang kami. Dan mereka sudah ada disini, menyerang begini sejak Jun yang pertama kali kesini. Ketiga, ah apa ya?" Jiwon mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan, apalagi melihat kedua tangan si Hakim sudah terlipat di depan dada, benar-benar gondok _._

"Ya! Kim Jiwon! Bicara dengan cepat!"

"Kenapa bukan kau saja sih? Kau kan tidak bisa bicara basa-basi, langsung ke to the point," gerutu Jiwon tak terima. Ia kan kelinci, terkenal dengan kecepatannya kenapa Hanbin jadi mengejeknya seperti seekor siput?!

"Junyangtaujalankeluardarisini,diayangmembawamakanandankamitidaktauapaapa, puas?!"

Jiwon tertawa puas. Kelewat puas sampai saat kursi kayu yang ia duduki terjungkal ke belakang, menghasilkan bunyi debumam mesra antara punggungnya yang mencium si lantai, tapi bocah Kim idiot Jiwon ini masih tertawa. Justru makin menggila.

Sementara Yunhyeong masih termenung di tempatnya.

 _Jun tau jalan keluar? Makanya dia tidak mau aku tau waktu itu? Dan mendorong sampai guling-guling drama ke jurang? Dan yang lain juga tidak diberi tau? Dia mau menyembunyikan jalan keluar sendiri? Dia tidak mau kita keluar? Dia mau menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri? Dia ingin keluar masuk hutan dan dunia sendiri?_

 _Atau jangan-jangan dia mau keluar dari sini diam-diam, dan menutup jalan keluar-masuknya agar kami tidak bisa keluar?_

Lagi-lagi Yunhyeong merasakan perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya. Rasanya familiar tapi lebih membuncah, seperti ingin meledak. Perasaan yang sama saat melihat adiknya yang meninggalkan ru-

Yunhyeong mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Ia sedang marah. Lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya. Seperti dulu waktu aksi guling menggulingnya.

Namun kali ini rasanya ia bukan ingin membunuh, melainkan menendang langsung pintu kamar Jun yang rasanya terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia dan menerjang vampir tersebut. Mencekiknya atau memukulinya sampai babak belur.

Bahkan kalau Jun sampai mati –atau dirinya mati karena lebih dulu dibunuh, rasanya ia tidak akan merasakan kepuasaan. Seperti ingin membawa Jun berkelahi sampai ke neraka.

 _Tidak-tidak Song. Jangan lagi. Kau sudah cukup dua hari berturut-turut berteriak, marah, memaki, dan segala macam hal buruk yang tak pernah kau lakukan selama 17 tahun hidup. Jangan terbawa emosi, Song. Kau hanya PMS oke? Bukan marah, ingat itu._

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang tungkai panjangnya sudah membawa pergi dirinya menjauh dari siapapun. Menjauh dari orang-orang sekaligus menjauhi 'rumah'.

 _Panggilan membabi buta dari Hanbin dan Jiwon pun ia hiraukan. Semakin keras namanya dipanggil, semakin cepat kakinya berlari._

Yunhyeong sadar apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Hanya saja ia tak tau mau kemana. Yang pasti ia harus menjauh dari semuanya, ia harus mengasingkan diri.

Sebelum ada yang terluka.

 _._

 _._

 **-tbc-!**

 _._

 _._

 **NB :** Hai hai? HAAAAIIIIII /iniapa /awas /jungiscoming /awasadarabies

Dikit lagi nih he-he-he, gak mau bikin panjang disini karena ini bagian climax pertama –ada dua climax btw dan konflik entah mau dua atau tiga/?- plus juga gak ada moment junhyeong berturut-turut, bikin gak enak hati sama pembaca : -kalo ada-

Jadiiii part bad blood bakalan berkurang 2 part dari yang sudah dibayangkan oleh jung karena banyak banget cerita yang udah diubah biar lebih singkat, gak double complicated dengan resiko takut yoyo-nya jadi aneh gitu sikapnya: #dahcukupakumahbikinjune #diawalceritasamayangsekarangbeda

Tapi diusahain banget cuma bagian di dunia antah berantah ini doang yoyo aneh gitu, nanti momen junhyeong bakalan banyakkk banget sampe kalian rasanya mau ngomong 'moment yang lain donggg' hehehe

Udah gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, udah nyerah mau dirombak gimana lagi ceritanya biar nyambung satu sama lain sama sikap yoyo di part awal-awal sampe part yang sekarang dans seterusnya, cuma takut itu aja sih Jung ooc gak nahan dan sikap aneh sok sangarnya yoyo yang gak nyambung kaya kepribadian ganda/? Gak lagi lagi deh bikin uke kelewat sangar kaya yoyo:") (bukannya jung kapok, cuma big thanks banget sama alur cerita yang dirombak parah jadi bingung mau nyisipan sikap yoyo di part-part jauh sebelumnya dibagian mananya. Dicerita ini yoyo udah susah deh jadi sangar, di cerita lain doain aja karena jung sama kek jiwon, naksir uke uke manis yang sangar /gggg) okelah, ini nb-nya panjang lagi nambah nambahin word lagi, pokoknya jung gak tau kenapa kecewa parah sama part ini –padahal ngetiknya udah menggebu-gebu- gimana dengan kalian? Semoga belom ngecewain parah :")

Salam sayang, Jung... :3


	8. Mental War

**Title : (Bad) Blood #7 [Mental War]**

 **authornim : innochanuw**

 **disc : warn!boyxboy! boyslove! violet-word-and-action? Fantasy! Drama?! Rate-up?! –plis the plot is mine, the characters are belongs to their family and agency. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~!**

 **Cast : all ikon's members pair: full of JUNHYEONG! BE AWARE GUYS! rate naik?!  
**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Yunhyeong POV (comeback /wink)**

Lariku sama sekali tak melambat meskipun angin malam yang dingin sudah menampar pipinya berkali-ka-

 **DUAK!**

Tanpa sengaja, kakiku yang sudah kelelahan ini menendang batang pohon besar, berakhir dengan bunyi debuman keras diiringi dengan suara eranganku.

Angin malam boleh saja menamparku begitu keras dan kakiku barusan saja terantuk batang pohon.

Tapi usaha deja vu lebih keras untuk memukulku telak. Sangat telak.

Apalagi menyadari sekarang anak-anak rambutku sudah terasa sangat lengket, penuh dengan lumpur.

Sama seperti saat bertemu dengan Jun. Sebelum semua marabahaya menimpaku terus menerus.

Dan aku berharap untuk tidak ditemukan atau bertemu apapun.

Entah untuk saat ini atau selamanya.

Kupikir aku akan memukuli, melukai sendiri, menangis atau aksi gila apapun itu setelah mengetahuinya, lalu berlari, ditampar angin malam dengan pakaian setipis ini, dan terjatuh di lumpur.

Tapi aku tetap dengan posisi yang sama, tengkurap menatap lurus ke depan yang tak pernah ada ujungnya. Kemampuan hebat otakku untuk mengingat jalan-jalan di hutan ini langsung lenyap begitu saja.

 _Aku tidak bisa begini terus_

Kedua tangan dan kakiku bergerak, berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisi memuakkan ini dan kembali berlari meskipun agak tersendat-sendat.

Tujuanku hanya keluar dari sini, menemukkan jalan keluar, bertemu kembali dengan pintu bercahaya yang ia tebak adalah pintu keluar masuk disini. Lalu semuanya selesai.

Aku tidak sepatutnya menangis, meraung, atau apapun itu. Ini memang tujuanku. Aku memang seharusnya kabur seperti ini sejak dulu dengan perasan senang, perasaan bebas. Bukannya merasa bersalah sudah pergi tanpa izin atau malah memikirkan nasib yang lain.

Aku seharusnya tak perlu merasakan sakit hati atau merasakan apapun. Wajar bagi Jun untuk menyekap kami semua, ia tidak mau kehilangan. Seperti kata Hanbin, Jun sudah berada disini jauh lebih lama daripada yang lain. Ia sudah sendirian sejak awal sementara vampir, meskipun terkesan arogan dan apapun itu mereka tidak dilahirkan untuk tinggal sendirian.

Tidak seperti manusia serigala yang di umur matang, mereka diharuskan untuk bertarung dengan saudara mereka sendiri dan membangun tempat tinggal baru –koloni– tanpa bisa melihat saudara atau ayah-ibunya lagi.

Wajar bagi Jun untuk tidak memberitahukan yang lain, ia pemimpin disini, penuh dengan _pheromones_ bercampur dominasi. Tak ada pemimpin yang mau kehilangan anak buahnya pasti.

Pokoknya sudah ada seribu satu alasan kenapa Jun tidak bicara apa-apa perihal jalan keluar tersebut.

Aku menepuk-nepuk keras dadaku yang terasa sesak. Kemudian meraung sekeras mungkin seperti rubah kesepian.

Seharusnya sejak awal, aku langsung kabur begitu saja tanpa menunggu ini itu terlebih dahulu.

Karena sekarang aku sudah mulai menjadi manusia, mempunyai hati nurani dan berjiwa manusiawi.

.

.

.

.

Langit hari ini terlihat cerah sekali. Bintang-bintang bergemerlap, tak ada spasi kosong di langit tanpa bintang.

Huh, bahkan alam terlihat seperti mengejekku.

Cakarku makin gencar untuk meng'hancurkan' dedaunan atau tanaman liar yang menghalangi jalan, semakin terasa deja vu sekali.

Entah sejak kapan kuku-ku mulai memanjang melebihi punya Jinhwan hyung dan sekarang berubah menjadi cakar seperti milik salah satu tokoh X-Men. Di kepalaku, tepatnya di tempat biasanya cupingku muncul mulai terasa gatal luar biasa seperti ketombe(?)

Ekorku yang awalnya sengaja kumunculkan agar merasa agak aman berada di tempat antah berantah begini malah terasa mulai memanjang dan berbulu lebatt –terasa sekali saat aku celingak-celinguk dan sudah berkali-kali ekor tersebut mengusik hidungku sampai gatal.

Aku mendongak sempurna ke arah langit, melihat banyaknya bintang disana yang terlihat terang sekali. Apa karena efek bulan pur-

Lagi-lagi aku kembali menjadi kasar, maksudku bibirku mulai mengumpat. Sialan, ini bulan purnama! Yang kuketahui hanya para manusia serigala akan berkelilingi dan vampir...

...Apa ini juga memberikan efek pada seekor manusia rubah amatir sepertiku?

Kulempar tatapan menantang pada bulan sempurna yang seenaknya muncul disaat-saat seperti ini.

Tapi justru semakin aku menatap benci ke arahnya, semakin aku merasakan perubahan dalam diriku.

Taring-taring yang rasanya baru kemarin berhasil memotong daging makin memanjang, sampai keluar dari bibirku(?)

Hidungku juga rasanya mulai terasal gatal sampai aku menggosok-gosoknya dengan tanganku yang berbu-

Hah?! APA?!

Aku yang lama-kelamaan berjalan lambat kembali berlari, kali ini lebih cepat karena kedua tanganku berubah fungsi menjadi sepasang kaki. Masa bodoh dengan tanah yang becek, lumpur, dan genangan dimana-mana.

Di bagian hutan jarang ada pohon begini, mana ada yang bisa menutupiku dari cahaya bulan yang mematikan itu?!

Setelah merasa sudah berubah memiliki hati manusia sekarang aku akan berfisik menjadi rubah begitu? Tidak akan!

Nafasku tersengal-sengal setelah sekian lama berlari. Bulan juga sedang gencar-gencarnya beraksi, sepertinya saat aku bangun dan 'berbincang' dengan dua Kim, waktu belum menunjukkan(?)tengah malam

Kalau begitu, malam ini pasti akan terasa sangat panjang.

Tapi aku tidak mau! Bagaimana ini?!

Argh! Setelah berubah menjadi orang kasar hobi memukul dan mengumpat, sekarang aku kembali menjadi panik-kan tak bisa berpikir jernih! Kemana fungsi otak jeniusmu, Song Yunhyeong?!

 **TAP...TAP...TAP!**

Keempat 'kaki'ku berhenti begitu saja, percikkan tanah lengket dan lumpur langsung menodai penuh wajah dan pakaianku.

Apa itu tadi? Sesuatu yang berlari? Berjalan begitu cepat? Melesat seperti hantu? Atau ter-

Aku kembali berlari lagi. Kali ini seperti orang kesetanan, lebih parah daripada saat sepasang kakiku berlari tanpa arah beberapa jam yang lalu.

Bau ini...Bau ini...

Aku menggeram pelan di sela-sela lariku yang benar-benar dahsyat. Benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak meraung khas rubah atau melakukan aksi yang bisa memancing siapapun.

Terutama vampir yang sudah mengetahui keberadaan.

Bau-nya makin menusuk. Daripada mirip dengan bau Jun yang yah harus kuakui amat sangat 'kuat', bau vampir kali ini benar-benar tak enak. Tak bisa disebut busuk –bukan berarti enak juga seperti punya Jun dan masih bisa disebut 'khas vampir'. Aneh dan benar-benar bukan Jun sekali yang mengejarku sekarang.

Menjijikan. Vampir kampung kah? Vampir asli dari hutan ini?

Tapi bukankah Jun sendiri bilang kalau dia satu-satunya vampir? Kenapa jadi a-

 _"_ _Salah satu dari kami pintar untuk urusan luka dan yah, hanya aku vampir di antara mereka,"_

Di antara mereka. Hanya aku vampir di antara mereka.

Tidak menutup kemungkinan bukan ada vampir lain selain Jun?

Apa ini salah satu alasan kenapa aku harus di rumah? Agar terhindar dari makhluk sejenis mereka yang tidak bersahabat? Tapi Jun jelas-jelas tau aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri! Aku bahkan nyaris melukainya saat bermain pedang dulu!

Mataku yang entah mengapa berakomodasi begitu dahsyat, mulai menatap bengis lingkungan sekitar.

Aku mulai memasuki hutan bagian dalam. Pohon-pohon banyak yang tumbuh disini dan bulu-bulu ganjil di sekujur tubuhku lama-lama menghilang karena tak bertemu dengan sang cahaya.

Tapi bukan berarti aku aman. Beberapa tumbuhan berduri, berbahaya, bahkan yang membuat 'manusia' (aku sedang bukan jadi manusia kalau kalian lupa) bisa gatal-gatal sudah mencumbu sekujur tubuhku, petanda kalau aku belum pernah kesini. Daerah ini belum dijelajahi –entah oleh Chanwoo dan Jinhwan hyung atau saat bersamaku.

Sekelebat bayangan itu terlihat kembali di ujung mataku. Belum dekat, bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan bisa menyentuhku saat ini tapi postur tubuhnya mulai terlihat –wow, bagus mataku mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan daerah minim cahaya ini.

Vampir kampung ini tak memakai jubah, baju resmi, atau jenis apapun yang dipakai Jun. Tapi tak bisa disebut pakaian manusia juga. Sudah banyak compang-camping, robek sana-sini, dan tubuhnya juga terlihat penuh dengan luka. Tapi bukan berarti ia terlihat lemah, tidak sedikitpun.

Tatapan matanya tadi benar-benar penuh nafsu untuk memburu, kelaparan, dan rasa ingin membunuh. Seakan-akan wajahnya yang sudah tak berbentuk –vampir harus good looking bukan?– bukanlah perkara besar.

Apa dia lebih kuat dari Jun maka dari itu Jun melarangku untuk keluar tanpa siapapun yang menemani?

Tapi kenapa bisa? Bukankah Jun terlihat lebih berkelas? Vampir bangsawan mungkin?

Tanpa sadar aku berdecak pelan. Tidak mungkin. Dia bukanlah vampir bangsawan, tak ada 'makhluk' bangsawan yang meninggalkan anaknya disini sendirian apalagi seekor vampir. Lagipula orang tuaku kan yang ba-

Suara gesekkan dedaunan terdengar, tak terlalu jauh tapi tak bisa kuprediksikan darimana asal suara. Astaga, apa fungsi sesungguhnya dua cuping konyol begini di kepalaku kalau tak bisa mendengar apapun?

Apa aku harus meminta tolong? Seperti yang Chanwoo lakukan –eh sungguh, waktu Hanbin bisa menarikku naik ke permukaan tiba-tiba suara lolongan langsung terdengar, sedetik kemudian suara lolongan lain mulai bersautan, banyak sekali. Katanya sih pemimpin mereka si bocah cilik itu– aku kan juga punya hubungan baik dengan rubah-rubah disini –yah meskipun aku sama sekali tak seperti mereka, buluku coklat muda sementara mereka seputih salju.

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Tu-tunggu. Tunggu sebentar.

Hidungku yang mungil dan agak berwarna kehitaman –sial– mengendus-endus lucu, tak sampai sedetik hidungku sudah menangkap bau lain. Bau yang aneh dan asing yang rasanya menguar kemana-mana, terbawa angin sampai menyusup ke sela-sela bulu di tubuhku.

Baunya tak terlalu kuat karena terasa jauh, jauh sekali dan juga tidak busuk –hambar karena jarak yang membentang tapi 'ia' benar-benar memaksa hidungku yang sudah tidak kuat mencium bau vampir busuk itu untuk menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Sebanyak mungkin. Seperti ketagihan, obsesi.

Untuk pertama kalinya mataku terpejam dengan tenang, sangat tenang dan...damai. Bahkan saat berhasil tidur setelah pusing memikirkan berbagai macam kejadian dan memikirkan hari esok, tak pernah sedamai ini. Saat aku berhasil mendarat dengan mulus selesai bersalto tak se-melegakan dan se-senang ini. Bahkan setelah aku berhasil tidur berkat banyaknya obat yang kukonsumsi, tak senyaman ini.

Hidung kecilku yang awalnya menolak habis-habiskan untuk menghirup bau-nya langsung ketagihan dibuatnya.

Aku ingin menghirup lagi. Dan lagi.

Keempat kakiku langsung berhenti begitu saja, menghiraukan kemungkinan akan diterkam oleh vampir kampung selama ada kesempatan. Tak ada lagi lumpur atau tanah becek yang terciprat ke arahku karena rem dadakan. Setelah berhenti, aku langsung berdiri tegak seperti manusia normal. Masih dengan kedua mataku yang terpejam.

Sialan, bau apa ini sebenarnya? Bukan bau rubah betina atau serigala betina tapi kenapa terasa enak sekali?! Bahkan bau anggur, parfum milik ibu, dan aroma masakkan tak senikmati ini!

Otak genius sudah benar-benar tak berfungsi, hanya insting yang berjalan layaknya hewan seutuhnya.

Ketimbang kembali berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri, sepasang tungkaiku berjalan lesu ke arah yang berlawanan, kembali melewati jalan yang baru saja kulalui.

Lesu seperti melayang. Tak sadarkan diri. Dimantrai. Diguna-guna dan juga seperti orang mabuk. Kehilangan akal.

Tapi aku benar-benar melakukannya, dalam keadaan kedua mataku yang masih terpe-

 **BUAK!**

"Breng-" Bibirku terkatup lagi saat tubuh terbalut pakaian berbahan halus sedikit membungkuk dan menyapu ke dalam rengkuhannya. Terlihat sangat kurang ajar memang sampai hidungku memberikan respon lain, ahli-ahli tangan kotorku yang bebas –dan kebetulan sangat pas untuk menjotos pakaian bersihnya– menampar atau minimal mendorongnya menjauh, berkat 'respon ajaib' hidungku, kedua lenganku justru melingkar di sekitar lehernya, menarik diriku untuk semakin dekat dengan ceruk lehernya yang terlihat sangat menggoda.

Oh sial, ini bau yang enak tadi! Baunya berasal dari disini! Dari dia! Benar-benar ini dia! Bagaimana bisa ia justru makin mendekatiku yang bisa saja sangat berbahaya sekarang?

Hidungku tak sengaja bergesekkan dengan tulang selangkanya saat posisi si-bau-enak-ini yang tadinya agak 'melayang'agak goyah karena salah satu kakinya menapak sebentar di batang pohon besar, menjadikannya sebagai pijakkan dengan kakinya sebagai pegas.

Jelas sekali bau ini berasal darinya. Menguar dari pemuda ini –ya, dia pemuda. Gadis mana yang dadanya rata dan mampu membopongku sambil 'terbang'?

Tidak salah lagi ini benar-benar dia! Ya Tuhan, kenapa bisa ada bau seenak ini? Apa ini sebuah dosa memuja ciptaanmu dan menghirup aromanya begitu dalam? Bahkan wangi wanita tidak semenggoda ini! Astaga, aku pasti sudah benar-benar gila sekarang!

Well, kalian boleh saja memakiku sebagai bocah tak tau diri, laki-laki murahan, atau seorang bitchy. Masa bodoh, aku sudah tidak peduli pada apapun lagi! Mati tinggal mati saja, toh aku selama ini terlalu dilindungi seperti tak bisa apa-apa dan tak beguna, tak berharga ju-

"Hei," Ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik saat kedua kelopak mataku dikecup lembut. Seperti kupu-kupu bertebrangan liar di dalam perut...mungkin?

Perlahan namun pasti –rela tak rela juga, kepalaku menjauh dari ceruk leher sang pemuda, mendongak ke atas, dan membuka kelopak mataku yang rasanya sudah benar-benar lengket tapi menyenangkan. Mungkin kalau aku terpejam lagi dia akan mengecupku lagi? Hehe siapa ta-

Mataku terpejam lagi dan bibirku semakin terkatup rapat. Ke-kenapa dia de-dekat sekali? Mata tajamnya langsung menusuk mataku, eyes to eyes kelewat de-

"Kau sadar?" tanyanya lembut, tangan besarnya mengusak pelan surai coklatku setelah bibir tebalnya menyapu lembut bibir kecilku. Wajahnya masih terasa dekat sekali denganku –dan aku belum berani membuka mata jadi kepalaku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, tak ada respon yang lebih baik lagi daripada ini menyadari aku masih merasakan letupan-letupan kecil dimana-mana.

Pasti sekarang pipiku sudah merona hebat seperti anak kucing masa peranakkan. Benar-benar memalukan.

First kiss yang sangat manis dan kelewat...indah seperti dongeng? Dan aku melakukannya untuk pertama kali dengan seorang pria. P-r-i-a. Seorang Song Yunhyeong yang digilai wanita maupun pria berkat dominasinya berubah menjadi fucking-bitchy-bottom!

Ah, masa bodoh dengan hal itu. Sungguh. Urat maluku pasti sudah benar-benar putus dan harga diriku sudah jatuh ke dasar jurang.

Dan ngomong-ngomong aku tidak kapok untuk merasakannya kembali. Haha.

Ia mengusak kembali rambutku, yang menghasilkan sebuah sikap refleks yang amat sangat menggelikkan; kepalaku mengusal lagi seperti seekor kucing manja pada pemiliknya. Bahkan Jinhwan hyung tak pernah melakukan hal ini. Aku benar-benar menjijikkan.

Kelopak mataku terbuka perlahan, samar-samar aku bisa melihat garis rahangnya yang tajam.

"Ada a-"

Lalu tiba-tiba semuanya berguncang dan...pusing?

Tubuhku diputar begitu saja, lalu terdengar suara yang membuat telingaku ngilu, tak cukup sampai disitu, sedetik kemudian terdengar suara erangan yang mengoyak indra pendengaranku dan kami tak lagi melayang-layang menyenangkan di udara, melainkan jatuh bebas dengan lembut seperti tubuh kami yang meringan atau gaya tarik gravitasi agak berku-

Tunggu, apa? Erangan?

Pandanganku masih memburam tapi otakku mulai bisa diajak bertindak logis. Kedua lenganku yang masih terkalung di lehernya perlahan bergerak turun, turun, dan terus turun.

Bisikkan kata 'jangan' yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya agak sedikit menggodaku untuk memeluknya lagi. Apalagi tubuh kami semakin merapat dan giliran kepalanya yang bersembunyi di ceruk leherku.

Benar-benar menggoda tapi lenganku lebih cepat untuk bergerak, lebih cepat untuk merasakan suatu cairan kelewat kental agak menggumpal berkumpul semua di punggungnya.

Mataku terbelak kaget. Benar-benar terbuka lebar sekaligus membuka pikiranku yang rasanya baru saja menghilang.

Sekarang aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, menggunakan sepasang mata 'manusia'ku yang tak bisa melihat langsung kegelapan.

Tapi aku tidak buta untuk tidak menyadari siapa yang berada di depanku.

"Darah!" Aku merutuki suaraku yang lebih melengking ketimbang suara anak perempuan, bahkan gaya bicaraku benar-benar payah seperti orang norak. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli pada apapun. Tanganku sudah berlumuran darah, cerita mana yang lebih _thriller_ daripada ini? "Kau terluka. Pendarahan hebat!"

"Aku tau," desisnya kelewat keras. Dan saat itu juga aku menyadari sesuatu.

Jatuh dengan lembut apanya?! Beberapa meter di bawah sana, aku akan langsung hancur berkeping-keping dengan kecepatan jatuh seperti ini!

Aku mencengkram erat lengan jas berjubahnya sebelum berbisik pelan, "Bersiap-siaplah."

"Untuk a-"

Lalu kami terbang bebas kembali, melambung tinggi sampai melebihi tinggi pohon disini, dan bulan terlihat sangat dekat sekarang.

Aku menggeram pelan saat cahaya bulan menerpaku tanpa celah, merubah tubuhku yang awalnya tak berbulu coklat menjadi rubah yang sempurna. Rubah kecil bodoh yang nekat menopang vampir terluka di punggungnya sampai ke rumah.

Yah, mau tak mau aku harus kembali kesana. Setidaknya aku masih diperlukan untuk 'menyembhkan' si tolol ini sebelum menghilang dengan sempurna.

.

.

 **-tbc!**

.

.

 **Author Note** : Jung...gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi:") Fuih, gak kuat sumpah nulis ini. Deep hearteu banget bikinnya, sampe baper dan laper /MAAPJINANYOONKUBERPALING:(((( beneran no komen deh, kalian udah tau dong siapa yang sama dek yoyo. Gak usah kujelasin kan? Pokoknya yang nanya beginian di review beneran gak kubales, gak peka kalian makasih banyak jung makin baper;))))) /makasihbanyakbuatrpseriously /thanksibab /loh

Udah seneng belom? Belom ya? Ini masih panjang moment mereka sampe mau nangis, yoyonya...:") ini karena dua part bener-bener gak ada moment yoyo jun, niatnya biar seimbang sebenernya gak cuma cerita mereka aja, diselipin yang lain daripada yang lain kesanannya cameo doang figuran ruined picture kalo kata hanbin di m&m (berasa makanan) tapi kayanya overload banget ya? Mau bikin twins couple abis gila-gilaan moment mereka (jung gak mau nyebutin yoyo x siapa...baper:") terus binhwan? Hehe.

Udah ya, mau edit parah part selanjutnya (beneran maaf banget karena 2 part gak ada moment mereka...dan update yang lama ini? udah puas sama binhwan? sequel ya? hmm...hehehe) biar yoyonya gak kaya cabe? Makasih ya udah nyempetin baca, i love me:) **–Jung-**


	9. I'm Not Okay

**Title : (Bad) Blood #8 [I'm not okay]**

 **authornim : innochanuw**

 **disc : warn!boyxboy! boyslove! violet-word-and-action? Fantasy! Drama?! Rate-up?! –plis the plot is mine, the characters are belongs to their family and agency. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~!**

 **Cast : all ikon's members pair: full of JUNHYEONG! BE AWARE GUYS!**

.

.

.

.

"A-arghh..."

 **BRAK!**

"Kamu tolol atau apa sih? IQ-mu jongkok ya?" cerocosku langsung setelah menaruh –atau mungkin melempar kotak keramat milik Donghyuk.

Bukannya galak atau sok galak tapi aku memang tidak bisa untuk tidak memaki seseorang kalau suka kelewatan begini. Dulu waktu lutut adikku berdarah karena jatuh dari sepeda, aku yang terpaksa mengobatinya kaena tak ada orang di rumah dan berakhir dengan adikku yang tak menangis menjadi menangis sekencang-kencangnya karena dumelan plus makian khas anak kecilku.

Harus kuakui memang, dari kecil aku sudah terlahir jadi galak dan sampai sekarang pun masih sama –bukti nyatanya adalah kakakku yang hobi berkelahi masih hidup sampai sekarang dan bocah tolol di depanku.

Lagipula kalau aku jadi galak begini kan sepenuhnya bukan salahku, salah mereka kenapa benar-benar bodoh.

Aku membuka kotak keramat milik Donghyuk dan mengeluarkan kasa, betadine, alkohol, pleser, dan...kapas yang banyak pastinya saat suara yang terdengar pelan mengintrupsi kegiatanku dari arah depan.

"Tidak usah..."

"Kau gila? Mau mati?" makiku langsung lalu setelah itu aku mendengus keras. "Ya, kau memang vampir sih, lukamu akan tertutup dengan cepat tapi mati karena kekurangan darah bisa dialami oleh segala jenis manusia kan?"

"Kalau kekurangan yah tinggal hisap," sahutnya kelewat enteng, kalau bukan karena bau anyir sudah menyeruak di sekitarku mungkin aku mau memperdalam lukanya dengan cakarku.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, aku mulai memikirkan kata-kata. Benar juga dia kan vampir, peminum darah kalau kekurangan ya tinggal hisap darah tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya menghisap darah ya? Minimal minum darah dari kantong donor, minum sirup merah atau jus tomat yang ternyata darah kek, atau tak pernah makan makanan manusia gitu, tapi aku sama sekali tak pernah melihatnya minum sesuatu berwarna merah, satu-satunya penanda bahwa dia bukan manusia hanyalah pakaian resmi –jas maksudku beserta jubah kebanggaannya, kulit kelewat pucat, tatapan dingin, suhu tubuh yang tak normal, dan phoremone-

Astaga, Song Yunhyeong! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sih? Kejadian sok dramatis melayang di udara tadi? Waktu kamu kehilangan akal? Waktu Jun menyatukan bi-

Aigo...Pasti pipiku sekarang benar-benar sewarna dengan tomat. Ah tidak boleh tidak boleh!

Lagipula kenapa bisa sih aku langsung ingat kejadian tadi? Memalukkan sekali...kenapa juga Jun bisa-bisanya mengecup bibirku? Dan kenapa aku jadi kehilangan akal hanya karena pheromonesnya yang tiap hari baunya mengelilingi rumah? Apa karena di mode rubah huh? Karena dimandikan oleh cahaya bulan begitu?

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"A-ah..."Kenapa kau jadi gugup begini, Song? Oh ayolah jangan seperti anak gadis!

Aku meletakkan dua bungkus besar kapas –barang keramat terakhir sebelum menyingkap lengan pakaianku dan mengulurkan lengan kanannku di depannya, tepatnya di depan wajahnya yang agak tertunduk.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Meskipun suara kecil tapi aku bisa mendengar desisannya. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi. Tadi aku ketahuan ketagihan akan baunya kan? Bertingkah murahan di depannya kan? Jadi kenapa tidak sekalian menyerahkan darahku saja, toh ujung-ujungnya dia tidak akan membiarkanku jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Pemulihan tubuhmu berlangsung lambat karena dalam keadaan lemah kan? Hisap darahku kalau itu bisa memban-"

"Apa kau sudah gila?!"

Suara terdengar sangat keras dan...dingin.

Tapi aku tidak takut! Apa-apaan itu? Tidak ada yang bisa memakiku gila selain diriku sendiri! dia pikir dirinya itu siapa hah? Bahkan aku sudah sempurna jadi rubah dan nyaris melukainya saat masih seperempat rubah!

"Apa salahku idiot?" tanyaku sinis, tak lupa juga dengan tatapan kesal kulemparkan ke arahnya, tepat ke matanya yang berkilat, memancarkan amarah dan...a-apa? Lapar? Nafsu? A-apa apaan ini?!

Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri tanpa alasan dan rasanya lambungku langsung turun begitu saja. Seperti jatuh bebas.

Aku pasti salah lihat ya ya ya pasti melamun atau berhalusinasi. Sudah cukup dengan aku yang bertindak gila tadi, Jun tidak usah ikut-ikutan.

"Kau melamun," lebih terdengar seperti penyataan bukan pertanyaan dan aku sama sekali tak mau menanggapinya, bahkan meliriknya saja sama sekali tidak.

Kepalaku mendongak, dan sepasang mataku langsung bertemu begitu saja dengan tatapan gelapnya. Matanya terlalu jernih, terlihat polos seperti anak kecil dan seperti tak bisa berbohong tapi menyimpan terlalu banyak rahasia dan...beban.

Tatapan matanya juga terlalu dalam. Seperti bisa menyedot semua perhatianmu ke arahnya. Menarikku untuk terus menyelami matanya yang tak berujung. Tak ada lagi tatapan dingin atau menusuk, hanya ada keletihan dan...kehangatan?

Aduh, kalau aku berhasil keluar hidup-hidup mungkin aku harus ke dokter mata.

Dengan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk memasang tampang 'lempeng', gunting steril kuacungkan di depan wajahku –sok serem sebenarnya.

"Jasmu mau kugunting atau mau kau lepaskan sen-"

"Kau ketakutan."

Refleks, bola mataku langsung membulat. Terkejut. Antara dia yang benar atau dituding seperti itu.

"A-apa?" sial kenapa aku masih tergagap sih?

"Buat apa? Buat apa aku ketakutan?"

Satu helaaan nafas yang untuk pertama kalinya kudengar lolos dari bibir tebalnya.

"Kau ketakutan," ulangnya lagi benar-benar sebuah pernyataan dan ia mengucapkannya dengan nada semakin yakin yang membuatku entah jengkel atau...tak tau lagi.

Aku berusaha untuk mengabaikannya saat tiba-tiba kotak keramat sudah berpindah ke tangannya.

"Apa yang kau laku-"

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," ia memutar bola matanya, terlihat jengah, lelah, campur aduk. "Kau, urusi saja urusanmu sendiri."

Aku tercengah. Tanpa kuminta sekebat memori muncul begitu saja seperti film di kepalaku.

 _"...Tidak usah dipikirkan Song, ini bukan urusan kita oke? Urusi saja urusan kita agar tidak kena damprat Jun ne?"_

 _"Urusi dulu lukamu, baru aku akan menyerang. Benar-benar payah kalau kau menyerang orang sakit."_

 _"Memangnya kau siapa? Urusi urusanmu sendiri!"_

"Kalau begitu...kenapa aku ada disini?"

Jun yang sudah setengah jalan melepaskan jasnya –meskipun ketahuan olehku kalau ia tengah menahan sakit langsung menghentikkan aktivitasnya.

"Apa?"

"Untuk apa aku ada disini? Ma-maksudku kalau aku tidak ada gunanya kenapa aku tidak dilepaskan saja? Tidak dibuang kembali ke duniaku? Tak masalah kalau aku tidak diperbolehkan keluar karena belum tau sikon untuk 'bertarung' dan aku belum sebenuhnya berubah, oke tak masalah,"

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam. Berusaha untuk bisa mengeluarkan unek-unekku tanpa hambatan bodoh seperti tersendat, terbata, atau airmata yang sudah siap-siap jatuh.

Saat adikku _meninggalkan rumah dan tak pernah kembali, aku tidak menangis. Saat kakakku mulai bertingkah lagi dan melukai siapapun termasuk diriku, aku tidak menangis atau merasakan apapun. Bahkan saat keluargaku bermasalah dan aku berakhir disini, aku tak menangis sama sekali._

 _Memang dari awal, aku sudah bukan manusia –salah jika awalnya mereka semua mengira aku manusia dan menjadikan aku yang bukan manusia ini jadi rubah. Wujudku manusia tapi tak berhati._

 _Bodoh sekali kalau hanya begini saja aku menangis. Hal sepele ini. Menangisi orang tak penting seperti Jun yang bahkan tak pernah peduli pada dirinya sendiri. berubah jadi memiliki hati manusia hanya karena vampir sepertinya. Konyol._

"Tapi setidaknya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu meskipun hanya memasak, membantu pekerjaan rumah, dan tidak merusak barang hanya karena menyentuhnya dan aku masih tidak boleh mengetahui urusan kalian? Satupun? Bahkan Jinhwan hyung dan dua ekor Kim itu juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Tak ada yang bisa kuketahui? Sedikitpun? Kalian tidak percaya atau curi-"

"Curiga," potong Jun kelewat datar dan tak cukup untuk mengejutkanku. "Ini urusanku. Bahkan yang lain tidak tau. Kau juga tidak mau memberitau 'urusan'mu bagaimana orang sekelas Jinhwan hyung tak curiga dan tidak memberitau 'urusan kami'?"

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku, menyerah. Apalagi saat ia kembali memaksakan diri untuk membuka jasnya.

Jangan pernah melawan orang yang keras kepala. Dia keras kepala dan aku si kepala batu.

"Oke oke oke, terserah kau saja. Persetanan dengan urusan sial itu," Aku melirik lagi ke arahnya yang masih memaksakan diri untuk melepaskan jasnya dengan tari-hah? Sejak kapan taringnya sudah muncul begitu?

"Ehem..." Aduh, tanganku gatel sumpah. "Terluka termasuk urusanmu juga ya?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Klausa 'tidak apa-apa' itu punya banyak pengertian. Entah 'tidak apa-apa'nya orang santai yang berarti no problemo, 'tidak apa-apa'nya orang sabar saat terjadi suatu kesalahan diluar rencananya –pastinya bukan diriku, 'tidak apa-apa'nya bos kepada pegawai yang berbuat kesalahan; siap-siap saja dipecat, dan 'tidak apa-apa'nya gadis remaja; 'kamu gak peka ya? Aku sakit tau!'

Dan nomor terakhir lebih memungkinkan mengingat Jun bukanlah bos-ku. Lulus SMA saja belum.

Dasar anak gadis yang menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tadi kau mengerang? Kenapa daritadi tidak mengobati? Kenapa kau masih membiarkan Donghyuk dan Jinhwan hyung disini untuk mengobati kalau kau bi-aish!" Aku mengacak rambut rambutku, kesal dan depresi jadi satu. Apalagi waktu melihatnya tak memberikan respon apapun, melirik saja pun tidak.

Kalau begini terus caranya, harga diriku harus dijatuhkan lagi begitu?

Masa bodoh dengan harga diri. Kayak aku bakalan bisa bertahan dalam keadaan hidup-hidup saja disini.

"Kamu tidak tau ya?" Jun masih fokus dengan lengan jasnya yang mulai terbuka. Aduh, sakit dikacangin.

"Kalau melihatmu seperti ini...Terluka, kesakitan dan..." Kurasa menggigit bibir akan menjadi hobi baruku yang mengasikkan.

Tidak apa-apa kan ya?

"Kamu boleh saja merasa baik-baik saja tapi...aku sudah tidak baik-baik saja melihatmu seperti ini."

Jun menoleh penuh ke arahku, seluruh gestur tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar terkejut. Mengabaikan jas berharganya yang tak hidup.

Sementara aku disini hanya bisa memaki diri sendiri. Tidak masalah bukan kalau aku mengatakannya?

.

.

.

.

Aku meringis pelan saat melihat luka memanjang yang cukup dalam di punggungnya.

A-aish, benar-benar disgusting. Mengerikan.

"Tidak sakit?"

"Tidak, makanya sudah kubilang tak usah diobati."...Idiot satu ini.

"Kau tidak mau mandi? Maksudku daripada kapas keburu habis tapi lukamu belum ber-"

"Kau sedang menawarkan diri untuk membantuku mandi?"

Mataku terbelak. Mau mati ya?! "A-apa?! Te-tentu saja tidak!"

"Pipimu memerah," Si-sial! Dalam keadaan cukup gelap begini kenapa dia masih bisa melihat?

"Dan kau sudah menggelengkan kepalaku entah sudah berapa kali. Tidak tau copot?"

Yang ada mata dan jantungku langsung copot ditatar sikap absrudmu!

Aku berdesis pelan –pura-pura galak lagi sebelum mengusap pelan lukanya yang masih bersimbah darah dengan kapas besar yang sama basahnya dan berwarna merah pekat pula.

Eih...Ngeri. Bahkan saat kakakku kembali dengan wajah yang tak bisa dikenali lagi, tidak semengerikan ini dan masih bisa kutangani –ya juga sih, _hyung_ kan tidak pernah dan tidak mungkin tergores, makanya sampai umur setua ini 'unbeatable man' masih disandang olehnya.

Ah? Apa itu? Bukannya...

"Disini pernah ada luka jahitan?" "Ya."

"Kenapa?" "Bukan urusanmu."

Haduh! Bocah ini tidak bisa apa menggunakan mode menyebalkan-ngomong-singkatnya disaat-saatnya yang tepat? Bukannya saat sekarat begini!

Kedua tanganku masih melayang di atas lukanya, ragu-ragu.

Masalahnya aku belum pernah mengobati luka selain lebam dan yah sejenisnya. Menjahit luka...kan gak lucu kalau nanti endingnya bibirnya yang kujait.

"Tidak usah dijahit, lukanya tidak sedalam itu."

"Oh..." Kepalaku mangut-mangut seperti orang idiot kelas kakap dan kembali membersihkan lukanya dengan hati-hati. Itu pasti sakit sekali.

Suasana kembali hening lagi. Aku sibuk dengan lukanya dan dia yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Mungkin benar, dia menciumkan tanpa ada maksud apapun. Maksudku, memang apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang vampire-si-boss-para-budak terhadap manusia-setengah-budaknya-seperempat-rubah yang terancam selain memastikan masih hidup atau tidak kah dia, apalagi vampire masih kategori 'hewan' pula tentu saja kalau tidak mengendus/?, merasa, mencium, atau menjilat kan? Lalu perihal Jun yang turun tangan sendiri untuk mencariku...seorang bos harus memastikan keselamatan budaknya kan? Bahkan kalau sang budak sudah mati, bagaimana pun caranya dia harus menghidupkannya atau menemukan budak baru secepatnya...Lalu apa lagi yang kau harapkan, Song? Bodoh sekali sih kau.

"Kenapa menolongku sih?" tanyaku tak bisa menghilangkan nada sinis disana. Sial, sisiku yang lain menolak mentah-mentah kalau Jun punya 'apa-apa' padaku karena aku tidak punya 'apa-apa' padanya dan aku masih laki-laki normal sementara sisiku yang lain...pft.

"Tidak mau ditolong?" Suaranya kembali terdengar begitu berat dan agak serak.

"Maksudku kenapa kau? Tak ada yang lain? Chanwoo atau Jiwon?" _Tidak dengan keduaya, maksudku kau lebih baik dari mereka haduh mulutku ini tidak bisa dijaga._ Meskipun begitu, aku tetap tidak membuka mulutku, hanya suara dengusan seperti kuda yang terdengar. Sabar, Song Yunhyeong, kau masih punya waktu untuk mengais serpihan imagemu yang berserakkan di bawah.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar ataupun melihat seorang bos dari semua 'anak buah'nya langsung turun tangan sendiri. Karena takut si anak buah benar-benar kabur eh?"

"Niatmu untuk sok bertindak dan berbicara baik tadi untuk mengintrogasiku? Wow, menakjubkan," Dasar vampire keparat, bagaimana aku tidak mengintrogasinya kalau dia seenaknya mengambil ciuman pertamaku tanpa tendeng aling-ling?! Seorang laki-laki! Dan aku laki-laki juga! Apa semua vampire sepertinya, sudah mencium siapapun sesuka hati? Cara baru untuk mendapatkan 'santapan'nya eh?

Aku baru mau protes saat melihat sepasang matanya yang semerah darah. Kenapa?

Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya (ini benar-benar tindakan beresiko yang ceroboh dan bodoh sekali. Tidak juga sih, salahkan saja jantungku yang kkungkkang doki doki begini! Bagaimana bisa?!) hanya untuk memastikan kalau Jun tidak sedang menangis darah atau mata 'berharganya' itu terluka.

Dia buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya yang membuatku agak salah fokus sampai kulit pucatnya yang tak terluka terkena obat merah juga.

"Jangan dibahas," kemudian terdengar suara geraman yang berasal darinya. Aku langsung memasang posisi 'siap sedia' yang benar-benar parno sekali.

"Jangan coba lagi untuk keluar. Apapun yang terjadi. Lakukan apapun asalkan jangan keluar...oke? Kau tidak tau seberapa ta-" Wajahnya tampak terkejut. Salah bicara? Tapi kurasa tak ada yang salah atau aneh kecuali bagian aku-ini-seperti-anak-kembang-desa-si-perawan-saat-keluar-kampung. Setidaknya aku yang sekarang sudah bisa melawan bukan?

"Hanya...jangan lakukan tindakan bodoh. Itu saja."

 **KRET...**

"Bukankah Chanwoo bilang sudah memperkuat ikatan darah di teritorial ini?" Jun mendesis dan akibat refleks terkejut yang benar-benar payah, aku malah berubah menjadi rubah berbulu coklat muda yang jelek.

Jun nampak agak terganggu dan menatap mengejek ke arahku saat bunyi langkah kaki yang saling bersautan dan menggebu-gebu mendekat.

Bunyi yang hampir sama seperti pertama kali aku bertemu Jun.

Sial.

Aunganku sudah di ujung lidah saat melihat potongan rambut kelewat pendek, diikuti dengan kepala lain yang berambut agak ikal sampai agak mowhak muncul di balik pintu.

"Kkamjakkiya! Seekor rubah?! Sejak kapan ada rubah berbulu coklat di hutan ini?! Ah...tapi dia penuh darah..."

"Aku sudah memperketat penjagaan...apa itu kau, Yunhyeong hyung?"

Aku baru mau menjawab (sepertinya menyalak/?) saat sadari Jun sudah tidak ada di ruang serbaguna ini.

Saat Donghyuk mendekat, kesadaranku tiba-tiba menghilang.

.

.

 **-tunggubacaancelanjutnya**

.

.

H-ai? Uhuy, gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Pastinya makasih berat buat yang udah mau nunggu dan akhirnya menunjukkan diri di review(?) maf gak bisa bales semua, udah lupa saking lamanya:" seharusnya lebih lama lagi nih (gebukkin aja) tapi ujian bentar lagi dan sudah dikejar-kejar untuk re-quiz/quiz susulan sebelum semester akhir jadi harus cepat-cepat apdet sampai moment najizin ini selesai:")

oh ya sampe lupa/? pertama-tama mau bilang makasih berat supportnya (big thanks bahasa kerennya) buat kakak bijin aka **Bijin YJS** yang masih mau aja baca padahal ini bukan binhwan dan pe-review favorite/?, buat kak dee juga **didydeekim** (namanya mirip penulis fav/?) yang hobi request binhwan tapi kayanya gak kesampean-kesampean/? (project binhwan masih banyak kok, bisa tiba tiba nongol tenang aja;;), ebifurai alias **aeibi95** yang u know me banget(?) gila ngertiin jung kali, i feel u kak/? , specially for **owldarks** senpai, senior (muehehe) yang gak bakalan sadar saia tag dan muncul disini; gils inspirasi bikin moment nista junhyeong berkat black marketnya dia yang udah dibikin dari tahun kapan/? baca ff dia ya, sumpah blue eyes bagus banget/? /yaterus, dan yang lain yang juga ikut review (wow, ada yang banyak membekas di hati cuma namanya itu...guest;_;)

Hmmmmmm...Semoga gak kecewa lagi(?) (dan semoga saya gak baper lagi, atau kalian baper, atau diomelin di inbox lagi sama enchi/? atau saia kecewa lagi HM) karena abis ini bakalan diseimbangkan lagi moment yoyo bersama yang lain. Dibikin dominan atau full yoyo x lain atau diselipin moment yoyo-jun-nya gak nih? Niatnya mau adil aja tapi takutnya malah gak fokus ke main character atau segala macam...

Dalam waktu dekat bakalan ada action lagi dan junhyeong moment lagi! Oh ya gimana ff oneshot yang bejibun banjir begini? Ada yang suka JunBob? Gak tau mau siapa uke alias bottomnya nih tapi ceritanya juga netral kok, gak bakalan ada bagian Jun bertingkah imut atau Bob yang begitu (yakali)

Udah lama gak bikin ff sad ya? Hehe. JiDong ditahan dulu, bahasanya masih gak lolos sensor. Baca yang iya-iya bikin bego(?) –ini ngutip dari kata dedeq authornim owl ya HAHA apalagi yang bikin iya iya, kasian yang mau sbmptn atau ujian atau UN(?) nanti malah otaknya kosong:( JiDong bakalan ada actionnya juga, series juga, bukan fantasy (makasih banyak, gak mau bikin lagi selain soal witch kek HarPot atau Hex Hall series HEHE)

Btw selamat udah selesai UN-nya adik SMP dan keterima SNMPTN! Ini apdet ff buat kalian loh/? Semangat juga buat yang ikut SBMPTN, i feel u sekali.

Oh ya, gimana kabar kalian abis tau ikon mau dangdutan di indo? Masih sehat kan? Atau Carat mungkin (woy venuenya deket rumah!) ? BTS yang siap-siap aja? GOT7 (aah aku baper)? Multifandom ^^? (demigod dalam novel, bersyukur banget cuma multi sama anak jyp-yg:") udah itu aja sih yang mau dibilang. Sippo(?).

.

Tertanda, betapa-kerennya-suami-ku-Min-Yoongi dari Jung!


	10. What's Wrong?

**Title : (Bad) Blood #9 [What's wrong?]**

 **authornim : innochanuw**

 **disc : warn!boyxboy! boyslove! violet-word-and-action? Fantasy! Drama?! Rate-up?! –plis the plot is mine, the characters are belongs to their family and agency. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~!**

 **Cast : all ikon's members pair: full of YunChan? Nyaha, gak keliatan sih sebenarnya absurd gaje:v**

.

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

"Sudah merasa lebih baik hyung?"

Yunhyeong mengangguk pelan yang semakin membuat Donghyuk khawatir. Sudah pergi tanpa izin, ada serangan, kembali-kembali sudah berwujud rubah sempurna dan pingsan, siapa yang tidak khawatir?

"Kau baru saja pingsan tiba-tiba hyung! Dalam keadaan berdarah-darah, telanjang dada juga! Kalau ada apa-apa ceritakan saja semuanya padaku!"

Pemuda berambut agak ikal tersebut hampir saja berdecih saat menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mendapati dirinya masih berpakaian yang lengkap –kecuali atasannya yang berbeda, efek berdarah-darah yang disebut-sebutkan tadi.

"Ah masa sih aku tidak pakai baju?" tanyanya heran yang hanya dibalas cubitan gemas di kedua pipinya.

"Tentu saja! Maka dari itu aku khawatir! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memakai bajumu? Karena berubah menjadi rubah huh?" Aneh. Saat menolong Jun dalam bentuk rubah, Yunhyeong merasa ia masih memakai bajunya meskipun merasa agak kedinginan –dengan pikiran positif kalau suhu dibawah normal punya Jun itu mempengaruhi segalanya dan itu sudah malam– kenapa saat ia pingsan dan mungkin langsung berubah menjadi rubah lagi, dia tidak memakai baju?

Lalu kenapa dia pingsan ya? Kelelahan?

"...Darah siapa sih?"

Yunhyeong mengerjapkan matanya cepat dan tetap melihat Donghyuk sebagai dokter pribadinya yang masih bersedekap dengan wajah cemberut.

"Apa? Kau tanya apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya..."

"Aish!" Pemuda Song tersebut hanya bisa menyunggingkan cengirannya. "Kutanya itu darah siapa itu? Bukan darahmu sekali...warnanya berbe-"

 _Oh iya, Jun._

"Do-dongie, aku pergi sebentar," Yunhyeong langsung keluar dari ruang kesehatan dengan cepat tanpa hambatan sakit kepala, sakit disana sini, atau apapun itu. mungkin benar, dia hanya kelelahan dengan perubahan dirinya yang tiba-tiba.

Ia harus memastikan bagaimana keadaan Jun sekarang.

.

.

.

"Loh? Yunhyeong?" _Aish, apa lagi sekarang?_ Yunhyeon berbalik dengan ekspresi sebaik mungkin dan mendapati Jinhwan yang sudah berpiyama sapi sudah berada di belakangnya dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan.

"Sudah sadar? Atau daritadi? Atau kau kabur lagi?"

"Aku mau ke kamar kok, tidur. Istirahat. Di kamar Chanwoo lagi ya? Hehe..."bohong Yunhyeong nyengir. Ia masih menahan gagang pintu yang mulai bergerak tak beraturan, memaksa untuk terbuka. Yunhyeong harus cepat-cepat kabur sebelum dia disergap oleh Donghyuk dan Jinhwan sekaligus.

"Hoam~Bersama Chanwoo lagi? Kenapa sihhh, aku malas dengan Hanbin, minta cuddle terusss..."Ah, Yunhyeong jadi sedih sendiri melihat hyungnya yang terlihat kelelahan sekali. Sepertinya benar, setelah dia pergi terjadi berbagai macam kekacauan. Salah satunya tentu saja bukan karena khawa-

"Aku tidur dengan Donghyuk ya? Lalu Hanbin dengan Jiwon begitu? Heum heum~ apa kamu tidak tau betapa khawatirnya kita semua, Song?"

Yunhyeong terdiam sebentar. Samar-samar, suara pukulan pintu di belakang punggungnya terdengar tapi dia tidak peduli.

"...Tidak usah khawatir hyung. Aku...bukan siapa-siapa bukan? Sebentar lagi aku juga keluar..." _entah dalam keadaan hidup atau tidak_.

Ekspresi kusut Jinhwan langsung berubah drastis. "Jangan bilang seperti itu. bukankah aku sudah bilang kita pasti akan keluar?"

"Tapi hyung!" Yunhyeong menarik nafas panjang seraya menempelkan punggungnya ke pintu. "Kapan? Kalau kita keluar pun aku tidak akan lepas dari kalian dengan mudah bukan? Aku hanya mau lepas dari kalian, itu saja! Kenapa begitu sulit? Bukankah keberadaanku memberatkan kalian?"

Jinhwan menggeleng keras. "Bukan...bukan begitu..." Suaranya yang tadi mulai meninggi berubah menjadi agak parau dan Yunhyeong terlalu tersulut emosi untuk menyadari hal itu. Jun sama sekali tak mengertiny dengan terus menerus menyuruhnya diam, Donghyuk tampak tak membantu, hanya Jinhwan selaku orang terdekatnya dan paling tua di antara mereka yang bisa dia 'andalkan'.

"Ada sesuatu di dalam dirimu yang membuatku tak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja jika kita sudah keluar...bukan hanya aku saja pasti tapi yang lain juga merasakannya apalagi Jun dan Chanwoo...aku tidak tau pasti itu apa tapi sesuatu itu benar-benar besar, Yun. Bahkan aku juga bingung..." Pemuda berkulit cukup pucat tersebut menelan air ludahnya lamat-lamat. "Ini bukan perihal kau sudah berubah jadi rubah dan berarti kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kita. Atau soal kamu yang tolong-jangan-pernah-terluka karena fitur kulit dan wajahmu. Alasannya bukan itu, ini lebih kuat dan sepertinya Jun beserta Chanwoo juga masih bingung bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai daya tarik sebegitu kuatnya dan apa alasannya. Maka dari itu, kami semakin menjagamu dan kemungkinan memundurkan waktu untuk kembali..."

 _Apa? Jangan-jangan mereka sudah tau aku ini...tidak mungkin! Tapi Jun bilang kalau mereka tidak menceritakan semuanya padaku karena curiga? Jinhwan hyung juga curiga?_

"Tapi...kenapa?" Yunhyeong kehilangan suaranya. Hatinya tiba-tiba 'busshh', lenyap begitu saja segala macam perasaaan dan pertanyaan yang bercokol di otaknya. "Aku hanya manusia biasa, hyung. Apa lagi yang kalian cari dariku? Keluargaku? Apa aku harus menceritakan semuanya tentangku pada kalian agar masalah selesai?" Pemuda Song tersebut memijat pelan pelipisnya sebelum menghela nafas berat. Gedoran di belakangnya sudah hilang tapi ia tetap harus cepat-cepat pergi, kabur dari situasi.

"Aku lelah. Hyung juga kan? Donghyuk masih di dalam ajaklah dia tidur, Good bam," Lalu sepasang tungkainya langsung melangkah (setengah di seret) lunglai menuju ke kamar Chanwoo yang tak terlalu jauh, tidak perlu melewati kamar keramat Jun atau ruang serbaguna.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa lelah sekali. Mungkinkah ia baru lelah dan sakit sekarang setelah pingsan tadi? Atau hanya capek mental karena tak bisa mengatakan apapun pada Jinhwan?

Sementara itu, Jinhwan hanya memandang nanar punggung Yunhyeong yang semakin menjauh. Di sampingnya sudah ada Donghyuk yang tidak seanarkis tadi.

"Tidak mau bicara apapun ya hyung?"

"Iya," Jinhwan tersenyum pahit. "Mungkin ini terlalu berat baginya. Dari awal aku dan Jun memang sudah curiga bagaimana bisa dia masuk ke hutan ini tanpa alasan tertentu. Hah~Padahal kalau dia terbuka, kita akan membantunya."

 _Kapan kau mau jujur, Yunhyeong-ah? Kenapa kau ingin cepat-cepat keluar dan lepas dari kami?_

.

.

.

.

Chanwoo tidak terkejut lagi melihat hyungnya yang disebut-sebut kembarannya itu sudah telentang seenaknya di atas ranjang sebelahnya.

"Kita jadi roomate resmi nih hyung?" ledeknya berusaha setenang mungkin dengan fokus pada buku bacaannya. Rumah mereka (aneh rasanya menyebutnya begitu, ini dibuat oleh dirinya yang notabene seorang werewolf dan Jun si vampire. Sarang atau daerah teritorial?) seketika geger waktu Yunhyeong menghilang lalu 'alarm' darinya keluar alias penanda Yunhyeong sudah keluar dari daerah yang sudah ditandainya sekaligus ada 'orang' aneh yang masuk ke daerahnya. Tentu saja setelah insiden Jiwon dan Hanbin bermandikan darah yang ganjil itu –terakhir kali waktu adegan berdarah-darah begitu ada sebelum Hanbin selaku teman pertamanya selain Jun–, hidup mereka belum bisa dikatakan tenang.

Dalam hitungan detik, Chanwoo langsung mengevakusi semua orang dan Jun akan menjadi 'penjaga' rumah mereka sekaligus penyerang. Tapi ternyata itu hanya alarm palsu (aneh, sangat aneh. Bagaimana bisa daya sensornya salah?) dan Yunhyeong sedang dalam awasan musuh setempat yang tentu saja bisa diselesaikan dengan mudah –jangan tanyakan bagimana caranya karena sedaritadi ia tidak melihat Jun.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat di luar dugaan. Pemuda berpipi chubby itu sampai bingung sendiri, seharusnya tak ada serangan dalam waktu sedekat ini, bagaimana bisa daya sensor dan alarmnya salah, Yunhyeong seharusnya tak secepat ini berubah, dan lagi kenapa bisa ada vampire rendahan yang seharusnya tak bisa menyerang atau membunuh?

Itu masih sebuah misteri dan benar-benar menguras kerja otak kecilnya. Semua tidak berjalan sesuai rencananya.

Tapi pasti Yunhyeong lebih bingung lagi. Dia tidak tau apa-apa dan mengalami semua hal dalam satu waktu, begitu cepat. Jadi Chanwoo lebih memilih diam dan sedikit memancing untuk mendengarkan apa yang terjadi sampai vampire rendahan yang kelaparannya itu melepaskannya dengan selamat.

"Boleh saja sih, eh tapi jangan aku bosan, malas sekali. Jinhwan hyung sudah kangen aku soalnya," balas Yunhyeong asal. Bukan pilihan yang tepat memang untuk sekamar dengan Chanwoo lagi setelah mendengar pernyataan langsung yang keluar dari bibir Jinhwan hyung tapi...entahlah Chanwoo terlihat seperti ingin memberitahukan sesuatu (yang pastinya lebih banyak dari yang diketahui Jinhwan) dan menjelaskan sesuatu juga dibalik tampang kalemnya itu.

Selain itu juga, sebelum ingin memperjelas dan mengklasifikasi pernyataan Jinhwan hyung yang baru saja ia dengar ada yang mau ditanyakan oleh Yunhyeong juga, terlepas dari dirinya yang tidak bisa keluar dari lingkaran orang-orang disini dan hutan anehnya.

"Bagaimana tadi? Hyung merasa pusing?"

Yunhyeong menggeleng. "Ani, aku hanya merasa lemas...barusan saja saat mau kesini."

Chanwoo menurunkan bacaannya dan menoleh ke arah Yunhyeong yang mulai menatapnya aneh.

 _Tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Benar, darah di tubuhnya bukan darinya tapi kenapa fisik manusianya tidak memberikan reaksi setelah perubahan menjadi rubah dalam waktu singkat...? tidak ada yang terluka, bagaimana bisa?_

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi hyung," Pemuda Jung tersebut menghela nafas berat. "Banyak sekali yang ingin kutanyakan, melebihi cerewetnya seorang Kim Donghyuk tapi pasti banyak yang ingin Yunhyeong hyung tanyakan juga kan? Jadi aku mengalah dan hanya mau menanyakan satu hal," Ada jeda sedikit disana sebelum Chanwoo berubah posisi tengkurapnya menjadi telentang, agak miring menghadap Yunhyeong yang mulai terlihat gugup. "Bagaimana bisa hyung berubah jadi rubah? Kalau perlu, kronologis cerita hyung lepas dari vampire rendahan itu. Tidak usah detail. Pastinya kalian kejar-kejaran dulu bukan? Lalu ada Jun juga...dan Jun diserang? Jadi darah di bajumu itu darah Jun? Aku tidak bisa melihat kalian tapi seluruh daerah hutan ini beserta tanah, pepohonan, tumbuhan, dan berbagai macamnya sudah kutandai daya sensorku hanya saja..."Keningnya berkerut dalam. "Aku bisa merasakan Jun dan vampire rendahan itu bertarung tapi aku tidak merasakan keberadaan hyung sama sekali disana, sama sekali. Padahal jelas-jelas hyung ada disana, _isanghae_..."

 _Aduh benar-benar habis aku, bisa ketahuan langsung ditempat i-_

"A-aku..."Yunhyeong mengulas senyum, semakin menunjukkan betapa gugupnya ia sekarang. "Berubah begitu saja. Entah aku juga bingung. Saat terkena sinar bulan purnama, aku sudah mulai berbulu rubah dan berubah jadi rubah sepenuhnya setelah bermandikan cahaya bulan...mengalir begitu saja. Mungkin karena wujud baruku kamu tidak mengenaliku?" sahutnya agak ragu dan harap-harap cemas juga. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi. Meskipun kedoknya mulai agak terancam, ia harus tetap terlihat agak 'tenang'.

Kening pemuda Jung tersebut agak berkerut.

 _Kenapa harus gugup? Ada ada yang disembunyikan lagi? Tapi...Tapi bersyukur saja dia mau buka mulut, aku kalau jadi dirinya akan menangis dan minta pulang saat ini ju-tunggu kenapa yunhyeong hyung tampak tak terkejut? Setelah semua terjadi dan melihat darah serta wujud rubahnya...Tekanan mental tak ada? Apa cara mengekspresikan keterkejutannya adalah dengan gugup begini?_

"Ehem," Chanwoo berdehem pelan sampai Yunhyeong benar-benar tak bisa fokus. "Jadi yang kukatakan semuanya benar? Aku hanya mendapatkan gambaran samar-samar...sensoring-ku benar-benar buruk..."

Yunhyeong mengangguk pelan. Bernafas lega juga Chanwoo benar-benar tidak menanyakan mendetail sampai apa-yang-terjadi-dengannya-dan-Jun yang kalau dipikir-pikir tidak ada penting dan bergunanya sama sekali.

Chanwoo mengulas senyum puas. Meskipun ada kejanggalan disana-sini, senang rasanya Yunhyeong mau bicara sedikit dengannya, mungkin hyungnya tersebut lebih percaya padanya ketimbang yang lain karena lebih sering 'berkomunikasi' dengan Jun. Chanwoo sendiri sebenarnya sudah tau soal apa-yang-terjadi-dengan-Yoyo-dan-Jun karena ingat bukan tadi dirinya bilang apa? Hanya keberadaan bahkan samar-samar gambaran Yunhyeong di sensoringnya tapi Jun masih ada dan tentu saja dari gerak-geriknya, ketahuan sekali apa yang sedang 'mereka' lakukan tapi pemuda tinggi tersebut tau hal tersebut memang tak lazim untuk dibahas jadi ia lebih memilih utnuk diam saja.

 _Mungkin soal perubahan rubahnya bisa dibahas nanti...itu wajar juga sih terjadi...refleks seekor hewan dalam bahaya..._

"Nah jadi aku sudah selesai bertanya jadi ada yang mau ditanyakan hyung?"

"Aku..." Rasa cemas dan gugupnya menguap begitu saja. Yunhyeong benar-benar fokus ke apa yang mau dia tanyakan sekarang. Keningnya berkerut, berusaha mengingat momen beberapa jam yang lalu –well, sekarang jam entahlah pastinya tak sampai 4 jam menuju pagi dan mereka baru mau tidur kalau kalian mau tau– tapi apa benar tak apa menanyakannya?

"Hanya kau menanyakan sesuatu, apa..." Mata doe Chanwoo terbelak kaget saat wajah hyungnya tersebut langsung merengsak maju ke wajahnya juga. _Demi apapun apa yang terjadi?! Mabuk rubah?!_

"...Kalau posisinya sedekat ini memangnya akan yang terjadi sih?" Chanwoo mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti sementara Yunhyeong sudah berhenti merengsak maju dengan kedua ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

 _Kenapa waktu dengan Jun rasanya aku seperti mabuk ya? Mau mati...jantungku mau meledak tapi kenapa dengan Chanwoo..._

"Ciuman," jawab Chanwoo tak bernada sekaligus kesal dengan apa motif tingkah tiba-tiba hyungnya itu karena demi apapun, untuk ukuran manusia dirinya masih bocah kelas ujung SMP dan tiba-tiba sudah sedekat ini dengan seseorang yang lebih tua dan dianggap kembaranmu sendiri? siapa juga yang tidak merasa aneh?

Tidak, Chanwoo lebih merasa seperti risih.

"Te-tentu saja tidak hyung!" elaknya buru-buru waktu ekspresi yang lebih tua mulai berubah. Sebentar lagi dia SMA dan Chanwoo tentu saja tidak seperti anak polos agak lugu seperti anak seumurannya tapi kenapa Yunhyeong rasanya ingin memarahinya karena tau sebelum waktunya? Ingin rasanya Chanwoo berteriak mengingatkan kalau dia bukan bocah baru lulus SD.

"Ayolah menjauh hyung, bukankah ini terlalu dekat? Teman tidak pernah sedekat ini hyung..." sahutnya kembali, akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah. Biarkanlah Yunhyeong dengan imajinasinya yang mengira seorang Jung Chanwoo masihlah seorang bayi. "Memangnya ada apa sih hyung? Hanya ini yang ingin hyung tanyakan?"

Chanwoo berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin (meskipun mata adorable Yunhyeong dan ekspresinya benar-benar...aish! orang normal mana yang tidak...? astaga!) tapi Yunhyeong masih tetap kekeh, dahi mereka sudah saling bersentuhan dan pemuda Song ini sedang mencengkram kedua tangannya yang tadi bebas.

 _Kenapa bisa begini?! Bahaya!_

"Aku hanya bingung..." Suara Yunhyeong seperti tenggelam dalam keheningan. "Tadi aku lebih dekat dari ini tapi rasanya jantungku mau meledak tapi kenapa denganmu tidak ya? Padahal kalian sejenis, sama-sama 'murni' dan sama-sama laki-laki..."

Ah, Chanwoo mengerti sekarang. Yunhyeong sedang membahas kejadian-oke-nya-dengan-Jun.

 _Jadi ternyata benar yang aku lhat di'pengelihatan'ku? Jadi Jun sudah menemukan soulmatenya setelah sekian lama ditinggal oleh-_

"Song Yunhyeong! Jung Chanwoo! Astaga, apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini?!"

.

.

.

 **-tbclagiguys**

Hai? Duh, kambek malah responnya minim kali sedih. Tapi jung datang untuk kalian semua/? /yaterus /gagunalo sengaja nih dibikin pendek-pendek lagi. Ini bakalan selesai sampai part berapa ya kira-kira...

HAHA KOK INI JADI FULL YUNCHAN SIH GAKUKU

Tolong dong kalian tebak, sebenarnya yoyo si manis ini apa yang dia rahasia kan sih? Kedok apaan yang dia pake? Kenapa dia mau cepet keluar? Lalu kapan kakaknya yoyo nongol?! (pertanyaan terakhir abaikan aja, ini jung bener-bener mau kakaknya yoyo disini cepet muncul karena dia ganteng banget /yaterus )

Hayo tebak, Jun sama yoyo ada apa nih? Kenapa yoyo gak bisa terdeteksi oleh dedek chanu? Kenapa alarm si dedeq bisa salah? Kenapa vampire kampungan/? Nyerang mas yoyo?!

Tebak dong, karena fantasy yang suka diluar nalar karena imajinasi yang membatasi (dan imajinasi tak pernah terbatas btw) pasti selalu berhubungan sama mystery khusus menurut Jung (karena saia gak suka fantasy karena bukan ilmiah dan dianalisis pake otak) jadi tebak dong~ wahaha /maksabangetsih

TADADANG! Poster buat ff ini! Gak keliatan ya? dan itu banyak yang tersensor alias blur /apa /apaitu semoga bikin menarik sih, mau ada rencana bikin summary tapi...menurut kalian gimanas? Ini masih full of mystery sih jadi kalo summarynya bikin jelas banget to the point, pastinya kalian semua tau endingnya bakalan kaya gimana.

Jung gak pernah ngomong gini tapi...mind to review? /aw/


	11. (Second) Problem What is this?

**Title : (Bad) Blood #10 [(Second) Problem?]**

 **authornim : innochanuw**

 **disc : warn!boyxboy! boyslove! violet-word-and-action? Fantasy! Drama?! Rate-up?! –plis the plot is mine, the characters are belongs to their family and agency. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~!**

 **Cast : all ikon's members pair: full of YunChan, JINHYEONG AGAIN!WARN!**

.

.

.

Yunhyeong tidak tau mau merespon apa begitu menolehkan kepala dan melihat Jinhwan dengan tatapan berapi-api bersama sapu ajaibnya di depan pintu kamar.

Apalagi Chanwoo, sudah posisinya yang benar-benar tidak bisa dipahami dengan akal sehat dan sekarang hatinya sudah 'penuh' dengan aura Jinhwan yang benar-benar menusuk.

 _Duh, kenapa Jinhwan hyung harus muncul sih?_

"Eh?"

"Eh Ah Oh Eh! Memangnya lagu Twice?! Kalian ya!" Sapu ajaibnya nyaris saja melayang tapi tangannya lebih cepat untuk memijat dahinya yang berdenyut. "Aigo...anak-anakku sekarang..."

Yunhyeong buru-buru turun dari atas tubuh Chanwoo, merasa kalau inti masalah berasal dari sana dan langsung duduk manis di tepi ranjang.

"Memangnya ada apa sih hyung? Ada yang salah?"

"Tentu saja salah!" Chanwoo langsung ikut bangun dan duduk di sebelah Yunhyeong dengan tampang anjing memelas.

"Astaga Song Yunhyeong...kau sudah lebih dewasa darinya! Jangan nodai kepolosan Jung Chanwoo! Dan kau lagi!"Jinhwan melotot galak ke arah Chanwoo yang (sok) merasa bersalah dengan menundukkan wajahnya (meskipun yah dia tau posisinya tadi sangat berbahaya dan sebuah kesalahan). "Ingat Jung! Kau sudah ada calon! Zeay menunggumu di rumah dan aku tidak mau tau kalau sampai ada mayat rubah dengan bekas cakaran serigala!"

"Hah?" Kali ini Yunhyeong yang menaikkan nada suaranya (dengan kondisi yang sama sekali tak tepat). "Chanwoo sekecil ini sudah ada calon? Chanwoo yang polos ini sudah ada calon? Jung Chanwoo yang bahkan belum lulus SMP ini sudah ada calon?! Melangkahiku?!"

Kata 'calon' sangat asing digunakan dalam kamus 'per-serigala-an' memang, mereka biasa menggunakan kata 'pejantan' atau 'betina' untuk pasangan masing-masih tapi itu pastinya sangat ambigu untuk dibahas dalam forum 'pecinta werewolf' yang berisi manusia awam semua. Dan seseorang yang dikatakan sudah punya 'pasangan hidup' dipastikan akan benar-benar sehidup semati, tak memandang usia untuk melakukan 'perjodohan kehendak alam' tersebut meskipun usianya masih terbilang belia berarti dia sudah dianggap dewasa dan bukan main-main semata (karena tidak ada kata pacaran, mantan, atau baru pacaran di dalam kamus mereka yeah).

Jadi mau tak mau Yunhyeong dibuat terkejut juga. _Selain karena umur dan aku dilangkahi oleh seorang anak kecil tapi...Gila, dia benar-benar sudah punya betinanya sendiri?! Chanwoo yang keliatan cengengesan dan suka main begin tinggal tunggu mendapat kartu identitas dan melewati coming age akan langsung menikahi?!_

"Aduh hyung! Sudah kubilang jangan dibahas, ini nanti jadi ru-"

"Oh, jadi benar kau berniat untuk _betray_ dari Zeay sampai tak mau mengakuinya? Baik baik aku akan menghubungi dia sekarang biar kau tau rasanya dicabik-cabik!"

Yunhyeong baru saja mau bertanya dalam rangka benda-apa-yang-akan-digunakan-Jinhwan-untuk-menghubungi-seseorang-di-antah-berantah namun Chanwoo lebih cepat untuk bergerak.

"Hush! Sana pergi hyung! Ada hal penting yang mau ditanyakan dan nanti aku akan menjelaskan alasannya kenapa!"

"E-eh!" Sekarang pemuda Song ini yang panik. "Jangan ceritakan semuanya! Haduh!"

.

.

.

"Hoi, Jung Chanwoo."

Demi apapun Yunhyeong girang sekali berhasil mendengarkan suaranya sendiri setelah keheningan entah untuk beberapa menit (well, dia baru sadar kalau tindakkannya tadi ternyata kelewatan dan tidak sedap dipandang dan baru merasakan malu sekarang hm..)

Tapi sialnya, lawan bicaranya memberikan respon tak enak.

Chanwoo menoleh tak suka ke arah si lebih tua (cukup mengejutkan memang karena tampangnya anak baik sekali tapi masa bodoh lah). "Apa? Hyung mau bertanya lagi apa benar aku sudah punya calon?"

 _Si anak sialan ini..._

"Ya, tentu saja," senyum Yunhyeong terpaksa, ia yang sedang bersender di dinding langsung menyembunyikan kepala tangannya yang bisa melayang kapan saja. "Yang kita bahas ini adalah kamu, lebih penting dan gawat darurat sekali. Tidakkah kamu tau kalau proses setelah kalian baru dijodohkan belum tunangan tapi dempet sekali seperti sudah tunangan itu _imprint_ lalu _knotting_ dan dua hal itu bukan perkara biasa? Jadi cepat ceritakan detail karena...Wow? Kau yang begini sudah punya calon?"

Pemuda Jung itu menghela nafas berat dan menjatuhkan diri ke atas ranjang (pegal juga ternyata bertingkah sok-sokkan keren menanggapi 'aksi' gila tadi adalah hal biasa).

Selain karena aksi sok kerennya, bergulat dengan Jinhwan yang malam ini entah mengapa lincah sekali ternyata menguras tenang juga, rasanya ia ingin langsung tidu dan bangun _coret_ cantik _coret_ tampan keesokkan paginya.

Tapi pasti Yunhyeong tidak akan membiarkannya. Kalau perlu sampai merengek dan menindih tubuhnya seperti tadi.

Duh, Chanwoo jadi ingat lagi kan. Doakan saja otaknya tak tercemari dan wajahnya tak berubah warna sampai ke telinga.

"Begini-begini kan aku masih manusia serigala hyung..." jawab Chanwoo dengan suara yang agak terendam bantal. "Cari calon sih pasti sudah ada, dari kecil, entah pernikahan resminya ada atau tidak karena tidak perlu juga. Aku juga bingung kenapa bisa secepa-"

"Itu karena kau tinggal bersama vampire dan 5 makhluk aneh lainnya yang kelebihan hormon makanya kau dewasa sebelum waktunya, " potong pemuda Song tersebut cepat. Kalau dipikir-pikir dia terlihat seperti ibu dari sebuah keluarga serigala yang baru saja mendengar anak serigalanya diskors hanya karena menjilat teman non-serigalanya yang dikira lollipop. "Kau juga sudah membuat daerah teritorialmu sendiri, geurochi? Aih~bahkan aku menyangsikan penciuman dan pengelihatanku sendiri kalau kau sudah besar, baik umur ataupun posisimu di klan. Membangun teritorial sendiri dengan alasan atau untuk apapun itu sudah petanda kede-"

" _A-aniyo_ ," tandas Chanwoo gugup, semuanya sudah tercetak jelas di telinganya yang agak meruncing dan berubah warna. Kelewat...malu? "Itu hanya daerah teritorial untuk anggotaku atau anak asuhku agar mereka tak dalam bahaya kok."

"Tidak semua orang bisa membuat teritorialnya sendiri, daerah teritorial tidak semudah itu dibuat, daerah teritorial hanya bisa dibangun satu orang –kecuali kau sudah punya istri beserta anak bung, kau bisa menyuruh mereka ikut membantu meskipun itu tabu– dan tidak mungkin ada yang mempunyai daerah teritorial dua sekalipun dia seorang pemimpin alpha terkuat –seperti ayahmu mungkin," sahut Yunhyeong dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius. "Tidak mungkin bukan kau membiarkan Zeay-mu dan anak-anak kalian tinggal di satu daerah yang sama dengan orang-orang yang kau bilang anggotamu?"

"Lalu dimana anggota klanmu? Maksudku benar-benar klan, keluarga lengkap bukan tim rekruit boleh kau temukan atau tolong dan sudah dianggap saudara sendiri. Yah karena ayahmu adalah salah satu alpha paling berpengaruh disini kalian pasti akan sering bertemu atau mereka berkunjung bukan? Kau bukan mantan cassanova yang baru sadar, bangkit dan membangun klan sendiri untuk tempat perlindungan yang lemah kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab pemuda kelebihan kalsium ini dengan suara yang keras dan lantang. Yunhyeong jadi dibuat geli sendiri melihatnya. "Baiklah baik aku mengaku! Bagaimana kau bisa tau sebanyak ini hyung? Bahkan aku tidak pernah membahas keluargaku dan kau tau posisi kami! Ya, aku sudah menjadi alpha di usia belia, oke dewasa sebelum waktunya? Atau memiliki sikap dewasa? Aku tidak peduli tapi jangan laporkan pada siapapun!" Ketimbang terdengar seperti ancaman, itu seperti ucapan 'awas loh kalau kamu begitu lagi, kuadukan pada ayahku. Ayahku polisi!' dari bocah SD ingusan yang mengatakannya saat menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kakakku memisahkan diri dari keluarga dan membangun daerah teritorial yang sangat jauh dari sini maupu korea agar kita tidak melawan satu sama lain. Klan asliku sendiri masih ada hanya saja mereka semua di Korea..." tiba-tiba volume keras yang keluar dari bibir kecil Jung Chanwoo berubah mengecil.

"Lalu dimana Zeay sendiri?"

"Diasingkan, bukan sepertiku tentunya karena memang aku tinggal disini untuk mempersiapkan diri jadi pemimpin keluarga. Zeay bersama keluargaku, menunggu di Se-"

"Wah! Kalau begitu kita harus cepat-cepat kembali!" seru Yunhyeong kelewat girang, tentu saja rasa malu dan kesalnya sudah menguap begitu saja, terlihat dari ranjang mereka berdua mulai berdecit sana-sini akibat lompatan girangnya. "Bukankah tidak baik jika meninggalkan mempelai wanita dalam waktu yang lama? Karena setauku harusnya kalian cepat-cepat 'diikat'..."

"Kita memang sudah kok hanya saja-"

"Apa?" Demi kolor ijo Kim Jiwon! Chanwoo ingin sekali menarik kata-katanya saat ini juga dan menyumpalnya ke dalam mulut histeris berlebihan Song Yunhyeong! "Kalian sudah? Astaga! _Imprint_? Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kau masih ada disini huh?! Dan tidak bilang daritadi?!" tanyanya antara terkejut dan juga menggebu-gebu. Mengetahui fakta bahwa Chanwoo bukan single jomblo naas sudah mengejutkan dan sekarang dia sudah 'beristri'! Bahkan guru kolot di sekolahnya masih ada yang belum menikah!

Chanwoo berubah posisinya, yang tadinya tengkurap menyenangkan menjadi telentang dengan bibir cemberut. "Untuk apa aku memberi tau kan? Tidak ada untungnya selain mendengar jeritanmu hyung, lagipula omonganku kan selalu dipotong karena ada rubah yang secara tidak langsung menyatakan perasaannya saat ini pada orang yang salah dengan gaya yang ambigu sekali."

"A-aku...tidak! Tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dan kalian sudah terikat sebelum aku datang pastinya!" jerit Yunhyeong kali ini, ia merasakan bahwa jantungnya kembali berpacu seperti maraton –hal yang tidak ia alami saat dipiting atau diobati Donghyuk, berdekatan sampai terhimpit oleh duo Kim menyebalkan lalu ditolong oleh mereka, diobati Jiwon –kejadian lama sekali, sikap perhatian dari Jinhwan, atau saat dia dilindungi oleh Chanwoo dengan kawanannya.

Ini dia. Ini dia masalahnya. Saat berada di atas tubuh Chanwoo dalam jarak yang amat sangat dekat –sama seperti saat dia dan...ah sudahlah–, Yunhyeong tidak merasakan apapun selain aneh lalu berubah menjadi jijik, terutama saat melihat wajah si alpha kecil ini yang siap untuk muntah –yang sialnya mirip sekali dengan wajahmiliknya.

 _Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi? Apakah ada teori ilmiahnya? Yang bisa diterima logika..._

"Dapat dipastikan kau sedang jatuh cinta hyung," simpul Chanwoo final yang dibalas oleh pekikkan nyaring oleh sang korban.

"Yang kita bahas adalah kau sekarang bukan aku! Aigo...benar-benar...bagaimana Zeay melepaskanmu begitu saja? Dia tidak sedang mengandung bukan? Atau kalian sudah punya anak? Tapi kalian belum...lord! kalian baru jadi pasangan suami istri tapi belum berpesta ria bukan?"

Chanwoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Bahkan saat Junhoe dan kawan-kawan tidak dia 'undang', mereka tidak seterkejut atau senorak ini. Boleh saja Yunhyeong terlihat genius dan 'menelanjangi' bangsa serigala sendiri dengan otak genius dan informasi-informasi yng seharusnya masih secret dari buku-semi-fantasy-yang-sialnya-benar sebagai jendela dunianya tapi kalau tidak diimbangi dengan akal sehat sih...sama saja.

"Ayolah hyung, berhentilah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Semua tentangku sudah selesai, tamat. Aku belum punya anak atau Zeay tidak sedang mengandung, bahkan kita bertemu hanya untuk melindungi daerah teritorial klanku kalau sedang diserang. Yah benar, sudah menikah tapi bahasa manusianya belum ada pesta yang dianggap 'belum lengkap dan tidak asik' otomatis belum ada _knotting_. Dan terakhir kami masih muda jadi apa yang diharapkan? Mengikat erat-erat pasangan masing-masing? Bahkan aku yakin Zeay sudah tau tentangmu hyung," kerlingnya yang diakhiri dengan suara tawa jahat penyiksa batin.

 _Bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan Jinhwan hyung benar kalau aku bisa dicincang atau ditemukan tak bernyawa dalam keadaan naas atau konyol hanya karena mendekati milik orang? Aku tidak mau mati dalam keadaan belum menikah, punya anak, jomblo, apalagi di dunia antah berantah begini!_

"Jadi jika ditarik garis besarnya, kau naksir Jun. Tidak bisa dibantah atau ditolak, ini bukan hipotesis lagi tapi sudah diuji cobakan dan terbuk-"

"Apa masih ada hal yang begitu menarik untuk dibahas saat pukul 3 pagi?"

Bak suara dari guru kesiswaan yang terdengar tanpa nada tapi berhasil membungkam mulut-mulut bebek milik siswa-siswi yang berjumlah berkali-kali lipat darinya, itulah posisi Jun sekarang.

Ah, Yunhyeong jadi bingung mau sok jaim atau langsung mengucapkan salam sambil membungkukkan badan –seperti kebiasaan saat terjadi hal awkward seperti ini dipergoki (lagi) oleh Jun yang berumur lebih kecil darinya tapi tampak lebih menyeramkan daripada guru kesiswaan yang kumis dan jangkutnya saja yang bisa dikenali.

Chanwoo sudah mengulas senyum kaku dan melirik-lirik ke arah kembarannya, memberi kode maksudnya tapi tampaknya Yunhyeong tak mengerti. Melirik ke arah Chanwoo saja tidak meskipun pemuda itu jelas-jelas di depannya karena si Song ini sudah memperhatikan Jun dengan ekspresi tercenga.

Lebih tepatnya terhipnotis dan Chanwoo hanya menghela nafas berat.

 _Apa bagusnya seorang Jun pula?_

Tatapan tajam Jun yang pada awalnya lurus ke arah dinding bergerak untuk menusuk pandangan Chanwoo lalu Yunhyeong, kali ini lama sekali.

"Song Yunhyeong, ikut aku. Kau dalam masalah."

Wow.

Disaat-saat gentir begini yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menjerit meminta pertolongan dan doa dari dewa Fortuna (karena untuk pertama kalinya dia terkena masalah dan mendapatkan hukuman!), kali ini justru Yunhyeong berharap akan terus kena masalah kalau 'guru kesiswaannya' adalah seorang Jun (meskipun guru olahraga lebih cocok untuk ukuran tubuhnya).

Chanwoo salah, Yunhyeong tidak sedang jatuh cinta tapi sudah gila. Love blind.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari sebelum dia terdampar di hutan antah berantah ini ada sebuah tren yang norak sekali.

Yunhyeong tidak tertarik pada media sosial, ponsel, komputer, ataupun internet tapi banyak sekali teman sekelasnya yang membicarakan tren yang beredar di salah satu media sosial,

'Pap pegangan tangan dong, kamunya yang foto dan orang yang digandeng ada di depan'

Apa-apaan itu? Norak sekali seperti tidak pernah bergandengan tangan saja, begitu pikir pemuda Song ini. Belum lagi kalau yang belum punya pacar sepertinya, mau menyewa pacar begitu?

Tapi begitu melihat bahu lebar Jun di depannya, Yunhyeong jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya.

 _Kenapa tidak bergandengan tangan? Tega membiarkanku kebingungan untuk menjaga jalan tetap stabil begini?_

"Masih jauh? Berapa lama lagi menyiksaku? Jadi ini hukumannya?"

Ya, mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dan lama, semakin memasuki hutan. Entah apa tujuannya, mungkin nanti tiba-tiba Jun menyerangnya dan kalimat 'aku ingin mengujimu, sudah sejauh mana kemampuanmu' digunakannya saat pemuda Song ini tak bisa mengelak serangan tetapi terus mengoceh.

Katakan saja Yunhyeong tak tau sopan santun. Ia tidak peduli. Sepertinya jiwa 'hewani' dari setengah rubahnya sudah mendalaminya dengan baik.

 _Kalau begini kejadiannya, lebih baik disuruh lari keliling lapangan 5 kali daripada digantung tidak jelas oleh bocah vampir labil yang pemberi harapan pal-_

"Hmmmpff!" Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, Yunhyeong rasanya ingin langsung berteriak saja saat kedua bahunya didorong kuat hingga bagian belakang kepalanya terantuk pohon besar. Saat ia hendak mengaduh kesakitan (sekaligus mengambil posisi kuda-kuda kalau ada serangan yang membuat Jun se-kasar ini) bukannya serangan fisik yang ia terima melainkan serangan batin dan mental.

Jun baru saja menciumnnya lagi! Di malam-menjelang-pagi! Di tengah hutan!

Jun sudah memejamkan matanya, tangan kirinya menahan kepalanya untuk terus mendongak, sementara tangannya yang lain semakin menekan tengkuk pemuda Song tersebut namun Yunhyeong tak sedikitpun memberi respon berarti. Antara bingung, heran, dan terkejut.

 _Kenapa berbeda sekali dengan yang pertama? Bu-bukan soal perasaan menggebu-gebu seekor 'rubah' pada masa perkawinan seperti pertama kali hanya saja...seperti dipaksakan, kasar, penuh emosi, teka-_

"Akh!" Jun menggeram marah dan menekan rahang Yunhyeong saat pemuda tersebut tak kunjung membuka bibir manisnya melainkan hanya terus meringis.

"Song Yunhyeong, kuperintahkan kau untuk-"

 **Buak!**

Song Yunhyeong masih sama seperti dulu, tak pernah dan tak suka melakukan tindakkan kekerasan mau seberapa terdesaknya keadaan atau berapa lamanya ia tinggal disini sebagai 'hewan' karena kekerasakan memang tak pernah menyelesaikan masalah selain membuatnya semakin buruk tapi baru kali ini ia berbangga hati saat berhasil 'menolak' orang kurang-ajar-yang-bisa-bisanya-membuat-jantungmu-meledak terutama itu seorang Jun dengan cara terkeren layak pemain laga, menendang dadanya sekuat tenaga.

Mungkin kakaknya pasti standing applause kalau tau adiknya ini sudah mulai kembali mewarisi sifat 'preman'nya.

"Apa? Kau mau memerintahkan apa, baji-argh!" Yah, Song Yunhyeong tetaplah Song Yunhyeong yang selembut kapas. Image baik-baiknya tidak akan semudah itu lepas begitu saja (yang sudah ia jaga hampir 2 tahun) sampai bibirnya bisa sesuka hati melempar umpatan selain kata 'sialan' lagi.

Jun hanya mengumbar senyum miring seraya mengusap bibirnya yang agak basah sambil memperhatikan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu menginjak-injak tanah dengan kesal seraya menarik-narik rambut coklat agak ikalnya.

"Wow, kupikir rasa cherry di bibirmu saat ciuman kemarin hanya ilusi semata karena terbawa angin, ternyata bukan ya."

"Apa?!" Yunhyeong tidak salah dengar kan? Apa bocah vampir yang berumur sebiji jagung ini baru saja menggodanya?! Menggoda dirinya yang notabene seorang laki-laki dan dianggap terpandang di sekolah?!

Hanya tinggal satu langkah lebar lagi pemuda manis ini sudah berada di depan Jun, bersiap untuk menyerang saat Jun sudah terlebih dahulu merengsak ke depan dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dilihat mata (ewh ia dan kekuatan vampirenya tentu saja).

"Aku ingin mengujimu," _tuh kan apa yang sudah kubilang_. "Serang aku, kalau aku berhasil terlebih dahulu untuk merengsak maju di hadapanmu aku akan mencium-..."

 _Heeeh? Cium lagi? Apa ada yang salah dengan otaknya? Vampire memang pervert tapi kenapa tiba-tiba begini?! Bulan purnama bahkan baru saja terle-_

 _Jangan-jangan dia menggila saat bulan pertama waktu first kiss dan setelah bulan pertama yaitu sekarang?ya ya ya bisa jadi, alasan logis kenapa dia menciumku waktu itu dan sekarang. Tapi kenapa harus cium?! Dan aku jadi ingat kejadian yang ingin kulupakan itu! argh!_

Sungguh, Yunhyeong sudah merasa amat lelah sekarang. Mungkin Donghyuk sempat memberikannya obat saat ia tak sadarkan diri atau karena saat mode 'rubah' energinya sudah terkuras banyak. Dan sekarang dia harus menghadapi kiss attack dalam keadaan detakkan jantungnya kelewat tak normal? Bunuh Yunhyeong saja sekarang!

"Satu."

 _Apanya yang satu, bocah sialan?!_

Jun baru mengambil satu langkah tapi Yunhyeong sudah membuatnya mundur sekitar 3 langkah saat kakinya menginjak sekuat tenaga tanah tempat mereka berpijak.

 _Wow, ini kekuatan rubah?_

Jun nampak tak suka sekaligus terlihat tak sedang bermain-main lagi atau sok berbaik hati dengan mengujinya untuk memberitahukan bahwa pemuda Song ini mempunyai kekuatan.

Mungkin Jun memang benar ingin memusnahkannya saat Yunhyeong baru saja berkedip dalam posisi kuda-kudanya, Jun sudah berbisik di telinganya dengan suara rendah.

"Segini saja kemampuanmu, manusia setengah rubah?"

Sikunya baru saja bergerak untuk menohok dada lawannya namun bibirnya jauh bergerak lebih cepat. Rasa asin mulai merambati indra penge-

 _Tunggu, asin?_

"Kau berdarah?"

"Kau yang berdarah karena kugigit," seringainya santai seraya menjilat bibirnya cepat. "Dua."

Jun bergeming tak bergerak dan Yunhyeong menggeram marah.

Ia merasa harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki baru saja dilukai, dilecehkan. Lupakan soal posisi hebatnya dalam segala macam bidang, ini hanya membahas soal harga dirinya saja.

Saat semua teman taman kanak-kanaknya mengolok-oloknya sambil melempari alat tulis hanya karena tau dia berasal dari mana, adiknya yang dalam posisi ikut diperolok langsung masuk ke depan bersama sapu gagang kayunya, menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai benteng untuk si kakak kecil, Yunhyeong tanpa melihat resiko yang akan terjadi ke depannya

Saat kelompok pemberontak yang menentang ketegasan Yunhyeong sebagai ketua kesiswaan dalam mengambil keputusan, kakaknya yang hobinya pergi pagi pulang pagi langsung menunggui di depan pintu ruang kesiswaan (tempat aksi anarkis mereka) dengan kedok sebagai alumni yang rindu sekolah.

Saat rumahnya diserang dan daerah sekitar mereka tak aman, Yunhyeong hanya langsung 'terima jadi' dengan lari langsung ke jalur bawah tanah, meninggalkan kedua orang tua dan saudaranya yang terus menyuruhnya lari.

Saat harga dirinya dilukai begini, Yunhyeong jadi ingat betapa keras dan sulitnya kedua orang tuanya dan kedua saudaranya berusaha menjaganya. Yunhyeong sebagai laki-laki tak melakukan apa-apa, dia dilindungi bukan melindungi. Tak pernah terlibat kekerasan, selalu di jalur aman. Mungkin ini alasan kenapa setelah adiknya menikah, kakaknya mulai berubah menjadi keras untuk membuatnya yang selalu diberikan perintah 'lari' dari masalah menjadi sekeras baja.

Dan lagi mungkin saja dari awal dia memang sudah tidak punya harga diri.

Atau kalau punya pun, pasti sekarang harga dirinya sudan hancur atau dengan kata lain membuang usaha mati-matian seluruh anggota keluarganya. Mematahkannya. Menghancurkannya berkeping-keping.

Geramannya makin lama makin menguat. Amarah sudah membakar dirinya dan ia membiarkan hal tersebut mengalir begitu saja seakan mengeluarkan semua amarah bukanlah sebuah dosa yang selalu membayanginya selama ini, sekarang ia amat siap untuk meledak.

"Lihat? Kau marah sekarang. Dan itu pasti karena aku melukaimu kan? Kau merasa terluka harga dirinya karena aku lukai bukan? Karena kau laki-laki bukan? Pasti sekarang kau sedang memikirkan seluruh usaha orang-orang terdekatmu."

Yunhyeong sudah menatapnya penuh amarah, kedua tangannya sudah terkepal erat sampai buku-bukunya memutih namun Jun masih nekat untuk mengambil langkah.

"Jangan mendekat."

Well, apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang Jun yang tugasnya memberikan perintah? Berharap di dengarkan huh?

Pemuda Song tersebut menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, percuma juga melotot pada Jun tidak akan berpengaruh. Dia juga masih harus menjaga emosinya, tidak bisa langsung dilepaskan saja. Jiwa rubahnya tidak akan dia biarkan bebas sesuka hati, mengendalikan tubuh manusianya. Tidak akan. Cukup hatinya saja yang tidak berperi-kemanusiaan, sikapnya jangan lagi.

Tapi...tidak bisa semudah itu untuk mengendalikannya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT! MENJAUH!"

 **WUSH!**

Tanpa ada persiapan apapun, Jun langsung terhempas begitu saja, punggungnya menabrak pohon besar di belakangnya sampai agak retak, dan tubuhnya tersungkur di atas tanah.

 _Tunggu sejak kapan aku punya kekuatan ini? Lalu hentakkan tanah tadi? Kenapa? Jangan-jangan...ibu?!_

Seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, ini semua ulah kekuatan sejenis angin Yunhyeong, tangannya hanya mengibas angin dan wuhu! Jun tiba-tiba sudah terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi perutnya.

 _Apa?! Dia batuk parah? Ya Tuhan tentu saja iya! Pasti karena lukanya belum pulih dan langsung kena serangan lagi...bodoh!_

Takut-takut, pemuda Song tersebut berusaha menundukkan kepalanya, memastikan bagaimana kondisi Jun sekarang.

 _o-ow, luka dalam sepertinya..._

"Hei," Emosinya lenyap begitu saja, ajaib namun ada perasaan tak kalah aneh dan mengganggu yang menggantikannya. Sama tak nyamannya saat Jun hanya beberapa radius meter di depannya. "Kau tak apa? Ma-maksudku yah mungkin kita bisa kembali atau menepi ke sungai untuk mengoba-"

"Kau lihat sendir bukan?" Dia terbatuk beberapa kali tapi belum berdiri juga. Benar-benar kepayahan, lebih parah dari kejadiaan luka di punggungnya. "Kau belum bisa atau tak bisa mengendalikan emosi manusia dan kekuatan rubah sekaligus. Benar-benar sebuah kesalahan menjadikanmu manusia setengah rubah dan kau lihat sendiri bukan hanya satu kibasan aku langsung terluka?" _itu karena lukamu yang sebelumnya belum pulih, bocah_. Yunhyeong tak berani untuk mengakui 'kesalahannya' karena memang pada dasarnya, dia merasa tidak bersalah. Ini salah kekuatannya oke?

Ia terbatuk kembali namun tangannya berusaha menutupinya, tak ada darah yang keluar lagi.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk melatihmu dan tidak ada yang bisa melatihmu juga karena aku sendiri yang terkuat disini sudah terluka. Kita perlu bantuan kekuatan yang lebih untuk menjaga teritorial, bulan purnama baru saja terlewat. Perlu dengan sangat cepat bukan berproses."

 _Memangnya aku dulu setuju dibuat jadi makhluk jadi-jadian setelah di dunia manusia sendii sudah jadi-jadian? Bahkan belum tentu aku mau membantu kalian!_

Jun mulai berusaha bangkit tapi masih memegang kedua lututnya. Seringaiannya tiba-tiba muncul. "Sebenarnya aku mau saja menolong meskipun banyak resiko tapi kau tau sendiri kan bayarannya? Khusus untuk vampir sepertiku."

Tiba-tiba punggung pemuda Song tersebut menegak dan menegang. Matanya mengerjap pelan. _Tunggu, apa?_

"Kau sedang memberitahukanku kalau bayaranmu adalah ciuman? Bahwa semua vampire itu jahat dan brengsek? Ya ampun, lucu sekali Jun!" Entah kenapa Yunhyeong langsung bertepuk tangan sarkastik karenanya. Yang ia ketahui secara pasti adalah hatiku terasa sakit. Amat sangat sakit. Melebihi adiknya yang pergi dan tak kembali, melebihi sikap kedua orang tuanya berubah, melebihi rasa sakit saat kakaknya mulai ringan tangan dan orang-orang terpenting di hidupnya meninggal.

 _Kenapa aku harus merasa sakit? Bukankah Ibu dulu selalu berpesan tak ada yang bisa dipercaya di dunia ini? Manusia saja tidak bisa apalagi makhluk astral sepertinya. Seekor vampir yang terkenal ini itu, vampir yang nyaris menjadikanku santapannya, tapi juga vampir yang menolong...ARGH! kenapa dunia harus sesulit ini?! Jun bukan orang jahat astaga!_

"Kau mau menjelekkan kaummu sendiri sampai sok-sok-an berubah menjadi se-brengsek vampir rendahan tadi malam? Atas suruhan dan inisiatif siapa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba berusaha sinis. Tak ada perasaan aneh lagi yang menyelimuti hatinya, moodnya langsung berubah begitu saja.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau se-sialan apa kaummu itu? Bahkan saat dibawa olehmu aku benar-benar waspada sekali. Tapi apa? Kau berusaha menunjukkan kalau semua vampir itu sama saja? Kau sama dengan vampir rendahan ada atau tidaknya jubah kebangsaanmu itu?"

Harus diakui pakaian kasual yang Jun kenakan sekarang sedari awal sudah mengganggu pemandangannya sekali. Konyol memang mengutarakannya di saat hatinya bergemuruh begini. Antara marah, kesal, menggebu-gebu, dan tak habis pikir.

"Aku heran...apa maksudmuyang sebenarnya? Bukan hanya persoalan yah-selain-karena-kau-berbahaya-aku-juga-vampir-brengsek-seperti-yang-lain-jadi-ayo-saling-jaga-jarak seperti sekarang, yang lain juga. Apa yang membuatmu membawaku kesini? Apa yang membuatmu menolongku waktu itu? Padahal sebelum dibawa olehmu, aku sudah menghadapi banyak makhluk aneh melebihi bahayanya vampir dan aku masih baik-baik saja. Jadi apa yang membuatmu seakan-akan menunjukkan jati busuknya vampir heh?"

Yunhyeong mulai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sudah kesal sekali sementara Jun yang dapat berdiri tegak ekspresinya mulai berubah.

"Aku sudah menghadapi banyak jenis vampir, belum pernah terbunuh, dan kau pikir hanya dengan gertakkan serta sikap kurang ajarmu itu mampu membuatku menjaga jarak? Kau pikir aku semudah itu untuk menyerah? Dan satu lagi, kita saja tidak dekat!" Seharusnya Jun sekarang sujud syukur karena dari sekian banyak orang yang ingin mendekati Yunhyeong, hanya ia yang tidak diterima untuk menjauh.

Pemuda berambut coklat agak ikal tersebut memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kalau kau pikir aku masih berada disini, beberapa kali menurutimu, dan terlihat baik-baik saja setelah kau menciumku tanpa mengucapkan maaf setelahnya hanya karena sikap dominasimu, ingin kita dekat atau lebih parahnya lagi, karena kau mengira aku naksir padamu yang sok keren dan sedingin es batu itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Orang tolol mana yang menyukai orang yang bahkan tak berperasaan, suka seenaknya, dan tidak mengerti perasaan orang lain sepertimu? Hah!"

Kalau rambutnya sepanjang anak-anak girlband, mungkin Yunhyeong akan langsung mengibaskannya sesuka hati.

"Resikonya makan hati setiap hari jaid tidak terima kasih. Aku disini karena ditahan kalian semua dan aku adalah seorang lelaki kalau kau lupa!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga yang langsung dibalas cepat oleh lawan bicara; balasan yang tidak bisa diharapkan.

"Jadi?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'jadi'?!" Dari berbagai macam kosakata yang tersedia di dalam kamus bahasa korea yang berdebu dan tebal itu, hanya pertanyaan sependek itu yang ia dapat? Setelah dia sibuk berkumur-kumur panjang lebar untuk mengeluarkan unek-uneknya hanya pertanyaan santai yang keluar?

 _Nah kan, benar-benar tidak peka! Boleh saja ekspresinya agak berubah tapi tenyata setelah 'tak secara langsung memaki' dia masih sesantai ini. Dasar tidak sadar diri._

"Jadi...apalagi kalau bukan pertanyaan 'apa maumu'? Kau mau aku bertekuk lutut dan meminta maaf? Tidak mungkin, bodoh," Meskipun ini pertama kalinya Jun berbicara (bahkan mengatainya) dengan kepala dingin (biasanya kan marah-marah dan emosi sana sini) tapi Yunhyeong sama sekali tidak terkejut dibuatnya. Pakaian kasualnya yang cukup mengikuti tren di dunia manusia benar-benar membuat matanya iritasi.

"Hah, baru kali ini selama aku hidup disini, aku berbicara panjang lebar tak berguna dan menghadapi orang cerewet serta menyusahkan sepertimu. Kau pikir aku tidak jengkel?" dengusnya tak lupa mengeluarkan ekspresi kesalnya, pengganti wajah kekurangan darahnya yang tadi memucat. "Kau benar-benar tidak suka padaku bukan? Hanya itu yang ingin kupastikan."

 _Ka-kapan aku bilang aku tidak suka padanya?_

"Te-tentu saja tidak, anak aneh! Sudah kubilang hanya orang tolol yang suka padamu!" Wajahnya agak memerah. _Tidak astaga, aku tidak menyukainya! Song Yunhyeong sadar! Dasar jantung dan rona wajah yang menyebalkan!_

"Aku hanya ingin satu; keluarkan aku dari sini secepatnya dan bawa aku ke duniaku. Kau kan yang selama ini menutupi jalannya dengan susah payah? Masalahnya semua ada di kau," jawab Yunhyeong berusaha setenang, melupakan wajah memerahnya yang pasti aib sekali untuk reputasi wajah tampannya ini.

Dan tadadang! Seperti yang sudah diduga, ekspresi Jun langsung berubah menjadi datar.

"Kau mau mati muda ya? Kau pasti sudah tau alasanku."

"Tidak boleh, tentu saja hahaha lucu sekali," Yunhyeong bertepuk tangan kembali. "Apa yang kuharapkan dari orang sepertimu sih?"

"Kau berkata-kata seakan-akan aku adalah makhluk terburuk yang pernah ada."

Yunhyeong melotot dan berkacak pinggang. "Memang! Kau kan tadi mengatakannya begitu!"

Jun menghela nafas. "Alasanku sama seperti yang diutarakan oleh Chanwoo dan Jinhwan hyung. Kalian begitu berisik dan disini tidak ada ruangan kedap suara, bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara mencak-cak seorang Kim Jinhwan yang baru bisa marah saat Hanbin dulu pernah sekarat."

"Argh!" Yunhyeong mengacak rambutnya hebat. "Harus berapa kali lagi aku bilang kalau tak ada yang bisa kalian curigai atau bagian dari diriku yang berharga hah? Apa hal yang kalian curigai dan berada di diriku? Kalau aku salah satu dari makhluk aneh disini harusnya asal usulku dan keluargaku kalian sudah tau! Aku saja tidak tau asal usul ibu-ayahku!"

"Yang kami curigai dan yang membuatmu berharga itu satu hal, tidak terpisah seperti kau punya sesuatu berbeda dari manusia awam atau rubah, menguntungkan pihak kami dan mencurigakan darimana kau mendapatkannya. Kira-kira seperti itu," Jun memicingkan matanya. "Sudah berapa lama kau disini? 2 atau 3 bulan? Berapa lama kau menjadi rubah setelah munculnya telinga dan ekor? Sebulan kurang bukan? Tapi kenapa kau sama sekali tak memiliki aroma rubah, serigala, bahkan manusia pun tidak. Satu-satunya yang membuatku tau kalau aku berhadapan denganmu adalah..."

Tiba-tiba pemuda Song ini merasa gugup dan cemas. _Apa dia benar-benar sudah tau aku ini apa hanya saja tak ada bukti?_

"...bau vampir-ku yang masih melekat di beberapa bagian tubuhmu. Aku lebih mengetahui ke-vampir-anku melebihi kau, keluargaku, klanku sendiri, atau manusia sok tau di lua sana. Seharusnya itu sudah menghilang lama sekali. Itu yang aneh," Jarak mereka satu sama lain masih terbentang jauh tapi Yunhyeong merasa benar-benar terintimidasi sekali, melebihi perasaan terintimidasi saat Jun mengukungnya. "Kau tidak bertemu dengan vampir lain bukan? Di dekatinya? Atau vampir kampungan semalam berhasil menyentuhmu?"

"Y-ya! Tentu saja tidak! Kau pikir aku mau mati muda huh?" _nyaris saja_. "Aku tau resikonya. Satu sentuhan saja dari seekor vampir dapat membuatmu terikat artian sesungguhnya bukan?"

Jun mengulas senyum (aneh, aneh sekali. Senyumnya kelewat lebar dan itu menakutinya).

"Seharusnya kau tau bukan alasan kenapa aku ingin kita menjauh dan jaga jarak?"

"Tentu saja bel-jangan bilang kalau...selama ini JUSTRU KAU YANG MENGIKATKU?!"

Pengertian dari kata 'terikat' disini bukan sekedar kau patuh dan tunduk padanya seperti budak tapi seperti _knotting, imprint_ seekor werewolf! Kau akan terus mengagumi parasnya – _Pheromones_ –, memujanya, terus mengikutinya, dan tak ada pria/wanita lain selain dirinya yang lebih baik dan indah di matamu! Seperti di hipnotis!

"Exactly," senyum Jun. "Jadi aku mau memastikan sekali lagi, kau tidak suka padaku bukan?"

"Bajing-argh!" Yunhyeong mengibaskan tangannya lagi dan pohon besar disebelahnya terkena serangan anginnya tersebut. "Sudah kubilang tidak dan kenapa kau tidak bisa mengontrol itu?! Demi apapun, itu sangat berbahaya! Aku tidak mau berakhir mengenaskan denganmu!"

 _Tentu saja iya, bodoh! Kau tidak lihat betapa konyolnya aku saat mabuk asmara dari Pheromones_ _seekor vampir? Bahkan milik adikku dan kakakku tidak sekuat ini!_

"Baguslah, makanya aku bilang menjauh bukan? Nah kalau begini aku tidak harus tanggung jawab. Hukumanmu selesai, kau boleh kembali."

 _Justru kau harus bertanggung jawab, bodoh!_

"Dasar orang gila tak berotak! Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi denganmu, astaga ini baru yang namanya berbahaya!" Yunhyeong langsung berbalik dan lari kecil-kecil keluar dari dalam hutan yang makin lama makin terlihat menyeramkan dari Jun.

Tentu saja dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang di dalam pikirannya saat ini. Tidak untuk sekarang dan selamanya. Mau taruh dimana mukanya nanti, menyukai seseorang secara blak-blakkan dan norak?

Jun masih terus mengulas senyum saat punggung yang lebih tua makin menjauh, mendekati cahaya samar-samar dari rumah mereka namun senyumnya menghilang begitu siluet badannya sudah sepenuhnya hilang, tertelan bayangan pohon yang lebih besar.

"Baguslah, setelah ini keadaan tidak akan semakin berbahaya dan hanya tinggal aku yang perlu menangani kau yang seperti mempunya _pheromones_ juga, sekuat punyaku, justru mengikat lebih kuat lagi."

.

 **-dilanjutkanpertengahanpuasa**

.

 **yosshaireyo :** aku juga lemah liat reviewmu dan betapa telatnya ini, dan menuliskan adegan lopelope junhyeong:) jangan ikutan lemah dong, kuatkan aku dan iman? /apaannih

 **meangirls Regina :** username familiar sekali/? Akhirnya ada yang suka baca bagian gak ada junhyeongnya/? :" Udah suka yunchan aja, mereka sepantaran kok(?) :" saia juga jadi bingung mau junhyeong atau yunchan/? Pastinya bukan bobyun karena itu di ff sebelah/?

 **yoyonuna :** (yoyo gak punya nuna:( punyanya adek cewek dan pacar, alias daku:( /bakaryuk) akhirnya dipanggil jung lagi?! Emang yoyo banyak apa-apanya kok sama jun^^ apalagi sama chanu^^ ibab juga/?^^ jung yang nulis juga ngakak (ini kenapa mereka dinistain banget:" chanu masih dibawah umur:") tbcnya enak kan ya kemaren, widih seneng banget nulis tbcnya/? Nih lama nih, kaya bales review kamu:c

(buat yang guest, saya bingung mau bales gimana:_;)

Tadadang! Part yang banyak sekali haha. Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya! Yuhu, sepertinya agak mampet mau post ff ini karena ini bagiannya udah kebakaran jenggot si yoyo maupun Jun:") (padahal next chap gak ada apa-apanya) (belom bikin juga sih)

Sebagai gantinya/? Bakalan ada project mix-ficlet, tiap...kapan ya? menjelang buka pokoknya, mungkin subuh iya tapi gak tau juga (karena ide baru dapet satu bruh) tentang...school love/? Pengalaman kalian bersama para senpai semasa sekolah (lol) Abal banget pokoknya, lo bukan anak sekolah kalo gak ngalamin ini (yaiyalah) (emang lo pikir disini isinya anak sekolah semua) /seketikaingetumur :")

Kan gak ada unsur xxxx-nya tuh, sama lawaq (semoga gak receh), mau duet maut juga kayanya (menyambung silahturahmi juga sih) sama dedeq owldarks (well, dia lebih parah dari saia, saia gak apdet-apdet karena udah nulis panjang laptop mati dan ilang semua, dia mah lupa buat nulis sampe idenya ilung...doakan saja inspirasi datang dan membawa taegi sadar lalu berubah jadi alim di black market) /lohkokmalahbahasfforang

Jadi semuanya, stop update (kecuali target sepertinya HAHAHA) okey okey okey? Binhwan request menurun tapi pasti ada mereka duh, yoyo-june? Hmmm, mau bikin ff selain got7-97lines-98lines, ikon. Winner? Nct u? (kesem-kesem thai nih) Bap? Btob? GILS atau ada girlband?

Sip, mau mulai menulis sekarang. Jadi siapkan diri aja, tiati keracunan liat ff jung.

 **-salam si labil yang heartattack karena abis digaps dan dinotice banyak, jungiejung -**


	12. Crying Fox

**Title : (Bad) Blood #11 [Huh? Jun? Is that you?]**

 **authornim : innochanuw**

 **disc : warn!boyxboy! boyslove! violet-word-and-action? Fantasy! Drama?! Rate-up?! –plis the plot is mine, the characters are belongs to their family and agency. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~!**

 **Cast : all ikon's members pair: a little junhyeong, yunchan, and netral feels/? No 'mature' content again guys, calm:D**

.

.

.

Yunhyeong pikir Jun hanya bermain-main saja.

Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari bocah masa pubertas? Janji ditepati? Mendengarkan perintah dan larangan? Hah, tidak mungkin!

Tapi Jun (bahkan malam tadi tidak menjanjikan 'apapun') kali ini benar-benar serius.

"...hyung? Kau tidak benar-benar terantuk lutut karena aksi anarkis Chanwoo saat tidur bukan?"

Tolong siapapun bangunkan Yunhyeong dari mimpi buruk ini. Se-ka-ra-ng!

"Hyung?"

 _Mimpi apa aku semalam? Ah tidak bahkan aku tidak bisa memejamkan mata karena geli sekali dengan Jun!_

"Ya ya ya, aku mendengarmu. Aku sudah bangun ya ya ya, berisik," Pemuda manis ini yakin pasti sekarang sudah terjadi kesalahan. Misalnya, sifatnya tertukar dengan Jun? Lalu Jun bertukar sikap dengan Jinhwan karena...ya tuhan, hanya karena melihatnya akhirnya bangun dan melempar selimut, senyumnya langsung mengembang sama seperti senyum Jinhwan hyung setelah membangunkan dirinya dengan Chanwoo tiap pagi!

"Kau tidur nyenyak kan semalam? Bagaimana dengan-"

Yunhyeong menoleh sinis ke arah bayangan Jun yang terpantul pada cermin –sialan, dia ingin mengganti piayamanya dan anak itu masih bertengger di tempatnya?!

"Apa kau baru saja melempaskan tata kramamu sekarang? Mana sopan santunmu yang tadi seperti baru tau ada kata 'hyung' di dunia ini? Apa itu menghilang lagi?" Ia mengulas senyum miring (demi kakaknya yang selalu mengomel tiap dibangunkan pagi-pagi, Yunhyeong merasa seperti bukan dirinya lagi! Sejak kapan dia berani dan bisa mengulas senyum miring huh?! Berguru pada siapa? Dan ini mengulasnya di hadapan Jun!)

"Aku mau mengganti bajuku, kau senang ya melihat orang telanjang? Aku mempesona bukan?"

Pemuda Song tersebut berani bersumpah kalau wajahnya pasti sudah memerah tapi mati-matian sudah ia tahan karena Jun masih mempertahankan senyumnya di ujung pintu.

"Tidak perlu, semua sudah menunggu. Bukankah itu membuang-buang waktu hyung? Maaf atas kelancanganku. Kenapa bisa sampai telat bangun hyung? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

 _Brengsek._ Ingin rasanya ia melontarkan makian yang selalu didengarnya tiap pagi dan malam dulu. Dipanggil hyung sudah merupakan sebuah keajaiban untuk jenis vampir manapun yang menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya, sekarang ada permintaan maaf khas bangsawan terhormat, dan sok perhatian?!

 _Yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur kan kau ish!_

Yunhyeong kembali mengancingkan piyamanya yang sudah setengah terbuka (wajahnya pasti sudah benar-benar memerah) dan pergi berlalu melewati Jun begitu saja yang mengekorinya (tunggu, kenapa justru ia terdengar seperti _prince_ ketimbang Jun dengan jubah hebatnya tetap cocok dengan piyama?)

 _Aku sudah seperti orang tidak punya malu saja sekarang! Setelah tidak punya harga diri sekarang tidak punya malu?_

"Kenapa kau seperti ini sih?" Jarak dari pintu kamarnya ke ruang serbaguna cukup jauh ('rumah' ini cukup luas juga untuk ukuran di hutan antah berantah) jadi sepertinya cukup banyak waktu untuk 'berbicara'.

"Apanya?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau, bocah. Kau dengan tata krama? Jinhwan hyung berbalik memukulimu dengan sapu ajaibnya setelah pulang ya?"

Posisinya memang membelakangi tapi Yunhyeong masih bisa lihat Jun semakin lebar mengulas senyumnya, tak ada paksaan atau kesinisan yang biasanya sangat meremehkan disana.

Setelah 'hyung', 'minta maaf', sekarang 'senyuman?' Benar-benar aneh!

"Setidaknya aku tau tata krama kaum manusia meskipun tidak pernah tinggal di tempat menjijiikan itu bersama kalian."

 _Apa?_ "Maaf? Pardon?"

"OH! YOYO HYUNG!"

Yunhyeong tidak bisa untuk tidak refleks membalas senyuman idiot Jiwon karena kebiasaannya baik-dibalas-kebaikan di sekolah (tapi tentu saja langsung direspon pura-pura muntah saat Jiwon membalasnya dengan flying kiss) dan tiba-tiba moodnya jatuh begitu saja ketika...

...Jun langsung 'nyalip' dan melesat duduk di sebelah Hanbin –yang agak keringat dingin membuat Jiwon yang sedang menjahili Hanbin langsung melompat dengan kaki kelincinya ke arah Jinhwan untuk 'berlindung'.

 _Sudah? Jadi begitu saja selesai begitu saja keanehannya? Lucu sekali._

Tapi Yunhyeong tidak bisa untuk tidak bersikap normal seakan-akan halo-tadi-aku-dibangunkan-jun-untuk-pertama-kalinya-dan-itu-secara-baik-baik-bahkan-kami-ngobrol-baik-juga-apa-tidak-ada-yang-aneh-dan-curiga tidak pernah terjadi.

Dulu Yunhyeong protes akan kebisuan Jun yang sama sekali tak bertanggung jawab setelah membawanya ke 'rumah' ini tetapi begitu mendengar banyak sekali celotehan tidak berguna keluar dari bibir tebalnya, rasanya ia ingin menarik kata-katanya saja.

Masalahnya...Jun hanya berisik padanya! Di hadapannya saja!

"Sudah selesai?"

Yunhyeong mendecih. Dari semua jenis makian, tinju, pukulan, dan jitakkan, anak ini hanya bertanya sependek ini?

"Aku...A-ah, tau ah," Pemuda Song ini menepis tangan Jun yang sedaritadi menggenggam miliknya (entah siapa dulu yang memulainya, pastinya Yunhyeong malu kalau itu dirinya) sejak mereka keluar dari 'rumah'.

Selesai sarapan, mulut ceriwis Yunhyeong sudah gatal untuk tidak 'berbicara' pada Jun si kelewat kalem dengan santapan manusianya dan Yunhyeong langsung mengajak Jun untuk mencari kayu bakar setelah si tetua, Jinhwan menyelesaikan acara makannya.

Baik Jun ataupun double Kim sepertinya sudah 'mengerti' jadi saat Yunhyeong langsung meninggalkan ruang 'makan', hanya Jun yang mengikutinya.

"Maumu apa?" Jun hanya mengulas senyum. "Asal kau tau ya, aku tidak memerlukan senyuman sampahmu itu!"

"Lalu kau mau jawaban apa? 'Aku mau kamu' begitu?"

 _Si anak sial ini..._

Yunhyeong berbalik, Jun yang berada di belakang dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada langsung berhenti berjalan.

"Kau benar-benar mau menjauh?"

"Memangnya kau mau hidup abadi bersamaku?"

Yunhyeong berdengus keras. "Kau barusan sedang wedding proposal?"

"Mau menganggapnya begitu? Tak masalah."

Yunhyeong benar-benar kesal sekarang. Kalau dia adalah tokoh di manga, sudah ada empat persimpangan berwarna merah di keningnya karena tak pernah ada dan tak boleh ada yang mempermainkan dirinya, seorang Song Yunhyeong sekalipun Jun yang mungkin saja anak bangsawan atau bisa membawa seluruh pasukkan vampir di hadapannya seperti yang dilakukan pangerang cilik Chanwoo lalu.

 _Ah tapi tidak mungkin Jun seorang anak bangsawan karena..._

Yunhyeong menggelengkan kepalanya keras. _Tidak tidak! Berhenti, Song! Cukup Jun, Jiwon, dan sesekali Chanwoo yang membuatmu tidak fokus!_

"Memangnya kau pikir kau itu siapa bisa seenaknya?" dengusnya keras, ikut-ikutan gaya Jun (atau Jun yang menirunya) dengan melipat kedua tangan. "Aku ini Song Yunhyeong loh. Bukan orang sembarangan, tidak bisa diajak main-main apalagi diajak becanda. Wahaha bagaimana ya? Boleh saja posisimu di klan vampir itu berpengaruh hebat atau apapun itu tapi aku bukan Song Yunhyeong yang kau tolong waktu itu, aku sudah beru-"

"Kau berisik sekali sih?" Jun dengan senyum miringnya. "Omonganmu ngelantur. Lucu sekali, apa masalahnya kalau kau seorang Song Yunhyeong? Aku baru tau namamu dan melihatmu setelah disini bukan bertemu saat berada di dunia brengsekmu. Aku tidak tau seberapa hebatnya kau di duniamu, apa sehebat posisi anak kurang ajar Jung Chanwoo? Bahkan setelah Jiwon dan Hanbin kubawa kesini, mereka tidak sombong dan membanggakan nama mereka yang sangat terkenal di dunianya," Satu tarikkan nafas panjang sebagai jeda dan sepertinya Yunhyeong benar-benar tak ingin mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Jun meski dalam mode normal.

"Jadi jangan bawa-bawa namamu, jabatanmu, nama kakak, adik, atau orang tuamu disini. Kalau vampire rendahan kemarin kau ancam dengan kata-kata konyol, dalam hitungan detik kau bisa berpindah ke dalam perutnya karena itu tidak berguna."

 **DEG!**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa masalahnya kalau kau seorang Song Yunhyeong?"_**

 _'_ _Yunhyeong sunbae! Tolong bantu kami, terima peran ini ya ya ya?'_

 _'_ _Memangnya kenapa kalau kami dari keluarga Song dan kakakku Song Yunhyeong? Kami sama saja seperti kalian! Tidak ada yang berbeda!'_

 _'_ _Yunhyeong oppa! Terima cintaku tolong!'_

 _'_ _Kamu adalah seorang Song Yunhyeong, anak dari kami yang selalu luar biasa. Cukup dengan masalah kakak dan perginya adikmu. Hanya kamu yang bisa kami andalkan. Jadilah Song Yunhyeong yang membawa nama baik keluarga Song dengan prestasi tidak biasa.'_

 ** _"_** ** _...Aku tidak tau seberapa hebatnya kau di duniamu..."_**

 _'_ _U-uwah hoksi uri Song Yunhyeong memang dae-bak!'_

 _'_ _Jalsaengkhaetta, Song!'_

 _'_ _You're the best, hyung!'_

 _'_ _Aku mau makan makanan buatan kak Yunhyeong saja deh kalau begitu terus caranya hehe~enak!'_

Yunhyeong tidak sakit hati. Tidak sama sekali, sebelum ibu dan ayahnya secara langsung memintanya untuk menjadi satu-satunya harapan keluarga besar Song( dengan menjadi nomor satu di antara yang lain, panutan, dan berbagai macam 'topeng lainnya' untuk pertama dan terakhirnya mereka bersikap sebaik itu), tepat 3 tahun yang lalu ia, kakaknya, dan adiknya sudah pernah mendengar itu semua.

Mereka dikucilkan dan ditindas, terlalu dini untuk mental anak sekolah dasar seperti mereka. Untuk itu, sang kakak selaku pelindung adik-adiknya bertekad untuk berubah menjadi kuat, hasilnya adalah 'preman tersangar' yang dikenal hampir seluruh sekolah di daerahnya. Sang bungsu yang awalnya cengeng dan selembut kucing berubah menjadi gadis tomboy yang kuat dan jiwa keibuannya bisa berubah menjadi kucing liar demi melindungi kakak keduanya, Song Yunhyeong sendiri dan keluarganya.

Sementara Yunhyeong sendiri? Dia tidak dapat berbuat banyak, dirinya terlalu dilindungi oleh keluarganya sendiri, tidak banyak perubahan yang ia alami sejak kecil sebelum penindasan itu berakhir dan mereka mulai tinggal menetap.

Song Yunhyeong yang semulanya hanya anak bertubuh ringkih dengan kulit kelewat pucat berubah dan tumbuh menjadi pemuda berkulit pucat yang sering tersenyum, bertingkah konyol (hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan untuk dianggap berguna di dalam keluarganya yang selalu pulang kelelahan), selalu rangking terakhir di kelas, bermasalah sampai sang ayah mencubit pipi berisinya (hukuman terberat yang mereka dapatkan jika sudah kelewat nakal), dan hobi mencaci maki di masa pubertasnya sampai sang kakak mengejeknya untuk menjadi diss rapper saja daripada menjadi aktor.

Yunhyeong melakukannya agar tidak dianggap remeh oleh anggota keluarga ayah ataupun ibunya yang lain atau dari keluarganya sendiri meskipun seluruh anggota keluarganya selalu menyambutnya dengan pelukkan hangat.

Yunhyeong hanya ingin diakui bahwa ia juga kuat, bisa diandalkan, dan berguna walaupun itu hanya berbentuk 'kenyamanan' dan 'kehangatan' dari masakkan, tawa renyah, ataupun lelucon murahannya bukan 'keamanan' dan 'keberanian' yang selalu diberikan oleh seluruh anggota keluarga Song.

Karena dia tau, suatu saat nanti hal besar akan terjadi dan semuanya berubah. Dia tetaplah lelaki dan sudah 'peraturan' turun menurun dari keluarga kalau saat dewasa, anak lelaki tidak boleh dimanjakan dan harus hidup sendiri, untuk anak perempuan disaat seluruh saudara lelakinya sudah memasuki masa pubertas dia akan dijodohkan dan tinggal terpisah dengan suaminya tak akan kembali lagi.

Yunhyeong tau itu akan terjadi tapi dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini.

Kakaknya yang selalu perhatian dan mengajarinya bela diri dengan kasih sayang berubah menjadi orang asing yang tak berbeda dengan preman di luar sana, adiknya benar-benar pergi dengan seorang laki-laki seumuran dengannya yang disebut sebagai suami yang bahkan tak pernah Yunhyeong lihat, dan orang tuanya berubah drastis setelah meminta 'permohonan baik-baik' pada Yunhyeong untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik menjadi **sempurna** lalu dibiarkan tinggal bersama si sulung yang sering mabuk-mabukkan, berkelahi, dan kelakuan buruk lainnya yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Itu semua karena...

 _Tidak, Song. Tidak! Sudah cukup!_

Yunhyeong memejamkan mata seerat mungkin, seerat kedua tangannya yang sudah terkepal. Sekelebat memori berputar di kepalanya dan ia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Emosinya mulai mengalir tak beraturan ke atas kepala.

Otaknya terlalu cerdas untuk langsung menarik kesimpulan dari perkataan panjang Jun.

 _Selama kau hidup, dari dulu sampai sekarang kau tidak berguna Song Yunhyeong. Kau hanya mengandalkan namamu dan kekuasaan dari keluargamu saja. Kau tidak berguna namun sangat arogan dan sombong._

 _Sungguh tidak berguna._

Jun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Apa aku memancing amarahmu lagi, Song? Jadi amarah sisa kemarin belum semua lepas nih? Apa nanti akan ada angin konyol yang menyerangku?"

"Diam kau."

Jun terkekeh pelan sementara Yunhyeong mulai menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Kau mengancamku? Punya kekuatan apa kau sampai berani mengancamku? Kau berubah menjadi rubah dan memiliki kekuatan ini itu karena kemurahan hati Jung Chanwoo dan keputusanku. Aku bisa mengambilnya begitu saja, apalagi Chanwoo begitu tau kau menggunakannya dengan seenak jidat. Ah...Apa nada dan penggunaan kata-kataku sudah sama seperti kau, Song Yunhyeong?"

"Berhenti hiks bicara hiks GEUMANHAE!"

Jun tercengah. Apa Song Yunhyeong tengah menangis sekarang?

"Iya hiks aku menangis lalu hiks kenapa? Apa masalahnya? Karena aku adalah Song Yunhyeong? Hiks hiks..."

 _Gawat_. Katakan saja Jun sangguh melawan seribu pasukkan vampir rendahan dalam satu malam, tapi jangan suruh dia untuk mendiamkan seseorang yang sedang menangis. Kebisaannya adalah menangisi orang bukan membuatnya berhenti menangis.

Jun tidak suka melihat orang lain menangis, apalagi ini adalah seorang Song Yunhyeong. Ada yang berbeda. Waktu Jinhwan menangis dua hari satu malam karena rindu teman-temannnya, Jun bisa mengganjalnya dengan menutup telinga dan menebalkan hatinya tapi sekarang...rasanya hatinya langsung mencelos.

"Y-yah," _Aku harus bicara mulai darimana? Minta maaf?_ "Jangan menangis. Kau laki-la-"

"LALU KALAU AKU LAKI-LAKI KENAPA? AKU TIDAK BOLEH MENANGIS KARENA AKU LAKI-LAKI BERNAMA SONG YUNHYEONG BEGITU?!"

Wow, Jun pikir kemampuan 'berteriak'nya akan berkurang karena sang pemilik suara tengah 'mengeluarkan' emosi batinnya.

 _Haduh, harus bicara apa? Waktu Jinhwan menangis, duo Kim langsung menyerang habis-habisan karena malaikat mereka terluka hatinya dan Hanbin sumpah serapah karenanya. Yunhyeong menangis siapa yang berkoar?_

"Ka-kau boleh kembali seka-"

"HUAAAA! EOMMA! HYUNG! YEODONGSAENG! AKU MAU PULANG SEKARANG! HUAAAA!"

Ada baiknya setelah ini Jun ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengecek fungsi sepasang telinganya pada Kim Donghyuk.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar keparat tak tau diri!"

 **PRANG!**

Seorang pemuda yang baru saja memiringkan sedikit kepalanya langsung terbelak kaget, tak sebanding dengan wajah datar yang setiap hari ia tunjukkan.

"Hah! Baru kali ini kau tidak bisa menghindari seranganku. Aku yang terlalu hebat atau kau tidak sehebat yang dikatakan orang-orang? HAHAHA!"

Pemuda tersebut berdecih pelan. Di dekat pelipisnya sudah tercipta luka garis memanjang berkat lemparan botol vodka yang pernah ia punya.

Sepasangan matanya menatap nyalang ke arah sekumpulan pria yang tentun lebih tua darinya tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia tak terima dipermalukan seperti ini, di dalam klub yang membesarkan namanya tetapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya tak nyaman, sesuatu yang meresahkan.

Sekelebat bayangan yang beberapa hari ini tak ia lihat tiba-tiba muncul di dalam benaknya.

"Yunhyeong? Itukah kau? Ada apa?" bisiknya pelan.

.

.

.

"Ya ya ya! kalian cari di sebelah kanan lalu sisanya cari di sebelah kiri, arraseo? Kita diberi misi untuk menangkap ketua atau tidak ada makan malam! Hari ini kita akan makan besar tau?! Anggap saja ini adalah sebuah misi!"

"YE! ALGESEUMNIDA!"

"Baik, sekarang berpencar!"

Bagaikan sekelompok ninja berpengalaman di serial televisi, barisan anak kecil berpakaian serba hitam yang baru saja berkumpul itu langsung menyebar ke segala arah dalam bentuk yang bermacam-macam. Ada yang anjing, kucing, kelinci, bahkan serigala.

Sementara yang memberi perintah langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya depresi, tidak seperti dirinya beberapa menit lalu.

"Aish, hyung kemana sih? Susah sekali mencarinya...lagipula apa-apaan ini misi pertama kali anak tingkat pertama langsung mencari petinggi yang terkuat? Dia pikir itu mudah? Anak tingkat akhir saja belum tentu bisa melakukannya!"

Tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri, seorang pemuda yang lebih tua tampak terkikik pelan di atas dahan besar milik pohon tua. Ya, dia adalah petinggi terkuat dan ketua yang disebut-sebutkan tadi, sekaligus 'founder' dari 'tempat' berlindung ini.

"Belum dicoba langsung menyerah? My my~ Jeno-ku...Bahkan Jisung lebih cer-"

 **DEG!**

Pemuda yang berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya di dahan dengan cakarnya nyaris saja terjatuh dari ketinggian 3 meter kalau saja ia tak dapat mengendalikan diri.

 _Pe-perasaan apa ini?_

"Zeay?"

 _"_ _Hm? Chan-ah? Wae? Tumben sekali."_

Chan atau lebih kita kenal dengan nama Jung Chanwoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatif sebelum fokus terhadap 'panggilan telepati' dengan betinanya.

"Apa keadaan disana baik? Tidak ada penyerangan?"

 _"_ _Semuanya aman terkendali. Benar-benar aman karena kami sedang berkumpul untuk sarapan, perbedaan waktu yang signifikan bukan? Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?"_

"Tidak," Chanwoo menggeleng, tak ingin betinanya merasa khawatir. "Hanya perasaanku saja...Kalau begitu titip salam pada eomma dan a-"

 _Hujan._

Chanwoo bergeming sebentar sebelum menjulurkan tangannya, menyapa titik-titik hujan yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam skala besar atau disebut hujan lebat.

"Hujan?!"

"Yah, Jung Chanwoo! What's wrong?!"

"Tidak ada," Pemuda kelebihan kalsium ini berusaha menahan suaranya untuk tidak berteriak lagi. "Hanya...masalah dengan anak-anakku. Titip salam pada orang tuaku saja."

 _"_ _Nde..."_

 _Hujan! Gawat!_

"CHANWOO HYUNG! KEMANA SAJA KAU?! JANGAN BERSEMBUNYI DI ATAS POHON! KAU SENDIRI TAU KALAU AKU TAKUT KETING-HYUNGGGG~ MAU KEMANA?!"

"Tu-tunggu sebentar!" balas Chanwoo terbata-bata. Ia baru saja nekat terjun dari atas pohon setinggi 3 meter dan berlari kencang dalam wujud serigalanya tanpa aba-aba. "Tidak, maksudku jangan tunggu aku! Langsung ke sarang saja, semuanya. Ada panggilan gawat!"

 _Satu-satunya rubah disini yang memiliki kekuataan hanyalah Yunhyeong hyung. Dan lagi, aku sudah memberi 'alat pelacak' yang lebih hebat padanya. Apa yang terjadi? Hujan tiba-tiba karena seekor rubah menangis...Yunhyeong hyung?_

.

.

.

.

 **BRAK!**

"Sudah sampai? Tidak ketuk pintu dulu?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengetuk pintu kalau saja-" Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik menujuk-nunjuk bola kristal di tangannya yang menggambarkan wajah seseorang. "-Bola ini tidak menunjukkan ada yang terjadi pada anak kita lagi!"

"Lagi?" Lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum kecil. "Sebelum-sebelumnya, terjadi juga bukan padanya? Kau sudah sepanik ini dulu dan tidak terjadi apapun. Kakaknya mengajarkan dengan baik, apa yang perlu dicemaskan?"

"Ta-tapi..."Wanita paruh baya tersebut menggigit kukunya. Matanya bergerak tak nyaman, antara ragu dan tak yakin.

"Tapi apa? Sudahlah, dia akan baik-baik saja. Kalau pun terluka, dia tidak akan ma-"

"Aku menggunakan pengelihatanku dan melihat ada orang lain bersamanya. Bukan dari jenisku, kaum lebih lemah, manusia, atau musuh lagi tapi seekor vampir!"

Lawan bicaranya mulai memberi respon. Sepasang matanya berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu lagi apapun kondisinya, nyonya Song? Apa kekuatan dari jenisku tidak cukup? Harus berapa kali kubilang?"

"A-aku...AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!" Di balik ketenangan yang menyelimut auranya, teriakkan kerasnya sama sekali tidak mengusik sang lawan bicara untuk melunakkan tatapannya. "Anak kita memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk seperti ini, yeobo...bukan karena jenisku atau aku yang memberikannya segel pelindung dan masih memakai kekuatanku hingga sekarang!" jeritnya histeris.

"Dia tidak berbeda, hanya unik. Tidakkah kau bisa membedakannya, menganggapnya sama, dan tidak mengucilkannya?"

Tatapan sang lawan bicara yang ternyata suaminya mulai lunak tapi matanya masih semerah darah. "Aku tidak mengucilkannya, lingkungan yang melakukannya dan dia berubah karena itu. hanya dia yang berbeda, apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Semua anakku sama, normal, tidak ada spesialnya sama sekali, kenapa hanya dia?"

Senyum tipis masih terpatri di bibirnya. Daripada merasa melihat sosok 'hangat' itu justru menambahkan label 'bahaya' padanya. "Bukankah itu bagus kalau dia bersama seseorang yang jelas-jelas jenisnya itu? Dia akan mendapatkan 'pendidikkan' yang baik, kekuatanmu yang mengalir padanya dapat lenyap, dan akhirnya dapat menerima jati dirinya sendiri bukan kebingungan lagi. Apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi?"

"Mau kau menempelkannya pada anak manusia, anak serigala, atau apapun itu warisanku darinya tidak akan lenyap! Hanya tertahan!"

"Well well well~" Wanita paruh baya tersebut menatap tajam ke arah suaminya yang berpindah dengan cepat ke arah jendela besar milik istana mereka, menghadap langsung ke arah matahari yang baru saja terbit. "Aku ragu kalau kau sebenarnya sengaja memberikanmu 'warisan' hanya padanya untuk meneruskan kaummu. Kau tau bukan alasan mengapa kita menikah?"

"Untuk menahan pergerakkan kaumku, memperkuat kekuasaanmu, mencegah terjadi pernikahan antara musuh, dan menjadikan pernikahan kita pertama dan terakhir dalam catatan 'dosa'..." bisiknya pelan yang mendapatkan jentikkan jari keras.

"Tepat sekali! Lalu apa masalahnya dengan vampir itu? Toh, aku juga tidak memaksakan anak kita untuk menjadi jenis yang 'seharus-"

"Dia bukan kaum bangsawan."

"Lalu?" Senyumnya makin melebar tanpa perlu sang istri menoleh ke arahnya. "Rendahan juga tidak kan?"

Istri cantiknya yang benar-benar 'mengkopi' diri pada anak lelaki kedua mereka hanya bisa menggeleng dalam tundukkan kepalanya yang makin dalam.

"Apa lagi yang meresahkanmu? Aku tidak mau kita bertengkar karena masalah sepele ini. Kau tidak mau bukan kita benar-benar bertengkar bukan pura-pura seperti saat putra kita memasuki masa remaja-"

"Vampir yang bersama anak kita dari kaum perdana menteri."

Keheningan langsung tercipta di antara keduanya yang berada di dalam ruangan besar nan mewah.

"Saya selaku ibunya dan sang ratu memerintahkan pasukkan istana untuk membawa pulang putra mahkota, Song Yunhyeong kembali ke dalam istana dikarenakan keadaan yang tak memungkinkan," Nyonya Song menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. "Saya kemari untuk meminta persetujuan langsung dari raja tapi kalau tidak disetujui, saya akan menurunkan langsung pasukkan saya sendiri dan membawa pulang pangeran secara paksa tak peduli ia setuju atau tidak. Tak peduli juga dengan masa karantinanya yang belum selesai."

.

.

 **-widihadayangbisanebak?**

.

.

TADA! SELAMAT SUDAH MEMBACA 101 HAL(ngerasa gak udah baca sebanyak ini? kek novel abal jha)! CIE YOYO DIMODUSIN JUN/? EWWKWKWK GAK TAU INI APA SERIUSAN DAN INI NGEBUT BANGET:((( KUCINTA BAGIAN IYA-IYA JUNHYEONG/? Sudah nih ya, gak tau mau berkata apa lagi (mama Yoyo cantik! And i hope u will surprise about yoyo's older brother/?) mau munculin dedeq eunji tapi masa dibagian tabok-tabokkan ala game pet di fb/? Pokoknya saya mabok cinta sama pemeran kakak yoyo disini karena lagi ngehitz gila (sebenernya banyak kan yang bermarga Song, Im, atau Nam tapi kayanya cuma kenal mino, yoyo, jaebi, sama taehyun doang: mungkin saya harus berbau pada grup lain/?)

ADA JENO NUMPANG LEWAT! HAHAHA Jisung sebut nama doang (cause anak smrookies mau nongol di ff sebelah aja), mau nih bikin ff svt (gils, beneran naksir saya sama mereka. Tolong) atau ditongolin aja di ff sebelah? Hehe, gak tau nih, males banyak cingcong (aus kiw) dan bukan karena cuaca panas sepertinya yang mengurangi semangat jung buat nulis tapi semua kegiatan kayanya mengurai tenaga ya? sudahkah kalian ikut acara donasi dkk? Comeback/album support? Birthday project? Gift project? Atau ada yang nonton acara YG Indonesia; Showtime Movement di KCC jakarta kemarin? Siapa tau kita ketemu xD

(numpang iklan tak berbayar; jimin mau ultah guys! Jimin bts bukan aoa hehe, dan ada birthday project gitu kek di koriya muka jimin dalam bentuk poster bakalan nonggol di beberapa kereta krl commuter line! Kesannya kaya jalan ditemenin jimin kan? Hehe, makanya nama projectnya DATING WITH JIMIN! /horay jadi ada donasi gitu, 150K buat donasi online (dapet totebag, gantungan kunci-hp, e-sertifikat, dll) dan offlinenya minimal 25K (e-sertifikat, poster, pc) ini projectnya Global_Armys (twitter) jadi kalo mau nanya-nanya gak usah sungkan-sungkan! /iklanselesai/)


	13. (Third) Problem

**Title : (Bad) Blood #12 [(Third) Problem]**

 **authornim : innochanuw**

 **disc : warn!boyxboy! boyslove! violet-word-and-action? Fantasy! Drama?! Rate-up?! –plis the plot is mine, the characters are belongs to their family and agency. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~!**

 **Cast : all ikon's members, pair: netral pair...(prepare urself for the next chapter, hehe)**

.

.

.

.

Jinhwan mulai melirik jam dengan simbol-simbol aneh (jam khusus di dunia ini) dengan gelisah.

Kuku-kuku jarinya yang sering mau tak mau ia potong nyaris habis semua Jinhwan gigiti.

Who people on the earth yang nekat pulang nyaris tengah malam dua hari bertu-

"Hyung! Berhenti terlihat resah dan gelisah begitu! Ekormu dan kumis kucingmu muncul tuh!"

Jinhwan menoleh dengan dramatis dan menatap tajam ke arah sang pelaku menyebalkan, Kim Donghyuk yang tidak sadar kalau tubuh berbulu lembutnya hanya tinggal kurang menyusut menjadi kecil seperti layaknya hamster.

Dari dulu, Jinhwan tidak suka disebut kucing meskipun ibu dan kakaknya bilang itu sangat imut (disitulah titik poinnya) dan sekarang karma menjadi kucing, semakin tidak sukalah Jinhwan terutama kumis kucing yang tidak match dengan wajahnya dan ekor menyebalkan, apalagi mendengar orang lain membahasnya.

"E-eh sabar dulu, hyung!" Jiwon buru-buru lompat dari sofa –satu-satunya perabotan mewah nan empuk disini– setelah puas memandang Hanbin yang sedaritadi berpantonim ria di dalam kardus kotak kosong mirip televisi –katanya pengganti televisi saking bosannya.

"Yang dikatakan Dongie benar, hyung jangan marah atau apapun itu sampai emosi dan aura hyung jadi tidak baik atau negatif karena itu akan mempengaruhi kita semua disi-whut?! Kenapa telingaku memanjang?! Membesar? HYUNG JANGAN BERKATA BURUK TENTANGKU. BERHENTI!"

Hanbin yang masih melancarkan aksi jayus pantonimnya juga mulai mengeluhkan taringnya yang menyembul melebihi milik Junhoe atau Chanwoo dan tubuhnya yang mulai agak membungkuk.

Sementara Jinhwan hanya menunjukkan wajah liciknya. Tentu saja, tak ada Junhoe atau Chanwoo, dialah yang berkua-

 **BRAK!**

Donghyuk terbelak kaget. Tubuhnya yang mulai menyusut tiba-tiba berukuran normal kembali seperti kembang api yang tiba-tiba meledak tanpa aba-aba. Semua transformasi ke bentuk hamsternya sekeika berhenti dan ia berubah menjadi normal kembali.

Tapi yang lebih membuatnya kaget adalah Yunhyeong yang langsung melesat seperti angin melewatinya, bergerak cepat menuju ke kamarnya dan Jinhwan.

"Song Yunhyeong!" Jinhwan pikir dia tidak dapat berkedip karena melihat sosok yang ia cemaskan. "Kemana saja kau? Tidak taukah semua orang disini nyaris berubah karena ka-"

"Berisik," Yunhyeong berusaha meraih kenop pintunya namun seseorang yang benar-benar tidak ingin ia lihat batang hidungnya malah muncul.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana?" Yunhyeong meringis pelan. Jun memelintir lengannya.

"YA TUHAN, JUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! JANGAN MENYAKITI URI LOVELY SONG YUN-"

"SUDAH KUBILANG BERISIK!"

 **PRANG!**

Hanbin yang sedaritadi memilih untuk mengkeret pelan-pelan di belakang punggung Jiwon langsung menciut.

Lampu mati dan mereka semua berada di dalam kegelapan.

Donghyuk langsung melempar tatapan ke arah Jinhwan yang selalu otak dibalik kejadiaan gaib seperti ini namun ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya saat tak sengaja melihat-

"KAU YANG BERISIK!" Suara Jun yang amat berat terdengar seperti sambaran petir bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Jun tidak pernah berteriak dan semarah ini sekalipun tindakkan ceroboh Donghyuk dulu yang sudah tidak betah berada disini nyaris merengut nyawanya sendiri.

Tapi Donghyuk tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Yang mengejutkannya adalah-

-kedua bola mata jernih Yunhyeong tampak bergetar dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan genangan air dari sana.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

"Kau pikir kau bisa pergi sesuka hatimu setelah semua ini terjadi? Kau tidak bisa pergi dalam keadaan seperti itu! Apa kau tidak tau dampak yang terjadi padaku setelah melihatmu menangis?!"

Jun sangat membenci apapun yang berhubungan perasaan, terutama menangis.

Paman yang membesarkannya saat orang tuanya sibuk, tewas setelah perubahannya menjadi vampir abadi.

Ibunya menangis darah saat mendengar keputusannya untuk ikut Chanwoo ke dunia ini.

Sementara di sisi lain, Jun tidak mengerti apa itu perasaan sakit dan mengapa orang-orang menangis.

Hatinya terlampau beku, jauh sebelum menjadi vampire bahkan jauh sebelum mengetahui dirinya vampir. Lagipula sekarang dia adalah seekor vampir. Vampir yang selalu dicap sebagai makhluk menjijikan yang tak berperasaan.

Maka dari itu Jun membunuh perasaannya sendiri. Mematikannya.

Namun sayang, Yunhyeong muncul tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah kehidupan tenang nan abadinya dan akhir-akhir ini seperti mengguncang dunia 'mati'nya. Memporak-pondakkan.

Dan Jun membenci siapapun yang sudah mengganggu zona nyamannya.

Seorang Song Yunhyeong kembali menghidupkannya. Menghidupkannya untuk membuatnya kebingungan dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Song Yunhyeong menangis dan Jun seperti bisa merasakannya.

Jun mengerjap pelan yang manakalai mengurangi sikap waspadanya sehingga dengan mudah Yunhyeong lepas dari cengkramannya dan melesat ke dalam kamar.

 _Tunggu dulu...ini terasa familiar. Aku pernah merasakannya dulu. Apa yang dia rasakan, juga aku rasakan, sama seperti saat anggota keluarga kami terancam tapi apa...tidak tidak mungkin! Dia bukan dari golonganku! Atau mungkin...tidak Jun! Tidak mungkin! Kau terlalu muda untuk ini!_

Yunhyeong yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya di dalam kamar kembali berlari tergesah-gesah keluar dari sana, menyebabkan bahunya tanpa sengaja menyenggol bahu tegap milik Jun sekaligus menyadarkan Jun dari lamunan rumitnya untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kau kira setelah ini terjadi bisa pergi semua itu?" Jun kembali mencengkram lengan Yunhyeong yang saat ini membelakanginya. Amarahnya belum sepenuhnya meluap tapi bukan berarti ia sosok yang penyabar. "Dalam keadaan tidak seperti ini saja kau tidak bisa pergi sesuka hatimu, apalagi saat keadaannya seperti sekarang."

"Le-lepas-AKH! Breng-" Yunhyeong berdecih pelan saat ia hampir saja tidak merasakan apa yang telah terjadi kepada sepasang lengannya meskipun sepasang anggota tubuhnya tersebut entah sudah diputar kemana sa-

 **TING!**

Atensi semua orang (tanpa terkecuali) langsung terarah kepada Hanbin yang menggeram marah ketika dirinya berwujud anjing kecil berbulu kecokelatan serta Jiwon yang tiba-tiba melentang di lantai demi mendekatkan telinganya ke bawah sana.

"Ada apa?" cicit Jinhwan pelan dan mulai menarik ujung baju Donghyuk yang langsung merapatkan dirinya pada Jinhwan tepat saat petir menyambar di tengah hujan lebat gelap gulita begini.

 _Perasaanku tidak enak._

Hanbin yang tengah mengendusi lantai kayu 'rumah' mereka langsung mendongak dan menatap nyalang ke arah Jun dan Yunhyeong yang bergeming di tempat.

"Mereka kembali. Mereka da-"

"YAAH!" Jiwon berteriak. Hanbin tak sadarkan diri dan ambruk di atas punggung Jiwon. Tak masalah jika yang ambruk adalah seekor anjing bernama Kim Hanbin tapi yang 'bersandar' padanya kali ini adalah sesosok manusia dewasa bernama Kim Hanbin.

Donghyuk menghela nafas. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hanbin akan berubah menjadi anjiing dan berbicara sesuatu yang sangat-bukan-Hanbin lalu setelah itu pingsan untuk beberapa hari kalau cuaca sedang buruk seperti sekarang. Yang berbicara pastinya bukan Kim Hanbin manusia yang selama ini dikenal, itu adalah suara instingnya yang tinggi sebagai manusia setengah anjing.

Tapi mengapa harus sekarang, itulah yang menjadi tanda tanya besar untuk seorang Kim Donghyuk.

Jun berdesis pelan sebelum menarik paksa lengan Yunhyeong dan menahannya untuk tetap berada di sampingnya. "Sekarang tinggal menunggu Chanwoo datang dan mendengar la-"

 **BRAK!**

"Panjang umur," desis Jun setelah secara sekilas memperhatikan sosok Jung Chanwoo yang barusan sengaja menghantamkan dirinya pada pintu tanpa memperhatikan penampilannya yang mirip tikus tercebur.

Chanwoo memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Jinhwan sudah tampak memucat di sisi Donghyuk yang berwajah datar, Jiwon entah tertawa, menangis, atau meraung saat menggoyangkan tubuh Hanbin yang tergolek tak berdaya di lantai, dan Yunhyeong yang...AH!

 _Persetanan dengan Song Yunhyeong!_

"Sialan, cuaca seperti tau kalau kelemahanku itu adalah hujan," makinya sebelum mengkibaskan wajah, jas, dan ekornya yang masih muncul akibat transformasi kembali menjadi manusia yang belum sempurna. "Aku ada kabar buruk. Mereka-"

"Sudah tau," potong Donghyuk jengkel. Chanwoo tampak bodoh dan tidak menyelesaikan masalah sekali. "Pas sekali kau menghancurkan pintu karena setelah ini kita tidak akan kembali kesini lagi."

"Donghyuk, kau urus Jinhwan dan Hanbin serta anak didik Chanwoo yang sakit juga disana. Jiwon berhenti meraung dan ikutlah membantu mengungsikan makhluk sekitar sini terutama anak didik Chanwoo yang masih kecil. Jangan sampai mereka terlibat dan diintrogasi oleh mereka sekalipun yang diincar adalah kita dan makhluk disini tidak akan digang-"

"Dan kau bersama Yunhyeong tetap disini untuk memusnakan rumah, membawa serta barang penting disini, dan membuka jalan keluar. Jangan sampai mereka masuk sebelum rumah dimusnakan," potong Chanwoo dengan ekspresi keras.

Keningnya berkerut. "Kenapa harus aku? Bawa saja dia bersamamu!"

Yunhyeong melotot namun hentakkan Jun pada lengannya nyaris membuatnya menangis.

Chanwoo melirik sekilas pada pergelangan tangan keduanya yang agak tak terlihat karena diapit tubuh keduanya. "Urusi dulu masalahmu dengannya. Kalian tampak lengket sekali sampai tak bisa dilepaskan."

"Kami tidak-"

"Hah, terserah kau saja," Yunhyeong melotot kembali dan kali ini tidak segan-segan untuk menyakiti pergelangan tangannya lagi demi menarik perhatian Jun untuk terarah kepadanya meskipun perhatian yang dimaksud adalah pelototan matanya.

"Kau gila ya? Aku tidak mau lama-lama bersamamu lagi!"

"Tapi yang dikatakan Chanwoo benar," Senyum miring tak lupa ia tunjukkan. "Urusanku denganmu belum selesai dan hanya kita yang bisa melawan mereka sekaligus membuka jalan keluar...bukan?"

Yunhyeong mendengus kasar dan Chanwoo tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

"Chanwoo?" "Hm?"

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Donghyuk sangsi setelah Jun bersama Yunhyeong keluar terlebih dulu dari 'rumah' untuk memastikan posisi mereka sudah sampai mana sampai dan memasang jebakkan sekaligus jalan mudah dilihat makhluk sekitar untuk mengungsi atau jalur menuju jalan keluar.

Mereka sekarang tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ke barak. Mereka yang dimaksud adalah Donghyuk dan Hanbin (yang masih tak sadarkan diri) menaiki punggung serigala Chanwoo. Jiwon dan Jinhwan sudah jalan terlebih dahulu untuk mengevakuasi yang masih sadar sementara Chanwoo dan Donghyuk mengevakusi yang tidak sadar atau panik sepanjang jalan.

"Tentang apa?"

"Jun dan Yunhyeong, kau tau? Mereka sedikit...yah..."

Chanwoo tertawa pelan. "Yunhyeong hyung belum cerita ya? Ah pastinya belum, tidak sempat bercerita pastinya. Tidak apa-apa hyung, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Aku tau semua yang terjadi kok~"

Donghyuk mendengus kesal. Tentu saja Chanwoo tau semua, yang berada di dunia ini semua berada di bawah pengawasannya.

"Bukan soal Jun yang akan melakukan 'iya-iya' pada Yunhyeong," bisik Donghyuk pelan yang mempengaruhi volume tawa Chanwoo. Tentu mereka berdua tau apa alasan mengapa Chanwoo tertawa dan topik jenis apa yang akan mereka bahas sekarang.

"Tapi...apa maksudnya dengan 'hanya mereka berdua yang bisa membuka jalan keluar'? Tidak sembarang orang bisa membukanya bukan? Bahkan kau dan Jun sangsi mampu membukanya kalau hanya kalian berdua saja jadi...Apa saja yang sudah kalian berdua ketahui tentang Yunhyeong hyung?"

"Hanya berusaha memastikan saja," senyum Chanwoo. "Kalau dalam keadaan terdesak, kekuatan seseorang yang terkunci, susah payah ditahan, atau disembunyikan akan keluar secara alami dan berlebihan bukan? Sama seperti hyung waktu Jun dalam bahaya setelah menyelamatkan hyung yang susah payah membuka jalan keluar."

"Maksudmu?"

Chanwoo tersenyum kecil. "Bukan apa-apa, hyung. Abaikan saja hehe~"

.

.

.

 **-udahdehnyerah**

GAK LAH WKWKWK. Masih ada kelanjutannya, yakali gak ada. Cuma udah cukup kali ya segini, 5 lembar. Gausah banyakbanyak buat baru kambek. SELAMAT LIBUR DAN PULKAM! Apa dayalah saya libur hari sabtu aja:")

Buat yang kangen, buka aja ig: jaemi_park sama OA-OA di line dengan penname : alfykmn atau jungiejung_ HAHA ((lagi mup on dulu sama otp otpku dan fokus tugas sastra yang gak boleh berbau koriya:"))

Tumben nih gak mau banyak ngomong:" udah habis kata-kata:" sebenernya ini udah kelar tepat setelah publish MinYoon di ff sebelah tapi ternyata gak ada yang baca WKWKWK duh saya annoying banget ini ngomongnya:( banyak dosa bgt. HEUMZ ini gimana nyetopin bacotannya ya? udahlah ya, saya mingyu (minggat) dari sini dulu. Dadah!


	14. (Third) Problem : Escape!

**Title : (Bad) Blood #13 [Escape!]**

 **authornim : innochanuw**

 **disc : warn!boyxboy! boyslove! violet-word-and-action? Fantasy! Drama?! Rate-up?! –plis the plot is mine, the characters are belongs to their family and agency. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~!**

 **Cast : all ikon's members, pair: FULL OF JINHYEONG –I ALREADY AWARE U IN PREVIOUS CHAP**

.

.

.

Yunhyeong menggerutu pelan.

Persetanan dengan Jung Chanwoo dengan segala kekuasaannya disini dan Kim Donghyuk yang terlihat pasrah saja –kalau bukan karena bertangan dingin, mungkin Yunhyeong akan mengira bahwa Kim Donghyuk sudah nyaris pingsan.

Persetanan juga dengan Kim Hanbin yang biasanya bisa jadi penolong malah menyusahkan. Kalau bukan karena bersama Jun, ingin rasanya Yunhyeong berpura-pura pingsan (atau tidur karena ia merasa kurang tidur sekali) agar tidak terlibat dalam masalah apapun dan bangun dalam keadaan segar seperti anak bayi.

Itu kalau nanti dia masih hidup, kalau ditinggalkan Jun atau pas sekali ada bom atau granat habis sudah.

Dapat Yunhyeong rasakan bahwa Jun ikut menggerutu juga.

"Kau semakin terlihat jauh lebih tua kalau menggerutu."

Jun mendengus keras dan melanjutkan gerutuannya yang sengaja dikeraskan.

"Jung Chanwoo itu...apa dia tuli? Sudah kubilang aku harus dijauhkan darimu."

Yunhyeong mendelik tak suka. "Kau benar-benar serius mau menjauhiku?"

"Tentu saja, mengapa tidak? Itu tidak sesulit yang kau bayangkan. Memangnya kau siapaku?" sinis Jun sembari menatap meremehkan ke arah Yunhyeong yang tentu masih tepat disebelahnya.

"Kau harus pergi ke duniaku dan lihatlah betapa-"

 _'_ _...apa masalahnya kalau kau seorang Song Yunhyeong?'_

 _'_ _...jangan bawa-bawa namamu, jabatanmu, nama kakak, adik, atau orang tuamu disini'_

Yunhyeong mengatup bibirnya rapat. Masih terekam jelas di ingatannya tentang Jun yang meledek dirinya yang begitu membanggakan penuh posisinya di dunia manusia.

"Betapa apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jelas Yunhyeong masih mengatup rapat bibirnya. Selain karena masih terasa perasaan baper sisa kemarin, udara malam di sekitar perbatasan daerah aman masih sama seperti kemarin ketika dirinya bermain petak umpet dengan vampir buruk ru-

Wajahnya langsung merona.

 _a-apa nanti...aku dan Jun akan seperti kema-_

"Sudah sampai," sahut Jun memecahkan lamunannya. Suaranya yang sedingin es dan sedatar dinding terdengar begitu menusuk, terutama begitu Yunhyeong menyadari dimana mereka sekarang.

Ujung daerah aman yang jalannya bercabang dua dan diantara kedua jalan cabang tersebut, tak pernah tersentuh oleh manusia jadi-jadian manapun. Hanya ada cetakkan jelas jejak kaki hewan buas.

Tidak ada yang dapat dikategorikan 'lebih baik' di antara dua jalan itu.

Karena sebelumnya Yunhyeong sudah tersasar dan melewati dua jalan tersebut sebelum berakhir disini, di muara jalan dan dirinya bertemu dengan Jun untuk pertama kalinya.

Yunhyeong sekilas melirik ke arah Jun yang tingginya jauh di atas miliknya dan ia masih berwajah datar dan masih sibuk menyoroti satu persatu jalan di hadapan mereka.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari seorang Jun sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, berbeda sekali dengan Yunhyeong yang merasakan perubahan berarti dalam dirinya. Mulai dari 'agak' mengerti berkelahi, tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbentuk (terima kasih mencari kayu bakar), dan kulitnya sudah tidak sepucat dulu –yang menandakan imunnya mulai lebih kuat ketimbang dulu.

 _Baik jadi mungkin pertama-tama aku harus berterima kasih padanya karena sudah membuatku tersesat disini. Mungkin benar kata mama, kalau aku dibawa kesini karena perihal satu hal. Tapi kenapa aku tidak dijemput? Apa aku harus keluar sendiri? seharusnya mereka berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan bisa keluar kalau masih ada Jun dan tidak ada alarm berbaha-_

 **DEG!**

Kening Yunhyeong berkedut parah. Tanpa sadar, tangannya yang dicengkram oleh Jun mulai terkepal erat, menimbulkan kerutan kening di dahi Jun juga.

Belum pernah Yunhyeong merasa sepeka ini, jauh sebelum kemampuannya dikunci atau sebelum sampai disini, Yunhyeong tidak pernah merasakan perasaan sekuat ini tetapi...

...jelas-jelas ini adalah pertanda bahaya. Hawa-hawa tidak enak mulai keluar.

"Kau ke kiri dan aku ke ka-"

"Shireoyo," Jun yang berusaha mengabaikan tindakkan aneh pemuda manis di sampingnya mulai melempar tatapan tak suka.

"Ada a-"

Tubuh Yunhyeong bergetar tak wajar dan ini aneh.

Apa ini salah satu keistimewaan seorang rubah?

"Song Yun-"

"Aku tidak mau," Dari mulai remasan, kali ini Yunhyeong mulai menarik lengan pemuda vampir tersebut. "Aku tidak mau ke kanan, ke kiri atau apapun itu."

 _Tetaplah bersamaku._

Jun menghela nafas berat. Sial sekali dia hari ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi aku tidak menanggung akibat kita bersentuhan fisik; aku bisa mengetahui apa yang kau pikikan dan posi-"

 _SREK! SREK!_

Yunhyeong menoleh penuh dan warna mata Jun mulai berubah semerah darah.

Hidungnya mulai bergerak-gerak. Jelas bau yang menyeruak ini sudah sangat ia kenali.

Orang-orang kemarin namun kali ini mereka mendapat bala bantuan baru; satu tetapi berpengaruh besar.

 **DEG!**

Sekarang Jun dapat mengetahui alasan mengapa Yunhyeong gemetar. Jika dilihat dari matanya yang dapat melihat dari jarak jauh, mereka bersama pemimpin mereka. Seorang wanita. Seorang penyihir wanita.

 _Bukankah witch sudah tidak ada disini? Penerus mereka hanya tersisa satu dan itu perempuan tapi itu berita kelahirannya sejak orang tuaku remaja; seharusnya dia sudah tewas karena tak ada pasukkan sesamanya dan karena dia seorang perempuan, sekalipun dia adalah penerus sekuat kakeknya tetap saja gen perempuan jika menikah tidak sekuat laki-laki; kemungkinan terlalu kecil untuk mempunyai anak yang menurunkan witchnya!_

Di sisi lain, Yunhyeong sendiri merasa begitu familiar dengan bau-bau yang terbawa angin ini.

 _Laki-laki. Yang kemarin menyerang. Jumlah lebih banyak. Ada yang kuat. Satu. Bukan ma-_

"Jun disana ada-"

"Aku tau," Jun menggeram pelan. Dengan cepat ia menggendong Yunhyeong di punggungnya. "Pegangan yang erat."

Yunhyeong mengerjap pelan. "A-apa yang kau laku-AA!"

Katakanlah teriakkan yang keluar dari bibir ranum Song Yunhyeong layaknya teriakkan gadis masa peranakkan, Yunhyeong tidak peduli dan Jun yang memiliki resiko kehilangan pendengarannya lebih tinggi juga nampak masa bodoh.

"Hei! Itu i-"

"Ugh," Jun yang mempergunakan kedua tangannya untuk memaksa yang lebih tua mengalungkan sepasang lengannya di leher mulai merasa terganggu. Dijepitlah hidung mancungnya untuk mengurangi pasokkan oksigen yang rasa-rasanya...ew.

"Witch. Bau Witch tentu saja," Jun memutar kedua bola matanya. "Baunya lebih pekat dari yang kukira. Ugh, apa meraka membawa se-ton bawang putih kesini? Bau vampir rendahan atau serigala kotor tidak pernah menjijikkan seperti ini."

Yunhyeong menyerengit, merasa tersinggung. Bagaimanapun pemimpi pasukkan itu adalah-

"Kau masih dapat mencium dari jarak sejauh itu padahal kita sudah berada di daerah pengekangan kekuatan, sewajarnya rubah di dalam dirim termasuk kekuataannya sudah tak ada lagi, wow?" Diam-diam Jun tersenyum sumringah. "Tidak seperti Chanwoo yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia tau siapa dirimu, aku lebih suka melihat langsung dimana celah kebohonganmu itu tampak jelas."

"Apa maksudmu hah?" Yunhyeong jelas SANGAT merasa tersinggung. Pada siapa Jun mengajak bicara? Rumput liar yang mati terinjak sepatu kulit tuanya?

"Kau jelas SANGAT tau apa maksudku."

"Kau mau mengatakanku bukan manusia dan sebangsamu begitu?" Amarahnya naik. Meskipun sesuatu-yang-bukan-manusia akan sangat keren untuk dibanggakan, baginya itu seperti ejekkan yang menampar keras. "Dimana sopan santunmu? Bisa-bisanya kau menyebutku bu-"

"Tidak tau kau bukan manusia biasa, pura-pura tidak tau, atau berusaha menutupinya?"

Pemuda bermata indah ini terdiam seribu bahasa.

"PANGERAN Song Yunhyeong," Suara Jun memberat dan semakin terdengar dalam dari jarak sedekat ini. Jika ia mau, ia bisa saja membisikkannya di telinga pemuda yang bersangkutan tanpa peduli posisi mereka sekarang sedang dikejar dan tengah melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain.

"Aku tau kau masih bisa mendengar dan menjawabku. Anda tidak bisu atau mati mendadak bukan, Your Highness?"

"Brengsek," nafas pemuda manis tersebut memburu padahal ikut berlari pun tidak. "Itu untuk raja vampir dan BUKAN untukku. Pangeran untuk Tuan Song Joongki, putra satu-satunya sang raja vampir; Song Jaerim."

 _'_ _Kena kau sekarang, mana mungkin manusia biasa bisa mengetahui silsilah keluarga vampir'_

Jun terkekeh dan ingin rasanya Yunhyeong langsung meninjunya sampai mati.

"Satu-satunya? Kau tidak dianggap anaknya ya? Malang sekali, tapi sayangnya karena Tuan Song Joongki lebih memilihi untuk mengabdi kepada satu kelemahan pria yaitu wanita, saat ini sebutan itu tertuju untukmu, tersirat bukan tersurat."

"Tutup mulutmu," Pemuda berambut agak ikal ini mulai mencengkram bahu yang menggendongnya. Tak tau diuntung tapi toh ia tidak akan marah jika dihempaskan dari ketinggian puncak pohon pinus ini.

Tanpa sadar, kuku tajamnya mulai keluar dan menghasilkan luka memanjang disana.

"Aku akan diam dan mendengarkan kalau kau mau mengaku," jawab Jun tenang. Ya, dia bisa tenang sekarang begitu menyadari taktiknya untuk memancing amarah Yunhyeong ternyata berhasil. Song Yunhyeong memiliki harga diri yang tinggi tapi tidak mungkin ia semarah itu hanya karena dianggap bukan manusia bukan? Tentunya ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

Tapi bukan berarti Jun mengetahui jati diri Song Yunhyeong yang sebenarnya. Chanwoo tentu sudah tau tapi dia masih enggan untuk buka suara sehingga Jun terpaksa untuk menebaknya sendiri.

Ia yakin Yunhyeong adalah putra kedua dari pemimpin terkuat kerajaan vampir saat ini; Song Jaerim yang tertepa banyak gosip. Kelahirannya diketahi tapi bukti kehidupannya sangat ditutupi oleh pihak kerajaan; Song Yunhyeong nampak seperti sebuah aib melebihi sang kakak yang sudah meninggalkan kerajaan terlebih dahulu karena nafsu duniawi semata.

Dan Jun tidak tau 'aib' jenis apa yang dimaksud. Song Yunhyeong dapat dipastikan bukan dari kalangan vampir biasa sampai Chanwoo menyerahkan tanggung jawab membuka jalan keluar pada mereka berdua (hanya orang-orang berdarah khusus dan memiliki kekuataan lebih untuk bisa membukanya) dan juga bukan vampir bangsawan biasa; ingat dimana Jun mencurigai Yunhyeong pertama kalinya pasal bau? Ya, itu salah satunya.

Rubah memiliki bau yang khas; apalagi rubah hanya samarannya akan sulit untuk menghilangkan baunya kalau tidak dibantu oleh yang berkuasa disana;dalam kasus ini Jung Chanwoolah penanggung jawabnya. Manusia juga memiliki bau yang berbeda dan dapat dibedakan karena disini tak ada manusia; tetapi sejak awal bertemu (saat menolong Yunhyeong) Jun tidak mencium bau makhluk apapun di dirinya. Ia hanya tau ada 'sesuatu' yang dalam bahaya dan pergi kesana seperti sebuah panggilan alam.

 _Shape-shifter_ seperti Chanwoo juga sama. Karena mereka berubah menjadi serigala atas kemauan sendiri tanpa efek samping bulan purnama, menutupi bau mereka yang sebusuk witch tidaklah sulit. Dalam kehidupan mereka, untuk bisa berbaur, tinggal menetap, dan diterima masyarakat manusia _shape-shifter_ memiliki kewajiban untuk ikut dalam suatu perkumpulan atau wajib mengikuti rapat dimana semua orang ramai berkumpul untuk menjaga 'kekerabatan'. Selain itu, dikelilingi bau manusia dalam jumlah banyak dapat menutupi bau serigala mereka.

Berbeda dengan vampir, berpuluh lapis jas yang Jun pakai untuk menghalau rasa dingin yang menyergap dirinya, tubuhnya akan tetap sedingin es. Sama halnya dengan aura atau _pheromones_ , amat susah untuk mengendalikannya karena image jelek vampir sudah tercetak jelas di dahi mereka; memangsa dengan cara menjerat hatinya, mendapatkan darahnya, mati kehabisan darah, lalu berpindah untuk mencari mangsa lain.

Bagaimana dengan _witch_? _Well_ , Jun tidak tau banyak tentang mereka. _Witch_ atau penyihir adalah kaum yang sangat berbahaya. Permusuhan antara vampir dan _shape-shifter_ masih mendarah daging tapi _witch_ jauh dari itu; kaum penyihir tidak memerluka pemimpin di dalamnya karena jumlah mereka yang tak banyak (banyak dari mereka melahirkan manusia biasa tetapi pandai membuat ramuan) dan juga kaum mereka jelas bisa dilindungi oleh siapapun karena bisa menjadi sekutu vampir dalam waktu sejam lalu sejam berikutnya berpihak pada _shape shifter_ berkat kemampuan menyihir mereka yang handal dan tentunya mempengaruhi makhluk jenis apapun itu.

Menyembunyikan jati diri dengan berlagak seperti manusia polos adalah pelajaran _basic_ untuk seseorang dari kaum _witch_ (entah dia campuran, darah asli, atau seperti muggle) apalagi merubah diri (sampai ke bau) menjelma menjadi makhluk lain? Terakhir kali Jun dengar saat perang untuk kesekian kali antara vampir dan _shape shifter_ , saat itu _witch_ berpihak pada _shape shifter_. Mungkin sekarang penyihir sedang menjadi kawan vampir karena tak terdengar jatuhnya banyak korban atau peperangan tak seimbang, Jun tidak tau.

Lalu Song Yunhyeong masuk ke dalam jenis apa? Jun tidak tau, Song Yunhyeong **tak bebau** bukan berarti **tak memiliki bau**. Sejauh apapun tupai melompat pasti jauh jua, kelemahan penyihir dalam penyamarannya adalah mereka menggunakan hati; disaat peran hati nurani

bermain maka celah yang menunjukkan bahwa ia bagian dari kaum penyihir yaitu penggunaan _magic_ tak disengaja namun sampai saat ini, sudah banyak kejadiaan memilukan yang terjadi tetapi Yunhyeong tak nampak seperti seorang _witch_ , vampir setengah _witch_ , _witch_ setengah vampir, atau makhluk peralihan (karena sulit untuk mengendalikannya).

Satu-satunya bukti yang membuat Jun yakin bahwa Song Yunhyeong temasuk ke dalam bagian keluarga kerajaan vampir karena kesamaan marga yang langka, rupa, dan silsilah keluarga; sang ratu belum diketahui kebenaran berasal dari jenis apa dan anak perempuan mereka satu-satunya yang sudah menikah bukanlah seorang vampir asli tetapi campuran, semakin memperjelas bahwa Song Yunhyeong adalah makhluk vampir campuran; sekarang tinggal perlu mengetahui identitas ibunya atau ratu vampir.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" cicit Yunhyeong pelan. Ia mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jun –tak seperti insiden konyol dikejar vampir rendahan, pemuda Song ini mulai berhasil mengendalikan _pheromones_ yang menguar dari tubuh Jun.

"Apa yang kudapatkan kalau aku membeberkan hal yang kuketahui? Pujian? Atau makian seperti dulu? Itu tidak akan berguna atau akan mengubah kondisi saat ini..." Lamat-lamat ia menelan air liurnya. "Kau pikir aku mau dilahirkan seperti ini?"

"Kau pikir aku juga mau terlahir sebagai vampir?" dengusnya keras. "Setidaknya kita senasib; rupa manusia tapi sebenarnya bukan. Mungkin aku akan...mengerti sedikit? Hal tak mungkin di dunia akan sangat mungkin terjadi di dunia kita sekalipun itu hal yang aneh."

Jun merasa seperti bukan dirinya saja selesai bibirnya berhenti berujar. Kemana perginya pribadi seorang Jun yang masa bodoh akan urusan orang lain?

Yunhyeong tampak ragu sejenak, mulai terhasut oleh ucapan Jun. Jika pemuda manis ini terus menerus berada dalam kondisi terdesak dan terguncang begini, maka akan sangat mudah untuk mendapatkan informa-

 **BOOM!**

Jun melemparkan makian tua yang lebih dari 100 tahun ini tak pernah ia keluarkan. Untung pemuda tinggi ini sudah meng-transportasi-kan barang-barang mereka yang berada di 'rumah' malang (yang sekarang terlalap api) ke tempat aman.

Yunhyeong sama terkejutnya sekaligus geram. Sebenarnya apa yang orang-orang itu mau? Dirinya? Jun? Chanwoo? Atau apa? Menyebalkan seka-

Secercah ide muncul di dalam kepalanya.

"Turunkan aku!"

Jelas Jun langsung menggeram.

"Aku tau cara terbaik untuk lepas dari kejaran mereka. Tidak mungkin bukan kita membuka jalan keluar sembari berlari berkeliling hutan? Itu tidak akan membuat kekuataan kita terpu-"

"Menghampiri mereka dan berbicara baik-baik?" Jun mendengus. "Maldo andwae."

Mari ingatkan Song Yunhyeong bahwa salah satu alasan mengapa Jun perlu menjauhi dirinya; ini semua berkat kemampuan membaca pikiran tanpa diminta acap kali terjadinya kontak fisik antara dirinya dengan orang lain.

Sayangnya, Jun tidak menemukan informasi sedikitpun tentang keluarga Song Yunhyeong. Ada bagian dari otaknya yang memiliki ruang tersendiri disana; berwarna agak gelap dan penuh pelin-

Jun mengerjap sebentar.

 _Pelindung? Bahkan aku tidak pandai membuatnya dan mempertahankannya (apalagi memasang pelindung pada orang lain). Chanwoo bisa tetapi tidak seberapa. Kekuataan yang terpancar dari pelindung tersebut juga tidak terlihat seperti milik Song Yunhyeong sendiri, sangat asing. Kenapa aku tidak berpikiran sejauh itu?!_

 _Apa berarti Yunhyeong dilindungi oleh ayah atau ibunya? Tapi untuk apa? Dia kan lela-_

Jun kehilangan fokus dan tentu itu Yunhyeong pergunakan sebaik mungkin.

 **HUP!**

Tak perlu waktu panjang bagi Yunhyeong untuk menjauh dan bagi Jun untuk menyadari apa yang sebenarnya saat ini sedang terjadi.

Tidak, Yunhyeong tidak berlari berlawanan arah seperti yang disebutkan Jun dalam isi otak pemuda Song ini. Kedua tangannya yang terarahkan ke arah musuh mulai mengeluarkan cahaya putih dan...

 _BUSH!_ Terciptalah dinding transparan yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Lawan yang jumlahnya berkali-kali lipat dari keduanya melempari senjata yang mereka punya tetapi semua itu malah kembali terarah ke mereka semua.

Sebuah...dinding pelindung?

 _Nah, baru saja kubilang._

"Karena sudah kepalang tanggung tertangkap basah ya..."Ekspresinya seketika berubah. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kita harus tetap hidup dan bertemu yang lain baru akan kuceritakan semuanya!"

Jun menatap sangsi.

"Aku berjanji!" seru Yunhyeong kesal. Ia harus cepat sebelum pemimpin pasukkan itu menyadari ada yang aneh.

"Jadi?" Ia tersenyum sumringah. "Kau sudah tau identitasmu yang sebenarnya?"

Refleks, Yunhyeong menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Err...Mungkin? Tentang kakakku, keluargaku, aku sudah tau tetapi..." Ia meneguk kasar salivanya. " Aku belum bisa menerimanya. Saat waktu 'kedewasaan'ku untuk ukuran vampir, aku dinyatakan sebagai penerus _witch_ tetapi dari tes alat canggih, jelas aku kan hidup abadi, mempunyai _pheromones_ , memiliki taring, dan fisik vampir lainnya, bagaiman aahku tidak menganggap aku sebagai aib keluarga? Ayah selaku vampir terpaksa menikahi ibu sang penyihir bukan untuk melahirkan penyihir baru yang bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya..."

.

.

 **Krikkrik**

.

.

 **Yunjunshipper :** iya gak nyangka ya:" Jung habis hiatus panjang juga sempet lupa ceritanya, untung udah bikin kerangka ehe. GAK USAH NGOMONG YUNJUN PASTI BANYAK;;;; wajar aja gak ngerti sih, iya dijelasin nih yang diatas^ wkwk (ketahuan mager binggo) iya, nggak lama kok:" MAKASIH UDAH REVIEW LAGIIII

...

8 halaman. A(n)ju nice HAHA maboklah kalian semua.

Jung gregetan untuk mempercepat bagian ini tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Jadi ragu mau bikin sampai Junhyeong bahagia atau cukup disini lalu dipotong drastis /cry karena kalau mau lanjut jut jut bakalan lebih dari 20 chap (berasa affn) (woy affn lebih berkelas gils) (affn mah pendek pendek, enak dibaca atuh)

Jadi? Jadi apa? Wkwk jadi apa Yunhyeong? Simsalabim jadi apa prokprokprok /kobamuts /semangatyanguts /anaksekolahudahdihapuskanutsya /icri dah yha, dah tau kan Yunhyeong itu sebenernya spesies apa? Baca ulang sinopsis barunya lagi kalo gak mudengWKWKWK

AAAAA ada yang tau Song Jaerim? Dia itu yang model di mv Zhang Li Yin – Grace sebagai bapak Huang Zi Tao-q(?)terus kok kakaknya malah Song Joongki HAHAHAH maapkeun, abis captain yoo gans ngets sama kek yoyo. Suka gakuku.

Intinya silsilah keluarga Song: Victoria Song alias mbak Qian selaku raja vampir eh tapi dia keturunan terakhir dari kaum penyihir alias witcheu (inget boyfriend tetiba), keturunan terakhir dan mama Qian ini menurunkan kekuatan dahsyat kakeknya yang dulu luar biasa mantab pada zamannya tapi 'si mama' ini terlahir dari bapak witch mama muggle nih ehe (kok berasa harpot)

Kakak? Kakaknya Song Joongki dong, udah mirip vampir belom ketampanannya. So pasti mz Yoo ini nurunin si bapak alias dia vampir asli no campur-campur –liat chap sebelunmnya waktu yoyo ceritain soal kakaknya, beuh vampirable bgt-

Si bontot? Song Eunji adek aslinya yoyo dong (asli cakep banget, mirip goo hye sun gak sih?). Si eneng geulis ini vampir campuran (bukan campuran malaikat tapi). Inget mamahnya campuran witch-manusia? Nah si ddq ini vampir-manusia gitu chingur (laper) ada bau-bau witch yang tersisa juga tapi gak mendominasi

Fyi aja, darah penyihir gak mengalir satupun di diri si kakak dan bungsu kan? Yaudah menurut medis soal penggolongan golongan darah dalam silsilah keluarga (halah) (makalah kemaren belum diacc juga, sok sokan); otomatis darah penyihir bakalan dominan dalam diri si abang cuma kan secara keles bapaknya bangsawan, gennya lebih kuat sist jadi kaya vampir aneh gitu HAHA yakali ada vampir bisa nyihir/? Ajib/? Jadi itu yang dialami yoyo deh/?

Udah ya? udh fix, ayo belajar buat ujian:"

 **-salam yo-mama, Jungiejung_!**


	15. Song Yunhyeong

**Title : (Bad) Blood #14 [Song Yunhyeong]**

 **authornim : innochanuw**

 **disc : warn!boyxboy! boyslove! violet-word-and-action? Fantasy! Drama?! Rate-up?! –plis the plot is mine, the characters are belongs to their family and agency. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~!**

 **Cast : all ikon's members, pair: normal gengs, point of view yang laen**

.

.

.

Aku adaah Song Yunhyeong.

Kesan pertama yang kurasakan setelah mengetahui margaku 'Song' adalah...ajaib.

Semua orang begitu mengaguminya lalu bersikap segan pada seluruh anggota keluarga Song.

Entahlah, marga 'Song' terdengar seperti bangsawan –dan memang kami bangsawan.

Waktu itu, aku tidak cukup cerdas untuk menyadari bahwa label 'bangsawan' yang kami terima sesungguhnya berkat ayahku yang merupakan calon raja vampir.

Berkat cap 'bangsawan' itu juga lah yang membuatku suka bersikap sesuka hati. Bukan tindakkan kejam memang tapi tak pernah ada yang berani melarang dan membatasi pergerakkanku; dulu kakakku adalah panutan terbaik yang pernah ada –seakan-akan dialah yang akan menjadi penerus ayah kalau ayah mendapatkan gelar bangsawannya tidak secara cuma-cuma. Kakak selalu mengikuti ayah kemanapun ia berada jadi yang tersisa di rumah hanya ada mama, aku, adikku, dan para pelayan serta penjaga yang sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku.

Aku jarang berbicara dengan ayah, hubungan antara ayah dan anak kami baik-baik saja tetapi aku selalu merasa tidak ada hal terlalu penting untuk dibahas berdua bersama ayah yang super sibuk.

Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dariku; kakakku sudah di atas segala-galanya yang tidak bisa kugapai lagi dan aku adalah seorang anak nakal yang hobi menjahili siapapun tanpa rasa takut–bahkan kakak super serius yang berbeda 10 tahun dariku tidak luput dari kenakalanku. Pokoknya supernakal. Kalau sampai ada panggilan dari pihak sekolah karena masalah kekerasan, pastinya bukan aku dalang dari permulaan perkelahihan tersebut.

Aku tidak suka dengan berkelahi meskipun pemandangan simulasi pertempuran selalu terpampang jelas di depan rumah mewah kami. Kakak, adikku, dan mama selalu berpesan bahwa kekerasan bukannya penyelesaian masalah, mereka benar-benar menjunjung tinggi hal tersebut mengingat pelatihan senjata yang dilakukan penjaga kami pasti karena sesuatu bukan tanpa alasan.

Sampai penyerangan mulai terjadi.

Aku tipe orang yang cuek sejak kecil, kalau mama bosan maka beliau akan meledekku dan kakak; soal kakak yang bisa menjadi subsmitiv satu-satunya dalam sejarah calon pemimpin sementara aku akan lebih 'dominan' tetapi tetap saja aku hanyalah anak kecil berumur 6 tahun saat itu; caci maki, tatapan intimidasi, dan tindakan fisik lain tidak bisa semudah itu diabaikan olehku yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan bukan?

Tak masalah jika mereka menjauhiku dan berusaha menjatuhkan mental bajaku karena kelakuan nakalku tetapi ini beda lagi; semua karena label 'bangsawan'.

Semua mulai berubah. Kakakku tetap murah senyum dan ramah tetapi lengan kurusnya mulai terbentuk dan urat-urat menyembul disana. Tak jarang aku menemukkan kakak tengah berlatih saat bulan berada tepat di atas kepala.

Ayah yang tidak pernah menaruh perhatian berlebih kepada aku atau adikku mulai memperhatikkan kami; mulai dari mengkoreksi tindakkan, sikap, dan cara berbicara. Aku masih tetap serawutan dan ayah belum merasa mempermasalahkan hal itu tetapi mulai sering terjadi pertengkaran antara ayah dan ibu, entah karena masalah sepele atau karena 'aku'.

Semenjak terjadi penyerangan dari teman satu sekolahku, aku dan adikku sering berpindah-pindah sekolah. Rumah mewah kami tinggalkan dan hidup kami mulai nomaden; tidak ada kesan bangsawan lagi di kehidupan kami. Sepertinya bukan aku saja yang merasa terguncang karena perubahan tiba-tiba tersebut tetapi adikku juga, sampai sesuatu yang berbeda mulai muncul di dalam dirinya.

Kekuatan luar biasa untuk dimiliki seorang anak perempuan berumur 5 tahun. Itu muncul ketika aku hendak dipukuli oleh segerombolan kakak kelas di sekolah.

Selain itu juga, napsu makan adikku semakin bertambah; mama nampak ngeri akan hal itu tetapi membiarkan ayah yang turun tangan –sudah resmi sekarang hanya aku yang di didik oleh mama. Aku sering melihat ayah, kakak, dan adikku berdiskusi di dalam ruang rahasia –aku tidak boleh ikut atau menguping, mama suka sekali menutup mata serta telingaku ketika hendak tidur dan terpaksa melewati ruang rahasia tersebut.

Aku yang memang jarang berbicara dengan kakakku karena rasa segan atas perbedaan umur semakin jarang berbicara dengannya karena kakak jarang muncul di rumah. Adikku juga mulai suka menyendiri di kamarnya.

Saat itu, mulai kugunakkan otakku yang tak pernah diasah ini.

Aku mulai menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang ganjil telah terjadi dan berusaha untuk disembunyikkan dariku.

.

.

"Yunhyeong-ie!"

Aku yang tengah bermain lego di dalam kamarku langsung melesat pergi menuju ke dapur, tempat dimana mama biasanya berada.

Tak ada Song Eunji, maka aku saja yang menemani mama untuk melakukan kegiatan favorit mama seperti bercocok tanam, merawat kebun, memetik buah, membersihkan rumah, apalagi memasak –ah aku sangat handal dalam hal ini, sikap keras kepala yang berusaha mama hilangkan dari dalam diriku (karena itu menurun dari ayah katanya dan dia ingin ada anaknya yang menurunkan sikapnya) perlahan luluh ketika kedua tanganku dengan lincah memotong-motong sayuran dan memasukkannya ke dalam wajan.

"Iya, ma?" Aku sesungguhnya bukan pribadi yang lemah hanya saja tidak terbiasa dengan aktifitas berat yang dilakukan anak laki-laki lainnya atau 'anak' lelaki untuk ukuran 'bangsawan' sepertiku dan kakak. Meskipun keadaan sudah dalam batas 'gawat darurat', Mama tetap berpegangan teguh pada didikkan untuk tidak membiarkan kekerasan menjadi kebiasaan kami dan selalu membatasi kegiatan yang kulakukan (aku mengerti mengapa ia melakukan hal tersebut; hanya aku yang mama punya saat ini dan mama tidak mau kehilangan anaknya lagi), tetapi bukan berarti sikapku berubah menjadi tidak cekatan atau tidak awas, aku ahli dalam urusan berlari atau olahraga yang memerlukan kelenturan.

Mama tampak tersenyum senang melihatku dan menunjuk ke arah penyimpanan rempah-rempah kami yang tentu dengan cepat kusadari bahwa ada yang kurang.

Pala!

"Okedeh, ma. Uang ada di atas meja ruang tamu kan?"

Mama mengangguk dan aku yang masih bertengger di depan pintu dapur segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari saat menyadari Eunji sudah berada di depan pintu utama dengan sebungkus pala di tangannya.

Aku langsung mengulas senyum kikuk. Entahlah, hubunganku dengan Eunji jadi agak renggang sama seperti kakak; bukan mereka yang menjauh tetapi aku. Mereka berusaha bersikap seakan-akan tidak terjadi apapun di antara kita tapi aku berasa bahwa aku tidak seharusnya dekat dengan mereka; seperti mereka sudah membuat dinding yang tinggi dan tebal. Aku merasa...agak berbeda, apalagi saat di meja makan ayah bertindak seakan-akan mengabaikan aku dan...mama? anehnya itu, padahal akhir-akhir ini setelah Eunji resmi bergabung dalam forum diskusi ayah, aku tidak pernah melihat ayah dan mama bertengkar.

Aku, kakak, dan Eunji hanya berinteraksi jika hanya ada kami bertiga di rumah –hal yang sangat terjadi. Eunji nampak seperti kehilangan kemampuan memasaknya yang lebih handal dariku sehingga aku selalu memasak untuk kedua saudaraku yang lebih suka mendekam di dalam kamar masing-masing (ngomong-ngomong kamar kami dalam satu ruangan tetapi dibatasi sekat; herannya tak pernah terdengar suara timbul dari dalam kamar mereka tetapi aku selalu melihat mereka berkutat pada bacaan masing-masing).

Jika saat-saat langka begitu terjadi, akan muncul percakapan-percakapan kecil yang tercipta di lingkaran kecil kami. Hanya hal remeh seperti bagian mana keadaan sekolah yang belum membaik bagiku tetapi sudah cukup bagi Eunji yang akhirnya berbeda sekolah dariku (itu karena semua orang takut padaku yang mempunyai adik seorang Song Eunji bukan karena keganasan atau kenakalanku lagi, huh).

"Oppa!"

Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk kabur.

"Kamu sudah pulang?" tanyaku masih mengulas senyum seraya menghampirinya. Eunji...dari luar tidak berubah banyak –mungkin penampilan dan auranya jadi agak lebih dewasa untuk ukuran anak berumur 10 tahun tetap ceria seperti biasa, kakak juga sama meskipun aku jarang melihat kakak mudah tersenyum dan hobi melawak (sama sepertiku tetapi ayah jarang tertawa) tersenyum kembali.

"Iya," Eunji menjilat bibirnya. "Aku baru saja membeli bumbu yang diminta mama, uang yang kupakai yang di atas meja ruang tamu kok."

"Huh?" keningku berkerut. "Mama baru saja memintaku tadi."

"Loh? Aku dengar juga kok kak!" Eunji menyerahkan bungkusan plastik berisi pala kepadaku. "Lainkali aku atau kakak saja yang membeli kebutuhan kalau mama menyuruh, pengganti aku tidak bisa disisi mama terus hehe."

"Mama tidak menyuruhku dengan suara keras," kataku masih bingung dan Eunji juga sama bingungnnya denganku.

"Lagipula kenapa kamu secepat itu membelinya? Mama benar-benar baru menyuruhku, aku baru saja mau mengambil uangnya," Jarak dari pintu utama ke ruang tamu cukup jauh karena rumah kali ini selain agak terpencil juga agak susah rutenya untuk menyulitkan musuh (aku tidak tau musuh siapa yang dimaksud, pastinya yang membuatku gelisah tiap malam).

Aneh.

"A-ah, itu..." Eunji tampak gugup, aku yang sudah berumur 11 tahun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari hal itu. "Kakak saja yang terlalu lambat! Makanya kak, sering-sering ikut ayah berolahraga tiap pagi buta sampai jam 9!"

Cepat-cepat kupasang ekspresi datar yang membuat tawanya meledak. Yang benar saja, hampir tiap malam aku tak bisa tidur karena merasa suara berisik dan tekanan di batinku yang tidak diketahui jelas apa penyebabnya. Mama juga selalu menyuruhku untuk tidak banyak beraktifitas di pagi hari karena takut sakit, Eunji memang suka aneh.

Aku membalik badan dan meninggalkan Eunji tertawa sendirian di ruang tamu. Jarak dari pintu utama ke ruang tamu sama jauhnya dengan ruang tamu ke dapur. Saat aku membuka pintu...

...Kedua pasang bola mataku membulat terkejut; mama tengah mencuci piring sementara panci yang isinya mulai mendidih tengah diaduk oleh sendok kayu besar melayang.

"Mama?"

Keajaiban tersebut langsung menghilang saat mama berbalik dan tampak terkejut melihat kehadiranku.

"Cepat sekali sampainya ha-ha."

Aku tidak bodoh untuk menyadari hal tersebut.

.

.

Keren juga sih kalau terlahir di dalam keluarga yang memiliki kekuatan super.

Tetapi aku sadar, bahwa aku satu-satunya yang berbeda. Satu-satunya yang biasa saja dan normal di dalam keluargaku.

Aku tidak masalah dengan kedua hal tersebut tetapi...

"Kulitnya pucat sekali, jangan-jangan benar rumor kalau dia itu keluarga vampir?"

"Masa sih? Kakaknya agak menyeramkan karena tubuhnya, kupikir serigala?"

Aku terdiam mendengarnya.

Mungkin benar kalau penyerangan yang dilakukan teman-temanku selama ini karena status keluargaku yang tidak jelas.

Ibuku jelas penyihir lalu bagaimana dengan kakak, ayah, dan adikku? Aku tidak tau tetapi pastinya penyihir tidak berhubungan baik dengan mereka menyadari semakin lama semakin kami berdua dikucilkan.

.

.

Hari itu rasanya belum cukup ganjil bagiku ketika lagi-lagi aku terbangun dari tidur di tengah malam begitu dan ada suara orang mengetuk pintu utama.

Semenjak menjadi anak 'satu-satunya' mama, selain karena tubuhku yang sesungguhnya cukup tinggi dan bagus tetapi hanya seperti kulit saja alias tanpa tenaga, mama menjadi sangat protektif dan tidak membiarkan aku berbicara atau membahas konflik yang terjadi saat ini.

Seharusnya aku tidak asal membuka pintu tetapi sedetik kemudian, aku sama sekali tidak terkejut begitu melihat bayangan kakak di belakangku yang tengah duduk manis di atas sofa ruang tamu sembari meneguk segelas air dingin.

"Tidur?" Keningku berkerut mendengar pertanyaan yang disusun dengan sangat tidak bagusnya. Oke, aku masih dalam mode 'penuh kecurigaan' sampai-sampai seorang pelayan setia kami yang hanya beberapa kami bawa sampai kesini agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan kukira gadis berkerudung merah yang merupakan incaran serigala karena memakai tidak biasanya memakai tudung –apalagi warna merah.

Dan saat itu, kantukku masih tersisa. Makin rancaulah pikiranku.

"Joongki hyung?" tanyaku berusaha memastikan. Kupikir kakak buru-buru bertanya begitu karena tidak mau aku menyalakan lampu –agak seram berbicara dengan seseorang di tengah kegelapan, siapa tau seperti film horror– jadi ada baiknya aku langsung bertanya halo-siapa-gerangan-ini.

"Ya," suaranya agak serak seperti biasa. "Kamu tumben bangun, belajar?"

Tidak mungkin.

Rasanya aku ingin menyembur tawa seperti biasanya perbincangan kami sesama lelaki (meskipun kakak terlihat seperti bangsawan sesungguhnya yang penuh sahaja dan intelek tapi dia selalu menghargai recehanku) tapi malam ini terasa begitu mencekat.

Aku tidak merasakan tekanan aneh apapun atau suara berisik tapi entahlah, mungkin satu-satunya kekuatan yang menurun di keluarga ini hanya insting?

"Itu sih tidak usah ditanyakan," Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menjawabnya demikian dan bisa kulihat dari bayangan kalau kakak sedang mengangguk. Kakak sangat mengerti diriku yang menghindari topik membosankan seperti politik, buku, ekonomi atau apalah yang dibahas dengan ayah padahal kita tidak pernah dekat sejak kecil –jauh sebelum serangan yang akhirnya kuketahui mengapa disebut serangan, karena perbedaan umur terlalu jauh.

"Oh kalau begitu-"

Aku tercekat kaget.

Kakak juga terlihat merasakan yang sama di balik ketenangan di wajah teduhnya yang menurun dari mama sekali (aku satu-satunya yang mirip ayah haha).

Dengan cepat, kakak menjauhkan tangannya yang hendak menyentuh bahuku dengan ekspresi masih sama.

Ekspresiku juga masih sama.

Ya-yang tadi bukan ilusi mata yang timbul karena rasa kantukku bukan? Karena tadi baru saja aku melihat sendiri saat Joongki hyung ingin menyentuh bahuku –yang ingin kutepis karena aku tak suka disentuh–, tangan kakak terlihat seperti tersambar sesuatu –seperti percikkan cahaya tepat sebelum menyentuh bahuku.

Itu...itu...berarti berasal dariku kan?

"H-hyu-"

Kupikir Joongki hyung akan marah atau apapun itu –misalnya memberi respon waspada seperti yang kulakuka seharian ini pada mama dan Eunji tetapi ia malah membekam mulutku.

"Aku tau," katanya dengan suara memberat. Kakak tidak pernah berusaha terlihat serius di hadapanku (katanya agar aku tidak tegang dan bersikap santai layaknya adik kakak–tanpa dia minta aku akan tetap begitu sih, tapi aku berusaha menghargainya) meskipun sorot matanya selalu menunjukkan keseriusannya pada segala hal.

Dan baru kali ini aku melihat sendiri kakak tampak begitu...cemas, khawatir, dan...ketakutan?

Apa maksudnya dengan dua kata itu? Apa dia tau apa yang barusan terjadi padaku? Apa dia tau aku ini sebenarnya 'apa'?

Pertanyaan itu terus menari-nari di otakku ketika hyung kembali membuka suara.

"Jangan katakan atau ceritakan pada siapapun," Nafasnya tersengal dan bisa kurasakan keringat dingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. "Beruntungnya hanya ada aku dan...tidak ada masalah. Aku tau. Aku tau tetapi aku akan mencari ilmu lebih lagi untuk memastikkan," Ia menelan salivanya lamat-lamat. "Soal kejadian hari ini, aku juga tau. Intinya jangan ceritakan pada siapapun sekalipun itu pada mama. Tunggu sampai aku memberikanmu kepastian."

Setelah itu Joongki hyung tiba-tiba menghilang tepat saat lampu ruang tamu menyala.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati ayah serta mama tengah menatap nyalang kepadaku.

Setelah itu, kesadaranku mulai direnggut oleh silaunya cahaya lampu senter.

.

.

 **-telat**

.

why so telat? gatau;; gasibuk padahal dirumah cuma kaya 'have no idea' aja, ini doang yang have no idea (writer block kah?) sisanya males jadi megang laptop seharian cuma buat ngedit video main inst aja:" pengen nulis target tapi males, ngedit new project binhwan agak mampet biar gak krik (karena jung ngeh kalo bahasa jung agak beratan, iya gak sih? :"), namatin a story by jinhwan (AKHIRNYA) kek 'entar aja lah' 'ngapain buru-buru' HEHE. lalu aads? waduh, ini mah beneran writer block:) susahnya kalo ff campuran kaya gini kali ya, bingung mau siapa, cocok atau gak sama storyline, ooc gils gak nih, ih ukenya alay gak /WKWK

mungkin setelah ini bakalan ada yang apdet lagi cuma gak tau yang mana ehe /karenangambilrapotdidepanmata /tapigaktaunilaiuhkemarenberapa /remednyabelakanganbikindegdegser dan moving (repost) to wattpad mau berlangsung! dimulai dari binhwan yay! oh ya, congrast buat bities yang ngeluarin mv yang pastinya laku keras karena teaser, trailer, logic terus dalam jangka lama dan berkelanjutan terus (i hope blood sweat tears gak ada hubungannya sama mv sebelum fire:" itu aku dah ngerti storynya -ala jung- karena kalo berhubungan, asli gak ngerti)

dan saya bikin mv reaction (gaguna)nya HAHA! kenapa gelap-gelapan? karena gak ngerti segelap itu/? maaf gak ada editan atau substitlenya karena agak mager/? (btw saya girang banget ada mv ini karena saya samsek gak liat teaser maren-maren jadi gak tau apa-apa, alhasil ketuker member karena liat dari warna rambut! /dansayabukanarmy /okay) SELAMAT BUAT PENTAGON YASSSS! FINALLY BABE HONGSEOK! GOT7 HARDCARRY WIN EHE~ Nunggu monsta x nih uuu~


	16. Jun's conflict -the chronicles?

**Title : (Bad) Blood #15 [Jun's conflict]**

 **authornim : innochanuw**

 **disc : warn!boyxboy! boyslove! violet-word-and-action? Fantasy! Drama?! Rate-up?! –plis the plot is mine, the characters are belongs to their family and agency. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~!**

 **Cast : all ikon's members, pair: junhyeong ehe tapi normal ehe, save the best for the last /mantab**

.

.

 **BOOM!**

Chanwoo nyaris saja menyemburkan sesuatu di dalam mulutnya –kalau pun itu ada kala melihat seorang Kim Donghyuk dengan tubuh berisinya seketika tengkurap di lantai marmer markas dalam bentuk seekor hamster kecil.

Terkejut mendengar ledakkan? Tentu saja tapi separuh dari anak-anak yang mereka ungsikan sudah menahan tawa masing-masing.

"ARGH!" Donghyuk mengerang keras sebelum merubah wujud menjadi manusia kembali. Anak terakhir di samping Chanwoo yang tersisa untuk diungsikan langsung berlari ke belakang punggung Jiwon yang baru saja datang dari pintu belakang.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung sementara Chanwoo berusaha menutup mulutnya serapat mungkin. _Jiwon should miss the 'party'_

"Kau seharusnya waspada, Jung!" Donghyuk menjerit dan mulai menginjak-injak brutal lantai marmer. Mungkin inilah penyebab anak-anak disini nampak ketakutan.

"Aku merasakan kekuatan yang kuat disini! Dan itu bukan kekuataan yang bisa diremeh-"

"Aku tau," senyum Chanwoo yang benar-benar tak bisa Donghyuk sangka. Bahkan Jiwon sudah menganga dibuatnya.

"Dua kekuatan...bukan?" Donghyuk tampak bingung. Sekalipun Chanwoo-lah yang sesungguhnya 'pemilik' dunia ini tetapi Chanwoo tak sedikitpun memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran lawan bicara, peka terhadap sekitar, meramal masa depan atau hal apapun yang sensitif untuk dibahas lalu mengapa dia bisa tau tanpa perlu Donghyuk mengatakannya?

Jiwon yang terus mempertahankan posisi keningnya yang semakin berkerut mulai mengatup rahang.

 _Ya._ Jiwon menelan susah payah air ludahnya. _Aku merasakannya._

"Ah~Aku tidak memberitahu hyung ya?" Donghyuk tidak suka dengan acara bermain sembunyi lalu tebak-tebakkan jadi ia hanya melempar tatapan sedatar mungkin.

"Aku tau kau pasti sudah curiga berkat otak secerdas itu," Chanwoo berdehem pelan. "Yunhyeong hyung bukan manusia."

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Suasana di dalam ruangan yang cukup sesak tersebut langsung hening. Meskipun tak seluruh anak-anak disini adalah anak 'asuh' Chanwoo dan kawanannya, tapi mereka tentu mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan penolong baik hati satu ini, sama seperti kedua pemuda di hadapannya.

Bahwa seorang Song Yunhyeong sejak dulu bukanlah seorang manusia, bukan mansia yang lalu 'diubah' menjadi rubah. Bukan manusia sejak pertama kali sampai kesini dan bertemu dengan Jun.

"Ah," Jiwon tanpa sadar mengucapkannya saat merasakan ada energi lain yang mengalir di tanah ini. "Pelindung."

Chanwoo mengangguk tanda setuju sementara Donghyuk masih merasa tak puas.

"Hanya aku saja yang tidak tau apa-apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tau," cibir Jiwon. "Tapi melihat Yunhyeong hyung dalam jarak dekat akhir-akhir ini membuatku agak...sadar? gelagat Hanbin juga terlihat aneh, setidaknya Hanbin lebih genius dariku dan tidak pernah memberikan 'kode' yang sulit."

Oke, Donghyuk jadi agak merasa tersindir. Apa maksudnya dengan 'kode' dan 'jarak dekat akhir-akhir ini' huh?

Untuk itu, Chanwoo datang dengan memasuki markas lebih dalam dan berdiri di antara mereka berdua; Donghyuk yang berdiri di tengah ruangan dan Jiwon yang baru saja menutup pintu belakang karena udara dingin.

"Aku tidak memberitaukan kalian karena ini masih praduga," Chanwoo menjilat bibirnya. "Maksudku apa yang bisa ditarik kesimpulan kalau Jinhwan hyung yang tak tau apa-apa mengatakan bahwa Yunhyeong hyung hanya makhluk peralihan, Jun bilang bahwa dia vampir, dan aku-"

"Penyihir," potong Jiwon cepat yang mendapatkan anggukkan kembali. "Kalau kau tanya hipotesisnya mengapa, itu karena Yunhyeong berbau darah manis diawal -namun kalau terlalu dekat kau bisa mencium bau samar-samar yang menyelimuti dirinya –bau yang tak akan hilang yaitu serbuk-serbuk sihir," Pemuda bergigi kelinci tersebut melirik sekilas ke arah Donghyuk yang masih merengut.

"Percikkan tatapannya juga. Seperti ada _sprankle_ yang berasal dari sihir penyihir."

"Lalu?" Pemuda berisi ini menatap sinis keduanya. "Atas dasar apa kalian mencurigai Yunhyeong hyung?"

"Aku karena...yang dikatakan Jiwon hyung. Aku juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang menahan kekuatan alamiah Yunhyeong hyung selaku penyihir; ditahan atau diikat bukan menahan jadi ketika hendak tidur, Yunhyeong hyung yang nampaknya sudah mengetahui jati dirinya sendiri sebelum bertemu kita terlihat agak kesusahan melakukan 'tindakkan manusia' karena kebiasaannya menggunakkan sihir."

"Untuk Jun sendiri," Chanwoo terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya tetapi kalau menurut sudut pandangku sendiri karena," ia menelan air ludahnya. "Auranya. Seperti memakai parfum keluaran terbaru yang baru dimiliki Yunhyeongs seorang lalu ia memasuki ruangan baru yang memakai pendingin ruangan. Baunya langsung menye-"

"Maksudmu err..." Donghyuk berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tidak terdengar sensual. Di antara ketiganya, hanya dia yang tak tau menahu tentang makhluk berwujud manusia tetapi bukan dan dirinya seorang yang paling baru berada di dunia ini. "...mengikat?"

"Karena manisnya," Chanwoo berdesis pelan. "Manisnya tercium seperti ingin kau ji-"

"Okay, stop it," Donghyuk merengut jijik dan Jiwon terkekeh.

"Bagaimana dengan Jinhwan hyung?"

Chanwoo mengangkat bahu. "Pemikiran orang awam. Peralihan karena Hanbin hyung, Jinhwan hyung cukup bisa 'merasakan'."

"Bagaimana kalau itu benar?" Suara Jiwon membelah ruangan yang hanya berisik berkat tiupan angin kencang di luar.

"Apanya?"

"Jinhwan hyung," Jiwon menarik nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa. "Bahwa Yunhyeong hyung manusia peralihan? Oke tak masalah dengan vampire bercampur manusia tapi bagaimana dengan vampire dan witch?"

Tiga kata.

Tidak mungkin terjadi.

Meskipun kehadiran penyihir terakhir kali di antara kaum vampir dna shapeshift adalah saat penyihir memihak vampir, tidak semudah itu untuk disatukan.

Vampir tidak cinta damai –tak seperti shapeshifter sementara penyihir berusaha untuk hidup senormal mungkin seperti manusia dengan tidak menimbulkan atau terlibat masalah.

Vampir sulit untuk setia dan penyihir sulit untuk mengikat pada orang lain karena hidupnya yang suka nomaden.

Pokoknya tidak mungkin saja.

"...Yunhyeong hyung adalah bukti nyatanya."

Chanwoo merasa pening. Mungkin ini yang dirasakan Jinhwan yang tak tau apa-apa tetapi ditodong untuk menjawab jenis-apakah-yunhyeong sebelum mengizinkannya tinggal bersama di 'rumah'merea.

Hembusan nafas berat ia keluarkan.

"Kalau begitu Jiwon tetaplah disini untuk menjaga Hanbin dan Jinhwan hyung, tidak ada yang tau kalau mereka akan sadar sampai shock karena tekanan sihir yang terlalu kuat," Ia melirik ke arah pintu belakang. "...dan untuk menunggu Zeay bersama keluarga kami datang menjaga anak-anak disini. Setelah itu susul aku dan Donghyuk hyung."

"Jadi kau baru merasa khawatir sekarang?" seringai Donghyuk merasa di atas angin tapi Chanwoo justru menggeleng.

"Bukan itu," Ia menerawang menatap langit-langit markas. "Ada penyihir lain di antara pasukkan lawan dan dia berusaha mendesak agar Yunhyeong segera merobek 'ikatan' di dalam dirinya. Sementara di dunia manusia, ada yang berusaha untuk mempertahankan 'ikatan' itu namun dia bukan dari bangsa penyihir..." Suaranya memelan terbawa angin malam yang berhasil menyelinap dari celah jendela.

"...Mungkin benar Yunhyeong hyung adalah peralihan. Bukan hal buruk tetapi...langka, apalagi dengan phemoneus dan sihir yang mendekam dalam dirinya. Terlalu kuat untuk dikatakan biasa saja."

Donghyuk terlihat bingung saat Chanwoo menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Jun. Apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau mengetahui hal itu? Dia pasti akan terguncang hebat karena tak suka dengan penyihir dan Yunhyeong hyung bisa terkena 'serangan mental' karenanya lalu tak sengaja 'meledakkan' kekuatannya disaat yang tidak tepat...bukankah itu berbahaya?"

.

.

.

Jun berusah untuk tetap mengambil sikap tenang tetapi pernyataan Yunhyeong tidak dapat ia beri ambai semudah itu. ' _Maksudku...halo? di depanku adalah siklus hidupnya vampir, hidup seperti manusia, dan memiliki kekuataan sihir? Apakah itu tidak ganjil? Bahkan penyihir yang berasal dari kaum muggle akan jijik untuk dekat-dekat dengannya!'_

Suara tawa berhasil menghentikkan semua pemikiran buruknya.

"Menyedihkan bukan? Bahkan aku bingung harus hidup seperti apa. Setelah aku secara jelas seorang 'vampir', ayahku sangat merasa malu –tentu saja. Setelah 'resmi' dinyatakan sebagai vampir, seharusnya aku dipindahkan ke sekolah khusus tetapi itu sangat tidak mungkin mengingat betapa 'kerasnya' kaum vampir meskipun tak satupun dari kami sudah bisa menghisap darah atau memiliki taring. Mama juga tidak mengizinkan, apalagi setelah mengetahui kekuataan yang kumiliki adalah penyihir aku mulai meningkatkan kekuatanku sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk-"

Yunhyeong membengkap mulutnya sendiri sebelum mengamit lengan Jun dan menariknya untuk segera berlari.

"Ada apa? Kau merasakan ada tekanan sihir?" Jun tidak bisa menahan nada penuh kebencian dan mengejek di dalamnya. Penyihir memang banyak membantu dalam kejayaan bangsa vampir tetapi Jun tidak pernah suka pada seorang penghianat –mereka lebih buruk daripada vampir yang tidak setia, itu menurutnya. Meskipun dia tidak suka terlahir sebagai seorang vampir, tetap saja penyihir adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ada.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengusik dirinya, sama mengusiknya seperti saat pertama kali Yunhyeong datang ke dalam 'rumah' mereka dan mulai mengacaukan semuanya.

Jun tidak menyukai penyihir –jauh sebelum mengetahui dia terlahir di dalam keluarga vampir, sebelum mengetahui dirinya vampir, dan sebelum usia kedewasaan. Semua penyihir ia musuhi dengan cara-cara keji ala anak manusia (seperti bullying, memukul, mendorong) siapapun itu –laki-laki, usia senja, perempuan, atau anak kecil dan dimanapun. Jun bukan tipe penyuka kekerasan tetapi dia memang tidak suka pada penyihir –bahkan orang tuanya termasuk ke dalam vampir netral dan tidak pernah bertindak semena-mena pada kaum penyihir. Jun tidak suka pada mereka. Sangat tidak suka.

Tetapi masalahnya disini adalah ia telah disentuh –bahkan dicium (atau mencium?) seorang penyihir. Ia sudah lama tinggal bersama dan mengenal si penyihir. Ia telah menampung seorang penyihir demi menjaga keselamatannya. _Bukannya memusnahkan mereka._

Dan itu bukan seorang penyihir biasa. Ini adalah Song Yunhyeong, yang awalnya ia kira seorang vampir (jadi ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut) tetapi ternyata baru saja ia ketahui seorang penyihir (sedikit vampir).

Ya, ini adalah Song Yunhyeong. Song Yunhyeong yang berkedok seperti anak manusia malang yang tersesat, Song Yunhyeong yang akhirnya 'diubah' seperti rubah, Song Yunhyeong yang terlanjur memasuki kehidupan zona nyamannya, Song Yunhyeong yang terlanjur mau tak mau berusaha ia kenal, Song Yunhyeong yang...

 _Lalu kenapa kalau dia seorang Song Yunhyeong?_

Jun mendengus keras dan dengan cepat, ia menarik tangannya yang terus menerus diseret oleh Yunhyeong agar ia tak tertinggal karena tidak ikut berlari.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?" ujarnya kasar. Yunhyeong yang sadar bebannya agak berkurang langsung menoleh dan menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? tentu saja agar kita selamat! Mereka hanya mengandalkan kita! Jangan menunggu Chanwoo datang sebagai penyela-"

"Tidak menutup kemungkinan kau berkomplotan dengan mereka, siapa tau ini hanya sekedar jebakkan lalu-"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tanya Yunhyeong terkejut. "Bahkan aku hanya mengenal satu orang disa-"

"Dia orang tuamu," Jun mau tak mau mengernyit mendengar suaranya sendiri. Orang tua katanya? Penyihir menjadi orang tua dan memiliki anak? Sungguh sangat menggelikan.

Yunhyeong meneguk air ludahnya. "Ya, memang," suaranya terdengar agak tercekat. "Orang tuaku. Ya, aku nyaris melupakan kalau aku masih mempunyai sepasang manusia untuk bisa kupanggil orang tua."

Jun tidak mau tau soal 'ada masalah keluarga apa kau', _memangnya dia pikir keluarga broken home itu hanya dia saja? Cih._ Masa bodoh.

"Ba-baik, aku tidak mengerti apa yang melanda dirimu sekarang," sahut Yunhyeong agak kebingungan sebelum melempar senyum canggung. Gestur tubuhnya terlihat sangat aneh dan sepasang mata besarnya tak bisa untuk fokus pada satu titik padahal Jun merasa kalau mereka sudah jauh dari kata bahaya.

"Aku memang hidup di kalangan manusia yang sangat mudah terjatuh dalam pesona vampirku tetapi aku tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui begitu banyak makhluk yang tidak menyukai penyihir," Pemuda yang masih dengan bangga memakai jas kebangsaannya tersebut menaikkan salah satu alisnya, terutama saat pemuda di hadapannya mulai menatap ragu ke arah lengannya kembali. "Jadi tolong profesional sedikit dan enyahkan pemikiran untuk membunuhku sejenak saja. Setelah bebas dari sini kau be-"

"Membunuh? Tidak," Yunhyeong yang berusaha menghindari tatapan dari Jun refleks mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukkan bayangan dirinya di dalam kedua bola mata jernih tersebut. Jun sendiri merasa terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri, tidak katanya? Dia sudah cukup besar sekarang dan membunuh seseorang tidak akan semudah itu membuatnya dihukum!

Ia berdehem sebentar sebelum berkata kembali, "Maksudku membunuh bukan penyelesaian masalah. Kau harus diperlakukan jauh lebih menyiksa daripada sekedar dibunuh. Masalahnya sekarang; kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau itu sebenarnya penyihir? Aku dan yang lainnya mengira kau vam-"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku vampir?" tanyanya balik, begitu polos. "Apa ada pengaruhnya? Kau dan yang lain akan memperlakukanku lebih baik seperti teman sekelasku yang lain saat tau kakakku penguasa jalanan Korea? Atau teman sekolahku dulu mengetahui aku adalah vampir, penyihir, atau apalah itu, perlakuan buruk mereka akan sama saja kan?"

Benar.

Apa bedanya kalau Yunhyeong adalah seorang vampir? Atau apa bedanya kalau ia mengetahui jati diri Yunyeong terlebih dahulu?

Bukankah sama saja?

"Itu mereka, mereka manusia –tsk brengsek sedangkan kami setidaknya mengerti keadaa-"

"Tau apa kau tentangku?" Jun berani bersumpah kalau ia melihat sepasang mata besar di hadapannya mulai berkaca-kaca. _Try to act like everything okay huh?_

Jun kembali bergelut dalam pikirannya. Song Yunhyeong jelas seorang penyihir dan sekarang kemana jiwa pembunuhnya untuk melenyapkan seluruh kaum penyihir? Apa karena ia mengenal Song Yunhyeong? Apa karena Song Yunhyeong adalah anak dari petinggi? Atau...karena Yunhyeong bukanlah orang asing atau memiliki pengaruh besar pada kehidupan _coret_ keabadaiannya?

Sedetik kemudian, pemuda tinggi tersebut memutar kedua bola matanya.

 _Yang benar saja. Jangan becanda! Yang jelas alasannya bukan karena dia berbeda, bukan karena spesial –Jinhwan hyung dan Chanwoo jelas lebih berarti tetapi saat kedatangan mereka kemari, aku nyaris membunuh mereka._

Kepalanya kembali berdenyut.

 _Lalu kenapa tidak dengan Song Yunhyeong? Saat pertemuan pertama, aku langsung tergerak begitu saja untuk menolongnya tanpa mempedulikan apa dia manusia –keparat- seperti Jinhwan hyung atau apapun itu._

 _._

 _Ck._

 _._

 _Dasar jiwa vampir labil sialan_

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum pemuda manis tersebut menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak berkerja sama pada siapapun, karena sungguh untuk apa aku melukai kalian? Ada alasan apa sampai aku harus melukai Jinhwan hyung yang –ya tuhan sangat manis dan kau –yang masih satu bangsa denganku?" Jun hendak membuka suara saat pemuda Song tersebut melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Alasan mengapa aku berbohong? Karena tak ada bukti nyata dan akurat kalau aku berbeda; kalau aku bukan vampir, manusia, ataupun penyihir. Aku dibawa ke dunia ini tanpa alasan jelas seakan-akan aku dipaksa mencari tahu dna membuktikannya sendiri tetapi tidak diizinkan untuk menggunakkan kekuatan sedikitpun. Di dunia, tiba-tiba saja semua orang menjaga jarak dan berhati-hati padaku seakan-akan label 'tak normal' ada di dahi-"

"Lalu?" Kening Yunhyeong berkerut dalam dan senyum miring berhasil Jun sunggingkan. "Alasan mengapa kau ingin cepat keluar?"

Pemuda bermata indah ini tak bisa untuk tidak menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya.

"Itu...akan kujelaskan nanti, setelah kita mencapai pintu gerbang karena itu ada hubungannya dengan alasan mengapa aku mena-YA TUHAN!" Yunhyeong menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat sebelum menarik kembali lengan Jun yang tak siap untuk apapun itu.

"Seharusnya kita lari sekarang! kemanapun untuk mengecohkan mereka!"

"Kenapa?" Suaranya tertelan oleh angin malam. "Aku tidak merasakan apa-"

"Mama bukan orang –baik penyihir biasa," Ia menarik napas panjang lalu mengabaikan seluruh kecemasan yang sedaritadi mengalir dalam tubuhnya dengan menghadap ke arah Jun seraya memegangi kedua bahunya kuat-kuat. Sepasang matanya ia paksakan untuk menatap manik mata Jun yang sangat jernih tersebut.

"Setelah sihir pertamaku keluar –dengan dahsyatnya, aku semakin penasaran dan berusaha melakukan eksperimen untuk mengembangkannya meskipun itu tak baik untuk fisikku yang lemah. Terakhir kali aku memakai sihir –yang sudah seperti bagian dari hidupku dalam beberapa minggu adalah malam sebelum ayahku memergokkiku. Kalau aku tidak salah, kemungkinan besar ayah dan ibu membuatku lupa dan menye-"

"Yunhyeongie?"

 **DEG!**

Yunhyeong bergeming diam seribu bahasa sementara Jun tergerak untuk menoleh.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik.

Dengan pakaian prajurit yang terkesan sangat pas untuk tubuhnya, tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun estetika keindahan dan kecantikkan yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

Jangan lupakan bau tubuhnya yang sangat menusuk penciuman.

 _Bau penyihir._

.

 **-sampaisiniduluching**

.

 **Mama Songgggg!** /pelukcalonmertua /etdah

Widih apa ini. widih. Au ah. Aads kapan coba. Ehe.

Lagi mood aja nih bikin, ayo dong support tumben nih /gaplokajachingu kejar tayang btw. Apresiasi banget sama review bijin omg make my dini hari banget wkwk /padahalbacanyapasngantukngantuknyabikinmusik mungkin setelah ini aads? Target? Duh kumaloe, apalah junhoe jiwon masa saingan udah sih saingannya di sick aja, rebutan yoyo. Kalian jadi awkward couple aja, atau jadi cast buat next project jung? Perebutin hanbin ehe /loh

Malam sekaliiii, sengaja dipost sekarang biar sekalian xD syudah malam, ikan bobo! - **jung**


	17. Goo Junhoe?

**Title : (Bad) Blood #16 [Goo...Junhoe?]**

 **authornim : innochanuw**

 **disc : warn!boyxboy! boyslove! violet-word-and-action? Fantasy! Drama?! Rate-up?! –plis the plot is mine, the characters are belongs to their family and agency. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~!**

 **Cast : all ikon's members, pair: junhyeong ehe tapi agak normal ehe, agak normal gimana ya?**

.

.

"Mama," panggil Yunhyeong sebelum menelan air ludahnya susah payah. Mamanya tidak pernah mau ikut campur urusan kerajaan atau perang meskipun kemampuan bertarungnya tidak bisa dianggap remeh, kalau sampai mamanya langsung turun ke tempat kejadian...

...Berarti dugaan Yunhyeong tidak salah. Tidak salah kalau ia harus cepat-cepat menarik Jun untuk membuka 'jalur' keluar dari tempat ini dan untuk menyelamatkan yang lain. Tidak bisa disebut menyelamatkan juga karena berkat kebohongannya menjadi manusia selama ini rasanya sulit untuk dimaafkan akan tetapi kalau mamanya sudah berada disini, semua orang disini perlu ia selamatkan.

Memang membuka paksa 'jalur' keluar dengan kekuataannya yang tak seberapa memiliki resiko yang sangat besar tetapi itu lebih baik ketimbang tak sempat berusaha membuka 'jalur' karena mamanya terlanjut membuka-

Tiba-tiba saja indra perasanya terasa pahit sekali. Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar , berusaha menutupi postur tubuh Jun yang jauh lebih menjulang darinya. "Kenapa mama perlu repot-repot sampai kemari? Bukankah itu akan mengotori tangan Mama?"

Jun yang masih memanjangan lehernya mulai ber-' _oh'_ ria. _Oh, ibunya. Ibunya yang ini ternyata..tunggu, dua penyihir?_

Kedua bola matanya terbelak kaget.

Parah. Ini terlalu buruk. Buruk untuk jiwa alamiah pembunuhnya.

Wanita tersebut –yang disebut mama oleh Yunhyeong mulai tertawa kecil, tertawa anggun yang menunjukkan bahwa posisi ratu yang melekat di dalam dirinya bukanlah sebuah pemberian tetapi ia sudah terlihat untuk menjadi ratu.

 _Yah ratu vampir dan penyihir._

"Mengapa anakku bicara sekasar ini huh? Tidak mau menyambut ma-Ah? Goo Junhoe?"

Kini giliran Yunhyeong yang nampak terkejut. Ia memutar sebentar kepalanya, menatap Jun meminta penjelasan.

"Dua penyihir dalam satu tempat," Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membenci penyihir kembali. Bahkan hidung boros udaranya sudah mendengus kasar sebelum ia membungkukkan sebentar badannya.

"Suatu kehormatan untuk bertemu dengan anda, Yang Mulia Victoria Song. Bahkan anda sampai menghapal nama sulit saya," Bukannya tak pernah diajari sopan santun –bahkan ia sudah mahir untuk hal itu tetapi di hadapannya adalah penyihir yang tak pantas menjadi pemimpinnya, penyihir yang tak pernah pantas bersanding dengan vampir –apalagi seorang raja, penyihir tetaplah seorang penyihir tak peduli di dalam dirinya masih ada darah jenis lain yang mengalir.

 _Ya._ Tanpa Jun –atau Junhoe sadari bibirnya mengulas senyum pahit sebelum tubuhnya kembali tegak. _Penyihir tetaplah penyihir, tak peduli dia dibesarkan di dalam jenis lain atau tidak tau identitasnya. Song Yunhyeong itu...bagaimana pun juga seorang penyihir yang..._

 _...tak pernah pantas bersanding dengan vampir, tak peduli seberapa indahnya makhluk ciptaan tuhan ini. Terutama jika vampirnya sebrengsek seorang Goo Junhoe_

Junhoe menyerah. Dia tidak bisa berpura-pura bodoh dan menutup seluruh inderanya demi menghindari keberadaan Song Yunhyeong yang sudah mengguncang dunianya. Dan lagipula dia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa membedakan antara perasaan 'ah darahnya telihat sangat enak dan manis' yang penuh hawa napsu dan perasaan 'ingin memiliki', Junhoe sudah pernah mengalami fase labil ini –jauh dari err 50 tahun hidup manusia?–, jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh sehingga perasaan asing ini terasa sangat familiar.

Keseriusannya langsung pecah begitu mendengar suara tawa sang ratu.

Tawanya tidak berlangsung lama, Ratu Song segera memiringkan sedikit kepalanya demi bertemu pandang dengan Jun yang terus menerus melempar tatapan tajam.

"Justru aneh jika saya tidak mengenalimu, vampir yang dielu-elukan dapat menggantikan posisi raja alias saingan anak-anakku namun tak pernah muncul batang hidungnya karena tidak menyukai manusia dan vampir."

"MAMA!" Yunhyeong marah. Sangat marah. Entah kepada Jun –atau ia harus memanggilnya Junhoe? atau pada mamanya. Entah karena ketidakjujuran Jun tentang identitasnya atau karena fakta bahwa mamanya bahkan tau siapa itu Junhoe.

Jun –atau Goo Junhoe nama panjangnya melotot ke arah Yunhyeong yang baru saja berteriak. Begitu ia tak sengaja menoleh...

"Kenapa mama bicara seperti itu? Sejak kapan mama berubah? Aku sudah bilang tidak mau menjadi raja! Aku bukan vam-"

"SONG YUNHYEONG!" Pemuda manis tersebut menoleh penuh ke arah belakang dengan wajahnya yang sudah dialiri airmata. Goo Junhoe menatapnya tajam serta wajahnya mulai berubah warna.

Diam-diam, ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

 _Sialan kau, Song Yunhyeong! Bukankah dulu sudah pernah kubilang jangan pernah menangis? Karena aku seperti merasa rasa sedihmu, sialan!_

Yunhyeong mulai terisak sementara sang ratu justru mengulas senyum manis.

"Anakku...Song Yunhyeong tersayang," ia menggelengkan sebentar kepalanya. "Ternyata anak mama ini tidak banyak berubah, mama bersyukur karenanya tetapi," Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah Jun yang masih melotot ke arah putra keduanya tersebut.

"Sepertinya kamu tidak tahu banyak siapa Goo Junhoe ini...atau dia tidak pernah menceritakan dirinya padamu?" Senyumnya semakin mengembang. "Ah, padahal kalian terlihat dekat sekali~ Goo Junhoe si penyelamat anakku yang merupakan musuhnya~ bahkan Goo Junhoe nampak tidak segan kepada mama padahal bisa saja mama tidak merestui hubungan kalian."

Melihat putra yang sudah ia rawat sejak dalam kandung menangis dan pemuda Goo tersebut tampak seperti bisa merasakan apa yang anaknya rasakan meskipun ekspresinya tetap datar sejak tadi –entah berusaha menutupi atau apa.

Jika mereka berdua hanyalah sepasang manusia yang sedang mengalami cinta monyet, orang-orang akan menyebutnya 'ah manisnya' atau romantisme.

Tetapi mereka berdua bukanlah manusia.

Dan sang ratu –mama Song atau Victoria Song masih cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka berdua selain dimabuk asmara.

Apa lagi kalau bukan _imprint_?

Rona merah alami di pipinya semakin terlihat.

 _Anakku sudah besar rupanya._

Baik Junhoe ataupun Yunhyeong terbelak mendengar penuturan sang ratu. Merestui katanya? Siapa bilang!

"Saya tidak mengerti apa yang sedang anda bicarakan," kata Junhoe cukup sinis setelah lelah untuk mengerti maksud dari perkataan Ratu Song kecuali bagian 'musuh'. Tak pernah ada kata damai untuk penyihir dan vampir sekalipun pemimpin keduanya sudah bersatu, hampir separuh kaum vampir memberi ambai akan keberadaan penyihir karena sibuk berkamuflase di antara kaum manusia sementara kaum penyihir akan menyerang jika menemukan kesempatan –intinya, masih menyimpan dendam.

Diam-diam, Junhoe berharap sifat egois dari jiwa vampirnya bisa sedikit damai dengan penyihir meskipun hanya sebatas keluarga Song saja.

Sedetik kemudian, ia menghela nafas berat.

 _Konyol sekali kau._ _Sudah cukup untuk memikirkan hal yang tidak mungkin bersama Yunhyeong. Kau harus fokus sekarang! tidak ada yang tau maksud dan tujuan dari sang ratu, entah hanya sekedar menyelamatkan puteranya atau mengajaknya anaknya sendiri bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan vampir!_

Ya benar, sedaritadi ia melempar tatapan tak suka saat sang ratu semakin mendekat karena hal itu. Junhoe tak tau alasan mengapa sang ratu kemari, ke tempat tak layak ini –terutama karena membawa seluruh pasukkan yang sedari dulu menyerah tempat ini bukan karena tak mau Yunhyeong ditarik untuk menjauhi dirinya yang sangat membahayakan ini.

Oke baik, mungkin sedikit tak mau Yunhyeong berpihak kepada ibunya. Sebut saja Jun jahat dan dia tidak akan peduli.

"Goo Junhoe tentu jelas mengerti maksud saya," Senyum ratu Song tak hilang. Ia merajut langkah untuk mendekati putranya yang masih bergeming di tempat. Semakin ia mendekat, pemuda Goo itu semakin terlihat tak suka dan itu membuatnya senang.

 _Astaga, anakku benar-benar!_

"Sayang," bisiknya seraya memijat bahu Yunhyeong, berusaha menenangkan anaknya. "Ayo kita...pulang? Ke rumah, bukan ke flat tua-mu bersama Joongki...lalu kita sekeluarga akan berbicara tentang masa depan kalian. Bukankah kamu ingin terbebas dari tempat i-"

"Tidak!" Jun tak bisa untuk tak mengulas senyum. Awalnya dia agak takut pemuda Song ini akan memilih berpihak kepada ibunya, penyihir dan melawan kaum vampir –terutama setelah melihatnya menangis tetapi saat ini...

Ekspresinya kembali datar.

 _Kenapa kau harus senang huh? Bukankah bagus kalau dia pergi? Kau sudah tau dia adalah penyihir maka kalau tidak membunuhnya kau harus mengusirnya sejauh mungkin!_

Ratu Song tampak terkejut tetapi dengan cepat, ia menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Kenapa, hm?"

"I-itu..."

 **DEG!**

 _"_ _Song Yunhyeong!"_

Pemuda yang disebut namanya yang berdengung di dalam kepalanya tak berbohong kalau tubuhnya sudah bergetar sekarang.

 _"_ _Kau bisa mendengarkanku bukan? Kau tentu tau alasan mengapa dipanggil bukan?"_

 _Telepati tak berguna._

Tentu saja Yunhyeong tau.

Dugaan otak cerdasnya ternyata tak pernah salah. Tidak salah kalau ia harus cepat-cepat menarik Jun untuk membuka 'jalur' keluar dari tempat ini dan untuk menyelamatkan yang lain sebelum...

...mamanya membuka 'segel' di dalam dirinya.

Itu adalah salah satu dari alasan pasti mamanya mau-mau saja ikut campur. Entah segelnya dibuka untuk apa tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bisa saja mamanya ingin menggunakan kekuataannya untuk membela kaum penyihir, meski selama ini beliau selalu berada disisinya tetapi Yunhyeong tak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiran penuh misteri milik mamanya ini, lebih sulit daripada kakaknya.

Ingat cerita saat sebelum kesadaraan Yunhyeong hilang setelah orang tuanya ketahuan melihatnya tengah meningkatkan kemampuan sihirnya?

Setelah ia sadar, kejadian sebelum kesadarannya hilang...Yunhyeong tidak dapat mengingatnya dengan baik –semuanya berubah menjadi kabur maka dari itu, setelah sadar dan ia disuruh untuk memulai hidup menjadi 'Song Yunhyeong' yang berbeda, hidup monoton milik manusia, pemuda Song ini tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali karena tidak tidak apa-apa dan sekarang ia mulai menyesali keputusannya karena semakin umurnya bertambah, Yunhyeong menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang berkembang semakin besar tetapi terus ditahan secara paksa.

Saat ia 'tersesat' atau lebih tepatnya diasingkan kemari, pemuda manis ini agak bersyukur karena ia bisa bebas mencari jati dirinya tanpa takut diawasi ayahnya, dikekang sang ibu, ketakutan pada kakaknya, serta terus dibayang-bayangi oleh image baik manusianya.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa berada di tempat ini, tempat dimana kebebasan berada, tempat dimana siapapun bebas mengeluarkan kekuataannya yang sangat mempengaruhi jiwa vampirnya yang menolak kekuataan sihirnya dan darah penyihir di dalam dirinya menggeram senang karena berada di alam bebas serta 'ia' bisa leluasa mengeluarkan sihirnya yang membludak.

Yunhyeong baru tau menahu –atau sadar tentang keberadaan segel itu adalah sekarang –sangat terlambat dan membahayakan, itu pula karena tiap mamanya bertindak sesuatu yang menyangkut paut sihir maka ayahnya juga ikut bertindak untuk mencegah.

Dan sekarang mamanya berusaha membuka segelnya sementara ayahnya berusaha menahannya.

 _"_ _Song Yunhyeong?!"_

Yunhyeong menghela nafas berat. Sungguh, ia ingin hidup tenang sekali saja. Saat mengetahui keluarganya bukanlah manusia normal, ia berusaha bertingkah baik-baik saja dengan terus bertingkah konyol karena tidak mau ada perubahaan berarti yang mengguncang keluarganya yang cukup bahagia. Bahkan Yunhyeong berharap ia tidak apa-apa jika tidak memiliki kekuataan apapun meskipun ayahnya bisa saja membuangnya dan masalah semakin runyam.

Karena sebuah ketenangan mahal harganya. Tak bisa tergantikan oleh apapun.

Saat mengetahui dirinya seorang vampir sekaligus penyihir, Yunhyeong terus berusaha biasa saja dan semakin bertindak manusiawi –sifat nakalnya hilang dan ia terus berusaha untuk menjadi orang lebih baik daripada sang kakak sembari terus berharap, semakin manusiawinya ia maka ia akan berubah menjadi manusia normal.

Helaan nafasnya kembali bertambah.

 _Inilah alasan mengapa aku benci vampir dan penyihir. Vampir...ayah...begitu egois dan datar. Penyihir...karena sihirnya, mereka terlihat lebih rendah dari seorang vampir pembunuh. Dan keduanya...bukannya terdengar keren karena aku satu-satunya yang terlahi dengan dua hal tersebut justru membuat hidupku tidak tenang._

Saat ini, Yunhyeong menjadi rindu akan kehidupan monotonnya. Setidaknya ia mempunyai waktu untuk istirahat, mempunyai waktu untuk bersantai serta tertawa, dan tingkah laku remaja seusianya yang harus ia akui, beberapa sebuah kepalsuan.

Untuk dari itu, saat sampai sini dan mengetahui kekuataan di dalam dirinya semakin tak tertahankan, Yunhyeong ini cepat keluar. Ia tidak mau ada yang terluka saat kekuataannya meledak. Ia tidak mau menjadi salah satu, keduanya, atau makhluk lainnya.

Ia tidak mau.

Tetapi sekarang Yunhyeong tidak bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari sini.

Keluar dari sini hanya ada dua cara; membuka paksa 'jalur' sampai kekuataannya meledak atau dibukakan oleh mamanya.

Mau tak mau, kekuataannya harus muncul kembali. Tak ada pilihan dari keduanya yang menyenangkan. Jun bisa saja terluka tetapi berpihak pada mamanya saat ini sangat membahayakan.

Setelah mamanya tak bisa berbuat apapun kala kekuataannya disegel, Yunhyeong tak bisa mempercayai siapapun.

Dan saat ini, Chanwoo mempercayakannya bersama Jun untuk membuka 'jalur' serta ayahnya bahkan mendukungnya juga (dengan resiko segel yang susah payah ia buat rusak). Berarti kekuataannya meledak bukanlah hal yang membahayakan atau bisa ditangani.

Kalau membuat kekuataannya keluar secara paksa dapat membuat kehidupannya normal kembali, monoton kembali, Yunhyeong tak masalah.

Tak perlu iming-iming kehidupannya akan kembali sebelum 'serangan' terjadi, begini saja sudah cukup. Bersama Joongki _hyung_ yang menyayanginya dengan cara unik sudah lebih dari cukup. Dikelilingi dan (pura-pura) dicintai serta merasa dicintai oleh teman-teman sekolahnya sangat lebih dari cukup.

 _"_ _Aku dengar yah."_

Ratu Song terkejut tetapi pergerakkan gesit anaknya tak disangka-sangka.

"Maaf ma, bukannya aku tidak mau hidupku kembali normal –tidak tidak, maksudku bukan menjadi bagian dari keluarga tidak biasa adalah kutukkan," Bibir bawahnya ia gigit sebentar. "Aku rindu kecerewetan mama, kediaman ayah, kedewasaan Joongki _hyung_ , kekanak-kanakkannya Eunji...tetapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi, ma. Itu hanya impian mama belakang yang selalu mama dambakan," Junhoe tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat Yunhyeong sudah berdiri di depannya.

Alih-alih menatap wajah sang mama, ia justru menatap sepasang mata kelam milik Junhoe lekat-lekat.

 _"_ _Kamu tau bagaimana cara teleportasi?Itu kekuataan milik vampir, sayangnya hanya kakakmu yang menurunkan tetapi kamu pasti bisa. Hanya saja...teleportasi sangat menentang orang-orang yang berdarah selain vampir dan kekuatannya tidak cukup besar. Kekuatan vampirmu besar tetapi tak pernah terpakai, sihirmu bisa menunjangnya hanya saja-"_

 _Keputusanku sudah mantap._

"Bukannya tidak percaya pada mama, aku sangat sangattt ingin mendapatkan kembali kekuatanku. Aku mulai belajar untuk menerima karena aku sadar, mau seberapa jauhnya aku menghindari vampir atau penyihir, aku akan kembali bersama mereka," Ia melirik sejenak ke arah Junhoe, entah memberikan isyarat apa.

"Tetapi maaf ma, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat."

 _Aku tahu yah caranya._ Batinnya menjerit diiringi jarak antarany dan Junhoe yang semakin menipis. _Menyaluran kekuatan...bukan? lebih disarankan menerima transfer kekuataan –atau lebih tepatnya meminjam energi dari vampir yang kuat dan memiliki teleportasi itu sendiri._

Junhoe tak sedikitpun menghindar atau mengelak. Bibir ranum Yunhyeong sendirilah yang menyerahkan diri dan mendekat. Mengapa ia harus menolak?

Katakan saja semua ini karena jiwa vampirnya yang 'kehausan', tak pernah menolak mangsa di depan mata dan dia tidak akan peduli.

Karena separuh jiwanya yang lain juga menginginkan Song Yunhyeong.

Bukan sebagai mangsa atau musuh yang terus diungkit-ungkit, tetapi sebagai miliknya. Meng-klaim sebagai miliknya.

Tapi apa mungkin? ...sayangnya, saat ini Junhoe tidak peduli pada apapun lagi.

Sepasang matanya semakin menggelap.

 _'_ _Ya, selain itu penyaluran hanya bisa terjadi jika dua orang tersebut adalah resmi menjadi 'pasangan' atau memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan –terlepas dari knotting dan imprint. Jadi satu-satunya cara adalah..._

 _...berciuman'_

Yunhyeong tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Junhoe padanya tetapi begitu merasakan tubuhnya semakin terasa ringan dan melayang, ia sadar ada satu lagi kenyataan yang tak bisa ia tolak mentah-mentah seperti kenyataan bahwa dirinya seorang vampir yang bisa menyihir.

Kenyataan baru bahwa Song Yunhyeong ditakdirkan untuk bersama Goo Junhoe.

Penyihir bersanding dengan vampir.

Dan sejarah kelam akan terjadi kembali, seperti mama dan ayahnya.

.

 **-tbc**

.

 **guest :** yaps, itulah kelemahan jung kalo bikin point of view khusus untuk satu orang...tanpa kalian sadari, chap awal itu semua diliat dari sudut Yunhyeong tapi gak mengatas namakah sudut pandang Yunhyeong. maksudnya? maksudnya kaya komen ini segala macam itu menurut Yunhyeong bukan menurut author, june, chanu, jiwon, dkk (karena saia berpikir secara rasional, tak ada hati /ngerjainmakalahpakehatiha-ha) jadi biar kerasa dulu awal-awalnya dan menegaskan yoyo itu uke disini jadi kek chap awal-awal agak kekanak-kanakkan, konyol, dan emosional banget/? setelah bagian khusus tentang yoyo kemarin (adakah yang kecewa karena ngira yang nongol bakalan chap selanjutnya tapi ternyata...? jung sih jujur kecewa hehe, karena chap selanjutnya waktu itu mampet jadi mikir ;yaudahlah yoyo aja;) kemungkinan semua chap akan merujuk cara pandangan atau full of pikiran june, joongki (asek), chanwoo, mama song. jadi june yang diem mulu jadi dipaksa sering mikir HAHA

makasih banyak udah review kaya gini;;akhirnya ada yang ngeh juga/? gapapa sih review kaya gini karena sekarang saia agak nyesel wkwk tapi yaudah mau gimana lagi diapus kan serem wkwk lagipula itu murni salah jung karena emang background ff ini adalah ff normal pair, boyxocgirl dan itu bukan iKON HAHA (karena ikon belom lahir bruh, win aja baru selesai waktu kerangka asal muasal ff ini ada) fyi sih kalo baca detail dari chap awal, karena pikiran rasional super jung, jung ngehate banget fantasi apalagi berbau harpot sihir-sihir yang gak masuk akal HAHA /savage mendingan bikin ff thriller ngotak sengotak ngerjain fisika dah, jadi ini ff bener-bener pertama kali bikin yaoi, pertama kali fantasy konyol (gaplok aja) dan karena gak tega udah lama banget ff ini endep dan lagi kesemsem june blondexdumbandumber yaudah, ikon aja/? sekali lagi terimakasih sudah review! - **jung**

 **Wafa Nabila :** semakin kamu bilang gitu, jung makin senang HAHAHA /udahberapakalikayagini aku sih sama yoyo, gak mau ganti ke yang lain *berasaiklan* makasih sudah review yaaa widih kutak pernah liat dirimu jadi jangan kapok mampir lagi~ **-jung**

longtimenosee~? hehe, oraemaniya~ (bomat jung bomat) /buangjungkerawarawa sudah lama ya? ah, baru dua minggu HAHAHAH /duaminggumasakritisbruh /hariiniajadeadlineterakhir /icri /nantiginiginihasilnyamantab abaikan abaikan HEHE yaps! kambek~! kayaknya mau fokus ke binhwan dulu, aads siap-siap! binhwan short ff siap-siap! bakalan muncul tak terduga, secepat kilat, menggebu-gebu dan macam air bah/? mau ngomong apa lagi? gak tau...pokoknya BESOK LIBUR;;;;;; apa komen buat chap ini? w sih udah kejang-kejang, akhirnya mas kalian mengakui perasaan masing-masing(?)


	18. Kakak

**Title : (Bad) Blood #17 [Kakak]**

 **authornim : innochanuw**

 **disc : warn!boyxboy! boyslove! violet-word-and-action? Fantasy! Drama?! Rate-up?! –plis the plot is mine, the characters are belongs to their family and agency. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~!**

 **Cast : all ikon's members, pair: junhyeong ehe ada kakak-adikship sih tapi agak ber-rated? TOLONG YA ANAK KECIL JANGAN:")**

.

.

Yunhyeong memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Tubuhnya masih terasa melayang, belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan kembali menapaki tanah.

Tetapi tampaknya seseorang yang ia cium bibirnya tanpa tendeng aling-aling sudah terlalu jauh melayang di angkasa.

"Engh.."

June menggeram marah. Di satu sisi jiwa vampirnya terus mendesaknya untuk semakain merapatkan diri pada Yunhyeong dan di sisi lain, sesuatu yang aneh mencegahnya.

Entah ini bisa disebut jiwa manusiawi atau apa tetapi June tidak mau kehilangan lagi.

Yang membuatnya berada disini, memutuskan untuk tinggal di dunai antah berantah bersama Jung Chanwoo yang notabene musuhnya karena ia menyesal.

Menyesal menuruti keinginan vampirnya, mengakibatkan dirinya kehilangan sesuatu yang satu-satunya berharga ia miliki.

Selain itu, Song Yunhyeong bukanlah makhluk sembarangan. Meskipun alam jelas menunjukkan bahwa mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, bersama Yunhyeong sama halnya seperti pernyataan perang.

Penyatuan antara kalangan bawah dengan atas bukanlah hal yang perlu dibesar-besarkan (lagipula ia cukup berkelas, hanya beda satu kasta dan masih penghuni kerajaan) tetapi sejarahnya yang sekarang didebatkan.

Tentunya tidak seperti penyatuan terlarang zaman ayah dan ibu Yunhyeong dahulu, penyatuannya selaku vampir kalangan menteri dengan seseorang-yang-berasal-dari-vampir-murni-bangsawan-namun-seperti-penyihir akan menimbulkan masalah.

Tidak ada yang mau mengulang sejarah yang sama sekalipun akan berdampak positif untuk kedua belah pihak seperti sekarang. Bahkan dampak positif yang ia sebutkan sekarang berada di ujung tanduk dengan munculnya tokoh utama, Ratu Song.

Cukup 30 tahun di bumi adalah peristiwa terlarang terakhir yang terjadi, tidak usah ditambah dengan dirinya yang sudah pusing.

Tapi...jiwa vampirnya berkata lain yang sama masuk akalnya.

 _Ayolah, Goo Junhoe! Kapan lagi mangsa datang langsung padamu? Kau bisa melepaskan dahaga yang kau tahan puluhan tahun itu sekarang! bagaimana pun kau tetaplah seorang vampir! Ah...apalagi ini adalah anggota kerajaan. Dua pulau terlampaui! Darahnya pasti sangat lezat dan kau bisa naik posisi kalau kau menikahinya. Lalu jadi raja tanpa takut bersaing dengan bocah ingusan ini yang tetap tak tertarik dengan kekuasaan dan kakak bodohnya! Kalau kau memikirkan bagaimana nanti perasaan anak ini, kau harus lebih mengutamakan jenismu! Dan kau vampir ingat, tak punya perasaan?_

Benar, sejak puluhan tahun lalu ia resmi seorang vampir tanpa hati. Sejak puluhan tahun lalu, setelah sesuatu yang berharga hilang karena dirinya sendiri.

Junhoe sama sekali tak berobsesi menjadi raja meskipun hal itu memungkinkan. Yang membuatnya tak bisa hidup tenang tanpa memikirkan bahwa ia adalah vampir yang hobi membunuh karena tekanan semua orang tentang dirinya yang dielu-elukan menjadi raja mengingat anak-anak raja tidak ada yang mumpuni dan kesalahan masa lalunya. Jadi ia sama sekali tak peduli tentang jenisnya, kebahagiannya hilang karena ia vampir, mengapa Junhoe harus peduli tentang populasi jenis vampir ke depannya?

Tetapi untuk haus...dia tidak bisa mengelaknya.

 _Bajingan! Kenapa sebelum menciumku dia harus menggigit bibirnya sendiri sampai berdarah? Darahnya...darahnya..._

Yunhyeong memeluknya begitu erat, membuat perlawanan Junhoe sia-sia.

Jika penyaluran energi mereka terlepas sebelum teleportasi selesai, semuanya tamat.

Tapi ini sama saja dengan menyiksa batinnya!

Sekali lagi dengan berat hati harus Junhoe akui bahwa ia menginginkan seorang Song Yunhyeong. Song Yunhyeong yang seutuhnya. Song Yunhyeong yang tak pernah ia pedulikan asal usul atau kesalahannya selama ini (atau bersangkutan dengannya).

Menginginkannya secara harfiah. Tanpa campur tangan kevampirannya. Tanpa campur tangan laba untungnya atau apapun itu.

Awalnya Junhoe kira ini hanya keinginan jiwa vampirnya saja karena sungguh, hanya dengan mencium bibirnya saja bau manis yang mengalir di darahnya sudah membuat goyah. Mungkin inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Chanwoo mencurigainya sebagai penyihir; darah penyihir sangat manis oleh karena itu semua jenis 'manusia' mengincar mereka. Bau vampir bangsawan juga tak kalah manisnya –maka dari itu Junhoe mengira Yunhyeong vampir yang manakala membuatnya lega, lega kalau ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam maka tak masalah karena mereka sejenis.

Yang terpikirkan olehnya hanya satu; menjadikan Song Yunhyeong menjadi miliknya secara resmi. Fokusnya tertuju hanya pada itu, tanpa takut kejadian puluhan tahun lalu akan terjadi kembali.

Mungkin sekarang, sifat manusianya mulai kembali sampai ia menginginkan duniawi begini.

Mungkin saja setelah ini ia akan berhenti mengejek Pangeran Song Joongki atas kebodohannya melepas posisi calon raja yang sudah ia perjuangkan sejak remaja karena jatuh cinta. Atau berhenti meremehkan kaum penyihir terutama pemimpin mereka yang juga merupakan ratu vampir.

Karena ia bisa memahami perasaan keduanya.

.

.

Yunhyeong tidak bisa bergerak.

Usahanya untuk melawan tindakan Junhoe yang berusaha menghentikan mereka berbuah hasil.

Sayangnya, justru Junhoe sekarang menyudutkannya dengan mencengkram kedua bahunya dan mulai melumat bibirnya.

Jujur saja, Yunhyeong takut.

Kakaknya berubah karena menyukai seseorang. Meskipun jenisnya berbeda, tetapi jenis gadis itu tidak membahayakan (tidak sepertinya dan Junhoe). Kakaknya rela meninggalkan istana untuk melindungi kekasihnya yang menjadi mangsa vampir juga (ia sendiri bingung; apa yang tidak dimangsa seorang vampir).

Ia tidak mau berakhir seperti kakaknya tetapi Yunhyeong juga tidak mau memimpin kerajaan kalau ia menikah nanti.

Ibunya menderita karena kerajaan. Adiknya pergi karena kerajaan.

Yunhyeong ingin kakaknya kembali dan menjadi raja tapi ia tidak tau bagaimana caranya.

Selain itu...

...Siapa penghuni kerajaan yang tidak mengenal Goo Junhoe?

Goo Junhoe yang sangat dibanggakan karena bukan dari anggota kerajaan namun sudah mampu berpikiran dewasa dan memiliki kemampuan yang mumpuni.

Goo Junhoe yang selalu diperbincangkan di atas meja makan tetapi Yunhyeong tak pernah melihatnya meskipun mereka tinggal di satu tempat.

Goo Junhoe yang...selalu disuruh ia temui jika kakaknya pergi.

 _"_ _Haha!" Song Yunhyeong yang baru berumur 7 tahun tertawa bangga. Setelah memindahkan biduk kudanya di papan catur, posisi kerajaan kakaknya sudah gawat darurat._

 _"_ _Hayo, bagaimana caranya kakak ingin melawanku? Hohoho~" Sang kakak, Song Joongki mengerang frustasi di usianya yang ke-18 tahun. Adik lelakinya memang hobi bermain-main dan tak pernah menunjukkan minat serius pada kerajaan, pendidikan, ataupun pertempuran tapi otaknya yang jauh di atas rata-rata tidak bisa diajak kompromi._

 _"_ _Ayolah kak," Yunhyeong merengek. "Lambat sekali! Apa ini akan menjadi kemenangan mutlakku yang ke-10 kalinya? Hehe."_

 _Kening Joongki berkerut dalam. Jika ia memindahkan kudanya juga maka rajanya bisa tamat tetapi memindahkan tentara saja juga membuang-buang waktu tapi tak membuahkan hasil, pasukannya semakin berkurang yang ada. Kalau-_

 _DEG!_

 _Yunhyeong masih mengumbar senyum kemenangan saat tiba-tiba kedua tangan kakaknya bergerak cepat di atas papan catur, memindahkan poin-poinnnya secepat kilat tanpa sempat ia lihat._

 _'_ _Ba-bagaimana bisa?!'_

 _TAK!_

 _"_ _Kakak menang, sudah dulu ya Yunhyeong-ah. Sudah waktunya ayah rapat dan kakak harus mendampinginya. Annyeong~!"_

 _"_ _AAA KAKAK!" Kesal? Tentu saja! Ini bukan pertama kalinya Joongki melakukan hal serupa. Berhenti pura-pura bodoh untuk menyelesaikan permainan dengan cepat karena urusan bersama ayah._

 _Yah, Yunhyeong tidak suka ditipu sih tetapi hanya permainan catur yang selalu mengasikkan dimainkan bersama kakaknya yang sebenarnya superserius jadi bisakah kakaknya berpura-pura bodoh saja dan membiarkannya menang terus? Yunhyeong memang tau yang mengajarinya sampai sehebat ini adalah kakaknya tetapi jangan begini juga caranya!_

 _"_ _Sudah kau bermain bersama Junhoe saja! Dia ada di ruang membaca!"_

 _'_ _Ugh'_

 _Junhoe lagi Junhoe lagi! Siapa sih sebenarnya Junhoe-Junhoe itu? Anak ayahnya saja bukan mengapa sejak kecil sampai kerajaan di posisi siaga 2 anak itu masih serumah dengannya? Melihatnya sekalipun saat makan besar atau upacara saja tak pernah!_

 _Yunhyeong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Bagaimanapun ia superbosan dan satu-satunya pilihan hanyalah bocah Goo itu._

 _Berharap saja Goo Junhoe tidak membosankan._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _GOO JUN-ah..." Yunhyeong buru-buru menutup mulutnya saat melihat seorang pelayan memberikan gestur untuk diam. Sepertinya pelayan ini bukan dari keluarganya, mungkin dari keluarga Junhoe karena ia langsung menarik Yunhyeong menjauh dari pintu ruang membaca._

 _"_ _Tuan muda Song Yunhyeong sedang apa disini?"tanyanya sopan namun harap-harap cemas._

 _Yunhyeong mengerjapkan matanya. "A-ah, itu...Junhoe...Goo Junhoe ada? Kakak menyuruhku untuk menemuinya, aku mau mengajaknya bermain...," Pemuda kecil ini menggoyang-goyangkan box berisi penuh mainan favoritnya. "Karena aku tidak tau mainan apa yang disukai anak seumuranku atau seumurannya jadi kubawa semu-"_

 _"_ _Tuan muda Goo Junhoe sedang membaca, maaf tidak bisa diganggu dan tidak mau diganggu."_

 _"_ _O-oh..." Yunhyeong terkejut dengan respon cepat pelayan tersebut. Nadanya ramah tapi penolakkan itu...err..._

 _"_ _Sudah berapa lama ya? Ah, kalau ibu ayahnya memanggilnya apa dia tidak mau juga?"_

 _Pelayan tersebut tersenyum maklum. "Sejak...dini hari? Nyonya dan Tuan sudah tau kebiasaan Tuan kecil jadi rasanya tak masalah..."_

 _"_ _A-ah...jadi begitu..." Yunhyeong kecil terpaksa menelan bulat-bulat kekecewaannya dan berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya yang sunyi. Entah kenapa dia merasa sesedih ini, padahal kenal Goo Junhoe saja tidak._

 _._

 _._

 _Yunhyeong membuka lebar mata lengketnya saat seorang pelayan membuka lebar tirai kamarnya._

 _"_ _Selamat pagi, Tuan muda! Hari yang cerah bukan untuk memulai sajian minum teh? Charmomile atau-"_

 _"_ _Uyu juseyo ahjumma..."jawab Yunhyeong lesu sembari mengusap-usap kedua matanya. Yang membuatnya terbangun bukanlah sinar matahari yang menyusup masuk ke kamarnya melainkan karena suara berisik diluar._

 _Kepala pelayan yang sangat dekat dengan si kecil Song ini mengulas senyum. "Apa tuan muda terganggu atas suara diluar? Mohon maaf tuan tetapi itu aktivitas tiap hari anak perdana menteri, Goo Junhoe hanya saja baru hari ini ia berlatih sepagi-"_

 _"_ _Goo Junhoe?" Sepasang matanya membulat. Rasa kantuknya langsung hilang tanpa perlu mengusak-usak matanya lagi. Ia justru mulai menganggap pemandangan yang disajikan diluar jendela menjadi sangat menarik._

 _"_ _Y-ye-"_

 _Yunhyeong segera bangkit dari posisi telentangnya. "Jinjjayo? Aku mendengar rumor bahwa kakak dan Junhoe bersaing untuk menggantikan ayah. Goo Junhoe lebih muda dariku, aniya? Sekecil itu sudah belajar ilmu pedang?"_

 _Lagi-lagi kepala pelayan tersebut tersenyum. "Benar, Tuan. Oleh karena itu, Goo Junhoe berlatih," lalu ekspresinya berubah menjadi cemas. "Saya harap Tuan tidak mengikuti jejak kedua Tuan tersebut. Benda-benda seperti itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan kulit Tu-"_

 _"_ _GOO JUNHOEEE!" Yunhyeong mengabaikan peringatan sang kepala pelayan. Ia dengan segera duduk di jendela dan melambaikan tangan ke arah pemuda kecil yang sedang berhadapan dengan orang dewasa. Karena jarak dari kamar ke taman istana tidaklah pendek, tidak mengherankan pemuda kecil yang ia panggil tidak memberikan respon._

 _"_ _Aish...Aku tidak melihat wajahnya lagi..."Bibirnya mengerucut kesal. "Lagi-lagi diabaikan, baik!" Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. "Mungkin lainwaktu! Himnae! Hehe!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Perpustakaan kecil dulu sekarang berubah semakin besar._

 _Pintu kecil dulu semakin semakin besar._

 _Yunhyeong yang baru berusia 12 tahun ragu-ragu membukanya._

 _Tetapi tidak ada jalan lain. Kakaknya baru saja memutuskan untuk meninggalkan keluarganya, adiknya sudah lama pergi untuk menikah dengan orang lain, setahun lalu jenisnya sudah diketahui seluruh penghuni rumah ini; tidak ada yang ia miliki sekarang. Ia semakin kesepian._

 _Hanya Goo Junhoe yang ia harapkan meskipun kakaknya entah mengapa sekarang mulai memaki-maki pemuda itu._

 _"_ _Goo Junhoe," cicitnya pelan. Suaranya masih agak serak karena habis menangis. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka lebih lebar pintu tersebut._

 _Disaat itu, untuk pertama kalinya Yunhyeong melihat sosok Goo Junhoe._

 _Goo Junhoe yang rapuh dipelukkan seorang wanita paruh baya._

 _Dibawah siraman cahaya bulan._

 _"_ _E-eomma...hiks..."_

 _Yunhyeong tidak mengerti. Apa ini orang yang kakaknya bilang berbahaya? Apa ini-_

 _"_ _Oh astaga," Yunhyeong terkejut saat sepasang matanya bertemu dengan mata berkilau wanita tersebut. "Song Yunhyeong, sungguh sebuah kehormatan atas kedatangan anda," ia tertawa kecil. "Mohon maaf suasananya sangat tidak enak. Ada perlu apa tuan muda kemari? Goo Junhoe, kau belum pernah bertemu dengan Song Yunhyeong bukan? Ayo na-"_

 _"_ _Tidak usah," Sosok rapuh tersebut menghilang saat Yunhyeong tak sengaja melihat seringaiannya. A-apa apaan itu? Menangis lalu menyeringai?_

 _"_ _Halo, aku Goo hari ini kita bersaingan sekarang tetapi tidak perlu khawatir, aku muak dengan tahta. Aku akan segera pergi jauh dari sini jadi posisimu aman."_

 _Adiknya pergi menikah dengan orang lain._

 _Kakak pergi tanpa alasan._

 _Jika Goo Junhoe, satu-satunya yang ia punya juga ikut pergi maka..._

 _Yunhyeong juga._

Sampai sekarang, masih sebuah misteri mengapa kakaknya terus mewanti-wantinya perihal Goo Junhoe.

Goo Junhoe yang jahat, Goo Junhoe yang kejam, Goo Junhoe yang-

Tetapi Goo Junhoe yang terekam dalam ingatan masa kecilnya bukan orang jahat.

Bahkan Goo Junhoe yang sekarang masih sama seperti ingatannya dulu.

Yunhyeong hanya takut.

Goo Junhoe dulu bilang bahwa ia tidak tertarik dengan kekuasaan.

Itu dulu. Goo Junhoe boleh saja terlihat tidak jahat atau berbahaya menurut ingatannya tetapi tiap orang bisa berbah bukan?

Yunhyeong sadar bahwa dia terlalu naif.

Tidak aneh kalau sekarang Junhoe menginginkan kekuasaan dan memanfaatkan dirinya selaku pangeran yang mempunya kesempatan naik tahta lebih tinggi dengan memporak-pondakkan perasaannya.

Selalu seperti itu. Kalau tidak karena wanita pasti tahta.

Yunhyeong takut.

Dan Yunhyeong tidak mengerti.

Dia terlalu naif maka dari itu dia ingin cepat kembali ke dunianya dan hidup normal.

Sepasang kakinya mulai menapaki tanah tetapi-

 **DUAK!**

"GOO JUNHOE BAJINGAN!"

Yunhyeong mematung di tempat dan beberapa orang yang memekik sebagai _backsound_ suara hantaman tersebut langsung menghampirinya dan menanyakan keadaannya.

 _Tadi nyaris saja._

Yang tersungkur (lagi-lagi) Goo Junhoe.

Dan yang memukul sudah dapat dipastikan siapa gerangan itu.

Song Joongki yang melempar tatapan penuh amarah.

.

.

 **-actuallygaksepertiini**

.

.

2 minggu again HAHA maaf soalnya fokus apdet ke yang lain juga biar merata dan adil eh ternyata keasikkan:( seharusnya ffnya tidak seperti ini...karena bakalan kecepetan banget but kalo gak kaya gini bakalan lama banget (labil) akhirnya memutuskan joongkinya nongo deh daripada jatohnya kek sok dipanjang panjangin atau sok bikin ribet ehe. ehe. dan bagian junhyeongnya ehe. harusnya. ehe. lebih. ehe. ntaps lagi cuma gak kuat. gabiasa nanti aja ya:""""""""""" (baru segini aja rasanya mau...ganti rated...how lemah ai em akan moment moment otp w huhuhu)

jangan terlau mengharapkan kelanjutan ff ini dalam jangka waktu dekat lagi. sebentar lagi desember dan pertanda uas, deadline, pameran semua bermula:" mungkin satu chap lagi sebelum hiatus panjang...yass! selamat hari sabtu, libur! jangan lupa istirahat dan baca ff oneshot binhwan terbaru; Belajar Bahasa dan HyungWonho atau 2Won-ku di AADS (i love them just like binhwan, bobyun, banghim:") ppyong~ - **jung**


	19. Song Joongki

**Title : (Bad) Blood #18 [Song Joongki]**

 **authornim : innochanuw**

 **disc : warn!boyxboy! boyslove! violet-word-and-action? Fantasy! Drama?! Rate-up?! –plis the plot is mine, the characters are belongs to their family and agency. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~!**

 **Cast : all ikon's members, pair: FULL OF JINHYEONG DAN KAKAK ADEK SHIP –brothercomplex?!**

.

.

.

"BUAGH!"

Aku menatap nyalang pemuda jangkung yang sudah tersungkur beberapa meter di depanku.

 _"_ _Ma! Mama!"_

 _Seorang wanita yang terlihat lesu sekali berusaha memaksakan senyumnya kala itu."Nde?"_

 _Aku kecil tidak memperhatikan beliau tetapi seorang bayi mungil yang hari ini baru terlahirkan ke dunia. Jari-jari mungilku bergerak berusaha menggapai pipi gembulnya._

 _"_ _Adik bayi ini lucu sekali...matanya cantik, bibirnya pas mirip ayah tapi kok cantik seperti mama ya? hehehe...Perempuan ya?"_

 _"_ _Adikmu ini laki-laki sayang kkk~"_

 _Aku merengut kesal. Padahal aku sudah meminta jauh-jauh hari ugh! "Yah! Ma-"_

 _"_ _Joongki-ya?" Rengekkanku tertahan dan aku baru sadar mama terlihat sangat pucat, warna kulitnya tidak wajar seperti menahan...sakit?_

"JOONGKI HYUNG!"

Aku tidak memperhatikan apapun lagi. Emosi sudah terlanjur menguasai diriku.

Bersamaan dengan warna kornea mataku mulai berubah, aku mulai mempersiapkan senjata terakhir.

 _"_ _Mama? Mama gwaechanayo?"_

 _Mama menggeleng pelan sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya._

 _"_ _Berjanji satu hal pada mama ne?"_

 _Aku semakin merapat ke ranjang rumah sakitnya. Ayah bilang mama baru saja operasi besar jadi pasti itu sakit sekali._

 _Aku meremas kuat telapak tangan mama yang terlihat sangat kurus dan lemah. Mama...kehilangan kehangatannya?_

 _Aku melempar tatapan horror ke mama yang masih dibalas dengan senyumannya."Wae? Wae? Waeyo?"_

 **Duak!**

"TOLONG DENGARKAN AKU SEKALI SAJA!"

Aku menatap benci ke arah adikku yang sudah menduduki perutku.

Tak ada tatapan ingin melindungi saat melihat sosok mungilnya.

Kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua pergelangan tanganku, seperti kebiasaannya jika meladeniku pulang malam karena mabuk.

Bukan cengkraman saat ia baru saja memasuki taman kanak-kanak. Cengkraman ketakutan akan ditinggal.

Semuanya sudah berbeda.

Di matanya, aku adalah seorang monster.

Dan yah, memang aku seorang monster.

Jeritan untuk menyuruhnya menjauh karena aku dalam wujud vampir sangat membahayakan tertahan di ujung lidah.

Justru makian yang keluar, satu-satunya yang harus keluar dari mulutku jika menghadapi dirinya yang tak tau dunia luar.

Tak tau kerasnya dunia.

"Kau mau ikut kubunuh juga?"

Seperti dulu-dulu, Yunhyeong tetap menatap tajam ke arahku –menantang seperti biasanya. Huh, padahal dia tidak akan pernah tega melukaiku seujung jari pun.

Apa benar kata mama kalau dia sudah berubah setelah berada disini? Apa benar kalau dia sudah mampu melawan dan menjaga dirinya?

Karena melihatnya yang tak tega melawanku yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja, melihatnya menatap sekeliling dunia polos, bagiku dia tetap adik kecilku yang perlu digenggam tangannya kapan saja.

 _"_ _Tolong jaga adikmu ya?" Aku memanjangkan leher dan terkesiap. Mama bilang saat aku lahir, ukuran tubuhku seperti anak kecil bukan bayi sampai dokter menyebutkan bahwa aku siap untuk masuk sekolah. Tapi...adikku kecil sekali. Dalam jarak sekecil ini, dia hampir tenggelam dalam rengkuhan mama. Apa bayi sekecil ini? atau adikku terlalu kecil? Kenapa mama bisa berkorban besar tapi adikku sekecil ini?_

 _Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di dalam otakku ketika mama mengusap pelan wajah adikku, keningnya langsung berkerut tanda tidurnya sudah diganggu._

 _"_ _Namanya Song Yunhyeong dan jagoan mama ini, Song Joongki akan menjaganya arrachi? Adikmu ini...sangat kecil, mama tidak menyangka akan sekecil ini...tapi dia pasti kuat! Apalagi karena dijaga oleh kakak sehebatmu! Dan benar," Mama terkekeh pelan. "Adikmu sangat manis, wajahnya menurun dari ayah tetapi wajahnya benar-benar manis. Adikmu ini...seperti harus dijaga tanpa diminta ya? kkkk~"_

Maafkan aku, ma.

"Bosan hidup rupanya," Aku tertawa sinis sebelum membalas tatapan tajamnya, lihat-lihat! Tubuhnya langsung bergetar! Hahahaha!

"Sayang sekali, 5 tahun lebih kuhabiskan untuk memperkuat diri. Menunggu waktu yang tepat dan mengumpulkan banyak energi untuk menghabisi Goo Junhoe tapi apa? Adikku justru melindunginya," Aku melirik sedikit dan sama sekali tak mendapati pergerakkan berarti dari bawah pohon yang dihantam bocah Goo itu. Cih, lemah. Aku tidak akan sudi membiarkannya mengambil ahli kerajaan!

Dia pikir dia sehebat apa sampai mau menggantikan posisiku sebagai penerus Ayah? Memangnya aku tidak bodoh untuk tidak tau ambisinya sebagai kaum vampir yang egois dan posisinya sebagai anak perdana menteri? Akan ada kudeta disini!

"Kalau kau sukarelawan menjadi ujicoba usaha 5 tahunku ini, aku tidak akan keberatan. Bagus malah."

Setelah itu, Yunhyeong langsung terdorong jauh ke samping kanan sebelum akhirnya lenyap.

Menteleportasikannya.

Sekarang urusanku tinggal pemuda Goo ini.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Keningku semakin berkerut, meniru yang dilakukan oleh adikku yang sekarang bibir manisnya ikut berkerut.

Uh-oh, apa aku juga harus ikut mengerutkan bibir? Apa waktu aku masih bayi, aku seperti ini? pasti sekarang ekspresiku jelek sekali, kenapa adik bayi yang melakukannya terlihat lucu? Dan hey, dia enak bibirnya berisi seperti Mama tapi bibirku setipis ker-

"Joongki?"

Kepalaku menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali mengarah kepada adikku.

"U-uh aku sedang memeperhatikan Yunhyeongie, hanya itu saja yah," cicitku agak takut. Ya, siapa sih yang tidak takut pada Ayah? Meskipun Ayah tidak pernah bertindak jahat atau kasar baik pada Mama atau aku, tetap saja Ayah yang tak banyak bicara, super kaku sampai memanggil mama dengan nama lengkap, dan jarang melakukan kontak fisik apalagi menunjukkan wajahnya agak...

"Adikmu terlihat terganggu tidur siangnya. Kamu tidak memberikannya susu?"

Mataku membulat beberapa senti. "Su-susu?" Otakku berputar sejenak. "Oh! Susu! Susu yang biasa Joongki minum ya?"

Ayah menggeleng dan alarm bahaya kembali berdering di otakku; tidak biasanya Ayah mau duduk di sebelahku dan lututnya sebagai tumpuan agar tingginya sejajar denganku! Biasanya Ayah lebih suka duduk di sofa kesukaannya yang selalu ada di tiap ruangan sambil memandang kami dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Bukan susu seperti itu, susu khusus untuk bayi."

"ASI?" Kepalaku sedikit dimiringkan. "Di buku, bayi harusnya minum susu ibu. Tapi...," Tatapanku berubah menjadi sendu. "Mama tidak ada disini. Mama masih perlu dirawatkan."

Tampaknya Ayah tidak sedikitpun menaruh perhatian pada perkataanku karena sibuk memandangi adik bayi dari luar boks, ugh.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat ucapan Jung Eum saat 'ngerumpi' sehabis makan siang beberapa waktu lalu di sekolah.

 _"_ _Aku dengar kalau kita sudah punya adik, perhatian semua orang akan tertuju padanya loh! Jadi mama papa tidak sayang kita lagi!"_

Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi ya? Akan sangat buruk kalau Yunhyeong menarik perhatian, melebihi perhatian yang Ayah berikan padaku sejak aku lahir sampai sekarang. Tunggu dulu, apa Ayah pernah menaruh perhatian padaku? Atau pernah menatapku begitu lekat saat aku lahir seperti sekarang?

Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat.

Tidak, tidak baik kalau Yunhyeong menarik perhatian; siapapun itu. Dengan wajah sepolos dan semanis itu, Yunhyeong akan mudah dibohongi oleh orang-orang seperti cerita ayah selama ini.

Tapi dengan wajah polos dan semanis itu, tidak mungkin tidak ada yang tertarik! Justru itu daya tariknya, seperti matamu tidak akan terlepas untuk memperhatikan pergerakkannya!

Aku tidak iri sih kalau adikku jadi banyak yang suka (mengingat aku mirip ibu tapi sikapku sama sekali tidak; banyak yang kesal dengan wajah datarku) lagipula untuk apa aku iri, selama Yunhyeong bahagia dan tidak terganggu karenanya bukannya selayak kakak yang baik,aku turut bahagia? Itu kan yang dikatakan bibi Kim saat menenangkanku yang khawatir semalaman sebelum Yunhyeong lahir.

Tapi apa Yunhyeong bisa menghadapi orang-orang yang hanya memanfaatkannya saja?

"Adikmu itu," Aku menoleh penuh. "Mirip Ayah sekali ya?"

Aku tercengah. Yunhyeong benar-benar akan merebut perhatian Ayah!

...

..

Eh? Bukankah itu bagus? Siapa tau Ayah akan memberikan kasih sayangnya pada Yunhyeong, sayang sekali sampai harus melindunginya dan Yunhyeong akan selamat! Aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan bagaimana Yunhyeong ke depannya karena akan dijamin aman oleh Ayah! Ya ya benar!

"Bagus sekali bukan?" Aku berujar riang. "Aku mirip Mama, Yunhyeong mirip A-" Bibirku terkatup rapat. Sama sepertiku, Ayah menginginkan anak perempuan.

"Ayah tidak marah karena dia laki-laki kan?"

"Ayah? Marah?" Baru kali ini aku melihat wajah Ayah yang seramah ini. Dan tertawa!

"Justru Ayah terkejut bagaimana bisa Yunhyeong seperti meniru Ayah. Benar-benar mirip foto Ayah saat baru lahir."

Oke, pasti Ayah sayang sekali karena tak jarang Ayah menyebut dirinya sendiri 'saya' dan tak jarang menyebut nama seseorang dengan kata 'kau, kamu, anda, atau dia'.

Senyumku semakin merekah.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa dia secantik Mama padahal mirip Ayah ya?" tanyaku terkikik pelan. "Sama sepertiku, aku mirip Mama tapi kalau mengenalku lebih lanjut jelas aku mirip Ayah. Apa ini karena Ayah menginginkan anak perempuan?"

"Bisa saja," Ayah terkekeh (satu keajaiban lagi). "Itu jauh lebih baik kalau dia menurunkan _inner_ ibumu, berarti keluarga ini memiliki 2 Jaerim. Jika satu Jaerim kurang atau sangat buruk, akan ada Jaerim satu lagi yang berkepribadian sebaliknya. Kalau kalian kehilangan salah satu dari Jaerim, maka tidak perlu bersedih sebab masih ada Jaerim lain."

Aku tidak suka kata-kata Ayah meskipun aku tidak mengerti maksudnya.

Ketika aku hendak menyela, suara bisikkan terdengar.

"Akan semakin sulit jika ada dua anak lelaki, satu-satunya cara adalah-"

"Memang kenapa kalau ada dua?" tanyaku tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran. "Ayah tidak merasa bangga sudah memiliki aku? Atau Yunhyeong? Apa benar kata temanku kalau kasih sayang akan terba-"

Aku meremas lututku dan mulai menunduk. Aku tidak pernah bisa menatap mata Ayah dari dulu, selalu ada perasaan segan di dalamnya.

"A-aku sudah berjanji akan menjaga Yunhyeong...yah."

Dari sudut mataku, bisa kulihat tubuh Ayah sedikit menegang karenanya.

"Mama tidak memaksa. Mama hanya meminta dan tanpa disuruh, aku pasti akan menjaganya sepenuh hati. Ini bukan karena Mama lebih menyayangi pada adik tapi," Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Yang kumaksud menjaga benar-benar jaga, sampai besar sampai mam-"

"Usiamu baru 10 tahun tapi kamu sudah benar-benar mendengarkan Ayah rupanya," Aku mendongak dan tak menyangka Ayah mengatakan itu. Ya, maksudku tentu saja aku mendengarkan Ayah! Ayah sendirilah yang langsung mengajarkan bahwa lelaki harus menepati janji dan melindungi yang menurutnya harus dilindungi tak peduli berapa usianya. Iya bukan?

"Te-tentu sa-"

"Ayah bangga padamu."

A-aku...

Kepala semakin tertunduk.

"A-aku akan membuat Ayah semakin bangga kalau...kalau..."

 _Ya, Song Joongki. Jika bicara dengan seseorang, tatap matanya dan tunjukkan kalau kau punya kuasa bukan yang ditindas._

Buru-buru aku mendongakkan kepala dan menatap langsung mata Ayah. "Ayah berjanji, limpahkan semuanya padaku dan berikan kasih sayang pada Yunhyeong."

.

.

"Y-yah! Yunhyeongie! Hati-hati kalau jalan!"

"Ayah! Sampai!"

"Yunhyeong, nanti kamu jatuh!"

Tapi Yunhyeong tak pernah mendengarkan. Aku agak bersyukur mempunyai Yunhyeong yang sekarang berusia 4 tahun, tidak sepertiku yang kaku, serius, dan penurut (pembawaan sifat Ayah) Yunhyeong adalah kebalikkan dariku karena berkembang menjadi anak yang periang dan bebas, setidaknya karena itu Ayah tidak akan pernah memberikannya tanggung jawab karena sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi anak bungsunya yang super aktif.

Ah, tidak. Bukan bungsu lagi tapi gagal bungsu karena setahun kemudian, dengan penuh resiko mama melahirkan kembali; kali ini seorang anak perempuan yang cantik –perpaduan pas antara Mama dan Ayah.

Apa Yunhyeong akan mengalami perasaan takut terbagi kasih sayang dan rasa iri sepertiku saat mempunyai Song Eunji sebagai adiknya? Karena justru sekarang aku heran mengapa aku bisa seperti itu dulu.

Usiaku sekarang 13 tahun dan aku masih mengingat 'perjanjian'ku dengan Ayah 3 tahun yang lalu. Ya, soal menjaga Yunhyeong dengan memperlakukannya lebih baik –berbeda denganku tapi...

"Song Joongki, segera ke ruang baca. Ada tugas baru."

...Berbeda dengan ekspetasiku, Ayah justru menjauhi Yunhyeong sebisa mungkin. Sepulang dari kerjanya yang tak pernah kupahami, beliau langsung menuju ke ruang kerja untuk mengajakku berdiskusi, mengajarkanku beberapa hal yang berguna untuk kehidupan tapi tak diajarkan di sekolah, menanyakan pendapat, dan bertukar pikiran .

Tanpa menyapa atau melirik Yunhyeong sedikitpun.

Kenapa seperti ini? Apa Ayah mengira memperlakukan Yunhyeong lebih baik itu berarti tidak mengajak Yunhyeong untuk berdiskusi seperti yang ia lakukan padaku saat usiaku 7 tahun dulu?

Tidak bisakah Ayah bersikap seperti Ayah seharusnya hanya pada Yunhyeong –dan Eunji? Ma-maksudku perlakukan seperti itu yang kuminta! Apa Ayah mengira hubungan anak-ayah bisa dianggap baik jika hanya berbicara saja? Bisakah Ayah tidak membicarakan hal serius dan lebih menanyakan perasaan atau emosi anak-anaknya meskipun hanya kepada adik-adikku selayaknya seorang Ayah?

Aku menoleh ke arah Yunhyeong yang merengut kecewa karena pelukannya tak diterima.

"Sudah dulu ya, Yunhyeongie," Aku meringis pelan. Kami berdua tadi sedang bermain koboi-koboian, aku dan mama sebagai kudanya sedangkan adik-adik manis ini menjadi koboi. "Ayah sudah memang-"

"Aku iri dengan kakak!"

 _Eh?_

"Kakak bisa bicara dengan Ayah, aku ingin seperti kakak! Kalau bisa mengalahkan kakak!"

 _Tidak!_

Tak banyak yang tau bahwa Yunhyeong benar-benar mendekati sempurna. Semakin bertambah usianya, ia semakin tampan –sekaligus cantik. Kepribadiannya sebenarnya baik hanya saja akhir-akhir ini dia jahil sekali dan herannya hobi melawak. Kemampuan otaknya juga sangat hebat, aku baru bisa bermain catur di usiaku yang ketujuh sementara dia sudah mampu mengerti cara bermainnya di usia 4 tahun; tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dia bisa memainkannya.

Anehnya lagi, Yunhyeong berubah menjadi anak nakal –menurut cerita gurunya. Nilainya memburuk dan dia lebih suka bermain atau menjahili orang ketimbang belajar. Jika dia sudah mengerti pelajaran itu, dia akan malas dan terus bermain-main. Aku menganggap itu bukan suatu masalah karena dia pantas untuk mengalami masa kecil yang bahagia –bebas, bermain, dan segala-galanya bukan sepertiku. Mama juga mendukung usahaku karena lebih suka pribadi Yunhyeong –atau salah satu anaknya ada yang periang dan dia merasa agak bersalah semua beban sekarang kutanggung.

Jadi kalau dia melebihiku, maka Ayah akan merasa Yunhyeong lebih pantas berdiskusi dan mendapatkan tanggung jawab! Dan Yunhyeong bisa saja dibenci oleh orang-orang yang ingin menjatuhkan Ayah, dendam pada Ayah, atau tidak suka padaku!

"Kakak lebih suka kamu menjadi dirimu sendiri, nanti siapa lagi yang mau bikin acara makan meledak karena suara tawa kalau bukan karena kamu? Kamu mau kita jadi hening sekali?"

Yunhyeong merengut. "Tapi aku tampak seperti anak bodoh, itu kata anak kelas B saat tau Ayah menjemput. Katanya aku tidak seperti anak Ayah saja, padahal kan aku berubah agar Ayah dan kakka tidak memasang wajah berkerut terus!"

Oh, rupanya itu alasannya ckckck~

"Tapi Ayah malah memarahiku karena bilang acara makan harusnya makan dengan tenang bukannya menggebrak meja, makan blepotan, nasi kemana-mana, suara sumpit berdenting, atau apapun itu."

"Karena Ayah tidak terbiasa dengan itu," Aku mengulas senyum. "Kakak dulu itu tidak sepertimu loh, mungkin karena tidak aktif kakak tidak pandai berbicara dan lebih suka mendengarkan sampai usia 6 tahun sedangkan kamu? 4 tahun saja kamu sudah lancar berhitung. Kamu jauh lebih cerdas dari kakak malah."

Mata besarnya membulat. "Jinjjayo?"

"Ne."

Ia mengangguk-angguk pelan sebelum menyunggingkan senyum. "Hore aku lebih keren dari kakak!"

.

.

"U-uwah!"

Kepalaku terdongak dan kudapati sepasang mata besar memperhatikanku dari jendela.

"Yunhyeong-ah!"

Sepasang mata tersebut itu menghilang, rupanya berusaha bersembunyi namun sudah terlambat.

"Sudah jam 11 malam! Kenapa belum tidur huh? Nanti mengantuk di sekolah!"

Secara tidak diduga-duga, Yunhyeong terjun dari kamarnya lewat jendela hanya dengan menggunakan tali yang entah dia ikatkan kemana.

Ketika aku berusia 6 tahun, aku tidak seberani itu.

Keningku berkerut begitu kakinya memijaki rerumputan segar disini.

"Kak? Kakak marah ya?"

"Ti-tidak!" Aku berusaha menetralkan ekspresiku. Tentu saja aku tidak suka karena seharusnya Yunhyeong istirahat sekarang atau belajar –karena kondisi yang mendesak membuatnya setidaknya harus memiliki nilai sebagus milikku untuk jaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu padaku. Beruntungnya dia dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Yunhyeong terlihat sangat lemah dengan bibir kepink-an, mata agak sayu, dan kulit sepucat itu, anak lemah yang harus dilindungi tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk terjun bukan? Seharusnya tugasnya tak pernah berat yaitu belajar saja bukan?

Tapi aku baru sadar bahwa Yunhyeong tak mempunyai rasa takut.

Saat Ayah semakin gencar mengkritik Yunhyeong karena hanya dia satu-satunya anak Ayah yang tak diketahui 'jenis' apa, Yunhyeong justru menatap balik Ayah dengan tatapan sama tajamnya –tanpa rasa takut atau gentar sedikitpun.

Yunhyeong sekarang tidak senakal dahulu; masih suka menjahili tetapi nilainya membaik secepat kilat. Tata kramanya juga. Tetapi kebiasaannya untuk tidak menyela, bertindak sesuka hati, dan lain-lain tidak berubah –bersyukur itu menandakan kepribadiannya tidak hilang.

Apa ini karena gencetan dari teman-teman sekelasnya dahulu?

Ck, aku memang bukan kakak yang becus sampai tidak mengetahui adiknya menjadi korban pembullyan.

"Sedang apa kamu-"

"Aku mau berlatih pedang! Aku mau sekuat kakak! Aku ingin bisa berkelahi!" Bibirnya maju beberapa senti. "Aku mau seperti kakak! Aku juga mau dibanggakan!"

Rahangku terkatup rapat.

Anak lemah seharusnya tidak seperti ini bukan? Justru mereka cenderung menjauhi segala bahaya atau sesuatu yang bisa menghalangi kesukaannya.

.

 **-tbc**

.

 **guest:** kata kamu pendek?! awas nyesel karena chap ini bener-bener...ajib:") yang kamu baca waktu itu baru 8 halaman, yang ngedit sama bikin aja udah sepet keleyengan liatnya mau juling julingbalik wkwk /apalah terimakasih sudah membaca dan review! uuuu jangan kapok-kapok mampir ya:bbbb - **lopelyjung**

 **Wafa Nabila :** aku juga makin cinta...sama yunhyeongnya:" ini kapan ya mereka ada romance romancenya /kodeberat atau berantem beneran /kodebanget june aja nih yang dicinta? akunya tidak? /gggg terimakasih sudah mampir lagi! hohoho jangan bosen bosennya ya;bbb **-jungieaf** **  
**


	20. Song's Family

**Title : (Bad) Blood #19 [Song's Family]**

 **authornim : innochanuw**

 **disc : warn!boyxboy! boyslove! violet-word-and-action? Fantasy! Drama?! Rate-up?! –plis the plot is mine, the characters are belongs to their family and agency. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~!**

 **Cast : all ikon's members, pair: FULL OF JINHYEONG DAN KAKAK ADEK SHIP –brothercomplex?!**

.

.

 _Sialan!_

Nyaris saja aku menendang tembok rumah sakit kalau saja tidak ada Ayah yang sangat peka terhadap apapun.

Usiaku 21 tahun, Eunji yang berharap-harap cemas di sebelahku sekarang sudah berusia 10 tahun, dan Yunhyeong yang tengah diperiksa di dalam ruangan depanku sekarang 11 tahun.

Ya, diperiksa. Setelah ketahuan mengeluarkan sihirnya.

Sialan, aku tidak bisa menjaganya agar kekuatannya itu tidak ketahuan oleh Ayah.

Yunhyeong adalah seorang _witch_ sama seperti mama.

Saat ini, mama tidak ada dimanapun. Aku berharap semoga Ayah tidak memenjarakannya seperti yang dilakukan Ayah pada _witch_ lain untuk melindungi Yunhyeong dari pengaruh _witch._

Karena kau pasti akan membela 'kaum'mu bukan? Setidaknya dari semua kerumitan yang Ayah berusaha sembunyikan, hanya ini yang bisa ku'baca' dengan jelas dari kecemasannya sekarang.

Ayah sudah memenjarakan _witch_ sejak Eunji lahir –semakin menjadi ketika Eunji dinyatakan _fifty-fifty_ vampir dan manusianya (mengingat mama adalah _witch_ -manusia) jadi kemungkinan besar hasil perkawinan antara vampir murni dengan _witch!dominan_ campur manusia kalau tidak; vampir (aku), vampir-manusia (Eunji), vampir-witch, witch, witch-manusia, witch-vampir, manusia.

Jadi Ayah jelas memprediksi bahwa anaknya akan menurunkan _witch_ yang sangat berbahaya bagi jenis manusia manapun; sayangnya ini menimpa Yunhyeong selaku _witch_ -vampir.

Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memprediksi ini? Seharusnya aku bisa sehingga Yunhyeong tidak akan berakhir jadi manusia percobaan begini!

"Song Joongki."

Aku memutar badanku dan mendapati Ayah sudah menatapku tajam.

"Ikut Ayah sekarang."

"Tidak bisa dibicarakan disini ya?" Aku tidak bisa menahan nada sinis di dalamnya, untuk pertama kalinya aku hendak melawan Ayah.

Daguku bergedik untuk menunjuk ke arah Eunji yang berhenti meratap dan menatap kami berdua. "Ada Eunji disini dan dia sudah tau bagaimana kondisi Ayah dan keluarga aneh ini."

Ayah seperti yang sudah kalian duga pastinya vampir; lebih tepatnya seorang vampir bangsawan murni yang merupakan calon raja jadi bisa ditebak bukan bahwa keluarga kami harus terlihat baik-baik (dari sikap dan segalanya) saja jika mau Ayah menjadi raja selanjutnya? Keluarga kami juga bisa dalam bahaya karena akan banyak orang yang mencari celah dengan berbagai cara dengan kata lain-

-Yunhyeong yang kasarnya jenis tidak jelas dan Mama adalah sebuah senjata untuk mencegah kaum _witch_ menyerang sekaligus kelemahan terbesar.

Lalu aku? Tentunya Ayah mempersiapkanku sejak kecil untuk menjadi asistennya nanti. Untuk menjadi penggantinya alias calon raja berikutnya.

Untuk menyerahkan seluruh beban dan tanggung jawab yang sudah kupersiapkan sejak kecil ini kepadaku.

Setidaknya aku berhasil membuat Yunhyeong cukup cerdas untuk tidak mudah dibodohi, wajah dan kulitnya tidak sepolos atau seputih kapas karena sering kuajak jalan-jalan keliling istana, dan yang paling penting; meskipun Yunhyeong adalah anak lelaki Ayah (yang berarti sainganku dalam memperebutkan tahta) dari segi kematangan usia, kesiapaan, dan kepribadian (disinilah aku bersyukur Yunhyeong tidak suka 'terikat') sudah jelas aku yang akan 'menang'.

Yunhyeong tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan bagaimana nasib kaum selanjutnya, bagaimana nasib rakyat, proker untuk selanjutnya.

Yunhyeong tidak akan diserang oleh orang-orang yang tampak seperti mendukung dirimu penuh, apalagi nyawanya terancam karena serangan orang yang bahwa tak dikenali tapi begitu benci padaku.

Yunhyeong jelas aman.

Dan semakin aman jika dia berhasil melewati rangkaian test di dalam sana.

"Eunji dekat dengan Yunhyeong," Suara Ayah menyadarkanku. "Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia tidak sengaja mengatakannya pada Yun-"

"Ayah aku sudah cukup dewa-"

Aku tidak tau apa yang Ayah telepatikan tetapi itu pastinya membuat hati baja Eunji terluka.

Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menjaga dengan benar adik-adikku.

Aku mengangguk setuju.

.

.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau tau tentang kekuatan Yun-"

"Ayah masih ingat perkataanku 11 tahun lalu?"

Ayah menatapku heran dan aku menatapnya setajam mungkin.

"Ayah," aku menghela nafas. "Aku seri-"

"Sejak kapan anak kebanggaan Ayah memotong ucapan Ayahnya sendiri?"

"Jika ini menyangkut Yunhyeong, maka ya," Aku menghela nafas gusar. Aku bukan tipe anak pembangkang atau tak banyak mendengarkan seperti Yunhyeong (yang membuat Ayah gerah berbicara dengannya) jadi rasanya...aneh jika tidak mendengarkannya.

"Ayah tidak mengerti maksudku 11 tahun yang lalu ya?"

"Apa maksud-"

"Aku akan membuat ayah semakin bangga jika Ayah memperlakukan Yunhyeong lebih baik dan melindunginya."

Ayah terdiam dan aku masih menghujaminya tatapan tajam.

"Ayah tidak menepati janji dan aku bisa menghancurkan kebanggaan ayah selama ini," ucapku final dan tentunya, semakin yakin. "Ayah tidak akan mendapatkan tahta dan itu tidak akan terjadi jika-"

"Apa kau tahu apa yang hendak ayah tanyakan?"

Keningku berkerut. Bukankah tentang mengapa-aku-merahasiakan-dan-bagaimana-nasib-Yunhyeong?

Ayah menghela nafas berat lalu mulai menatap langit, ya kami ada di atap rumah sakit.

"Ibumu adalah pencetus dan pemimpin pemberontakkan terbesar yang dilakukan _witch_ hanya dengan kekuataannya sendiri di usia 17 tahun."

 _?_

"Tetap saja _witch_ kalah, tidak telak tetapi fatal karena kaum mereka nyaris punah dengan ibumu sebagai keturunan terkuat terakhir dari kaumnya. Kami berdua melakukan kesepakatan agar _witch_ tidak dibantai habis dan kaum vampir memang membutuhkan 'senjata' kalau-kalau serigala menyatakan perang kembali seperti yang terjadi 100 tahun lalu."

"Dan itu menikah demi meredam _witch_ dan vampir sekaligus agar tidak ada peperangan kembali karena masing-masing pemimpin-"

"Ya."

 _Sudah kuduga._

"Lalu..." Aku mulai menatap ujung sepatuku, merasa malu karena sifat posesifku terhadap Yunhyeong terumbar begitu saja.

"Kenapa Ayah menceritakannya pada-"

"Ibumu adalah orang nomor satu di kaumnya," Ayah mengatakan hal tersebut penuh penekanan seakan-akan keberadaan mama selama ini masih sebuah ancaman bagi meskipun beliau melahirkan tiga anak keturunan dari pemimpin vampir.

"Dan Ayah pemimpin perang waktu itu?" tanyaku ragu-ragu, masih tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan. Apalagi Ayah hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kamu adalah anak sulung, ternyata terlahir sebagai seorang vampir. Sudah jelas kamu menurunkan kekuataan ayah dan pendahulu sebelumnya maka dari itu Ayah sudah mempersiapkanmu sejak dini, berjaga-jaga jika suatu saat nanti _witch_ yang sesungguhnya sanak saudara kita juga justru berbalik menye-"

Tunggu dulu.

"Jangan bilang maksud Ayah bahwa Yunhyeong bisa sekuat Mama?!" tanyaku terkejut berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Ya tentu saja, mana mungkin anak sekurus dan serintih itu menyimpan banyak kekuataan? Seharusnya tubuhnya tidak mampu menahannya bukan? Usianya sekarang sudah terlalu lambat untuk mengetahui jenisnya sekarang. Apalagi dia tak pernah mendapatkan tugas berat, tak tau cara berkelahi dan-

"Dan sekuat Ayah juga," Ayah mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari balik punggungnya.

Amplop keramat.

"Se-seharusnya itu belum ke-"

"Ayah meminta hasil tertulis lebih awal dan mengeluarkan hasil palsu selepas adikmu sadar."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

"Disini tertulis bahwa kondisinya tidak stabil karena usianya sudah melebihi batas untuk menyadari kekuataan. Tidak akan terkejar untuk membiarkannya masuk sekolah khusus berisi jenisnya atau mendapatkan pengarahan. Ditambah lagi dia mewarisi kami berdua –benar-benar berdua dan kekuataannya benar-benar besar namun tak terkendali," Beliau melirik ke arah bahuku yang sempat Yunhyeong sentuh. Sekarang bahuku sudah diperban karena semakin lama ternyata rasanya semakin sakit.

"Kau beruntung itu hanyalah sepesekian dari kekuatannya yang tak terkontrol, kalau itu seperempatnya maka bahumu bisa berlubang."

...

"Dengan kekuataan sebesar itu dan pastinya membutuhkan pelatihan lama untuk mengendalikannya, apalagi dengan kepribadiannya yang suka seenaknya, bagaimana bisa menyembunyikan Yunhyeong? Tidak masalah jika dia terlahir sebagai perempuan, kita bisa langsung menjodohkannya karena saat melahirkan dan menikah dengan lelaki maka kekuataannya akan melemah oleh perasaan. Tapi Yunhyeong-"Ayah menghela nafas. "Laki-laki. Berwajah seperti Ayah, sanagt sulit untuk menerimanya. Maka dari itu Ayah meminta agar anak lelaki Ayah hanya kamu seorang, agar tak ada persaingan atau perdebatan dari dewan. Itu akan menjadi cara yang sulit."

Bukan sulit lagi tapi tidak mungkin.

"Tapi cara dewan yang kali ini berpihak pada Ayah sangat tidak terduga."

"Tunggu, apa?" Aku tidak bisa mencegah nada suaraku yang naik beberapa oktaf. "Dewan sudah tau?!"

"Tidak ada yang Dewan tidak ketahui, bahkan Ayah sangsi bahwa mereka tau kenapa Ayah menikahi Ibumu, latar belakang Ibumu, dan mengawasi kehamilan Ibumu saat mengandung Yunhyeong."

"Jadi...aku...?" Benar kata Ayah, cara dewan menyelesaikan masalah tak dapat diduga. Antara terlalu beresiko, berbahaya, atau...apapun itu. Tidak aneh jika posisiku sebagai pengganti Ayah nanti akan tergeserkan oleh Yunhyeong karena Yunhyeong...

 **Deg!**

...jauh lebih kuat?

 _Tidak tidak._ Aku menggeleng kuat. _Ini jangan sampai terjadi. Tidak!_

.

.

Dewan sudah memutuskan.

Dewan brengsek.

Keparat.

Benar-benar...!

Ayah melempar koper berisi pakaianku dan melempar tatapan serendah mungkin.

"Ayah tidak menyangka kau sebenarnya sudah membuat Ayah kecewa jauh sebelum Ayah bisa memperlakukan Yunhyeong lebih baik."

Aku tertawa sinis seraya memungut koperku.

Aku sungguh benci kepada Song Yunhyeong.

Mungkin benar, bahwa seluruh perhatian di dunia akan terpusat kepada Song Yunhyeong seorang berkat bakat yang ia miliki.

Usaha bisa kalah oleh sebuah bakat yang turun dari langit kan?

"Ya, aku memang sudah membuat 'senjata' agar Ayah tidak bangga padaku. Jika waktu itu...waktu dimana Ayah tidak menjelaskan bahwa posisiku bisa tergantikan oleh adik lemahku sendiri dan ternyata dewan sekaligus ayah menyetujui untuk melatih Yunhyeong, aku sudah membeberkan hal ini secara langsung. Sayangnya demi menurunkan posisiku, aku tidak sempat memberitahukannya kepada Ayah hah~"

Semua orang berpihak kepada Yunhyeong.

Aku? Sama sekalit tidak menyesal.

Yang kusesali adalah aku tidak bisa menjaga Yunhyeong lagi baik jarak jauh atau jarak dekat. Para dewan dan Ayah sungguh sangat egois, mungkin mereka mengira Yunhyeong akan mampu karena ia terlihat senang sekali diberikan keleluasan untuk mengembangkan bakat sihirnya tapi saat dia naik tahta...

...kerajaan akan hancur.

Yunhyeong tidak akan pernah cocok menjadi raja. Dia saja sekarang tidak tau bahwa bakat terlarangnya itu diperbolehkan untuk dikembangkan karena dia akan menjadi raja.

Yunhyeong tidak tau bahwa kekuataannya sesungguhnya hanay dijadikan senjata saja. _Witch_ memiliki tenaga yang besar, mereka bisa mendapatkan tenaga dari alam juga dan vampir mempunyai daya hidup tinggi serta tak mudah kelelahan; bagaimana jika itu ada di dalam satu tubuh? Akan menjadi senjata mematikan yang pernah ada.

Aku tidak bisa menjaga Yunhyeong.

"-Cepatlah sebelum Ayahmu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengembalikan nama baikmu di mata dewan."

Aku tersentak mendengar suara selembut itu. Saat aku mendongak, mama sudah terisak di sisi ayah.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus menangis? Bukankah dia membela Yunhyeong selaku satu kaum? Kenapa aku...dibela?

"Ibumu benar," sahut Ayah datar. "Kau bisa memutuskannya dan posisi calon raja akan kembali kepada-"

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk keluar dari rumah ini," jawabku mantap.

"Sebenarnya apa rencanamu?"

Aku terkejut begitu ditanyakan hal tersebut. Kupikir Ayah akan mengerti jalan pikiranku.

"Aku?" Keningku berkerut. "Aku tidak mau Yunhyeong tidak bahagia. Dia mendapakan izin untuk belajar sihir karena menjadi calon raja dan itu membuatnya bahagia maka aku akan mundur menjadi pengganti Ayah karena aku tidak mau melawan adikku sen-"

"Tapi kamu tau bukan bahwa Yunhyeong tidak akan mampu?" Kali ini Mama yang bertanya dan aku mengangguk. Bukannya meremahkan kemampuan Yunhyeong (meskipun aku tidak pernah percaya dia bisa melakukan apa selain belajar, bermain catur, bermain, dan ngereceh selayaknya manusia normal) tapi dia tidak memiliki sifat seorang pemimpin kecuali kekuatannya.

"Apa kamu tau kalau kau menyerahkan semuanya pada Yunhyeong maka dia akan menderita?"

Aku terbelak. "Kenapa? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi! Kerajaan ini adalah tempat teraman untuk-"

"Dia bisa saja sekarang bahagia tapi nanti jika naik tahta, semua orang akan menghabisinya," sahut mama muram meskipun tadi yang bertanya adalah Ayah.

Aku baru mau bertanya lebih lanjut ketika Ayah berujar kembali.

"Itu kalau dia menang dan mampu mengalahkannya."

Apa? Yunhyeong ada saingannya? Siapa? Dan...mana mungkin?!

"Goo Junhoe."

"Ba-ba...bagaimana bisa?!" Baik aku maupun Mama sangat terkejut dibuatnya. Maksudku, halo! Dia hanya seorang anak perdana menteri yang kebetulan memiliki bakat dan berusaha keras! Bagaimana bisa masuk ke dalam kandidat?!

"Karena dia anak lelaki satu-satunya dari kalangan perdana menteri, yang terkuat setelah raja?" Tiba-tiba saja Ayah terlihat seperti tokoh antagonis dalam sebuah cerita, tokoh antagonis yang sampai sekarang jalan pikirannya tak terpikirkan sampai sana.

Benar, dia satu-satunya anak lelaki dari kalangan perdana menteri. Tapi dari kerajaan lain? Atau anak dari kakak ayah? Apa tidak ada saingan lain? Sehebat apa anak itu sampai menjadi kandidat setelahku? Saat ini hubungan keluarga kami dengan orang dalam juga sedang buruk, tidak menutupi kemungkinan kalau mereka akan menyerang dan menguasai istana jika Goo Junhoe berhasil! Apalagi jelas-jelas Goo Junhoe memenuhi persyarakat sehingga kemungkinan menang...

"Aku...pusing."

Untuk pertama kalinya selama 22 tahun aku hidup, aku kabur dari sebuah masalah.

.

.

"Kakak! Kakak!"

Aku berhenti lalu menoleh untuk mendapati seorang pemuda berusia 12 tahun berlari terpogoh-pogoh mengejar langkahku dengan wajah...penuh jejak air mata?

Hey, bukankah kau harusnya bahagia disana huh? Kau mendapatkan Mama, ayah, kerajaan, dan kekuataanmu!

"Aku menyusul kakak! Aku memilih bersama kakak!"

Bibirku menyunggingkan senyum miring saat ia tiba di sampingku dan menarik-narik lenganku.

"Apapun yang terjadi yang kupunya hanya kakak! Semua akan baik-baik saja jika bersama kakak!"

"Dan kehilangan kasih sayang orang tua, sikap baik para pelayan, dan pelajaran sihirmu?" tanyaku berusaha menggodanya dengan tawaran menggiurkan itu. Sampai usia 15 tahun, aku tidak bisa lepas dari ketergantungan akan posisi bangsawan kami. Aku yang sudah ahli bela diri tidak bisa lepas, apalagi dirinya yang akan memulai semuanya dari awal jika bersamaku?

Ya, sudah kuputuskan mau tak mau Yunhyeong harus ikut denganku.

Selama ada Goo Junhoe, si pengkhianat yang berjanji padaku tidak akan menjadi raja saat pertemuan terakhir kami sebelum pengasingannya di usia 10 tahun. Calon raja apanya jika sampai sekarang batang hidungnya tak terlihat? Calon raja macam apa itu memperlukan pengasingan?! Intinya Yunhyeong juga tidak akan aman di dalam kerajaan, terlalu banyak orang dalam dan dia tidak pernah diajarkan melawan oleh siapapun meskipun di usianya yang keenam, kondisi kerajaan mulai gawat.

Karena lebih baik sihir-

"A...aku tidak berguna di dalam kerajaan. Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi calon raja jika beladiri saja tidak pernah? Olahraga lari saja tidak? Bahkan satu-satunya cara aku bisa bertemu dengan matahari jika aku diajak naik kuda bersama kakak –itu juga aku sebagai penumpang atau duduk di dekat jendela?"

Oh, jadi sudah ada yang memberitahukannya pasal calon raja. "Lalu kamu menolak?"

"Tentu saja!" serunya penuh semangat tetapi beberapa sekon kemudian, dia nampak ragu-ragu.

"Tapi mengapa rasanya aku seperti melupakan sesuatu yang penting ya? Seperti yang pernah kupunya dan tiba-tiba hilang atau ditarik...aku tidak ingat apa itu tapi aku yakin itu ada karena aku seperti selalu berhubungan dengannya setiap hari, tak terlepaskan jadi seperti ada yang kosong."

Aku mengulas senyum.

Karena lebih baik sihirnya disegel agar Yunhyeong yang memang tak membahayakan ini benar-benar dibilang tak berbahaya daripada sihirnya masih ada tetapi dia tak dapat menjadi raja.

Karena lebih baik sihirnya disegel karena penolakkan menjadi raja berarti penutupan aksesnya untuk belajar sihir apalagi menggunakannya setiap hari seperti dulu daripada bersaing dengan Goo Junhoe-Junhoe itu.

"Kamu yakin?" Senyumku perlahan berubah menjadi senyum khawatir. Biarlah, ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya melihatku sebaik ini.

Karena aku adalah kakak yang jahat.

Anak itu mengangguk yakin, jawaban yang terlalu cepat.

Aku menghela napas. Ini benar-benar keputusan yang harus dipikirkan matang-matang.

"Kamu tau resikonya-"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Senyum khawatirku langsung berubah menjadi seringaian. "Kamu tidak bisa menyesali keputusanmu."

Karena lebih baik aku mendidiknya menjadi lebih kuat dengan cara keras agar dia bisa melawan Goo Junhoe daripada mengandalkan sihir dan orang-orang istana yang bisa berbalik menyerang.

Lebih baik Yunhyeong mati di tanganku daripada di tangan orang lain yang tak ia kenal.

Karena Yunhyeong akan mati dengan perasaan tenang dan terus berterimakasih padaku.

 _Rela mengorbankan posisi calon rajaku, harus melatihmu agar siap menghadapi dunia, menjadi tegas dan tak segan-segan membunuhmu._

 _Semua karena aku sayang padamu Song. Kau menjadi bergantung kepada orang lain karena aku terlalu sayang padamu, terllau memanjakanmu._

 _Lebih baik aku dimaki sebagai monster daripada kau dimaki seperti monster karena bergantung pada sihir._

 _Lebih baik kau mati di tanganku daripada mati karena ketidaksanggupan menghadapi dunia._

 _Dan aku sangsi kalau kau akan menjadi orang kuat tanpa bergantung kekuatan witch ataupun vampirmu._

 **-tbc?**

berapa minggu ini gusti:( double up karena...kepanjangan bagi dua/? jadi ceritanya kek kakak terlalu sayang sama adek gitu jadi mau gak mau dia harus keras sama adiknya huhu:( pasti banyak yang kecewa karena (((yaelah mana ini yang seru)))) wkwkw gak seru kalau gak nulis bagian ini dulu:( semoga ngefeels karena...agak kena writerblock karena ngeblank bener-bener gak nulis atau dicicil atau megang laptop:" abis ujian kimia tiba-tiba disuruh ngefeel bad blood rasanya nano-nano/? belum lagi sick uuuuu sama-sama mulai bagian baper:( siplah, gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi:(( bay bby! **-yang semoga dirindukan, jung**


	21. Masa Lalu

**Title : (Bad) Blood #20 [Masa lalu]**

 **authornim : innochanuw**

 **disc : warn!boyxboy! boyslove! violet-word-and-action? FRIENDSHIP!? FAMILY!? Fantasy!FIGHT! Drama?! Rate-up?! –plis the plot is mine, the characters are belongs to their family and agency. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~!**

 **Cast : all ikon's members, pair: brothercomplex, double b rasa bobyun/? mau bikin baper friendhship tapi gagal:(**

.

.

 _First of all, jung gak pernah bikin inovasi sendiri atau ide tiba-tiba nongol saat nulis. Justru semakin rame ff jung, semakin cerita di baliknya juga gak kalah besar._

 _Terimakasih buat kak Liana atas Homo Homini Lupus baik prolog orang tua mereka atau zaman anak-anaknya dan hgks11 atas FF Targetnya (gak tau namanya karena gak sempet interaksi:") Tanpa kalian, aing teh gak tau apa-apa soal vampir, serigala, feelnya, dkk:")_

 _Terimakasih juga ff Gone Not Around (ketahuan banget mantan anak mana) dari kak Astri (tolong_ _ **notice**_ _saya:") yang membangun feel buat segala macam ff. Makasih juga buat ff dengan efek melayang-layang lain yang saking banyaknya lupa judulnya apa aja:" make my mood sekali:"_

.

.

"Dimana?"

Pergerakkan hidung besar seorang pemuda berhenti saat mendekati sebuah semak-semak.

Saat itu pula, semak-semak tersebut bergerak.

"Disana."

Pemuda yang berada di belakang pemuda berhidung besar itu segera merengsak maju ke depan untuk memastikan keadaan.

Begini-begini mereka hampir di daerah perbatasan bukan?

"Yunhyeong!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, pemuda yang dicari-cari tersbut –Yunhyeong segera bangkit dari posisi telentangnya di belakang semak-semak tepat saat sepasang mata besarnya terbelak lalu mengambil ancang-an-

"A-argh!"

 **Duak!**

"Kau gila ya?!" Jiwon segera memanfaatkan kesempatan atas kelengahan seorang Song Yunhyeong dengan mendorong bahunya sampai terjatuh.

"Kau mau lari setelah terlempar beberapa puluh meter? Mau menyusul mereka? Kau harusnya beruntung tulangmu tidak ada yang remuk!"

Yunhyeong tertegun sejenak, baru menyadari dua orang yang membelakangi cahay bulan ini adalah Jiwon dan Hanbin bukan Chanwoo dengan apalah.

"Jiwon," Giginya agak bergemelutuk pelan. "Perlu kau ketahui aku ini bukan-"

"Manusia? Atau rubah? Iya, kau vampir dan witch, aku tau."

"Ji-Jiwon..."

"Ssstt!" Hanbin berdecih pelan saat telapak tangan Jiwon jatuhnya seperti menampar wajahnya saking cepatnya.

'Kan dia tidak tau apa-apa disini.

"Siapa suruh pingsan."

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mendengar perdebatan tak penting mereka.

Yunhyeong meringis pelan. Sekarang semua orang tau jati dirinya, agak tabu sih karena pemuda Song ini kan tidak mau ada yang tau betapa anehnya dia tetapi ternyata realitanya tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan –dia pikir manusia-manusia yang terpaksa seperti hewan ini tidak akan mengerti. Ia kira semua manusia sama saja –karena yang bukan manusia saja masih tak suka melihatnya apalagi yang manusia.

 _Apa tiap manusia itu berbeda semua sudut pandanganya?_

"Kau seharusnya bersama Jinhwan _hyung_ sekarang."

"Jinhwan _hyung_ langsung memaksaku untuk mengantarkannya kepada Chanwoo," Hanbin menghela napas sejenak. "Kurasa karena perasaannya tidak enak. Tau kan betapa pekanya seekor kucing. Dia ingin menghentikan Chanwoo yang sepertinya siap kapan saja menyerang kedua vampir itu di bawah cahaya bulan."

"Chanwoo sudah sampai sana?"

Jiwon mengangguk polos seakan-akan itu bukanlah perkara besar.

Seketika Yunhyeong mendongakkan kepalanya.

Bulan hampir purnama.

Bulan purnama disaat ada dua vampir dan _shapeshifer_ yang bisa ngamuk kapan saja? Bagaimana dengan mama dan pasukkannya?

 _Aku harus segera kesana._

"Kau benar-benar harus bersyukur karena tulangmu tidak patah," Yunhyeong menoleh dan mendapati tatapan dingin dari sorot mata Jiwon.

"Kalau kau kesana, bukan hanya tulang remuk saja tetapi ada yang mati."

Yunhyeong tersenyum miris sementara kedua tangannya terkepal erat, mengahancurkan rumput-rumput yang berada di bawah telapak tangannya.

"Lalu apa gunanya aku? Disaat seperti ini kekuataan berlebihanku akan berguna bukan? apa gunanya mama dan ayah terpaksa bersatu kalau bukan untuk menghasilkan senjata sepertiku? Senjata yang bisa saja salah berpihak?"

"Kau ada untuk senjata perdamaian. Mana mungkin kaum vampir mau melawan witch kalau ratu mereka juga witch dan anak raja juga berdarah witch? Witch juga tidak mau menyerang karena ada keturunan mereka di dalam keluarga kerajaan vampir. Kau lahir bukan karena keterpaksaan mama dan ayahmu."

Disaat-saat seperti ini harusnya ada _standing applause_ untuk perkataan bijak dari seorang Kim Jiwon namun Yunhyeong tak yakin akan kebenaran kata-katanya.

 _Aku saja tidak tau mengapa aku bisa seperti ini. Aku yang anaknya sendiri saja tidak tau._

"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan kesana bukan karena aku vampir sekaligus witch tetapi karena yang bertarung adalah orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupku," sahutnya muram. Jiwon dengan perkataannya adalha pertanda bahwa ia sedang serius, otomatis tidak akan bisa dilawan. Lagipula penyelesaian masalah harus dengan perasaan tenang dan kepala dingin, kalau masih seperti tadi, bukannya menolong bisa-bisa dirinya akan terus terlempar dna melihatnya terlempar bisa menyulut keadaan.

Baik Jiwon dan Hanbin mengulas senyum. Setidaknya Yunhyeong tidak keras kepala.

"Donghyuk dan Jinhwan sih bilang jangan sampai kau mendekat," Hanbin yang bersuara. Rantai panjang yang tangan kanannya genggam mulai berputar-putar. "Tapi kau ada hak untuk mendekat. Yang pasti mereka jangan sampai terbunuh bukan? Kalau begitu, kami-"

"-ikut, tentu saja," potong Jiwon mantap.

Yunhyeong terbelak. "Kalian tidak waras ya? Ini pertempuran bukan manusia! Dan keluar dari sini kalian menjadi manusia lagi! Yang bukan manusia disini saja bisa tewas apalagi-"

"Tiga lebih baik dari satu kan?" Jiwon terkekeh. "Lagipula kau lupa apa wujud kami berdua? Anjing dan kelinci, sama sekali tak dapat diandalkan kekuataan hewannya. Memangnya selama ini kami bertahan hidup dengan hanya mengandalkan setengah jiwa hewan kami?"

"Apapun yang terjadi kami ikut," tambah Hanbin tak kalah mantap. "Kalau kau kesana demi kakakmu, kami juga datang demi Jun."

Jiwon mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum mengangkat jari jempolnya.

"Ingat saja, kau ini tidak sendirian oke?"

Yunhyeong menatap tak percaya keduanya secara bergantian.

 _Dimana-mana semua orang akan kabur untuk mencari aman, dengan egoisnya manusia menghindar agar tetap hidup tapi kalian...kenapa mengorbankan diri? Padahal Junhoe jelas hanya memanfaatkan kalian untuk mempertahankan dunianya, aku juga tidak menganggap kalian teman atau sahabatku._

 _Manusia...benar-benar aneh, terlalu beragam jenisnya._

.

.

.

Kuku panjang Junhoe nyaris menggapai dadanya namun Joongki sudah lebih dahulu menggapai lengannya dan membanting Junhoe keras.

"A-argh!"

Joongki tersenyum remeh. "Sakit?" sepatu kulitnya ia tekan kuat-kuat di atas dada Junhoe. Junhoe kembali mengerang dan memejamkan matanya erat.

 _Tahan emosimu. Jangan biarkan jiwa vampir sialan itu berkuasa._

"Aku belajar berkelahi secara terhormat di istana."

 **Duak!**

"Aku mengerti cara menggunakan senjata apapun."

 **Duak!**

"Setelah aku keluar, semua benda dapat kujadikan senjata dan banyak praktik berkelahi yang sebenarnya jauh dari kata terhormat."

Junhoe terbatuk keras saat kaki Joongki menendang perutnya.

"Dan kau masih berani menantangku si penguasa jalan untuk berkelahi huh?"

"Aku tidak menantangmu," Junhoe memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara. "Bahkan aku tidak melawan, aku...tidak suka berkelahi."

Apa tadi? Apa seorang Song Joongki salah dengar? Goo Junhoe yang dahulu rela mengambil nyawa siapapun tanpa pandang bulu asalkan tujuannya tercapai itu tak suka berkelahi?

"Oh astaga," Joongki terkekeh pelan sebelum menendang kembali tubuh Junhoe agar ia bergeser sedikit. Tak lupa pula ia bertepuk tangan keras-keras. "Lucu sekali medengarnya tetapi kau ada benarnya juga. Kau tidak bisa dan tidak perlu berkelahi karena kau vampir," pemuda Song tersebut mengulas senyum miring. "Kau tidak memerlukannya karena aman berada di dunia kuasa sahabat ayahmu itu, seorang serigala! Kau tidak memerlukannya karena kau selalu berada di zona amanmu, berlindung di balik kuasa kerajaan yang seharusnya tak pantas kau dapatkan!"

Senyumya ssemakin lebar. "Haruskah kita mulai bertarung layaknya seorang vampir? Dengan cara vampir huh?"

 _Tetap tahan, Goo Junhoe. meskipun kalian sudah lama tak bertemu, Joongki hyung tidak aka semudah itu membunuh orang._

"Aku uhuk! Tidak tau alasan mengapa kau memukuliku," ujar Junhoe pelan. Ia meringkuk sejenak untuk mengurangi rasa sakit tetapi ujung sepatu Joongki yang tajam seakan-akan mengoyak pinggangnya yang ternyata sengaja diinjak.

"Kau masih bertanya apa alasannya?" Joongki semakin menekan kakinya sebelum ia mendengus kasar. "Hah! Benar apa alasannya ya? apalagi kalau bukan karena aku tidak mau kau naik tahta?! Kau pikir kau cukup pantas huh?"

"Aku tidak tertarik," Pemuda Goo ini tersenyum kecut. "Tanpa menjadi raja saja aku sudah bengis jadi aku sama sekali tak memerlukan posisi raja untuk menjadi bengis."

"Oh~ Rupanya alasan mengapa kau kabur kesini karena penyesalan waktu itu ya?" Joongki tertawa keras sebelum menatap Junhoe nyalang. "Bicara saja pada dinding! Kau piki aku akan percaya?!"

Junhoe hanya terkekeh saat kerah jubahnya ditarik dan posisinya sudah beberapa centi di atas tanah.

"Kau masih mengharapkan posisi itu," ucapnya yang jelas berupa pernyataan. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kemba-"

"Kau sendiri kalau tidak berminat mengapa mendekati adikku?!"

Junhoe sama sekali tak merasa takut. Ia memang tidak sekuat Joongki –ya benar, Junhoe ahli dalam perkelahian tanpa atau adanya senjata tetapi pengalaman di medan sesungguhnya tak sebanyak Joongki tetapi itu tidak cukup membuatnya takut.

Joongki akhirnya menyerah menjadi calon raja karena kelemahannya adalah keluarga dan kekasih manusianya itu jelas Junhoe tidak takut padanya.

Tak pernah ada yang membuatnya takut, itulah penyebab mengapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya lemah ini terlihat sangat kuat dan tak ada celahnya, membuatnya seperti di atas angin dan selalu berlagak sombong.

Karena tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Junhoe takut kepada hal yang tidak terpikirkan oleh siapapun.

Di hari dimana ia memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dengan Chanwoo, di hari itu pula Junhoe menemukan ketakutannya dan tertampar kuat-kuat oleh kenyataan tersebut.

"Jadi alasanmu menyerang sebenarnya bukan karena 'sialan kau merebut posisi yang sudah kupersiapkan seumur hidup!' atau 'aku akan mempermudah jalan adikku untuk menjadi raja' tetapi karena 'kau pasti menang karena lawanmu ternyata jatuh cinta padamu' begitu? Karena alasan tidak profesional yaitu hubungan darah? Ya ampun," Junhoe mendesis keras dan saat itulah lehernya terasa tercekik.

"Benar kata bawahan ayahku, kau sama sekali tak pantas menjadi raja karena rasa manusiawimu itu. kalau kau mau menang seharusnya kau singkirkan aku dan adikmu itu bukannya mengasuhnya," bahunya terangkat tanpa penuh beban sebelum ia menggigit kuat-kuat bibir bawahnya –menahan rasa panas di tenggorokkannya. "Aku juga tidak tau kalau dia itu adikmu, hakku untuk mendekati siapa saja dong? Ah...atau kau sebenarnya mundur lebih dahulu karena tau kekuataan adikmu itu lebih kuat padahal ia sama sekali tak berusaha?"

Joongki diam dan Junhoe mendengus keras.

"Diam berarti ya."

 **Bugh!**

Seketika pipi kanannya terasa kebas begitu bogem mentah tersebut mengarah ke arah pipinya.

Junhoe tertawa puas di dalam hati saat bibir Joongki mendekati daun telinganya.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Song Yunhyeong kesini!" desisnya penuh ancaman. "Dia tidak tau apapun!"

"Kau masih ambisius dengan posisi raja tetapi tidak kuasa membunuh adikmu karena alasan sedarah," Junhoe tertawa sinis. "Tetapi justru berubah sok menjadi kakak yang jahat demi membuatnya menjadi lebih kuat bukan? padahal kau tidak yakin dia mampu memimpin kerajaan sekalipun berubah menjadi kuat karena selamanya kau berpikir dia akan tetap lemah dan memang begitu kenyataannya."

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengajarinya kalau dia tidak akan pernah kau biarkan naik tahta huh?"

Joongki lengah dan Junhoe menggunakannya untuk melepaskan diri.

Yah meskipun caranya sama sekali tidak jantan.

"Shh! Sialan!"

Junhoe tertawa mengejek saat melihat darah mengucur dari kedua lengan Joongki yang sempat ia cakar.

"Goo Junhoe! Song Joongki! Karena ini masih daerah teritorialku, aku tidak akan segan-segan memanggil seluruh pasukan serigala kemari jika kalian masih membuat keributan!"

Tetapi seketika iris matanya menggelap.

Sama seperti Junhoe, Chanwoo tidak suka memakai cara kekerasaan. Jika serigala sampai turun tangan maka di dunia manusia akan terciptalah perang dunia yang baru. Belum lagi urusan dengan mama Song yang beruntungnya belum muncul juga.

Junhoe tidak takut dengan ancaman tersebut –bagaimanapun Chanwoo tidak sepenuhnya berpihak padanya, dia berpihak dimana tak ada pertumpahan darah disana– jadi jelas alasan iris matanya berubah warna bukan karena itu.

Tetapi karena bau tubuh Yunhyeong semakin mendekat.

Junhoe tidak bodoh untuk tidak membayangkan apa kejadian selanjutnya jika Yunhyeong sampai terlebih dahulu tanpa ada salah satu dari mereka terluka.

Dengan pengendalian emosi Joongki yang memburuk akibat hidup di luar istana, tidak menutup kemungkinan Yunhyeong akan terluka.

Jika dirinya yang terluka, Joongki dan mamanya akan semakin mudah untuk membawanya kembali dan menjauhkan mereka berdua. Mereka bisa saja lupa satu sama lain jika sudah berada di dunia manusia.

Atau justru sebaliknya, Joongki akan terluka dan Yunhyeong akan berpihak padanya. Belum lagi nanti mamanya. Lalu ayahnya yang bisa berpihak kepada Joongki dan memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan keduanya bertemu.

Ending keduanya adalah sama; mereka tidak akan bertemu. Separuh dirinya menginginkan hal tersebut terjadi demi keselamatan Yunhyeong sementara separuh dirinya yang lain menolak mentah-mentah –tetap kekeuh untuk tak bertarung atau bertarung tetapi tak ada yang terluka dan masih memiliki Yunhyeong disisinya (hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi tanpa pertumpahan darah disini).

Memikirkannya saja sudah sakit.

Jadi satu-satunya cara hanya tinggal ini.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi pihak yang harus menyadarkanmu terus bahwa kau harus menghentikan tindakkan brothercompleks-mu itu. kalau mau naik tahta, naik saja seperti dia mau saja. Tidak usah memikirkan sihirnya akan terkunci dan ingatannya tentang pernah belajar sihir hilang akibat menolak menjadi calon raja karena memang seharusnya sihir itu tetap terkunci," Seiringan dengan puluhan kata keluar dari bibirnya, kukunya semakin lama semakin memanjang.

"Tapi kalau mau bertarung, baiklah. Kau pikir yang mendekati duluan itu siapa?" Bibirnya mengulas senyum kembali. "Adikmu, kau pikir aku mau-mau saja dekat dengannya yang jenisnya tidak jelas begitu?"

 _'_ _-ya, aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya karena aku tidak mau dia terluka'_

"-kalau aku mau memenangkan hati para dewan, bukan dengan cara seperti itu. Bodoh namanya."

 _Baunya semakin menguat sialan._

"O-oh? Ada angin apa akhirnya kau berubah pikiran heh?" Joongki mulai mengabaikan luka di lengannya yang perlahan-lahan tertutup itu. Lehernya ia gerakkan ke kanan-kiri sampai menimbulkan bunyi. Bahu dan lengannya juga sempat ia putar untuk sekedar pemanasan kecil.

"Apa itu karena-"

 **Deg!**

Junhoe tidak bisa menutupi ekspresi muramnya saat melihat wajah Joongki perlahan memucat.

"Kau bisa merasakannya kan? Aku memang malas menyadarkanmu untuk tidak menganggap Yunhyeong seperti anak berumur 5 tahun tetapi aku tidak malas untuk tidak menjelaskannya fakta sebenarnya kepadamu."

Joongki mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap horror ke arah Junhoe yang sudah terlebih dahulu menatapnya.

"Aku naksir pada adikmu tetapi vampir tidak pernah bisa dipercayai bukan? Kau tidak akan tahu kapan rasa haus tersebut menggerogoti dirimu dan tidak tau bisa menahan sampai kapan...," Ia tersenyum miris. "Semua orang tidak mau masalah dulu terjadi lagi dan aku tidak mau juga menghisap darah orang yang kukasih sampai mati lagi jadi..."

"...Bisakah aku memohon padamu untuk membunuhku saja? Karena kalau hanya sekedar salah satu dari kita terluka parah, aku akan tetap bisa melihat Yunhyeong dan tetap akan dijauhkan darinya. Bisakah?"

 **Buak!**

Sebuah bogem mentah melayang di wajah kiri Junhoe, membuatnya kembali terpental jatuh ke pohon yang sebelumnya sudah ia hantam tersebut. Junhoe yang tidak siap akan serangan tiba-tiba tersebut hanya bisa melempar tatapan bengis ke arah Joongki, pelaku utamanya.

"Kau bilang tadi apa? Menyuruhku membunuhmu bukan? baik! Akan kulakukan dengan senang hati!"

Junhoe meludah ke samping. Mulutnya sudah terlalu penuh darah. Pukulan atau tendangan Joongki tidak seberapa tetapi titik sasarannya selalu tepat; ulu hati, jantung, perut, semuanya sama-sama menimbulkan batuk darah.

Tubuhnya menggelinjang sebentar sebelum posisi telentangnya berubah menjadi tengkurap dan suara geraman sudah berada di ujung lidahnya.

 _Sialan, kalau begini terus caranya...aku akan..._

.

.

.

"JANGANN!"

 **Duk!**

" _Hyung_!" Hanbin yang pertama kali bergerak dengan cara menahan punggung Yunhyeong yang tadi berteriak secara tiba-tiba dan jatuh terduduk.

"Kau kenapa? _Gwaechana_?"

"Ada apa? Apa kau baru saja berpikir yang buruk?"

"Ha-harus..." Airmatanya mengalir deras namun tak ada sedikit keinginan untuk menghapusnya.

"..itu sedang terjadi...Joongki _hyung_ dan Junhoe..."

Bagaimana dirinya tidak terserang shock begitu melihat suatu kilasan balik? Apalagi ini menyangkut...menyangkut...

"Apa apa?"

Yunhyeong memejamkan kedua matanya.

 _Kalau sampai ada kilasan seperti itu...mungkin itu dari Joongki hyung karena kami masih bisa berkomunikasi secara telepati sebab hubungan darah tetapi membaca pikiran Junhoe...apa mungkin aku dan dia..._

 _"_ _Aku sudah mengatakan bunuh saja aku! Dengan menyulut emosi seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang mati cepat!"_

 _Suara kekehan mulai terdengar._

 _"_ _Oh kau mulai tersulut emosi? Ah~Aku jadi ingin melihat emosimu kembali, membabi buta seperti dulu eh? Bukankah mempermainkan emosi terlebih dahulu lebih baik? Akan lebih mengasikkan..."_

 _Junhoe menggeram pelan begitu bibir Joongki sudah berada di daun telinganya._

 _"_ _...Apa-apaan kalau langsung Forced Blood Bond huh? Pertarungan sesama pejantan vampir, kita sama-sama menghisap darah tetapi insting membunuhmu tidak ada."_

"Hiks!"

"Yunhyeong _hyung_! _Waegaereyo_?!"

"Junhoe...Junhoe..." Pemuda Song ini menahan nafasnya. "...akan mati."

.

.

.

Tiap kali Junhoe maju, Joongki akan dengan mudah menjatuhkan dirinya.

 _Kalau ada senjata tidak akan begini jadinya._

Ia memang tidak pandai bertarung secara fisik. Dahulu saat berniat mengajarkan Yunhyeong cara bertarung menggunakan pedang, alih-alih menggunakan pedangnya dia lebih memilih bertahan dengan kakinya.

Kalau melihat bagaimana besarnya intensitas Joongki berusaha menolerkan luka baru di tubuhnya, tidak heran kalau Yunhyeong bisa saja tidak tau bagaimana cara memegang pistol atau pedang dan dengan idiotnya menyerang dengan tangan kosong.

Tetapi hanya dengan tangan kosong saja, Yunhyeong nyaris meremukkan seluruh tulang Junhoe sendiri.

Junhoe memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, berusaha membangun konsentrasinya yang selalu terpecah.

Dia tidak terima sudah berdarah-darah seperti ini sementara Joongki masih berdiri dengan gagahnya tetapi kalau sampai ada bau darah baru disini...

...Mungkin Junhoe akan kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan, huh? Bahkan aku tidak berdarah sama sekali."

Perutnya sudah diinjak kembali tetapi Junhoe masih tetap meringkuk.

 _Fokus. Fokus._

"Aku heran apa benar kalau adikku itu mengejar-ejar orang lemah sepertimu. Apa yang bisa membuatnya terpikat? Yunhyeong jelas bukan tipe orang mudah kagum."

 **Duak!**

Perutnya kembali ditendang. Junhoe hanya bisa mendesis pelan.

"Sudah menyerah eh? Kalau kau mati sekarang tidak akan _Forced Blood Bond_! Hah! Kalau kalian berdua disandingkan bersama, kau benar-benar pengecut! Harusnya kau sadar bahwa kau tidak pantas untuk Yunhyeong dan begitu juga sebaliknya!"

Joongki tersenyum sinis. Tinggal satu langkah lagi dan Junhoe pasti akan sukses dibawanya ke neraka.

"Apa yang membuatmu, anak perdana menteri yang penghianat merasa pantas bersanding dengan calon pemimpin, Song Yunhyeong setelah kau memilih untuk kabur dari kenyataan bahwa Seojung mati tak berguna hanya untukmu yang haus darah!"

"A-ARGHHH!"

Junhoe mendongakkan kepalanya.

Tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat.

Dan sepasang manik matanya kembali menggelap.

 _"_ _Sejeong-ah..." Gadis bermata indah tersebut memejamkan matanya saat tangan hangat Junhoe mengusap airmata di pipinya._

 _Junhoe kalah telak. Junhoe tidak tau bahwa calon pasangan Sejeong ini dari kerajaan sebelah._

 _Tapi mau dikata apa lagi, Sejeong tidak mau bersama pemuda dari kerajan sebelah itu meskipun batin keduanya sudah terikat. Junhoe dan Seojeong sendiri sudah melakukan Blood Bond begitu mengetahui fakta bahwa Sejeong sudah 'diikatkan', otomatis mereka sudah terikat secara jiwa._

 _Junhoe kehabisan darah. Salahnya juga nekat dan ditambah lagi sudah sejak lama dirinya tak mengkonsumsi darah karena orang tuanya mengajarkan untuk tidak bergantung kepada benda terkutuk tersebut, apalagi sekarang satu-satunya darah yang bisa memperkuat diri, menyembuhkan, dan membuat dirinya awet muda hanyalah darah Seojung –efek samping dari Blood Bond._

 _Jika ia nekat meminum darah manusia lain, sama saja bunuh diri. Meminum darah hewan juga hanya akan memperlambat waktu kematiannya tetapi lama kelamaan tubuhnya akan melemah sebelum akhrinya lenyap seperti debu._

 _"_ _Seojeong-ah...a-aku..."_

 _Seojung mengangguk mengerti. Dibukalah kancing kemeja teratasnya, menampilkan kulit leher mulusnya dan tulang selangka yang sangat menggoda batin._

 _Seojeong adalah darah perempuan pertama yang ia cicipi rasanya dan satu-satunya yang terenak jadi..._

 _"_ _A-ahh! Ju-junhoe-yaa~"_

 _...Junhoe tidak dapat menahan rasa haus yang mencabik-cabik tenggorokkannya. Tidak bisa menahan hasrat vampirnya yang ingin terus merasakan darah tersebut, lagi dan lagi menghisap darah sang gadis._

 _Darah seorang gadis memang selalu menjadi yang terlezat untuk vampir pria._

 _Junhoe lupa bahwa seluruh jenis manusia manapun akan mati jika kehabisan darah._

 _Entah sejak kapan jiwa vampirnya sudah menguasai penuh tubuhnya._

"Song Joongki," Junhoe membuka matanya lebar, membuat Joongki yang sudah berada di atas angin terbelak melihat wana irisnya.

Lebih merah dari darah.

Lebih kental dari warna milik keturunan raja sekalipun.

Dan sarat haus akan darah serta peperangan.

"Sudah kubilang sebuah kesalahan memancing amarahku," Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan ia tegakkan, menghiraukan bunyi-bunyi tulang patah yang kembali menyatu ataupun tulang-tulang remuk yang kembali padat. Asap keluar dari luka-luka di tubuhnya, seketika lenyap. Pakaian kebangsaannya yang sudah terkoyak disana-sini kembali seperti semula; bahkan jauh lebih bersih dan berkilau.

Bibirnya yang memucat akibat kehabisan banyak darah menjadi merah menggoda.

Surai hijau kehitam-hitamnya perlahan berubah penuh menjadi _silver._

Tak lupa pula dengan seringai lebar terpasang di bibirnya.

Saat ini Goo Junhoe bak seperti malaikat maut yang siap mencabut nyawa siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Apa kau tau..." Sebelah kakinya yang bebas tertahan bebeapa senti di atas kepala Junhoe saat pemuda tersebut berucap lirih.

"...Bahwa aku dan Yunhyeong sudah terikat satu sama lain?"

Nafas Joongki tiba-tiba berubah menjadi memburu, matanya menyorotkan kemarahan sekaligus kebencian.

"Justru karena aku tau maka dari itu aku akan membunuhmu! Aku tidak mau Yunhyeong berakhir mengenaskan seperti Seo-AGH!"

Hanya dengan salah satu tangannya yang terangkat, pohon-pohon tua yang ribun tercabut dari akarnya dan melayang-layang di udara. Sebelum sempat Joongki menyelesaikan ucapannya, salah satu pohon tergersang sekaligus tertajam di antara pohon-pohon melayang lainnya menusuk tubuh Joongki –sengaja tidak mengenai organ pentingnya.

"Kau orang yang begitu kuhormati dan kakak dari Yunhyeong. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berubah seperti ini dan memperlakukan Yunhyeong dengan buruk. Jika ingin memberikanya pelajaran tidak seperti ini caranya, _hyung_ ," Junhoe menundukkan dalam kepalanya. Perlahan-lahan pohon-pohon di sekitarnya turun mengikuti pergerakkan tangan sang pengendalli.

"Dia memang akan menjadi lebih kuat. Dia tidak akan membencimu tapi selama ini dia hormat karena takut dibunuh olehmu. Sudah lama adikmu ingin kabur tetapi saat sampai disini, satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan adalah kembali bersamamu. Maka dari itu, sadar _hyung_ dan aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah secara baik-baik sebelum pertarungan _Forced Blood Bond_ dengan cara jan-"

"Cih," Junhoe mendongakkan kepala, tidak percaya akan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Kau pikir aku akan berubah pikiran? Kalau mau membunuhku, bunuh saja! Aku mau melihat sampai sejauh mana kemampuanmu sampai bisa merasa pantas bersama adikku! Kalau kau mati dengan damai, dengan cara baik-baik itu berarti kau merasa bahwa yang salah disini aku bukan kau yang sudah membunuh seorang gadis hanya demi hasrat vampirmu! Berarti kau berpikir bahwa tidak salah mencintai adikku! Aku disini untuk menghancurkan pemikiranmu!"

 _Justru karena aku takut masalah Seojung bisa menimpa Yunhyeong, aku merasa tidak pantas maka dari itu bunuh saja aku._

Junhoe menghela nafas sebelum menoleh ke sebelah kanan. Chanwoo dan pasukkannya sudah siap sedia disana tetapi ia justru mengangguk.

Donghyuk yang bergetar melihat pertarungan keduanya buru-buru menarik ujung pakaian Chanwoo.

"Ju-junhoe...apa dia..."

"Kita harus menjauh dan membiarkan keduanya menyelesaikan masalah," Chanwoo mengangguk mantap setelah mengerti isyarat dari pemuda Goo ini. "Kita harus pergi dari sini selama jiwa vampir belum menguasai penuh dirinya dan...membawa Yunhyeong kemari."

.

.

.

"Jika _hyung_ tidak sadar juga, lebih baik _hyung_ mati saja."

.

.

.

' _tess...tess...'_

 _Goo Junhoe! Junhoe! Astaga tolong jawab aku!_

 _Kakak! Kakak! Hentikkan!_

"Kau benar-benar mau melanjutkan perjalanan?" tanya Hanbin khawatir. Keringat dingin bercampur airmata sudah bercampur menjadi satu, membasahi hampir seluruh wajah dan lehernya.

Yunhyeong menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat mungkin. Kedua matanya masih terpejam.

 _Ayo kuatkan insting, Song. Kau pasti bisa. Bukankah dulu kau handal si-ah!_

 **Deg!**

 _Belum sempat melepaskan ranting tajam yang bersemayam di dadanya, Junhoe sudah kembali dengan serangan utamanya._

 _Tidak hanya pepohonan yang di bawah kendalinya tetapi beberapa senjata perang, bebatuan tajam, dan berbagai bentuk benda tumpul menjadi satu di bawah kuasanya._

 _Joongki tidak pernah tau bahwa Junhoe memiliki kemampuan telekinesis. Dulu, ia sangat mempercayai Junhoe untuk menjaga Yunhyeong jika nanti kenaikkan dirinya sebagai raja selanjutnya menimbulkan konfliks yang akan mengincar seluruh anggota kerajaan yan lain karena keahliannya dalam bermain pedang, belum pernah sebelumnya ia menguji kemampuan Junhoe secara pribadi._

 _Dan seingatnya penguasa telekinesis di dalam kaum vampir nyaris tak ada karena telekinesis adalah salah satu kekuataan tertua yang pernah ada. Memerlukan konsentrasi penuh kalau tidak mau dikenalikan oleh kemampuan tersebut. Apalagi jika harus mengendalikan materi-materi padat, banyak pengguna telekinesis justru tewas mengenaskan karena senjatanya mengenai diri sendiri atau perdarahan otak –terlalu menekan otaknya untuk berpikir._

 _Joongki mundur secara teratur. Mengangkat, melempar, apalagi menghancurkan tubuhnya lebih mudah ketimbang mengangkat seluruh materi di sekitarnya untuk dilemparkan kembali. Joongki tidak tau rencana Junhoe tapi ia tidak bodoh untuk tetap diam di tempat. Saat ini gravitasi di sekitarnya sudah tak karuan, tidak aneh jika nanti tubuhnya ikut terseret dan malah berakhir hancur terhimpit bebatuan._

 _Sempat tubuhnya bergetar karenanya tetapi itu tidak menyulutkan keinginannya._

 _'_ _Ini semua demi adikku.'_

 _Di pihak Junhoe sendiri, ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menghancurkan otaknya sendiri._

 _Terakhir kali dia hidup 'layak' di dalam istana adalah 5 tahun yang lalu, saat usianya 11 tahun dan tak pernah ia diajari untuk melatih kemampuannya. Dia belum pernah menggunakan telekinesis –apalagi sampai level setinggi ini, bahkan sebelumnya ia tidak tau dianugerahkan kemampuan ini._

 _'_ _Pantas saja vampir setingkatku begitu mengandalkan diriku'_

 _Ayahnya adalah petinggi di dalam vampir tingkat dua alias seorang perdana menteri, Ibunya adalah anak dari seorang pemimpin pasukkan ternama sementara Junhoe sendiri tidak seperti kedua orang tuanya –ia tak sepandai ayahnya tetapi taktik perang agak sedikit dipahaminya, ibunya adalah pribadi yang hangat (jangan tanyakan Junhoe orang yang hangat atau tidak)._

 _Kedua orang tuanya bahkan sesepuhnya tidak ada yang pandai berkelahi secara fisik, satu-satunya kemampuan menurun yang dimiliki mereka hanyalah ingatan fotografis, dapat menghancurkan benda yang disentuhnya menjadi debu, dan dapat mengetahui isi bacaan sesuatu hanya dengan menyentuhnya._

 _Tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan juga akan ada anak emas di dalam tingkat dua. Junhoe tidak percaya dengan keajaiban atau hal tidak logis lainnya jadi saat mengetahui dirinya dinobatkan menjadi calon raja selanjutnya hanya karena ramalan anak emas tersebut, tak semudah itu dia akan percaya._

 _Melakukan telekinesis untuk pertama kalinya langsung dalam jumlah besar adalah sebuah kebodohan tetapi ini lebih baik ketimbang kekurangan darah._

 _Apa kau pernah melihatnya selama ini meminum darah? Tidak bukan? Itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa dia tidak boleh banyak kehilangan darah._

 _Sederhana saja, semenjak keluar dari istana karena meninggalnya Seojung tersebut ia takut untuk meminum darah dan berusaha berbaur dengan manusia jenis lain yang bisa menghentikkannya jika ia kehilangan kendali –serigala._

Tangis Yunhyeong semakin terdengar.

Melihat kilasan, telepati, merasakan yang seharusnya tak bisa ia rasakan.

17 tahun ia hidup, belum pernah ia merasa sesakit ini.

Ia tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi tetapi ia takut jika ia mengabaikan semua kilasan ini, salah satu dari kedua orang yang ia sayangi akan mati.

"Jadi aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa saat Donghyuk ngamuk tidak diberitau-Eh? Yunhyeongie?" Buru-buru Yunhyeong mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

Dia tidak mau terlihat lemah. Tidak sama sekali.

"Yunhyeong..." Jiwon yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya langsung menghampiri pemuda manis tersebut dan duduk di hadapannya.

Kepalanya terangkat untuk mengusap pelan kepala yang lebih tua. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percaya pada-"

"Apa yang bisa diharapkan..." Isakkannya semakin kencang. "Kalian berdua sudah menjadi manusia, mamaku entah kemana dan tidak tau dia berada di pihak siapa, ayah...ayah...mereka berdua akan mati..."

 _'_ _Junhoe...Junhoe...jawablah kumohon'_

.

.

.

Hidungnya mulai terasa nyeri.

 _Ternyata berperang menggunakan otak lebih sulit daripada menggunakan badan, haha._

Bukannya tak ada apa-apa tetapi suara Yunhyeong yang memanggilnya sudah memenuhi seisi kepalanya.

Ia berkedip sebentar dan seluruh senjata yang sudah dia persiapkan justru terarah padanya.

 _Sialan._

Kehilangan fokus sedikit saja, dia yang akan mati.

 _'_ _Yunhyeong, diamlah sebentar'_

Netranya kembali terpejam kuat sementara kedua tangannya terentangkan ke depan –mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Joongki.

Joongki sendiri sudah tersenyum di tempatnya.

 _Mau sekuat apapun, pengguna telekinesis akan tetap berakhir mati karena kerusakan otak._

 _Ah, kekuatan sebesar itu memiliki banyak kelemahan._

Kaki kanannya mundur ke depan lalu sebelah kaki lainnya maju beberap langkah ke depan.

Kedua tangannya menyesuaikan dengan posisi kuda-kudanya.

"Aku sudah siap," tangan kanannya memberi aba-aba. Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan. "Sudah beres urusan dengan senjata makan tuanmu itu?"

"Yunhyeong tidak akan suka ini," Junhoe masih belum menyerah untuk memberikan tawaran.

Kening pemuda Song ini berkerut. "Sejak kapan Yunhyeong suka denganku? Dengan seluruh rencanaku?" Seringainya muncul di permukaan.

"Dia hanya anak beruntung yang terlahir sebagai _school-crush-first-sight,_ memiliki wajah ayah sampai tak tega dibunuh, genius, bertubuh lemah, tak kenal takut karena tak pernah menghadapi dunia, memiliki sihir. Dia hanya anak yang menang di kandang."

Junhoe tidak habis pikir lagi.

"Itu kesempatan terakhirmu," Persiapannya sudah selesai. Sekarang benda-benda melayang di sekitarnya sudah menghadap ke arah Joongki dengan mantap.

"Maju."

.

.

.

Di keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara aungan yang membuat bulu kuduk siapapun merinding.

Hanbin mendesis. "Itu Chanwoo. Biasanya ia begitu jika keadaan sudah terdesak tetapi semuanya sudah selamat."

"Mungkin maksudnya dia sudah mengevakuasi semua kawanannya, beserta Donghyuk dan Jinhwan untuk menjauh," sahut Jiwon menjelaskan lebih detail.

Hanbin mengangguk lemah. "Aku benar-benar membenci telinga anjingku tetapi sedih rasanya aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun saat ini."

"Kalian seharusnya bersyukur tidak bisa merasakan apapun."

Hanbin dan Jiwon sama-sama sudah berhenti berlari untuk menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan Yunhyeong secara bersamaan menoleh ke belakang.

Jiwon menghela nafas berat.

Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama melihat orang menangis.

Hanbin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Maafkan aku. A-aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Setidaknya salah satu dari kita berdua tidak perlu bertengkar untuk memilih siapa yang kali ini akan menggendong Hanbin yang pingsan karena perubahan tekanan."

"YAH!" Hanbin bergerak maju untuk memukul kepala Yunhyeong yang sudah kembali eria dengan senyum jahilnya tetapi Jiwon menahannya.

"Apa perlu aku menggendongmu, Song? Jalanmu lambat sekali dan...tidak stabil."

Senyum yang berusaha ia buat semanis mungkin akhirnya pudar.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia nyaris tertinggal dan terantuk batu atau akar pohon besar.

Senyum miris kembali diukirnya. "Kelihatan jelas ya? Maaf, aku tidak mau atmosfirnya seperti ini."

 _Tapi mau tidak mau aku harus tetap bersikap biasa saja._

 _'_ _...Kau mendengarkan seluruh intruksiku, Song Yunhyeong?'_

 _"_ _Ya ay-ah Your Highness."_

Terdengar helaan nafas di ujung telepati mereka.

 _'_ _Setelah ini semua selesai, segera kembali ke rumah. Ajak serta kakakmu dan pacarnya juga. Ayah akan meluruskan semuanya dan memikirkan ulang permintaan pertama kalimu itu jadi berhentilah memanggil ayah dengan sebutan 'Raja Song' atau 'Yang mulia''_

 _"_ _Ayah."_

 _"_ _Hm?"_

Yunhyeong mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, menimbulkan kerutan di dahi kedua pemuda Kim dihadapannya.

"Ada a-"

"Gendong," Senyum manis kembali ia sajikan. "Dengan itu kalian tidak perlu khawatir lagi aku akan terluka bukan?"

 _"_ _Ah bukan apa-apa, yah."_

 _"_ _Hanya saja senang rasanya bisa memanggilmu dengan sebutan ayah lagi. Rasanya seperempat bebanku hilang."_

 _"_ _Aku harap semuanya kembali seperti semula. Tidak apa-apa jika namaku tidak ada di dalam data keluarga, tidak apa-apa jika Eunji masih tak terlihat, tiak apa-apa jika aku harus hidup sendiri lagi seperti dulu. Aku hanya mau hidupku kembali, aku hanya ingin itu tetapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk mendapatkannya? Masalah ini...seperti tak ada ujungnya saja. Apa benar setelah ini aku bisa hidup normal lagi?"_

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar.

Jiwon sudah membungkuk di depan Yunhyeong, bersiap-siap.

 _'_ _Ayah...tidak bisa menjanjikannya. Tapi ini semua akan berakhir'_

 _'_ _Ibu sudah kembali ke rumah. Kalau kau mau berbicara dengan ibu, bilang saja'_

" _Gomawoyo_!"

Jiwon dan Hanbin sama-sama meringis.

Yunhyeong ternyata jauh lebih ringan daripaada ekspetasinya.

Hanbin sendiri merasa janggal dan sakit di sisi lain melihat keriangan Yunhyeong.

 _Tidak apa jika setidaknya Yunhyeong tidak terus-menerus menangis._

 _"_ _Ayah"_

 _'_ _Ya?'_

 _"_ _Aku senang memiliki ayah sepertimu. Kau tau? Aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua"_

 _'_ _Ayah juga. Ayah juga menc-'_

"Jalan ya?"

Yunhyeong mengangguk seraya menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Dia menangis.

 _"_ _Jangan katakan sekarang. Aku tidak mau salah paham dan kehilangan fokus, yah. Nanti saja ya saat pulang? Senang rasanya aku punya rumah sekarang."_

 _"_ _Ayah...aku akan mengikuti petunjuk ayah. Aku pergi sekarang."_

Yunhyeong memejamkan matanya .

Di detik kemudian, dia menghilang.

.

 **-hah**

.

 **Forced Blood Bond :** semacam mengingkat darah secara terpaksa. intinya sih jenis kelamin yang sama saling meminum darah gitu tapi secara terpaksa (karena ini semacam duel antara hidup dan mati, biasanya yang maksa minum darah dia itu golongan lebih tinggi karena otomatis lawannya dia yang terpaksa minum darahnya itu golongan lebih rendah endingnya bakalan mati karena darah mereka bercampur -yang lebih rendah gakuat sama yang lebih tinggi posisinya). misalnya A itu bangsawan, B itu biasa aja. mereka duel gitu lah, yang mau melakuin kaya beginian sopasti yang ngerasa levelnya lebih tinggi karena bakalan menang. prosesnya cuma perlu si B minum darah si A sampe ngerasa cukup banyak terus giliran A yang minum darah B (gausah banyak karena cuma nyegel kalo mereka baru aja forced/harus gantian. ini kan duel yakali gantian) dalam hitungan gak sampe sejam, B pasti mati/?

 **Blood Bond :** ikatan darah. muehe. ini mah kalo yang udah serius aja chingu kek mau ke jenjang pernikahan/? kalo dalam hidupnya serigala, namanya imprint gitu. gimana jelasinnya ya? ;; buat yang udah baca dari awal, inget bagian Yunhyeong diselamatin Jun di hutan? dia di gigit kan? itu baru gigitan pertama, makanya hari hari selanjutnya Yunhyeong kek deg-deg-an, muja jun gitu karena reaksi pertama ya gitu/? nah yang kejadian Seojeong-Junhoe itu Seojeong-nya itu udah di blood bond tahap dua alias kek udah mulai Seojeong selain nganggep Junhoe kaya penyelamatnya, Junhoe udah mulai bisa mempengaruhi Seojeong (makanya Seojeong mau mau aja mati karena darahnya habis diminum Junhoe) padahal mah sebelumnya Seojeong udah blood bond sama orang lain tapi baru tahap satu (jadi agak kalah, frekuensi blood bond mereka juga rendah)

 **sebenarnya mau jelasin lagi tapi next chap aja ya karena ini bakalan blood bond semua;; aing gak terlalu paham juga;; dan ini mau bikin chap selanjutnya dengan cepat:" karena munculin iya-iya sekarang gak bakalan sempet:"**


	22. Terselesaikan

**Title : (Bad) Blood #21 [Terselesaikan]**

 **authornim : innochanuw**

 **disc : warn!boyxboy! boyslove! Violet-word-and-action? FIGHT! (tiati) Drama?! RATE UP?! –plis the plot is mine, the characters are belongs to their family and agency. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~!**

 **Cast : all ikon's members, pair: endingnya sih...yagitu:)**

.

.

.

Dengan keberuntungan daya serap energi alam yang dimiliki _witch_ dan sisa-sisa energi transfer dari Junhoe –sepertinya ia mengambil terlalu banyak sekaligus ayahnya, Yunhyeong berhasil teleportasi ke tempat tujuan dengan selamat.

Tepat ketika kakinya menginjak tanah kembali, ia refleks memejamkan mata saat sesuatu yang cair mengenai wajahnya.

Sesuatu yang agak...kental...dan berbau anyir?

 _Sial! Aku terlambat?_

Selesai mengusap wajahnya (yang justru membuat titik jajahan darah tersebut semakin meluas), kepalanya langsung berputar untuk mengecek medan.

Parah.

Bahkan ia hampir tidak mengenali hutan ini tanpa keberadaannya pepohonan dan rerumputan.

Benda-benda usang, bangkai-bangkai hewan, dan bebatuan di sungai ujung hutan juga berada disini.

Semuanya berserakkan dimana-mana.

Ia bisa saja menyimpulkan hanya terjadi lempar-lemparan seperti permainan anak kecil telah dilakukan oleh kakak dan Junhoe atau bencana alam seperti angin topan akan tetapi kakinya yang ternyata memijaki genangan darah dan hampir seluruh titik disini dipenuhi oleh darah pula tak bisa membuatnya berpikiran positif terus-menerus

 _Apa yang terjadi...?_

Otaknya memerintah untuk langsung mengambil langkah seribu namun tungkainya berkata lain.

Baru satu langkah, tubuhnya sudah ambruk.

Langsung saja genangan darah di sekitarnya dengan senang hati mengotori seluruh pakaiannya.

Sepertinya perjalanan teleportasi sendirinya itu tidak berjalan dengan baik.

Entah karena teleportasi bukanlah miliknya, _hangover_ karena tak terbiasa, atau...

...Energi Junhoe terlalu banyak mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

Alih-alih bangkit untuk menyingkir, Yunhyeong justru menutupi wajahnya yang memanas dengan telapak tangan penuh darah.

 _A-astaga...Dalam keadaan seperti ini bisa-bisanya...Apa benar aku baru tahap satu? Bukan tahap tiga? Junhoe tidak diam-diam menghisap darahku bukan?_

 _Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya bukan semata-mata karena pheromonesromones dan ikatan sepihaknya?_

Sebelumnya, Yunhyeong memasang sudah mengakui bahwa ia menyukai seorang Goo Junhoe.

Ia juga tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah menyukai Goo Junhoe sejak lama.

Tapi saat itu, efek dari Junhoe yang sempat menghisap darahnya untuk mengusir serigala dimana dimulainya tahap pertama Blood Bond masih berlaku (terimakasih pada buku-buku fiksi fantasi dan perpustakaan rumahnya dulu), membuatnya yang sangat jarang terpesona apalagi memuji seseorang menjadi sebaliknya –Song Yunhyeong seperti bukan Song Yunhyeong saja.

Maka dari itu, ia mencoba menghindari kontak fisik dengan pemuda Goo tersebut untuk mengetahui perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Tetapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

Satu-satunya yang membuat blood bond naik ke tahap kedua –level sampai dimana kau seperti worship kepada Tuhan adalah dengan menghisap darah lagi; Junhoe memang tidak menghisap darahnya lagi tetapi tindakkan-tindakkan kecilnya mampu mempertahankan tahap pertama sampai saat ini –sentuhan-sentuhan itu, berpelukkan, berkelahi, dan ciu-

Ah, Yunhyeong malas sekali membahasnya.

Bukannya sangat percaya diri atau apa tapi Yunhyeong tau kalau Junhoe juga menyukainya balik karena kontak fisik sampai sejauh itu tidak diperlukan untuk mendapatkan 'budak' contoh sederhananya, membuat dirinya tidak akan lari mencari jalan keluar dari hutan ini karena dominasinya masih mengalir.

Setidaknya baru sampai suka. Bukan cinta. Yunhyeong pun juga begitu.

Tetapi ia masih bingung mengapa waktu itu Junhoe sempat berusaha mati-matian (dan dengan cara super aneh) untuk menghindarinya sebelum kembali dalam jangkaunnya sampai jarak sedekat mungkin.

Apa Junhoe juga sedang memastikan alasan dirinya masih mempertahankan tahap pertama blood bond ini hanya berdasarkan sifat alamiah vampirnya untuk mencari mangsa atau karena perasaan?

 _'_ _Ayah sudah tau. Akan dikirimkan bala bantuan kesana, tenang saja ini bukan vampir ataupun witch. Hanya orang-orang yang terlahir dari manusia jenis lain tetapi tak menurunkannya.'_

Sepasang mata besarnya berkedip begitu menerima informasi mendadak dari ayahnya yang sepanjang perjalanan hanya diam saja.

Para prajurit...Mengingatkannya kepada Mama dan pasukkan hijau tentara yang dahulu nyaris membuatnya mati berguling di jurang.

Membayangkannya lebih membuat isi perutnya terkocok ketimbang melihat genangan darah sebanyak ini.

 _'_ _hati-hati dalam perjalananmu, kau tau bukan bahwa kakakmu sangat membenci darah?'_

Tentu saja, Yunhyeong tau.

Dari semua percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan Joongki, hanya satu dan pertama kalinya Joongki menolerkan luka fatal kepadanya sampai Yunhyeong tak masuk selama seminggu minggu karena lehernya nyaris patah setelah semalam sebelumnya, pemuda manis ini tak sengaja melawan sampai menciptakan luka (yang sangat-sangat tidak disukai kakaknya karena bukan itu aturan main untuk Yunhyeong) dan berdarah pula (penyebab lehernya terluka).

Setelah itu, Joongki tak pernah pulang ke rumah selama satu bulan. Katanya sih menunggu sampai kesembuhan sebelum percobaan selanjutnya karena melawan orang sakit itu payah tetapi Yunhyeong yakin kakaknya hanya merasa bersalah.

Seumur-umur, Yunhyeong juga tak pernah melihat kakaknya pulang sampai berdarah-darah. Kalau berdarah tetapi di daerah tak terlihatnya, kakaknya akan mengamuk sembari merancau berkat efek dari alkohol saat sang adik membersihkan lukanya penuh kehati-hatian (karena ini berdarah, kalau Joongki merasa sakit sedikit saja bisa-bisa kepalanya langsung disabet)

Jika luka baru di tubuhnya menghasilkan darah, kakak bisa saja langsung meratakan tempat tersebut beserta pelaku-pelakunya dalam hitungan menit.

Dia tidak peduli mau sebesar apa memarnya, berwarna apa lukanya, atau sesakit apapun selama tidak berdarah, orang-orang di sekitarnya selamat.

Setidaknya, Yunhyeong bisa bernafas lega karena rasa kemanusiaan kakaknya dan sedikit pedoman tidak suka kekerasaan tersebut masih ada walau dalam bentuk ketidaksukaannya pada liquid merah itu.

Ia sendiri juga tidak suka dengan darah.

Mamanya selalu menjaganya dari kecelakaan saat memasak, di sekolah, dan di dapur. Ia justru lebih takut memiliki luka dan bekasnya karena sang Mama akan mengoceh seharian tentang kecerobohannya.

Ya, ia ceroboh tetapi imunnya cukup kuat meskipun saat dimana kasih sayang mamanya masih dapat rasakan, tubuhnya tidak sekuat sekarang.

Justru mama dan Joongki yang mudah berdarah. Melihat gambaran _role_ _model_ hidupnya gampang terluka membuatnya berpikir dimana ada darah, disana ada petaka.

Darah sendiri baunya benar-benar membuatnya pusing dan seketika tak dapat berpikir jernih.

Seperti sekarang.

 _Bagaimana keadaan Junhoe?_

Oke, Yunhyeong sudah tidak peduli apapun –mau itu omongan buruk tentangnya dari mama dan kakak atau rahasia yang ia sembunyikan, perilaku buruk yang bersangkutan, dan yang lainnya karena sumpah, Junhoe benar-benar membuatnya khawatir –ia yakin 100% ini karena perasaan bukan _pheromonesremones_ sial itu.

Yunhyeong tidak suka vampir di usianya yang ke-tiga belas berkat makian kakaknya. Ditambah lagi karena ayahnya seorang –raja– vampir yang berefek pada dirinya; tak ada di kartu keluarga, tak dianggap, dan lain sebagainya.

Justru karena ketidaksukaannya tersebut, ia yang anti dengan novel-novel fantasy akhirnya mencari tahu lewat situ. Berbekal dengan beberapa buku tentang vampir yang lebih terbukti keakuratannya ketimbang hasil pola pikir manusia milik Joongki –tak sengaja terbawa dan tak sengaja adiknya temukan.

Ia sudah mengira pasal Seojeong-Seojeong itu sehingga tak ada perasaan kaget sedikitpun saat kakaknya dan –eh, Yunhyeong bingung menyebutnya apa– debatkan tadi.

Setidaknya satu nama itu sudah menjadi jawaban terlogis dari semua pertanyaannya tentang mengapa Junhoe tidak terlihat minum darah dan mampu 'mencoba' bertahan dengan makanan manusia.

Junhoe takut untuk mengkonsumsi kembali darah karena mengingatkannya pada Seojeong.

Tidak heran kalau pemuda Goo itu sampai mengalami trauma dan memilih mengasingkan diri.

Mengabaikan resiko seorang vampir yang tak meminum darah yaitu perlahan-lahan daya hidupnya berkurang; _pheromones_ remonesnya berkurang, dominasinya melemah, kecepatan penyembuhan dan memproduksi sel-sel darahnya lambat, dan lain-lain.

Jika tak meminum darah hanya karena ingin menjadi manusia, itu adalah cara yang bodoh. Bukannya menjadi manusia tetapi ia akan mati dengan cepat –sama seperti manusia.

Saat luka jahitan Junhoe terbuka kembali saja proses pembekuan darahnya sangat lambat apalagi jika sampai berdarah-darah menghasilkan genangan begini.

Pemuda Song ini mencoba untuk bangkit dengan sisa tenaganya yang ada.

 _'_ _Setelah ini pintu keluar-masuk dari sana akan terbuka. Mungkin kamu akan merasa agak aneh saat itu terbuka karena jiwa kebebasanmu meminta untuk keluar tetapi selama ayah belum memberikan aba-aba para prajurit sudah kembali ke dunia manusia, jangan sekali-kali mencoba untuk pergi. Jadi sekarang waktumu terbatas dan manfaatkan itu sebaik mungkin, terutama untuk...berbicara dengan Goo Junhoe.'_

Yunhyeong mengulas senyum sebelum mengambil langkah selanjut-

"Ah?"

Yunhyeong refleks menolah dan seketika langkahnya oleng kembali.

"Kamu SongYunhyeong kan? Astaga, tidak kusangka kau menghilang kemari!"

...Kedatangan tamu yang tak disangka.

.

.

Junhoe menggeram saat mengetahui seluruh serangannya mampu dihindari dengan baik oleh kakak dari Song Yunhyeong ini.

Joongki menyempatkan diri untuk tertawa sebelum bertanya, "HAHAHA! Hanya segini kemampuanmu heh?"

"Dulu aku ingin sekali mengajakmu bertarung tapi sekarang," Satu dengusan lolos dari indera penciumannya. "Aku bersyukur diriku yang naif dulu tidak pernah bisa mengajakmu yang temperamen ini bertarung."

Junhoe hanya terus mengulas senyum tanpa merasa tersinggung atau terpancing seperti pembahasan Seojeong tadi.

"Sudah sejak awal kukatakan," Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di dalam diri Joongki yang belum puas merayakan kemenangan di depan matanya.

"Aku tidak mengincar organ penting tetapi gerakkan gesit _hyung_ membuatku terkesan sekaligus...memanggilmu idiot."

Tentu saja, Joongki yang tak terima melotot penuh amarah ke arahnya.

"Hoi, bocah! Jangan merasa paling hebat!"

Jari telunjuknya terangkat. "Satu..."

Joongki menatapnya heran.

Junhoe sendiri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. ' _Joongki hyung benar-benar sudah berubah.'_

"Dua..."

"Ya! Mengapa kau mengabaikanku dan malah sibuk berhi-"

Sepasang mata besarnya membesar.

Kemeja putih yang hanya terlihat agak kusam karena sedaritadi ia berguling di tanah dan melompati pepohonan untuk menghindari sekarang sudah semerah iris miliknya.

"Seranganku hanya mengincar luka sayatan tetapi di area-area tertentu dimana banyak pembuluh darah disana –lipatan tubuh, pergelangan, leher karena seperti yang kau katakan dulu saat menghadiri pembakaran abu Seojeong, semua jenis manusia bisa mati karena kehabisan darah bukan?" Senyumnya semakin lebar. " _Hyung_ melupakan fakta itu dan menyibukkan diri untuk menghindar tanpa menyadari pergerakkan _hyung_ membuat titik lain yang seharusnya tidak kena malah kena dan itu titik fatal."

Joongki mendesis sebelum menggumamkan beberapa umpatan.

"Apa kau tau yang kau lakukan itu salah?" tanyanya bengis. Jika dari awal hanya Junhoe yang mencoba melakukan kontak mata dengannya, kali ini Joongki sendiri lah yang melakukan karena Junhoe tengah sibuk menjepit lubang hidungnya yang tak berhenti mengalirkan darah.

Tawa sinis yang hanya di dalam pikiran terasa berdegung di telinga.

"Tentu saja, melawan seseorang lebih tua itu tidak baik. Di sisi lain, aku tidak perlu menggunakkan tangan dan senjataku untuk melukai orang lain lagi."

"LIHAT DULU KONDISIMU SEBELUM BANYAK BICARA!" Joongki tidak dapat menahan emosinya karena ketenangan Goo Junhoe yang tak disangka-sangka. Sebelum kematian Seojeong, dari awal hubungannya dengan Seojeong yang sangat terbuka namun sesungguhnya terlarang karena merebut milik orang lain sudah mengubah pemuda ini menjadi lebih temperamen. Tak pernah bersosialisasi, hebat perang, dan temperamen benar-benar perpaduan yang bagus untuk membangun karakter diri yang buruk.

"Tak berhenti mimisan, kau tak mampu melayangkan semua benda, tubuhmu tidak bisa melayang lagi, dan otakmu akan berhenti bekerja! Dalam hitungan menit kau akan mati!"

"Memang," jawab Junhoe masih penuh ketenangan. Dia mengusap kasar hidungnya. "Itu kan yang kuinginkan. Tetapi aku tidak keberatan kalau _hyung_ mau menemaniku di neraka nanti. Dengan ini masalah Yunhyeong akan tinggal kepada orang tua-"

"MATI SAJA KAU!"

 _Aku sangat benci padamu, Goo. Tetapi kalau aku membunuhmu...kejadian Seojung juga bisa terjadi dalam keadaan posisimu saat itu dialami Yunhyeong, mengalami depresi dan trauma. Tapi kalau takdir mengatakan bahwa Yunhyeong memang harus bersamamu...aku ingin melihat kuatnya kau dan seberapa jauhnya keinginanmu mempertahankan Yunhyeong meskipun itu bisa membunuhku._

 _Jika kalian bersatu pun, kalian bisa bernasib seperti orang tuaku. Ini semua untuk kebaikkan semua orang, tidak apa-apa sedikit berkorban bukan?_

Junhoe baru saja mengambil satu jatah kedipan saat melihat tau-tau saja sudah datang dengan sebuah balok kayu jati di tangannya, bersiap menyerang otaknya.

Teleportasi.

Ingatkan Junhoe bahwa kemampuan yang diturunkah oleh keluarga Jeon yang paling utama alalah teleporta-

"HIYAAA!"

Junhoe tidak tau suara aneh tersebut berasal dari mana karena tiba-tiba saja Joongki yang mulai merasa perih di sekujur tubuhnya jatuh tertindih...wanita?

Tunggu dulu, wanita itu berasal dari mana? Melompat dari pohon eh?

"Maju sekarang, Yunhyeongie!"

 _Hah, Yunhyeong?_

 _Buat apa dia kemari? Dalam keadaan aku dan kakaknya seperti ini?_

 _Otakinya lenyap ya?_

 _Tunggu...bagaimana keadaannya sendiri?_

 **Deg!**

Pemuda Goo ini langsung memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

 _Geez...persetanan!_

"Kau siapa?!" Pertanyaan itu jelas tertuju kepada si wanita tapi dia hanya menoleh ke arah Junhoe dengan tatapan 'kau bertanya padaku?'

"Aku?"

Junhoe tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus. Bagaimanapun wanita itu berhasil melumpuhkan Joongki, otomatis berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya juga.

Berterimakasihlah ia tidak bisa mengomeli wanita dengan kemampuan lambat berpikirnya karena sibuk menghapus jejak darah di hidungnya.

Siapapun tidak mau terlihat buruk di hadapan orang yang kau sukai bukan? Apalagi sebelumnya kau hampir saja membunuh kakak kekasihmu sendiri.

Junhoe terkekeh dalam diam. Apa pantas dia menyebut Yunhyeong kekasihnya? Menyatakan perasaannya saja belum.

Pemuda jangkung ini sudah menyerah untuk tidak jatuh ke dalam pesona adik dari Song Joongki ini –baik pesona _witch_ , vampir, atau manusianya tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menghentikan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi kalau mereka nekat.

Kerajaan, Ratu dan Raja Song, Joongki, jenis mereka...

 _...Apa menyukai seseorang sebenarnya sesulit ini? Menyukai orang dalam wujud vampir yang terkenal tak setia saja sudah sulit, apalagi prosedur-prosedurnya. Padaha kita hanya ingin berbahagia huh._

"Ah! Kau pasti Goo Junhoe!"

Junhoe tersentak kaget saat melihat uluran tangan terarahkan untuknya.

Padahal mereka terpisah satu meter.

 _Aneh._

"Yunhyeong kecilku tidak banyak membahas dirimu, hanya sekali menyebutkan nama tapi terlihat sekali _chemistry_ di antara kalian! Ah, Yunhyeongku~ Dia anak yang pemalu, menolak sekali membahasmu tetapi sepanjang perjalanan kemari terlihat sangat khawatir," Wanita tersebut mengusap lembut kepala Joongki yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di pangkuannya sembari memiringkan kepalanya –memperhatikan Junhoe.

"Syukurlah kalian berdua baik-baik saja, hanya dengan sekali minum darah akan membaik. Aku sudah sedikit membius dan memberikannya obat penghilang rasa sakit," Wanita tersebut meringis sebentar sebelum ekspresi cerahnya muncul kembali, kontras dengan apapun di sekitarnya.

"Kondisi otakmu itu parah, perlu penanganan cepat tapi aku tidak tau _record_ kesehatanmu, ada vampir yang bisa sembuh dalam sekali malam hanya dengan bersama pasangan mengikat jiwanya bukan?" Ia terkekeh pelan. "Setidaknya Yunhyeong tidak akan perlu berpura-pura tidak menangis melihatmu."

 **Deg!**

 _Si-sial! Kau sensitif sekali, dibahas sebentar langsung sakit!_

Junhoe meragukan perkataan wanita tersebut karena sekarang ia sudah jatuh terduduk, memegangi kepalanya yang seperti mau pecah.

"Jangan diajak banyak berpikir, pikirkan saja yang baik-baik –misalnya tentang kau dan Yunhyeong," Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum menjerit. "Ah! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri! Namaku Song Hye Kyo, kekasih Song Joong-"

"Junhoe?"

Hye Kyo menoleh lalu melempar senyum hangat ke arah 'pendatang' baru disini.

Wajah Yunhyeong tampak begitu suram dan kacau.

Ingin rasanya Hye Kyo tertawa karena sungguh, ekspresi seperti itu sangat cocok untuk keadaannya yang berlumuran darah.

Wanita ini juga bingung mengapa bisa adik dari kekasihnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri berakhir seperti itu. Untungnya tidak ada luka yang cukup serius.

"Ya! Jangan serius seperti itu! Endingnya sekarang bahagia! Tidak ada yang mati disini!"

Benar juga.

Selepas ini akan _happy ending_. Tidak ada yang terluka, tidak ada pihak tersakiti.

Tapi bukankah kalau Junhoe mati sekarang perkara akan selesai?

Kepalanya semakin berdenyut tetapi matanya masih bergerak liat, mencari sosok seorang Song Yunhyeong di saat bulan sudah melewati batas maksimalnya.

 _Disana._

Junhoe tidak bisa untuk tidak mengumpat melihat penampilan Yunhyeong yang melangkah gontai –apa yang terjadi dengan kakinya?– menghampirinya dengan kulit seputih kertas dan tatapan kosong.

 **deg!**

 _Argh!_

Ia tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Hye Kyo yang sempat ia kenal karena hubungannya dengan Joongki terasa mustahil (Hye Kyo daridulu manusia periang dan Joongki kelewat kaku) sudah membawa pergi kekasihnya tepat saat suara ribut timbul. Sekarang tidak hanya jatuh terduduk, dirinya sudah sempurna meringkuk di tanah penuh dengan benda-benda tajam ini –first imper yang buruk setelah lama terpisah dengan pemuda Song di hadapannya.

 _Mungkin Ratu Song kah?Ah tidak, apa lebih buruk lagi –Raja?_

Junhoe sudah berusaha bangkit namun lebih tampak seperti cacing kepanasan yang menemui ajalnya saat bibir semi-tebal Yunhyeong bergerak, "Ja-jangan banyak bergerak."

"Kkkkk~ Waeyo?" Mungkin karena pendarahan dalam, otaknya sudah salah posisi. Goo Junhoe tertawa senang? Karena orang lain? Bicara saja dengan batu; tidak mungkin terjadi.

 **Duak!**

Tawa Junhoe semakin keras begitu merasakan ada tubuh lain yang menghangatkan tubuh yang semakin dingin ini.

Ingat bahwa manusia jenis apapun bisa mati karena kehabisan darah bukan?

Luka-lukanya yang sepenuhnya belum pulih seperti tersiram alkohol saat kulit keduanya saling bersentuhan. Rasa sakit mampu ia rasakan dan itu membuatnya senang; semuanya terasa seakan-akan dia adalah seorang manusia bukan seekor vampir

 _Mungkin sudah saatnya kkkk~_

Junhoe bersyukur kalau diberi kesempatan bisa mati tanpa perlu terlihat mengenaskan karena tubuh penuh berlubang meskipun dirinya sudah penuh dengan dosa.

Setidaknya, ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk melihat Yunhyeong terakhir kalinya meskipun tidak cukup jelas.

"Bisa-bisanya kau tertawa! Kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung! Kenapa tidak menjawab telepatiku sih?"

Junhoe kembali terkekeh begitu lehernya dipeluk dan Yunhyeong sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk lehernya.

"Kalau aku sudah menjawab, kau akan melihatku terbujur kaku. Bersyukurlah aku ternyata bisa tertawa," Pemuda Goo ini membalas pelukkan si manis seraya mengusap pelan surai lembutnya. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, _pheromonesmemones_ Yunhyeong berhasil ditangkap indera pembaunya dan seketika aromanya memenuhi paru-parunya yang mulai terasa sesak ini.

Langsung saja menjadi candunya di detik-detik terakhir.

Ia jadi bersyukur bisa mengenal pemuda Song ini meskipun dahulu mereka satu atap. Tidak apa harus mati seperti ini, dia tidak menyesal sudah saling mengenal.

"...Apa kau terkena serangan jantung karena begitu menyukaiku? Bahkan aku bisa merasakan detak jantungmu."

"Ja-jangan becanda!" Dengan wajah merona, Yunhyeong melepaskan pelukkan mereka secara sepihak dan tangannya refleks terangkat untuk menangkup kedua pipi Junhoe, mendalami manik matanya yang tak lagi semerah darah tetapi agak kehijauan.

"K-kau benar-benar tak apa? Kau terlihat tidak kehabisan darah seperti kakak ta-tapi..."

Keningnya berkerut dalam, ketimbangan beraroma enak seperti biasanya Junhoe justru berbau seperti...darah busuk.

Langsung saja kedua matanya membola mendapati bercak darah yang sudah lama hampir di seluruh jubahnya yang bewarna hitam dan beberapa noda di kemeja putihnya. Belum lagi dengan hidungnya yang kembali mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau mimisan?! Kenapa? Kau nekat menggunakan kemampuan alamiah vampir dalam kondisi tak pernah meminum darah?!"

 _Senang rasanya mendengarmu khawatir meskipun aku nyaris membunuhmu dan bertindak tak senonoh._

Rupa pemuda manis ini tak dapat ia lihat seperti apa sekarang tetapi itu tidak menyurut keinginannya untuk sekali lagi tertawa. Sepenuhnya sudah tak waras.

"Hey, kalau bicara lihat langsung ke matanya. Matamu indah tau, aku akan mati dengan tenang kalau melihatnya lama-lama," Wajahnya mengeras sebentar. "Seharusnya aku bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai bermandikan darah? Tak sengaja membunuh apapun yang menghalangimu dalam perjalanan kesini huh? Bahkan Hye Kyo _noona_ masih terlihat higienis dengan jas dokternya."

"UHUK!" Kematiannya semakin dekat. Telinganya terasa berdenging –sepertinya darah lagi, hidungnya sudah kembali mengeluarkan darah yang manakala membuat orang terkasihnya shock, dan sekarang batuk darah.

Tinggal menunggu matanya mengeluarkan darah dan semuanya akan berakhir.

Daritadi Junhoe menanti kematiannya tetapi saat melihat Yunhyeong yang biasanya dengan ketus membalas perkataannya terlihat sanagt gelisah membuatnya ingin hidup lebih lama lagi.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Benar, seharusnya dia tidak usah mengenal Yunhyeong saja daridulu. Atau tidak perlu melihatnya saat nyawanya di ujung tanduk.

Yunhyeong sendiri tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk membalas gurauan Junhoe yang justru terdengar memilukan dengan suara seraknya itu. Dengan cepat, ia menggulung lengan bajunya, menurunkan sedikit kerah pakaiannya, lalu segera pergelangan tangan kanan dan lehernya ia dekatkan ke kepala pemuda Goo yang sudah terkulai lemah.

Sepasang matanya langsug terbelak kaget disuguhi hal tersebut.

Dalam keadaan kekurangan darah, suasana yang mendukung, selepas nyaris kehilangan kendali...

...Perpaduan yang sangat pas untuk membawa serta Yunhyeong mati kehabisan darah bersamanya.

"Jangan gila!" desisnya keras. Yunhyeong menggelengkan kepalanya, tak peduli. Dia teleportasi sampai sering limbung bukan untuk melihat Junhoe meregang nyawa. Keselamatan Junhoe sekarang prioritasnya.

Junhoe berdecih saat permukaan kulit lengan Yunhyeong tak sengaja menyentuh bibirnya, membuat kepalanya kembali pening karena pendarahan juga aroma sekaligus kulit lembutnya membuatnya gila.

"Ayo mi-minum," Yunhyeong menggigit bibirnya, menahan suara isakkan disana. "Saat kau terluka di punggung dan aku dengan senang hati menyerahkan darahku, kau langsung menolak mati-matian karena setelah trauma itu dan sudah tak lama minum, melihat darah tidak langsung menggugah seleramu bukan? Bahkan kau terkesan benci dan jijik...Hanya darahku yang mempengaruhimu bukan? Ja-jadi ayo minum selama aku masih baik!"

Junhoe memejamkan matanya dan kembali menutupi indera pembaunya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah agak kental.

 _Tidak, jangan terpengaruh Goo. Sudah seharusnya kau mati saja! Cukup dengan membuat masalah baru karena kau hidup dan Yunhyeong melihatmu saat sudah di ajal, sekarang kau resmi membuatnya bisa gila karena kehilangan pasangan terikat jiwanya –sama sepertimu saat ditinggal Seojeong. Yunhyeong bisa saja berakhir dengan bunuh diri atau lari dari kenyataan sepertimu. Kalau kau hidup tetapi sekarat, otomatis sebagai calon pasangan jiwamu Yunhyeong akan menyerahkan darahnya –sama seperti dulu dan berakhir mati seperti dulu juga!_

"Kau mau berakhir seperti Seojeong?!" bentak Junhoe masih dengan mata terpejam. Ia tidak tau dapat informasi darimana sampai pemuda ini tau pasal traumanya –sekaligus soal Seojeong juga tetapi ia tidak peduli lagi, melihat Yunhyeong seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya hilang akal!

"Kau tidak mau mati konyol bukan? Bukankah keinginan besarmu untuk bisa keluar dari sini dan hidup normal! Abaikan aku dan silahkan lari dari sini! Prajurit-prajurit itu sudah membobol jalan keluar. Kalau kau masih disini, hidup normalmu tidak akan terjadi! Kau akan terus terbayang-bayang masa la-"

"Sudah dari awal hidupku dan aku tidak normal!" Junhoe tersentak. Yunhyeong tak pernah terlihat semarah ini meskipun pemuda Goo ini sengaja mengaduk-aduk perasaannya untuk mengetahui seberapa kelam dirinya dan jati diri Yunhyeong sendiri.

Yunyeong mengusap kasar airmatanya yang semakin mengalir deras saat mendengar bentakkan yang lebih muda tersebut. "Kalau aku kembali juga hidupku tidak akan seperti dulu lagi! Kakak akan akan membenciku atau menargetkanku untuk mati! Mama dan ayah akan bertengkar lagi dan Mama hanya mencari-cariku untuk membuka segel. Teman-temanku akan tetap memasang topeng pura-puranya untuk memanfaatkanku. Semuanya akan sama saja! Alasan aku masih mau bertahan hidup dan tidak lari dari sini hanya kau! Aku sedang memperjuangkanmu tau?!"

Junhoe kembali dikejutkan oleh isi hati si manis yang tak pernah berhasil ia baca itu.

"A-aku...aku hanya tidak mau hidup penuh penyesalan karena tak pernah mencoba menolongmu untuk hidup meskipun itu tak mungkin. Aku lebih baik mati bahagia karena pernah mencoba menolongmu daripada hidup penuh sesal..."

Jemarinya yang sudah bergetar ia paksakan untuk meraih dagu Yunhyeong dan mengangkatnya hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Ka-kau tidak takut padaku? Tidak takut salah langkah sedikit kau akan terluka dan...mati ditanganku?"

Yunhyeong menggeleng pasti sebelum memejamkan matanya. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah memiliki rasa takut pada apapun. Mama mengancam akan mengabaikanku jika aku nekat keluar dari istana untuk mengikut Joongki _hyung_ , aku tidak merasakan apapun. Kehilangan seluruh fasilitas dari kerajaan tidak membuatnya takut. Joongki _hyung_ yang suka datang tiba-tiba dengan menggedor pintu sampai rusak tidak membuatnya takut."

"Daridulu aku memang tidak menyukai manusia supernatural karena ketidaklogisannya dan pengaruh mereka terhadap kehidupanku, terlebih-lebih vampir karena ayahku dan aku sendiri juga vampir. Aku membenci diriku yang jenisnya tidak jelas ini dan orang-orang selalu bertengkar karenaku. Vampir itu brengsek, keparat, sialan, dan hanya tau memuaskan nafsunya saja tetapi...kau berbeda."

Kedua matanya terbuka sebelum bibirnya mengulas senyum. "Kau terlihat banyak memasang tanda bahaya tetapi itu justru membuatku ingin menghancurkan tanda tersebut karena...hanya aku saja yang mau-mau saja melawan bahaya dan bisa mendekatimu bukan? Serapat apapun dinding tebal yang kau buat, kau selalu menyisakan sedikit celah untukku, Goo dan itu membuatku tau ketakutanku sekarang," Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali menatap mata kehijauan pemuda Goo ini. "Aku takut kehilanganmu. Daridulu seharusnya aku tidak usah mendekati dirimu saja kalau aku tidak mau mengetahui ketakutanku ini."

" _Mianhae_."

Setelah itu, bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan –Yunhyeong yang memulai.

Junhoe yang memimpin setelah itu. Daripada darah Yunhyeong yang pastinya tak akan bisa ia nikmati setiap saat, bibir manis tersebut sudah ia incar dari dulu karena tak akan pernah habis dan bisa ia nikmati setiap saat –hanya waktunya saja suka tidak tepat.

Tangannya yang tadi menyentuh dagu Yunhyeong mulai bergerak menyelusuri permukaan kulit leher pemiliknya.

 _Bagaimana jika taringku menembus kulit selembut ini dan bibirku menyesapnya? Bibirnya saja seperti ini, darahnya pasti akan sangat lezat karena bercampur dengan pheromonesromo-_

Junhoe menggeram pelan sebelum kedua tangannya naik untuk menekan kepala Yunhyeong sementara Yunhyeong sendiri menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Pemuda Goo ini menggigit lembut bibir bawahnya, meminta izin untuk lebih jauh menyelami kehangatan bibirnya.

Tentu saja, Yunhyeong dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya.

Lidahnya langsung menelesak masuk begitu bibir merah marunnya memberi jalan.

"Ju-Junhoe..."

Yunhyeong tak bisa banyak berkutik. Lidahnya baru saja mulai bergerak langsung kalah telak ketika milik Junhoe lebih cepat menyentuh titik sensitifnya –langit-langit dan itu membuat tubuhnya langsung bergetar –dalam artian baik.

Yunhyeong tidak pernah berpacaran atau mencium seseorang sebelumnya. Dan Junhoe terlalu...

Pemuda Song ini tidak yakin setelah ini akan terjadi apa karena dia tidak bisa mengimbangi pasangan seikat jiwanya.

"Ngh!" Refleks Yunhyeong langsung menarik rambut Junhoe demi menyalurkan sesuatu yang rasanya tertahan di dalam dirinya.

Dia benar-benar tidak suka ini. Tubuhnya memberikan reaksi hebat seperti orang norak.

Wajahnya pasti sangat memera-

 **plop!**

"Ah?" Kepala Junhoe menjauh tetapi benang saliva yang tercipta karena perbuataan mereka menunjukkan betapa err...Yunhyeong benar-benar tidak suka ini.

Tapi meskipun begitu, ia tidak bisa menutupi rasa kecewanya.

Apalagi Junhoe kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka hanya untuk mempertemukan kedua dahi sempit dan pucuk hidung bangir mereka.

Pemuda manis ini tidak bisa menutupi rasa yang membuncah di dadanya saat Junhoe menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

Junhoe yang pertama kali membuka suara. "Aku benar-benar gila sekarang."

"Kalau gila karenaku itu...tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sudah gila."

Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengusap lembut wajah cantik di hadapannya.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk meneteskan airmata darah yang menusuk matanya tersebut.

Yunhyeong langsung saja menatapnya cemas hingga tangan Junhoe yang menyentuh wajahnya tersebut ia pegang erat-erat.

"Kau benar-benar yakin?" Dia menghela napas berat. "Kau tau bukan aku tidak akan selamat juga?"

"Aku tau tapi aku juga tidak mau hidup tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti."

"Kau akan mati bersamaku loh," Entah kemampuan otaknya yang semakin rendah, justru ia melemparkan sebuah seringaian. "Sebegitu cintanya kah?"

Yunhyeong terkekeh sembari mengusap airmata darah yang melewati pipi pemuda di hadapannya, mengetahui sisi humor di dalam perkataannya.

"Rasanya mati lebih baik daripada hidup. Ah, kata mati terasa ringan sekali diucapkan ya?"

Junhoe memejamkan matanya, kembali sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

Junhoe tidak naif. Dia juga tidak suka terlahir sebagai vampir tetapi 5 tahun ini berusaha hidup selayaknya manusia tidak mengubahnya, justru itu semakin meningkatkan jiwa membunuh dan rasa hausnya. Sewaras apapun akal sehatnya, dia adalah vampir murni dan tidak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan tersebut.

 _Demi apapun, aku bersumpah tidak akan meminum darahnya karena hasrat. Ini semata-mata pencegahan kematian saja. Kalau tubuhku sudah lebih baik, maka aku akan berhenti._

Junhoe tidak mau membuang banyak waktu, hidupnya semakin menipis sekarang.

Yunhyeong sudah kembali menangis saat taring milik Junhoe muncul dan mulai memanjang. Tangannya langsung menggapai leher pemuda Song tersebut sementara Yunhyeong beusaha menundukkan kepala dan memanjang lehernya.

"A-ahhh," Tangisannya tergantikan oleh geraman kecil ketika taring Junhoe berhasil menembus permukaan kulit lehernya, seketika itu juga darah mengalir ke rongga mulut milik Luhan.

Junhoe berusaha mati-matian untuk mengendalikan dirinya dengan membayangkan wajah kematian Seojeong saat itu yang lama-kelamaan terlihat seperti wajah manis kepunyaan Song tersebut. Iris semerah darahnya sebisa mungkin tak ia munculkan dengan memejamkan matanya seerat yang ia bisa, melihat wajah Yunhyeong bisa terjadi dua hal; ia tidak tega atau tergugah lebih lanjut.

Ingin rasanya pemuda Goo ini menghisap kuat-kuat darahnya, sengaja tidak mengecap rasa apalagi menikmatinya tetapi itu pasti menimbulkan rasa sakit. Menghisap darah perlahan begini seperti mengetest dirinya dan cobaan terberat yang pernah ada.

Sayangnya, Yunhyeong mempunyai rencana sendiri.

Sebanyak apapun Junhoe menghisap darahnya, itu tidak akan cukup memenuhi kebutuhan Junhoe yang tak didapatkannya selama 5 tahun apalagi untuk sekedar mengobati lukanya yang penyembuhannya masih sangat lambat meskipun tubuhnya sudah bergetar karena efek dari kehilangan darah dalam jumlah banyak.

Tujuan Yunhyeong hanya untuk membuat Junhoe hidup.

Sesederhana itu.

"Cukup," Yunhyeong semakin menekan kepala Junhoe untuk menancapkan lebih dalam taringnya. Ia mendesis pelan begitu merasakan tidak hanya taringnya saja yang menancap tetapi bibir Junhoe juga mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk mencumbu permukaan kulitnya.

"Yunhyeong, sudah kubilang cu-"

Kepalanya langsung bergerak untuk menghirup aroma Junhoe sebanyak mungkin selama yang ia bisa, berusaha ikut menikmatkan hasrat di dalam dirinya, hasrat untuk mengingkan balik seorang Goo Junhoe.

Junhoe sendiris sudah panik bukan main. Darah Yunhyeong banyak yang mengucur dan terbuang sia-sia saat taringnya menimbulkan luka dalam, ia tidak akan mampu menampung itu semua dan juga ia tidak mau melakukan hal itu.

 _Kalau begini caranya dia akan mati! Dia sengaja untuk merengut nyawa untukku? Darahnya tidak akan cukup menyembuhkanku! Sebenarnya apa rencananya?!_

Junhoe sendiri mulai berada di batas menahan dirinya. Aroma darah, aura, dan manisnya darah miliknya tidak bisa diberi ambai semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Kalau terus seperti ini, ia akan menginginkannya lagi dan lagi. _Pheromones_ romones Yunhyeong saja sudah seperti candu baginya apalagi pemilik dan darahnya.

Rasa pusing sudah melanda kepala pemuda bermata indah ini tapi tak ada keinginan sedikitpun untuk berhenti.

 _Masih kurang. Belum cukup. Lagi. Lagi!_

Sebagian luka yang tidak tertutup oleh pakaiannya mulai berhenti mengucurkan darah dan sedikit-sedikit tertutup namun acapkali Yunhyeong menekan kepalanya, semakin sering pula batuk berdarah Junhoe keluarkan –antara luka dalamnya belum 'tersentuh' atau itulah satu-satunya cara untuk tidak menelan darah pemuda Song ini.

Tubuhnya sudah lemas dan sedikit bergetar.

Kalau dibiarkan terus, Yunhyeong akan mati kehabisan darah meski Junhoe sudah berhenti meminum darahnya.

Tapi Yunhyeong sama sekali tidak mempedulikan dirinya. Hidupnya sudah tidak normal dari dulu, untuk apa dipertahankan? Setidaknya dengan kemampuannya, Junhoe lebih pantas untuk hidup.

"Uhuk!"

"Song Yunhyeong!" Junhoe langsung mendorong tubuh Yunhyeong sekuat tenaga untuk menjauh darinya.

Buruk.

Sangat buruk.

Kali ini bukan Junhoe saja yang terbatuk-batuk, Yunhyeong juga dan batuknya bisa semakin mengurangi jumlah sel darahnya untuk bertahan hidup.

Satu tahap lagi maka dia akan berakhir telentang dengan tubuhnya yang menggelinjang sebelum pemusnahan diri terjadi.

Yunhyeong sudah meringkuk jauh darinya saat Junhoe mengecek satu persatu luka di tubuhnya.

Aneh dan ajaib, lukanya sudah tertutup semua. Hidungnya tak lagi mengeluarkan darah dan pening di kepalanya sudah menghilang seakan-akan perdarahan otak bisa semudah itu hilang tanpa operasi atau kematian.

"Go-Goo Junhoe..."

Junhoe langsung menoleh, melempar tatapan horror saat melihat betapa pucatnya Song Yunhyeong sekarang.

Dengan segera, ia berlari menghampiri Yunhyeong yang kembali terbatuk itu.

"Yunhyeong, Yunhyeong!" Langsung saja Junhoe membaringkan Yunhyeong di atas pahanya sembari menangkup kedua pipi berisi milik orang terkasihnya itu.

Nyawanya sudah di ujung tanduk namun yang bersangkutan justru terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah gila, tertular olehmu," sahutnya lirih sebelum tangannya yang sudah sedingin es ia gerakkan untuk menyentuh dadanya . "Ah, rasanya dadaku sudah lega."

Suara langkah kaki yang sedaritadi masih samar-samar mulai tertangkap indera pendengarannya.

Suara lolongan Chanwoo dan kawanannya yang saling bersautan juga meramaikan malam itu.

Junhoe menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi yang lebih tua. Yunhyeong sudah memejamkan mata dan tersenyum hangat, Junhoe benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Bangun, Song! Hei! Bukankah kau bilang takut kehilangan diriku? Maka aku juga takut kehilangan dirimu! Kau ingin kita bersama bukan? Ingin melihat yang lain juga bukan? Masih mau merasakan hidup normalmu bukan?"

Junhoe benci suasana kali ini.

Saat sang ibu memohon-mohon agar dia berpikir ulang untuk tidak tinggal bersama Chanwoo, hatinya sama sekali tak tersentuh.

Ayahnya memberikan nasihat tentang kehidupan pun tidak membuatnya berubah pikiran untuk tinggal.

Hatinya sudah kebas begitu menghadiri acara pemakaman Seojeong yang sama sekali tak layak karena penghianatannya tersebut.

Seharusnya ia yag mati saja. Harusnya ia yang dibakas saja karena dosanya.

Junhoe tidak suka menangis dan tidak bisa menangis, hatinya beku semenjak kematian Seojeong tapi Yunhyeong mampu mengubah segalanya, melebihi yang bisa Seojeong berikan kepadanya.

Hanya Yunhyeong yang berhasil memutarbalikkan dunianya. Disaat semua orang ketakutan di bawah kuasanya, Yunhyeong selalu hadir untuk membantah. Awalnya Junhoe sanagt tidak menyukai hal tersebut karena bisa membahayakan diri yang bersangkutan juga tetapi melihat energi positif yang selalu ia pancarkan, perhatiannya kepada teman-temannya yang lain tetapi masih mengandung begitu banyak misteri membuat Junhoe tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda Song tersebut.

Semenyebalkan-menyebalkannya Jiwon, dia tidak pernah senekat ini. Bukan berarti Yunhyeong tidak sopan dengan melompati seenak jidat batas yang ia buat tetapi memang seharusnya begitu; jika bukan karena Song Yunhyeong mungkin dia akan tetap terjebak dalam traumatisnya dan tidak meninggalkan tempat ini. Dia tidak akan bertindak seperti ini.

Hanya seorang Song Yunhyeong yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melewati bahaya demi melompati dinding dan menariknya keluar dari belenggung masa lalu yang kelam.

Orang tuanya sangat menghargai privasinya, mereka jarang berinteraksi tetapi hubungan orang tua dan anak mereka tidak bisa dikatakan begitu dingin. Sebut saja Junhoe tidak mau bergerak kalau tidak ditarik dan saat itu, hanya Yunhyeong kecil yang mau mendekatinya. Chanwoo bahkan masih menjaga jarak, Seojeong juga karena posisi Junhoe dalam kasta lebih tinggi darinya.

Hanya seorang Song Yunhyeong yang bisa.

Hanya seorang Song Yunhyeong.

"Kau ingin aku memanggilmu _hyung_ bukan? Aku juga sudah bersumpah tidak akan membiarkanmu mati karenaku! Cukup dengan Seojeong, jangan sampai ada lagi. Jadi, ayo buka matamu dan sadarlah! Bertahanlah sebentar lagi!"

"H-hei, airmatamu itu...mengganggu tidurku tau? A-ah lebih baik kau panggil aku _hyung_ sekarang sebelum wa-waktunya habis!"

"Si-sialan! Aku sedang serius!"

Yunhyeong mengulas senyum lebih lebar sampai membuat sepasang matanya membuat lengkungan indah, seperti bulan sabit.

Belum pernah ia merasakan sedamai dan setenang ini.

Semenjak merasa dunia dan seisinya sudah mengkhianati dirinya, Yunhyeong berusaha untuk menghindari hubungan kelewat dekat dengan teman-temannya.

Karena ia tau mereka hanya datang saat diperlukan dan pergi setelah urusan sudah selesai.

Memang begitu kodrat manusia, oleh karena itu dia tidak pernah mengerti mereka dan tidak menyukai pula.

Yunhyeong hanya tak mau merasa sakit hati, sudah cukup dengan orang tua, seisi istana, dan kakaknya.

Meskipun hidupnya bukan seperti pecundang saat di rumah dan diagung-agungkan, hatinya selalu merasa hampa.

Tujuan hidupnya tidak muluk-muluk; hidup normal, tak ada yang meremehkannya, keluarga seperti keluarga-keluarga yang lain, kakaknya kembali seperti dulu, dan tak ada sangkut pautan tahta pada dirinya.

Dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan duniawi dan para manusia jadi ia beranggapan membangun sebuah hubungan meskipun sekedar sebuah persahabatan sama sekali tidak berguna dan tak ada untungnya.

Lagipula akhir hidupnya kalau tujuannya tak tercapai sudah ditentukan, yaitu mati. Baik di tangan sang kakak, mamanya, atau penghianat kerajaan.

Tidak ada hubungannya dengan dunia sama sekali.

Junhoe tersenyum pahit.

Ia tidak akan pernah menyesal mengenal dan menyayangi seorang Song Yunhyeong meskipun akan begini jadinya.

"Kalau kau bilang ketakutan terbesarmu adalah kehilangan diriku maka aku juga sama demikian..."

"Hi-hidupmu tidak akan berakhir hanya karena aku pergi, Goo."

Junhoe menggeleng kuat saat sebuah tangan halus mengusap punggungnya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau masih bisa hidup setelah Seojeong tiada bukan? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau bisa memulai hidup yang baru dengan kembali bersama orang tuamu, bersaing dengan kakak secara sehat, mengajak Hanbin, Jiwon, Jinhwan, dan yang lain keluar dari sini dan lupakan aku. Kau masih punya banyak orang berarti di hidup-"

"Begitu pula dengan kau, seberapa bencinya kau terhadap dunia setidaknya kau masih mempunyai aku, Hanbin dan yang lain, kakakmu, dan Hye Kyo _noona_. Kita juga bisa membangun kehidupan yang baru bersama-sama..." potong Junhoe muram. Yunhyeong sudah mengusap-usap punggungnya sembari menggumamkan ' _dear dear'_ yang sangat lemah sementara Junhoe dengan hati-hati mengusap surai lembut si manis Song ini, takut salah bertindak sedikit Yunhyeong akan langsung menghilang.

Yunhyeong semakin erat memejamkan matanya. Ia sekarang sudah merasa berada di tengah-tengah antara hidup dan mati.

"Te-tetaplah hidup untukmu. Lanjutkan hidupmu untukku."

"A-aku hanya mengatakannya sekali jadi dengarkan baik-baik bahwa...aku...selalu mencintaimu Goo Junhoe, dimanapun aku dan kau be-berada."

Setelah itu, kepalanya langsung terkulai lemas. Tepat saat prajurit-prajurit kiriman ayahnya tiba di tempat.

.

.

 **-sudahkahkalianpuaswahaijunhyeongship?19halmantab**

.

 **Wafa Nabila :** selamat kembali lagi untuk review muehehehehhehe. duh author-nim itu syapa ya:c senpai baru? senpie? duh gak kenal bukan Jung itu bukan /g JUNE VAMPIR FOR LYFE! (((((iyaakujugasayangkamutapitidakmelebihisayangpadayoyo:"))))) makasih ya sudah baca dan review, jangan kapok-kapok buat mampir lagi o)/

 **yaps, puaskah kalian? wkwkwkkkwkwkkkw bikinnya tuh berasa kaya 'ya tuhan' 'dosa' 'ampun' 'mah' 'tolong' '2k16 mau berakhir masih kek gini aja' :" mau hiatus dulu ah, keringat darah dan air mata banget bikin ini:" sudahkah kalian liburan? yang liburan dua bulan mana suaranya? ((((SAYAAAAA))) tapi masih harus ngurus penelitian:" lupa Jung mau ngomong apa wk, sampai ketemu lagi...2 minggu? (senyum)**

 **((yang kangen bisa cek work di wp jungiejung_ ada meanie masa WKWKW) bubay:) -salam tahun baru, Jung**


	23. Yunhyeong's View

**Title : (Bad) Blood #22 [Yunhyeong's view]**

 **authornim : innochanuw**

 **disc : warn!boyxboy! boyslove! violet-word-and-action? Fantasy! Drama?! Rate-up?! –plis the plot is mine, the characters are belongs to their family and agency. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~!**

 **Cast : all ikon's members, song jaerim (SM's model and actor), f(x)'s victoria song, song joongki (actor), song hye kyo (actress), pair : normal?**

.

.

.

Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah bersama ayah.

Perhatian mama terpusat padaku, semua pelayan dan pengawal sayang padaku, adikku juga meski seharusnya perhatian mama juga untuk dirinya, kakakku juga menyayangiku melebihi pada ayah, ibu, adik, pelajaran, dan senjatanya.

Tapi tidak dengan ayah.

Kalau saja aku tidak tinggal dengannya mungkin aku menyangka aku tidak mempunyai seorang ayah.

Tapi ayah selalu pulang ke rumah sesibuk apapun dia bersama kakak.

Namun mengabaikanku, menganggapku seakan tidak ada. Transparan.

 _'_ _Apa salahku_ ' awalnya aku berpikir seperti itu, ' _apa aku anak yang tidak diinginkan?'_ awalnya aku masih berpikir seperti itu sehingga aku bersusah payah mencoba berbagai cara untuk menarik perhatiannya; mulai dari hal sederhana; berusaha menghiburnya dengan melontarkan lelucon receh atau berpura-pura bertindak konyol nan menggemaskan padahal saat itu posisiku cukup 'terancam' berkat _pembully_ an di sekolah sampai hal berat; memutuskan untuk menjadi anak nakal, anak biang seluruh masalah, anak terbodoh yang pernah ada; berharap ayah akan seperti orang tua lain yang akan memarahiku –tidak apa dimarahi, setidaknya beliau menganggapku ada.

Tapi tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun.

Justru adikku di ambil olehnya dan sepenuhnya tidak ada kakak untukku lagi.

Hanya ada mama.

Dan beberapa pelayan dan penjaga yang bertahan.

Semua prajurit berpihak padanya.

Keluarga perdana menteri juga.

Meskipun mama berjanji tepat setelah ayah memutuskan untuk mengambil Eunji, bahwa beliau hanya menyayangiku dan menganggap aku adalah anak satu-satunya –tak ada kasih sayang untuk kedua anaknya yang lain, entah mengapa aku senang.

Tapi lebih banyak tidak suka.

Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa perasaanku seperti ini.

 _'_ _Mengapa yang kuinginkan perhatian ayah padahal aku sudah memiliki segalanya?'_

Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa yang dirasakan adikku yang kekurangan kasih sayang mama, apa yang dirasakan kakakku yang sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang –justru mama terlihat sangat membencinya.

Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri.

 _'_ _Mengapa harus ayah?'_

Saat itu aku menyadari sesuatu.

Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah puas atas apa yang kumiliki.

Aku egois.

.

.

.

Semua orang berubah.

Termasuk aku.

Kali ini aku memakai usaha lain untuk menarik perhatian ayah dan menyingkirkan anak-anak yang meremehkanku setelah berpindah sekolah nyaris 5 kali dalam beberapa tahun ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk serius. Untuk menjadi pintar melebihi kakak. Bisa diajak bicara intelek dan bertukar pikiran bersama ayah.

Kakak dipilih untuk terus mendampingin ayah karena dia lahir terlebih dahulu dan genius.

Adikku juga bersama ayah karena kebijaksanaan, pikiran berintelek, wibawa, dan keanggunannya.

Jadi aku harus seperti mereka. Seperti pangeran yang keluar dari negeri dongeng.

Siapa sih di dunia ini yang tidak menyukai orang pintar? Meskipun berakhir mereka mendekatiku dan menjadikanku teman karena otakku saja, toh aku tidak peduli. Yang kepedulikan hanya ayah dan sedikit tentang kakakku. Aku membutuhkan mereka semua -'teman-teman'ku untuk membuat kemampuanku yang selama ini sengaja kukubur sia-sia menjadi menonjol, disegani, diagungkan oleh semua orang.

Aku tidak memerlukan teman, yang kuperlukan hanya ayah. Untuk apa teman kalau mereka hanya datang kalau ada maunya saja?

Katakan saja aku tidak manusiawi dan aku tidak peduli. Aku gelap mata untuk mendapatkan perhatian ayah.

Tidak mudah memang, aku perlu membangunnya dari nol di sekolah baru dimana tak ada satupun yang mengenal keluargaku –yang sering jadi bahan ejekkan– atau sekolah dekat rumah. Perlu usaha keras selama 3 tahun untuk mencapainya.

Jadi kalau ayah tetap tidak menoleh padaku dan tetap menjadikan kakakku orang terhebat yang pernah ada, setidaknya aku juga menjadi orang hebat di duniaku –dunia yang berbeda dengan aku saat kecil dulu. Tidak ada yang bisa membantahku, meremehkan, atau _membully_ ku seperti dulu. Aku memegang kuasa sekarang.

Tapi itu tidak cukup.

Aku belum bisa melampaui kakak.

Meski Joongki _hyung_ bilang aku jauh lebih hebat darinya karena mampu bermain catur dengan handal di usia 8 tahun padahal kakak baru bisa di usia 10 tahun.

Aku mengerti isi buku-buku di perpustakaan rumah dan mempelajarinya sejak usia 9 tahun sedangkan kakak baru memulainya di usia 12 tahun.

Di usia 11 tahun, aku mulai membuat taktik perang sendiri sedangkan kakak baru memulainya saat berusia 17 tahun.

Aku menjadi juara umum, bintang sekolah, sendok perak di prestasi non-akademi di usia 11 tahun sedangkan kakak meraihnya di usia 14 tahun tapi tidak pernah seterkenal itu dan tidak tau apa-apa tentang non-akademi.

Tapi itu tidak cukup.

Seharusnya aku membandingkan kemampuanku yang sekarang dengan kemampuan kakak sekarang, bukan saat seumurannya.

Aku tau itu mustahil tapi aku harus bisa melampauinya.

Joongki _hyung_ boleh saja tidak bisa memasak, disayangi ibu, disayangi semua orang, melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan, melakukan hobi, dipuja-puja satu sekolah atau singkatnya, kakak tidak mempunyai atau tidak bisa apa yang kupunya.

Tapi kakak mempunyai sesuatu yang sampai kapanpun tidak bisa kumiliki –apalagi melampauinya.

Hanya satu tetapi berpengaruh.

Berkelahi.

Belajar senjata.

Berkuda.

Ikut serta dalam perang.

Berlatih.

Karena itu hal yang hanya ayah lihat sebelum kemampuan untuk membuat taktik perang, kecerdasan otak, dan mengerti politik.

Point utama dan point terbesar ada disitu.

Kakak bisa melakukan itu semua, mendapatkan izin dari semua orang termasuk mama –mama bilang dia tidak peduli apapun yang akan kakak lakukan– jadi hanya perlu berlatih setahun dua tahun, dia sudah handal.

Sedangkan aku?

Berjemur terlalu lama saja tidak boleh. Bermain seperti berlari sampai capek di luar rumah saja tidak boleh. Olahraga bahkan membawa barang berat semua orang melarangnya –pelayan, mama, kakak, adik, semuanya. Dulu lebih parahnya lagi, mama sempat melarangku untuk menjadi pandai karena kasian pada otakku dan tidak mau aku memaksakan diri –padahal dari dulu aku memang pintar, hanya menutupinya untuk semakin mendalami tingkah konyolku saja.

Padahal kami berdua sama-sama lelaki.

Dan aku jauh lebih menginginkan untuk berkelahi fisik daripada otak melebihi siapapun; jauh sebelum aku menyadari bahwa yang kuinginkan adalah perhatian dari ayah, jauh sebelum masa kritis, jauh sebelum dari semuanya.

Ini sudah sangat ingin kulakukan sejak usia 7 tahun, tepat asal muasal aku mulai berpindah-pindah sekolah namun saat itu masa belum sekritis ini sampai memerlukan tindakkan kekerasan, begitu kata mama, adik, dan kakak. Sejak kecil aku sangat suka memperhatikan orang-orang ayah berlatih di halaman depan, ruang bawah tanah, dan halaman belakang.

Aku jauh menginginkan berlatih seperti ini ketimbang kakak yang sejak dulu menentang kekerasan dan sangat enggan untuk melakukannya –tapi terpaksa karena kondisi rumah kami mulai terancam.

Entah mengapa saat melihat kedua pedang saling berdentingan, suara panahan menancap sasaran, suara kaki-kaki kuda yang berlarian itu sangat kunikmati dan seperti memaju adrenalinku.

Aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya lebih baik dan lebih cepat dari kakak karena aku memang ingin –tanpa paksaan, aku yakin itu passionku selama ini– tetapi ayah sekalipun tidak pernah mengizinkanku.

Kenapa?

Kalau aku dianggap tidak pernah ada di dunia ini seharusnya ayah membiarkanku saja bukan?

Kalau aku gagal dan mati di tengah latihan atau perang pun, tidak akan ada masalah karena ayah tidak pernah peduli padaku.

Kenapa?

Sejak hari itu, aku mulai menjauhi mama dan kebiasaan-kebiasaan 'wanita'ku dan ketimbang mengalahkan Eunji yang seperti mendapatkan semuanya tanpa berusaha justru aku bertekad untuk mengalahkan kakak saja baru aku akan bisa mendapatkan kesempatan berlatih lalu menarik perhatian ayah.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak perlu melakukan sampai sejauh ini. Sampai seambisius ini.

Tapi keadaan memaksa.

 _Pembully_ an membawa nama keluargaku tanpa sebab, kekuataan luar biasa Eunji, penarikkan paksa Eunji untuk bersama ayah saja, Joongki _hyung_ mulai berjauh dan sibuk berlatih, perbedaan perilaku dan jarak saat bersama ayah, Eunji, dan Joongki _hyung_ seakan-akan aku dan mama bakteri, perpindahan sekolah Eunji yang berbeda dariku dan aku juga pindah sekolah namun berkali-kali karena terus menerus kena bully, penyerangan, dan hidup nomaden dari rumah besar ke rumah kecil terpencil bersama pelayan dan pengawal hitungan jari.

Siapa yang tidak langsung depresi mengalami hal sebanyak itu dalam kurun waktu 3 tahun?

Merubah diri menjadi pribadi yang lebih pintar dan harus 'berkuasa' di sekolah memang keinginanku dari dulu. Aku mau menunjukkan diri bahwa aku tidak lemah, lingkungan saja yang melumpuhkanku, menunjukkan bahwa aku sama seperti saudara-saudaraku jadi tidak perlu perbedaan sikap.

Tapi seakan belum cukup aku dihantam kenyataan baru yang pahit.

Alasan mengapa aku tidak pernah bisa melampaui kakak.

Alasan mengapa ayah tidak menganggapku ada.

Alasan mengapa ibu sangat menyayangiku.

Alasan mengapa adikku pergi dan hidup nomaden kami.

Alasan mengapa aku dibully.

Itu karena kami bukan manusia.

Tidak, maksudku hanya aku dan mama yang manusia.

Tidak heran kalau waktu itu Eunji melindungiku dari hantaman para pembully dengan kekuataan yang sangat mustahil itu –baik dimiliki manusia atau anak perempuan.

Aku tidak tau mau menyalahkan siapa.

Keluargaku yang tidak normal sampai bernafas rasanya sesulit ini.

Atau aku dan mama yang manusia?

Atau karena aku selemah ini sampai mudah tertindas atau ayahku yang tidak adil?

Setelah aku berhasil mendapatkan seluruh perhatian yang hilang di rumah dengan bersinar di sekolah, semua hal buruk menimpa keluargaku lagi.

Adikku yang dinikahkan oleh orang yang bahkan tak kukenali.

Ayah menekan kami semua untuk menjaga sikap dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik kami demi entah apalah itu, mungkin para coup de tat atau demi tak ada hidup nomaden lagi –padahal aku hanya manusia, apa yang perlu kusembunyikan sampai harus jaga sikap?

Rasa-rasanya seperti kaum ayah yang dibawah level sedikit, perdana menteri mulai menyerangku secara mental dan menekan terus menerus

Dan fakta terakhir bahwa aku bukan manusia juga.

Awalnya kamu senang tapi tiba-tiba sekumpulan orang yang mengakui sebagai dewan alias petinggi datang membawa hasil testku setelah beberapa malam sebelumnya tak sengaja mengeluarkan kekuataan terpendamku.

Hasil test yang berbeda tapi mereka bilang punya mereka adalah yang asli.

Aku bukan vampir seperti ayah dan saudara-saudaraku atau hasil test sebelumnya yang ditunjukkan ayah.

Melainkan witch, musuh semua jenis manusia di dunia ini.

Seakan kurang buruk, mama juga seorang witch –bahkan witch terkuat dan terakir di kaumnya yang dikabarkan memimpin pemberontakkan puluhan tahun lalu sebelum berdamai karena witch mereka menikah dengan pemimpin pemberontakkan dulu, anak sulung raja vampir alias ayahku.

 **...timpuksajachingur**

 **ini buat yang bertanya-tanya mengapa Yunhyeong di awal cerita seakan-akan songong bener. di next chap masih sisi Yunhyeong juga makin ketahuan songongnya dan betapa bedanya point view yoyo sama abangnya (idk lebih suka menulis kakak ketimbang joongki ehe, kesannya lebih deket).**

 **ehe**

 **ehe**

 **balik balik kok singkat?**

 **maaf soalnya kepanjangan, dipotong dulu ya:c**

 **AKHIRNYA BALIK /HISTERIS/ LAPTOP BENER CHINGU! GAUSAH NGETIK SOK-SOKAN DI WP;;;**

 **kepengen nih bikin explanation dari ff ini di ending mungkin? disitu bakalan dijelasin satu persatu dari rahasia, jati diri, dll beserta sifat ini atau rahasia ini ada di part mana bagian mana ya. adakah yang mau?**

 **DUH YA KANGEN BANGET HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA /gila**

 _-sayang jung_


	24. Point of View

**Title : (Bad) Blood #23 [Point of View]**

 **authornim : innochanuw**

 **disc : warn!boyxboy! boyslove! violet-word-and-action? Fantasy! Drama?! Rate-up?! –plis the plot is mine, the characters are belongs to their family and agency. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~!**

 **Cast : all ikon's members, song jaerim (SM's model and actor), f(x)'s victoria song, song joongki (actor), song hye kyo (actress), pair : normal?**

.

.

.

Jika kemarin aku adalah orang yang egois, tidak puas akan apa yang kupunya maka sekarang aku kembali menjadi diriku yang nakal seperti dulu namun ada bumbu-bumbu sifat sombong.

Siapa yang tidak sombong begitu mengetahui kau adalah bangsawan, putera mahkota dari kerajaan vampir yang bisa saja memimpin kerajaan, memiliki sihir layaknya _witch_ , dan juga berpengaruh di sekolah? Apalagi begitu dewan mengetahui vampir memiliki witch di dalam keluarganya untuk dijadikan senjata dan memperbolehkanku untuk melakukan apapun yang selama ini dilarang seperti melatih kekuataan dan perang, aku semakin besar kepala.

Ah, mungkin hanya aku seorang saja yang seperti itu.

Semua orang mulai mendukungku, termasuk mama yang mulai menjauh karena ambisiku untuk dianggap oleh ayah. Siapapun dari kalangan manapun.

Aku besar kepala dan mulai menggunakan 'status'ku untuk melakukan apapun yang kumau di sekolah seperti; 'kau tidak tau aku ini anak siapa?' atau 'ini aku Song Yunhyeong! Kau berani membantah dan melarangku huh? Siapa kau? Aku ini pemegang prestasi akademi dan non-akademi, idaman semua guru tau?!'

Awalnya hanya sekedar gertakan, jabakkan, dan sedikit-sedikit palak memalak atau minta ditraktir tapi...

Jika dulu aku terlibat kasus perkelahian atau pembullyan, aku tidak perna menjadi pelaku –hanya ikut menyaksikan dan tertawa tapi sekarang akulah pemimpin mereka.

Jika dulu aku hobi bolos, mencoret dinding, dan lompat pagar karena ikut-ikutan sekarang aku pelopornya.

Merasa tidak cukup, aku bukan hanya menjadi otak kenakalan kelompok-kelompok di kelasku melainkan otak sekaligus pemimpin kelompok –bukan di kelas, angkatan, atau membentuk kelompok lain melainkan satu sekolah, ah tidak beberapa anak sekolah lain juga menjadi bawahanku.

Aku melakukan itu semua di usiaku 11 tahun. Tawuran antar sekolah, berkelahi di tempat umum, mencari ribut di sebuah toko, membully, merampas milik orang lain, memeras; semua kulakukan seakan tak kenal usia dan mengingat hari esok.

Tapi ayah masih tidak menaruh perhatian padaku padahal jelas-jelas aku jauh lebih hebat dan berkuasa daripada kakak. Aku jauh lebih kejam daripada kakak.

Setelah hasil test asli terkuak, itu pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku berbicara dengan ayah.

Aku masih dianggap tidak ada.

 _'_ _Mengapa saat aku lahir aku tidak dibunuh saja, yah?!'_

Aku ingin sekali meneriakkan kalimat itu.

Aku marah.

Aku murka.

Dan saat batas kemarahanku sudah diujung tanduk tiba-tiba ada kabar buruk.

Kakakku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah, keluar dari kerajaan bahkan rela namanya dihapus di kartu keluarga dan tidak dianggap anak apalagi mendapatkan warisan.

Pergi tanpa sepatah katapun untukku.

Oh ya, aku lupa. Sudah lebih dari 2 tahun ini juga aku tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan kakak.

Tidak ada permainan konyol catur yang berpura-pura menyelesaikannya dalam beberapa jam padahal sejujurnya hanya puluhan menit.

Tidak ada cerita dongeng lagi.

Tidak ada kakak lagi.

Lalu siapa yang akan menemaniku?

Goo Junhoe? Tapi akhir-akhir ini kakak tidak mau aku dekat dengannya lagi, padahal dulu aku selalu dipaksa untuk bermain dengannya selama kakak tidak ada.

Lalu siapa?

Aku memang ingin mengalahkan kakak dan menarik perhatian ayah tapi bukan begini caranya.

Justru ayah terlihat makin tidak suka padaku. Menjadi membenciku saat aku tidak ada.

Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa sekarang ayah tidak menyukai, rasanya lebih baik stagnan seperti dulu dimana aku dianggap tidak ada daripada dibenci.

Dan jawabannya kudapatkan dari mulut seorang Goo Junhoe, di malam dimana kepiluan semua terjadi. Dimana untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku melihat Goo Junhoe.

 _"Halo, aku Goo Junhoe. Hari ini kita resmi bersaingan tetapi tidak perlu khawatir, aku muak dengan tahta. Aku akan segera pergi jauh dari sini jadi posisimu aman."_

Aku tak melihatnya lagi semenjak malam itu, pada akhirnya Goo Junhoe juga ikut pergi.

Hanya karena tahta.

Ternyata setelah kupaksa untuk menjelaskan, akhirnya dewan mengatakan bahwa kandidat untuk menjadi raja selanjutnya adalah Joongki _hyung_ , aku, dan Junhoe. Awalnya aku tidak akan diikut sertakan karena sudah ada Joongki _hyung_ tapi kekuataanku merubah segalanya; untuk apa mempertahankan musuh berada di kaummu kalau tidak dimanfaatkan? Kalau tidak diolah dan diasah?

Mereka bilang aku diperbolehkan hidup sebebas ini, melakukan apa yang kumau, dan berlatih karena aku sangat harus menjadi raja selanjutnya –raja yang akan menahan pergerakkan _witch_ karena tidak mungkin bukan mereka mau menyerang kerajaan kalau rajanya sendiri adalah satu kaum dengan mereka? Akan ada ejekkan sebagai seorang pengkhianat tetapi tetap saja tidak tega bukan?

Kalau aku menolak, aku dan mama akan diusir dari sini dan kemungkinan besar kaum _witch_ yang sudah dipenjarakan atau diamankan beserta kami berdua akan dimusnahkan dari dunia ini.

Junhoe dipilih karena kemampuannya dan 'permainan' kasta perdana menteri atau vampir di bawah satu tingkat dari kami, bangsawan

Semua hanya karena tahta.

Joongki _hyung_ membenci Junhoe yang selama ini dibanggakannya karena tahta dan ketakutan akan terjadi pemberontakkan dari kasta pemuda Goo ini, perdana menteri.

Joongki _hyung_ menyerah untuk memperjuangkan tahta yang nyaris di tangannya karena ada aku, yang jelas dari segi kekuataan lebih pantas dan didukung oleh dewan juga –kakak langsung di depak dan diabaikan begitu saja. Meski kakak sempat bilang bahwa dia pergi bukan karenaku –katanya aku geer sekali– tapi karena diusir ayah sebab masalah wanita, aku tidak percaya.

Wajar jika ayah membenciku karena merebut kekuasaan kakak.

Wajar jika Junhoe yang belum pernah kukenal ikut membenciku.

Bahkan aku juga ikut membenci diriku sendiri.

Aku menginginkan kekuataanku untuk tetap ada, tapi aku tidak mau menjadi raja karenanya. Aku ingin mengalahkan kakak, tapi bukan begini caranya, aku mau mengalahkannya dengan usaha dan caraku sendiri –tidak sampai kakak harus keluar dari istana sekaligus semua orang mengkhianatinya.

Aku membenci diriku sendiri, membenci kerajaan dan tetek bengeknya, dan juga membenci hal-hal berbau kekuasaan.

Kenapa saat aku menjadi pemimpin sekelompok pemberontak, aku sangat senang? Kenapa saat namaku terpanggil kembali untuk berpidato karena berhasil meraih peringkat satu paralel, aku merasa berbangga diri?

Memang apa manfaatnya memiliki itu semua? Memiliki kekuatan, memiliki kekuasaan karena menyakiti orang padahal aku pernah di posisinya, dan selalu menjadi yang terhebat kalau akhirnya aku dibenci?

Aku yang egois pada akhirnya kehilangan semua yang kumiliki dan menghilangkan semua yang kumiliki.

Percuma.

Kalau tidak ada kakak sebagai rival dan pemacu semangatku, percuma saja.

Sehebat apapun aku nanti, kalau ayah membenciku, percuma.

Kalau aku bisa melindungi diriku dan keluarga, adikku juga tidak akan kembali.

Percuma.

Semuanya percuma saja.

Selama ini, aku tidak sehebat yang kukira.

Aku tidak pantas untuk berbangga diri.

Kekuataanku...sebaiknya musnah saja. Aku tidak menginginkanmu lagi.

.

.

.

Saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mau menjadi raja apapun yang terjadi (resiko 'orang asing jauh lebih berbahaya' seperti Junhoe yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan silsilah kerajaan akan makin besar, semakin besar terjadi kudeta tapi aku tidak peduli lagi), dewan marah bahkan mama menamparku sampai aku terlempar ke pintu.

Mama tidak pernah sekasar ini sebelumnya meskipun ayah melampiaskan amarahnya pada mama karena terlalu mendukungku.

Tapi tidak apa-apa.

Lebih baik aku sekalian kehilangan semuanya saja.

Sia-sia semua.

Ayah tidak melakukan apapun kecuali saat aku mengatakan aku mau bersama kakak saja.

Setidaknya hanya kakak yang bisa kuharapkan meskipun dulu aku mati-matian mengejarnya.

Ayah akhirnya bertindak dengan membantu menyegel kekuataanku dan membuat ingatakanku separuh terhapus.

Ayah sendiri juga yang turun tangan dalam mengurus kepindahanku ke sekolah sangat kecil dan sederhana –dekat dengan rumah kakak.

Oh, apa namaku juga dihapus di kartu keluarga 'manusia' kami? Tentu saja tidak, sejak dulu aku tidak berada di kartu keluargaku sendiri –aku menumpang nama di kartu keluarga kepala pelayan kepercayaan keluarga ini. Itulah alasan mengapa aku di _bully_ dan aku mengira diriku ini anak haram yang membawa aib, sebab aku disangka anak pembantu.

Lucu tidak sih dunia ini?

Saat kecil, aku berusaha terlihat konyol di hadapan semua orang untuk memancing tawa di rumah sunyi ini padahal kondisiku memprihatinkan karena di _bully,_ aku berpura-pura baik-baik saja.

Saat usiaku 9 tahun, aku tidak menjadi konyol lagi melainkan senormal kakak. Aku berprestasi dan menonjol di sekolah; tidak hanya di rumah saja. Perlahan-lahan semua hal berpihak padaku.

Tapi aku yang tamak merasa masih kurang dan ingin lagi untuk diakui semua orang.

Di usia 11 tahun, aku besar kepala. Aku mau semuanya menjadi milikku tanpa terkecuali dengan memanfaatkan seluruh hal yang kupunya. Membawa keluarga, prestasi, pengaruh di eskul. Semuanya. Aku sudah berada di atas awan saat itu; meskipun hidupku penuh masalah tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku dan aku senang. Dunia seakan berpihak kepadaku

Namun sekejab saat usia 12 tahun, semuanya runtu seruntuh-runtuhnya. Seperti semua orang menjatukanku ke atas jurang terdalam dan aku harus memulainya semua dari awal seperti saat aku kecil dulu; merangkak naik dan rasanya akan sangat sulit untuk 'bahagia' seperti dulu.

Tunggu.

Apa aku bahagia?

Haha.

Tidak.

Aku mau bahagia sekarang dan seterusnya bersama kakak, bahagia yang sesungguhnya. Bahagia yang tidak merebut kebahagiaan orang lain atau tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain.

Bahagia yang tenang

.

.

.

"Kakak! Kakak!"

Joongki _hyung_ berhenti lalu menoleh ke arahku yang tidak pernah berhenti menangis ini.

Dasar, aku ini benar-benar payah. Bagaimana bisa aku percaya diri untuk mengalahkan kakaku ini?

Kakak nampak bergeming dan kebingungan di tempat jadi aku memacu lariku untuk menghampirinya.

"Aku menyusul kakak! Aku memilih bersama kakak!"

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum miring saat aku tiba di sampingnya dan menarik-narik lengannya.

Aku mulai merasakan getaran aneh saat melihat kakak tapi kuabaikan itu semua, ini sudah keputusan bulatku.

"Apapun yang terjadi yang kupunya hanya kakak! Semua akan baik-baik saja jika bersama kakak!"

"Dan kehilangan kasih sayang orang tua, sikap baik para pelayan, dan pelajaran sihirmu?" tanyanya tak sedikitpun menggoyahkan keputusanku. Untuk apa aku bertahan? Semua orang sekarang muak padaku! Aku memang terbiasa 'serba ada' melebihi saudaraku yang lain tapi aku ini laki-laki, aku pasti bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan tidak manja sampai merepotkan kakak!

Peganganku pada lengannya semakin menguat. Aneh rasanya aku tidak gila karena mendapatkan guncangan mental seperti ini di usia belia.

"A...aku tidak berguna di dalam kerajaan. Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi calon raja jika beladiri saja tidak pernah? Olahraga lari saja tidak? Bahkan satu-satunya cara aku bisa bertemu dengan matahari jika aku diajak naik kuda bersama kakak –itu juga aku sebagai penumpang atau duduk di dekat jendela?"

"Lalu kamu menolak?"

"Tentu saja!" seruku penuh semangat tetapi beberapa sekon kemudian, aku nampak ragu-ragu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Entah mengapa hatiku terasa kosong...padahal aku mempunyai kakak. Kenapa ya?

"Tapi mengapa rasanya aku seperti melupakan sesuatu yang penting ya? Seperti yang pernah kupunya dan tiba-tiba hilang atau ditarik...aku tidak ingat apa itu tapi aku yakin itu ada karena aku seperti selalu berhubungan dengannya setiap hari, tak terlepaskan jadi seperti ada yang kosong."

Joongki _hyung_ mengulas senyum seakan mengerti masalahku sekaligus membuat beban di pundakku agak sedikit meringan.

"Kamu yakin?" Senyumnya perlahan berubah menjadi senyum khawatir.

Aku mengangguk yakin penuh antuasia. Semua akan baik-baik saja jika aku bersama kakak.

"Kamu tau resikonya-"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Tubuhku langsung gemetar saat melihat kakak dan perkataan selanjutnya darinya.

Senyum khawatirnya langsung berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian. "Kamu tidak akan bisa menyesali keputusanmu dan tidak bisa berbalik untuk merangkak ke rumah."

Aku memejamkan mataku seerat mungkin. Berusaha meredam segala emosiku di hati.

 _Tenang, Song Yunhyeong tenang. Kendalikan amarah dan adrenalimu._

 _Kau bukan Song Yunyeong pembuat onar lagi ingat?_

 _Kau akan memulai semuanya dari nol lagi._

 _Tapi kali ini harus sangat sempurna._

 _Kau tidak boleh nampak sombong dan berkuasa padahal sesungguhnya kau memegang kendali._

 _Kau harus memasang topeng 'baik dan ramah' dengan otak cerdas di akademi maupun non akademi tanpa cacat._

 _Ini semua agar tidak ada yang meremehkanmu kalau identitasmu terbongkar, arra?_

 _Tenang, Song Yunhyeong._

 _Semua akan baik-baik saja._

 _Joongki hyung akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang berubah satupun. Joongki hyung tidak mungkin berubah dan ikut membencimu. Tidak mungkin._

 _Dia akan terus menjagamu ingat? Kalau berubah juga pasti ada alasannya, pasti kakak akan kembali seperti dulu lagi._

 _Pasti._

 _Semua akan baik-baik saja, kakak sama sekali tidak menyeramkan._

Justru kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Aku menganggap bahwa setiap pukulan, caci maki, atau percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan kakak tiap waktu tanpa mengenal aku sedang lengah atau tertidur kuanggap sebagai test beladiri yang selama ini tidak kudapatkan.

Karena itu, selain mengikuti OSIS aku juga aktif dalam eskul drama dan suka memperhatikan eskul beladiri –beberapa kali ikut latihan berkat ingatan fotografisku.

Aku juga tidak sendirian kok. Benar kata kakak, dia bersama wanita –maksudku manusia yang ditentang ayah– bernama Song Hye Kyo yang selalu membantuku mengobati lukaku, membelaku, melindungiku, mengajariku banyak hal dari cara mengobati dan memasak –aku sempat melupakannya. _Noona_ tidak akan pernah lupa berkunjung meskipun frekuensinya mulai jarang karena kakak memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dariku tetapi masih sering mengunjungiku untuk melepaskan amarahnya saat kalah judi atau terlalu mabuk di bar dekat rumahku –kurasa karena dia tidak mau aku bermanja dengan Hye Kyo _noona_ yang sudah kuanggap seperti mama.

Atau takut aku merebut perhatiannya sama seperti merebut mama dari kakak? Bahkan dulu aku tidak memikirkan apa saudara-saudaraku sakit hati ketika melihatku diperlakukan istimewa oleh mama.

Sungguh, aku sangat egois. Rasanya berkamuflase menjadi manusia, menerima kemurkaaan kakak, dan saat perlahan-lahan memoriku yang dihapus telah kembali tidak akan menebus dosaku selama ini.

Aku percaya kakak akan kembali seperti dulu.

Menjadi kakak yang selalu memeluk, menjitakku, dan menanyakaan keadaan sekolah padahal dari dulu sampai sekarang, aku malah berpikir banyak dan runyam –kecuali terpaksa seperti sekarang.

Menjadi kakak yang selalu mengalah padaku saat permainan catur padahal jelas-jelas dia bisa mengalahkanku dalam hitungan menit.

Kakak yang selalu mau bermain permainan anak kecil di perbedaan 10 tahun usia kami.

Kakak yang selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk membacakan cerita atau membelikan buku padahal aku dulu sangat segan padanya karena perbedaan usia dan wajah seriusnya itu.

Aku bersyukur memoriku tentang kakak sama sekali tidak terha-

 ** _Deg!_**

Su-suara apa itu?

Aku menggerak-gerakkan mataku yang terpejam dengan gelisah.

Siapa itu?

Apa kakak?

 ** _Deg!_**

Tapi aku belum mempersiapkan diri! Aku kelelahan karena eskul di sekolah. Tidak mudah untuk mengalahkan kakak tanpa melukainya –syaratnya sejak dulu. Mengobatinya juga susah karena pasti kakak akan mengamuk.

 ** _Deg!_**

Ba-bagaimana ini?

"Song Yunhyeong?"

Aku yang baru menyadari tengah meringkuk di sudut kamarku langsung membuka mata dan menoleh ke asal suara.

Ke-kenapa ada Goo Junhoe disini? Kenapa dia tau rumahku disini? Sejak kapan...?

... _Omo!_ Tubuhnya bersimbah darah! Astaga! Apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang?!

"So-song Yunhyeong...?"

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" Aku menjerit dan menendang-nendang udara kosong. Tidak, sekarang aku tidak berada di kamarku lagi melainkan berada di lorong kosong yang gelap dan mencengkam. Hanya ada Junhoe beberapa meter di depanku dan derap langkah kaki khas milik kakak.

"Ka-kakakku akan kemari! Kumohon jangan mendekat atau kau akan mati!"

"Ma-mati?" Junhoe mengulas senyum tipis di bibirnya yang pucat. Langkah kaki terseoknya seketika terhenti. "Ke-kenapa aku mati kalau aku sebenarnya sudah mati? Mati kedua kalinya?"

Ti-tidak...

Ti-tidak mungkin!

A-aku ingat semuanya! Genangan darah itu, kemunculan mama, duel maut, Joongki _hyung_ , _bloodbond_...

 ** _Deg!_**

Bu-bukankah harusnya aku yang mati?

Ja-jangan-jangan...Junhoe juga...?

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin.

Aku memegangi erat kepalaku, sekelebat memori dan bayangan buruk yang tidak kuinginkan berputar-putar tersetel bergantian di kepalaku.

Rasanya kepalaku sakit, mau pecah.

Rasanya aku mau mati saja!

"TI-TIDAK MUNGKIN! GOO JUNHOE!"

"Astaga Song Yunhyeong, apa yang terjadi?!"

Aku yang memaksakan kedua mataku terbuka langsung memandang sekeliling.

Sebuah kamar.

Di rumah...layak?

Aku ada dimana?

Tidak mungkin.

Aku baru saja terbangun dari mimpiku atau aku baru saja berada di mimpiku?

Dimana semuanya?

Mana Goo Junhoe? Seharusnya dia ada disini bukan menemaniku?

"Kenapa dari semua nama yang ada, justru nama anak sialan itu yang kau teriakkan, sayang?"

.

.

.

 **/timpuk yang bikin/**

 **/bakar saja/**

 **UWAAAAAHHH RASANYA MAU FOKUS LAGI SAMA IKON:") UCING DD EUY BIKIN SVT, MONSTA, IKON DALAM SATU WAKTU:") takut ketuker karakter akutuh.**

 **SIAPA YANG KANGEN IKONNNNN /benerandibakar**

 **Yunjunnya sih belom ada ehe. Kalian gak puas apa chap-chap sebelumnya? :D**

 **Ini panjangan kan? Hehe ((padahal janji gak mau panjang-panjang, takut pada capek baca) nah ini tuh, perbedaan antara sisi di mata abang joongki dan yunhyeong, beda banget ya mereka hikseu:")  
**


	25. Finding

**Title : (Bad) Blood #24 [Dimana?]**

 **authornim : innochanuw**

 **disc : warn!boyxboy! boyslove! violet-word-and-action? Fantasy! Drama?! Rate-up?! –plis the plot is mine, the characters are belongs to their family and agency. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~!**

 **Cast : all ikon's members, song jaerim (SM's model and actor), f(x)'s victoria song, song joongki (actor), song hye kyo (actress), pair : still normal**

.

.

.

 **(previous part)**

 _"_ _Ka-kakakku akan kemari! Kumohon jangan mendekat atau kau akan mati!"_

 _"_ _Ma-mati?" Junhoe mengulas senyum tipis di bibirnya yang pucat. Langkah kaki terseoknya seketika terhenti. "Ke-kenapa aku mati kalau aku sebenarnya sudah mati? Mati kedua kalinya?"_

 _Ti-tidak..._

 _Ti-tidak mungkin!_

 _A-aku ingat semuanya! Genangan darah itu, kemunculan mama, duel maut, Joongki hyung, bloodbond..._

 ** _Deg!_**

 _Bu-bukankah harusnya aku yang mati?_

 _Ja-jangan-jangan...Junhoe juga...?_

 _Tidak._

 _Tidak mungkin._

 _Aku memegangi erat kepalaku, sekelebat memori dan bayangan buruk yang tidak kuinginkan berputar-putar tersetel bergantian di kepalaku._

 _Rasanya kepalaku sakit, mau pecah._

 _Rasanya aku mau mati saja!_

"TI-TIDAK MUNGKIN! GOO JUNHOE!"

"Astaga Song Yunhyeong, apa yang terjadi?!"

Aku yang memaksakan kedua mataku terbuka langsung memandang sekeliling.

Sebuah kamar.

Di rumah...layak?

Aku ada dimana?

Tidak mungkin.

Aku baru saja terbangun dari mimpiku atau aku baru saja berada di mimpiku?

Dimana semuanya?

Mana Goo Junhoe? Seharusnya dia ada disini bukan menemaniku?

"Kenapa dari semua nama yang ada, justru nama anak sialan itu yang kau teriakkan, sayang?"

.

.

.

 **(Author POV)**

Yunhyeong menggerakkan kepalanya ke asal suara.

Yang terlihat hanyalah mamanya yang sedang tersenyum di sebelah ranjangnya.

"I...ini di...mana?"

Rumah ini terlalu asing untuk menjadi rumahnya dulu atau rumah orang tuanya.

Yunhyeong sama sekali tidak ingat pernah tinggal di rumah ini.

"Setelah meneriakki nama vampir sialan itu, suaramu malah tergagap-gagap sayang?"

Sepasang mata besarnya membola.

Mamanya yang barusan menyebut Junhoe sebagai 'anak sial'

Benar-benar mamanya.

Rahang Yunhyeong terkatup rapat.

"Mama."

"Dimana Junhoe?"

"Wah? Lancar lagi ya bicaranya? Sudah sehat?"

"MAMA!"

 **Brak!**

"A-ada apa ini? Kenapa teriak-teriak?"

Yunhyeong menoleh dan mendapati seorang perempuan belia dan Chanwoo sama-sama mendobrak pintu.

Perempuan itu mirip sekali dengan...

"Eunji?!"

"Yunhyeong _oppa_?" Buru-buru Eunji mendekat ke sisi ranjang Yunhyeong yang lain. Segera ia mengecek satu persatu anggota tubuh kakak kesayangannya itu. "S-syukurlah _oppa_ baik-baik saja..."

"Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?" Kepalanya celingukkan ke segala arah. "Mana suamimu? Dia tidak marah? Katanya aku bisa _forced blood bond_ kalau melihatnya..." Matanya seketika menyipit. "Dia tidak melakukan kekerasan kan? Atau kalian justru cerai? Astaga, kau terlihat lebih kurus dan...dewasa! Dia merawatmu dengan baik kan? Pasti suamimu tidak bisa memasak...Bahkan aku jauh lebih baik dari-"

"Syukurlah _hyung_ baik-baik saja."

Sudut matanya baru menyadari ada orang lain di ruangan ini.

"Jung Chanwoo!" pekiknya cukup nyaring. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat tangan kanannya masih terinfus, mungkin sudah direntangkanlah tangannya itu untuk memeluk yang termuda disini.

"E-eh hai _hyung_ ," Chanwoo tersenyum kikuk setelah sebelumnya ia menghela nafas lega. "Tak kusangka _hyung_ akan seaktif ini, untuk ukuran vampir yang tak sadarkan diri selama 2 bulan, _hyung_ terlalu sehat untuk-"

"Mana yang lain?" Yunhyeong menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama di dalam mimpinya. Ketimbang yang terjadi di mimpi, yang ia lihat hari ini lebih mirip seperti mimpi. Adiknya yang tidak pernah muncul sebatang hidung pun muncul dan mengkhawatirkannya, seharusnya dia bahagia bukan?

Iya kan?

Tapi kenapa terasa kosong?

Pemuda Song ini hendak mencolek bahu Chanwoo yang nampak kebingungan saat baru ingat tangannya terinfus.

 _Jadi aku benar-benar sakit? Ini di rumah sakit? Pantas saja...kupikir vampir tidak memerlukan medis..._

"Ah yang lain sedang..."

"Berarti mereka ada disini kan?"

"I-iya," jawab Chanwoo terlihat aneh dengan kegugupannya.

Lalu Yunhyeong menghela nafas lega.

Rasa kosong di dadanya separuh menghilang mendengarnya sampai...

"Ohhh! Pemuda-pemuda tampan yang kebingungan di depan kantin itu temanmu ya, Chanwoo-ya? Teman kakakku juga dong?Asik,kakak punya teman juga!"

...Yunyeong baru menyadari satu hal.

Teman-teman? Apa dia menganggap mereka semua itu temannya? Atau mereka apa menganggapnya teman juga?

Setelah berjuang dan saling menolong hampir setengah tahun ini...Apa tidak aneh jika keterikatan mereka tidak disebut sebagai pertemanan?

 _Murid-murid di kelasku juga menyebutku teman mereka dan kita bisa saling bekerja sama dalam satu kelompok tapi membicarakan keburukkanku di belakang..._

Bukankah seorang Song Yunhyeong yang selalu berdiri sendiri di posisi juara pertamanya dan tak pernah mengandalkan orang lain seharusnya tidak punya teman? Bukankah Song Yunhyeong sendiri pernah menyombongkan dirinya karena bisa sejauh ini berkat usahanya sendiri?

Kemana perginya Song Yunhyeong dulu yang berkoar-koar tidak memerlukan teman karena bisa melakukannya sendiri dan teman itu dianggapnya tidak pernah ada yang setia?

Yunhyeong tercekat.

 _Aku...termakan ucapanku sendiri._

 _Aku...banyak berubah...Apa ini perubahan yang bagus?_

"Jung Chanwoo."

Chanwoo yang baru saja memakan pisang di atas nakas hasil kupasan menoleh. "Nde?"

"Apa aku ini temanmu? Ani, sahabatmu mungkin? Apa aku sahabat kalian semua?" tanyanya lirih, sangat lirih.

"Ya? _Hyung_ bilang apa?"

"Apa aku sangat berharga bagi kalian semua?"

"Tentu saja!" seru kedua remaja yang berbeda jenis kelamin ini.

"Awalnya aku kira _hyung_ itu berharga karena visual luar biasa yang terlalu mulus untuk dibiarkan terluka. Atau karena tak pernah melihat _hyung_ tertawa atau menangis tapi ternyata bukan hanya itu karena kami..."

"...SAYANG PADAMU!" lanjut adiknya, Eunji histeris sebelum mencubiti pipi kakak keduanya itu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kak, apa kakak selama 6 bulan –ani, 3 bulan di dunia baik-baik saja? Kakak terlihat banyak memiliki luka dan kurus...Tangan kakak juga terbentuk, omo! Badannya juga! Astaga kakak lembutku ini kemana perginyaT_T"

"Kkkk~Apa _hyung_ tau kalau Hanbin dan Donghyuk menangis bersama saat melihatmu tak sadar-sadar juga? Jiwon _hyung_ juga tapi pura-pura sok kuat, Jinani _hyung_ juga menangis tapi langsung pergi karena malu! Kita semua benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu dan menunggu saat ini. Ah, apa aku harus memanggil yang lain juga?"

Yunhyeong merasa...senang.

Yunhyeong merasa...begitu dicintai.

Belum pernah selama ini dia merasa begitu dicintai orang lain.

10 tahun ia hidup, Yunhyeong berpikir bahwa dia adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia ini karena semua orang mencintainya. 7 tahun sisanya ia habiskan untuk menyebut dirinya sendiri tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari awal, semua orang menyayanginya karena dia diharapkan akan menggulingkan kekuasaan vampir dan meningkatkan derajat _witch_ , diharapkan membuat kekuasaan vampir semakin kuat, atau takut kehilangan pekerjaan di istana karena posisinya sebagai putera mahkota.

Semua orang menyayanginya dengan alasan, bukan dengan alasan sederhana seperti 'karena dia itu Song Yunhyeong'.

Semua orang menyayanginya agar ke depannya dia bisa dimanfaatkan. Tidak benar-benar ikhlas menyayangi.

Yunhyeong menoleh sejenak ke arah mama yang tetap terlihat anggun dengan posisi membelakangi jendela kamar yang masih gelap namun menunjukkan waktu sebentar lagi mendekati pagi hari untuk ukuran usianya yang tak muda lagi.

 _Apa...aku pantas untuk menerima semua perhatian ini? semua sikap baik ini?_

Mamanya yang sejak awal tidak memasang ekspresi apapun akhirnya tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil.

Sejak awal, Yunhyeong tidak suka dengan manusia dan berhubungan dengan mereka –seperti pertemanan bukan karena manusia itu egois dan munafik.

Tapi karena ia tidak percaya dengan adanya kasih sayang di dunia ini termasuk kasih sayang yang ada dalam hubungan pertemanan.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal kasih sayang...

"Kemana Joongki _hyung_? Aku sudah sangat senang melihat Eunji tapi akan lebih lengkap kalau kita semua berkumpul sekarang dan kembali seperti semu-"

Eunji menghela nafas,. "Kakak kan tau," Bibir bawahnya sedikit ia gigit. "Masa lalu tidak akan bisa terulang dan berubah...sama halnya dengan Joongki _oppa_."

" _Arrayeo geunyang..._ ," Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengeluarkan sangkalan. Mungkin dia belum sepenuhnya sehat, sekarang kepalanya mulai sedikit terasa seperti berputar dan punggungya agak sakit karena dipaksa merubah posisi tubuh dari tidur panjangnya ke duduk selonjor.

"Aku tau _hyung_ daripada siapapun, _hyung_ pasti akan kembali seperti dulu lagi kok. Dia hanya seperti...orang amnesia mungkin?"

Sebut saja Yunhyeong terlalu naif dan berpikir positif. Dia masih percaya dengan kakaknya setelah percobaan pembunuhan tak terhitung jumlahnya. Apa itu bisa dikatakan wajar?

"Ya ya, apalagi setelah pertempuran kemarin seharusnya Joongki _hyung_ akan kembali ke seperti semu-"

"Song Yunhyeong...Jangan banyak mengharapkan kakakmu."

Yunhyeong menatap horror mamanya.

"Ma-maksud mama...apa?"

"Kau lupa atau pura-pura lupa? Pertempuran waktu itu. Otakmu tidak geger kan? Apa kau yakin mereka selamat?"

Rasanya seluruh dunianya runtuh saat itu juga.

"Ja-jadi...mereka...?"

Tiba-tiba saja matanya memanas dan dengan cepat, banyak tumpukkan air di pelupuk matanya.

" _Maldo andwae..._ Joongki _hyung_...?"

Tidak ada yang bersuara. Eunji memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya dalam sembari meremas ujung roknya sementara Chanwoo memasang ekspresi datar.

Mama? Jangan ditanya.

 _Tolong Tuhan, jangan bilang setengah dari rasa kosong di hatiku ini karena kehilangan mereka berdua. Kumohon._

"Ju-junhoe ju-juga?" Sebenarnya Yunhyeong menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakannya. Dia tidak terlalu ingat teriakkan saat sadar tapi ucapan menyakitkan dari mamanya membuatnya yakin bahwa dia meneriakkan nama Junhoe. Tubuhnya juga terasa terlalu bugar, memilih untuk pura-pura lupa atas kejadian ganjil (dengan alasan 'aku kan baru sadar' setelah sadarnya adalah pilihan terbaik untuk tidak menambahkan api, apalagi baik adik dan Chanwoo sendiri terlihat menghindari topik membahas kedua orang tersebut.

Tapi dia tidak bisa berdiam diri sekarang. Yunhyeong pikir semua menghindari topik Goo Junhoe karena dialah inti masalah disini tetapi ternyata tidak, menanyakan perihal kakaknya dan menyakini bahwa kakaknya akan berubah juga tetap sama; tidak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa kau tidak mementingkan kakakmu sendiri daripada bocah itu huh?"

Yunhyeong menatap tajam mamanya. "Dia _soulmate_ ku, mah."

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin dia itu _soulmate_ mu?" Untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda Song ini melihat mamanya yang biasanya melempar senyum (entah palsu atau apa) saat ini menyeringai kecil. "Kau terlanjur pingsan dan dia terlanjut mati."

"MAMA!"

"Kenapa?" Suara Mama Song mengeras. "Aku tidak salah kan? Dia sudah ma-"

"SEMUANYA KELUAR DARI SINI! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHAT KALIAN LAGI! SEMUANYA PERGI! KALIAN SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENYAYANGIKU!"

"Siapa bilang ada yang menyayangimu dengan tulus, sayang?"

"Su-sudah, mah."

"Ja-jangan memancing suasana, Yang Mulia Ra-"

"KUPERINTAHKAN SEMUANYA PERGI!"

 **Brak!**

Sesuai dengan perintahnya, tiba-tiba saja Mama Song, Eunji, dan Chanwoo tertarik menuju ke pintu yang masih terbuka lalu saat mereka sudah berada di luar, pintu langsung terbanting tertutup.

 **Clik.**

Dan terkunci.

Langsung saja Yunhyeong menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan bantal dan terisak disana.

 _Seorang Song Yunhyeong menangis._

 _Song Yunhyeong ternyata bisa menangis._

 _Ternyata bisa merasakan sakit hati juga._

 _Ternyata bisa merasakan kekosongan hati juga._

 _Ternyata bisa...tau cinta juga._

 _Seorang Song Yunhyeong akhirnya menggunakan perasaannya lagi._

 _Tidak mau sakit hati tapi menggunakan perasaan._

 _Konyol, bukankah sudah kuperintakan tidak ada rasa manusiawi dalam berhubungan dengan siapapun?_

 _Lucu._

 _Aku seperti manusia saja._

 _Padahal bukan._

 _Dari awal memang aku tidak seharusnya hidup._

 _Kalau aku tidak ada, kakak pasti tidak kesulitan menjadi tahta karena anak lelaki satu-satunya._

 _Kalau aku tidak ada, tidak ada manusia tidak jelas jenisnya dan menyusahkan semua orang._

 _Kalau aku tidak ada, tidak ada juga persaingan antara kakak dan Junhoe._

 _Mungkin tidak ada dan tidak mengenal siapa itu Goo Junhoe._

"Hah."

"Haha."

"Hahaha."

"Bodoh sekali kau, kemana Song Yunhyeong yang hidup sekedar hidup? Yang hidup hanya untuk melihat kakaknya yang pastinya tidak akan sebaik dulu? Song Yunhyeong yang gila perhatian dan egois? Yunhyeong yang hidup berusaha tanpa ada perasaan dan teman tetapi memimpikan hidup normal layaknya manusia? Yunhyeong yang tidak suka manusia karena tidak setia dan tidak suka manusia jenis aneh karena merusak hidupnya?"

"KAU SAJA BUKAN MANUSIA BODOH, BERHENTI MENGHARAPKAN HIDUP NORMAL DAN LANJUTKAN SAJA MEMBENCI DIRIMU SENDIRI!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawanya masih berlanjut saat tubuhnya yang sempat telentang untuk bertemu muka dengan bantal kembali terduduk sempurna.

Ia memandang kedua telapak tangannya dengan ekspresi jijik.

 _Sihir sialan ini...Kalau saja...Kalau saja..._

Kali ini dia kembali merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh dirinya saat setuju untuk mengikuti Joongki keluar dari istana.

'... _tidak apa-apa aku kehilangan semuanya. Aku lebih memilih kehilangan sihirku ketimbang kehilangan kakak!'_

 _Seharusnya...Sejak awal sihirku ini lebih baik tidak ada saja. Disegel saja terus sampai mati._

.

.

.

" _Appa_?"

"Wah, aku terkejut."

"Jangan berpura-pura punya ekspresi, yah. Aku tau pasti kabar aku sudah siuman itu tersebar kemana-mana. Suara dan wajahmu pasti sangat datar dan itu tidak cocok sama sekali."

"Haha, baik-baik. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena bisa keluar dari sana dan berubah menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik lagi setelah kumasukkan kesana."

"..."

"Inikah yang kudapatkan darimu hm? Ayah tidak becanda bilang bahwa ayah terkejut kau ternyata _menelepon._ "

"Rasanya aku mau sumpah serapah kalau ayah tanya responku."

"Aneh rasanya menyebut dirimu ayah dan kau menyebut dirimu sendiri ayah."

"Aku tau. Jadi ada apa?"

"... _Appa_ sama sekali tidak berubah."

"Apa yang kau harapkan huh?"

"Benar juga, di dunia kejam ini tidak ada yang bisa lagi kuharap-"

"Dengarkan aku sebentar."

"Untuk apa? Semuanya percuma. Kau juga sudah terlalu lambat untuk mengajakku bicara. Kemana saja kau selama ini? Membiarkanku remaja sendiri? Kau pikir karena sikapmu itu, aku akan dewasa dan mandiri sendirian seperti Joongki? Sekarang aku sudah besar, aku bisa memutuskan pilihanku sendiri dan tidak akan mendengar kata-kata-"

"Kakakmu belum mati."

"A-apa?"

"Joongki. Song Joongki. Joongki _mu_ belum mati."

.

.

.

 **Tok tok tok!**

" _H-hyung?_ Kau di dalam?"

"Yak! _Paboya_! Kau pikir dia akan menyaut huh?"

"E-eh iya, benar juga ya..."

Donghyuk asik berdebat dengan Hanbin yang mengulas senyum kikuk saat Jinhwan merengsak maju.

"Biar aku saja."

 **Tok tok tok!**

Semuanya terdiam.

"Halo, Song Yunhyeong."

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Ini aku, Kim Jinhwan. _Hyung_ mu."

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Aku tau kau mendengarkanku. Aku tidak mengharapkan responmu karena aku tau kau pasti sangat terguncang sekarang jadi dengarkan saja-"

"Untuk apa mendengarkanmu. Semuanya sia-sia. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Aku sudah tamat, kerajaan yang diagung-agungkan raja vampir itu sudah tamat."

"Song Yunhyeong, dengarkan aku dulu-"

"Memangnya kau siapa sampai aku harus mendengarkanmu? Sampai aku harus menurut padamu? Hanya karena lebih tua kan? Kau bukan _hyung_ ku, bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Teman? Sahabat? Hah, tidak mungkin. Itu tidak pernah ada."

"Aku, Song Yunhyeong tidak akan pernah mempunyai teman ataupun sahabat."

"Yunhyeong _hyung,_ tolong dengarkan sebentar."

"UNTUK APA AKU MENDENGARKAN KALIAN? KALIAN BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA! MENDENGAR SUARA KELUARGAKU SAJA AKU TIDAK AKAN MENURUT!"

"Ah, tunggu dulu. Apa aku punya keluarga? Hahahaha~"

" _O-oppa..._ "

Yunhyeong yang tengah menatap jendela ruang rawatnya langsung mengepalkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah; dipaksakannya untuk mencabut jarum infus disana.

"Kau pikir aku akan terpengaruh, _nae dongsaengie_?"

"Terkejut ya? Aku memang seperti ini, haha."

"Song Yunhyeong itu dibuat seharusnya tak memiliki hati agar pemerintahan akan ada di tangannya."

"Song Yunhyeong yang kau kenal dulu sudah lama mati, semenjak kepergian tanpa aba-aba dari adiknya."

"Ka-kakak..Hiks!" Eunji mengusap kasar airmatanya yang menitik. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karenanya. "Ma-maafkan aku karena aku salah kak...Aku harus cepat-cepat dinikahkan agar tidak terlibat _forced_ karena keluarga kita berada di kelas tertinggi vampir dan memiliki dua orang vampir laki-laki-"

"Aku tidak bertanya dan tidak peduli."

"Ka-kakak..." **bruk!**

"Astaga! Song Eunji!"

" _Nu-nuna_! Sadarlah!"

"A-ayo bantu dia berdiri!"

Yunhyeong masih terus menatap langit yang perlahan menunjukkan cahayanya.

Percakapan telepati dengan sang ayah masih terus terngiang di kepalanya.

 _"_ _Ma-maksud ayah?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Kau akan tau sendiri nanti. Ini keputusan kakakmu untuk menghilang jadi aku tidak berhak untuk ikut campur masalahnya. Tunggu saja sampai dia muncul."_**

 _"_ _Apa kakak..."_

 ** _"_** ** _Ya, benar. Dia merasa berdosa karena menyakitimu. Untuk alasan perilaku kasarnya sebelum hari itu, aku tidak berhak untuk menjelaskannya."_**

 _"_ _Bagaimana dengan Junhoe?"_

 ** _"_** ** _..."_**

 _"_ _Appa?"_

 ** _"_** ** _..."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Jujur saja."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ayah tidak menyukai anak itu."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tapi itu alasan terlalu objektif, masih banyak keunggulannya dibandingkan kesalahannya. Sebagai raja seharusnya, aku bijaksana."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Namun ini menyangkut anakku sendiri. Dan benar kata pepatah, ketika nilai setitik rusak susu sebelanga wajar manusia hanya melihat kesalahannya saja."_**

 _"_ _Tapi kita bukan manusia."_

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tau."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak bisa selamanya menghalangi kalian berdua karena bagaimanapun kalian sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. itu bukan hakku dan tidak berarti apa-apa karena kalian berdua nampaknya sama-sama keras kepala untuk sekedar menurut."_**

 _"_ _Tapi dia nampak tidak mencariku sama seka-"_

 ** _"_** ** _Belum dan aku tidak tau alasannya."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Datang saja ke sekolahmu pagi nanti, kau bisa menemuinya."_**

Sudah Yunyeong putuskan.

Hari ini, hari dimana kesadarannya kembali, dia akan kembali juga ke sekolah.

Hidup seperti manusia.

Bertingkah seperti manusia.

Rasanya rindu juga 'berpura-pura' dan hidup mulus seperti dulu.

Ah, tidak.

Apakah hidupnya akan monoton atau sama saja seperti dulu setelah semuanya terjadi?

Yunhyeong jadi tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan 'teman-teman'nya.

Apa mereka merindukannya?

Ah, bukan itu pertanyaannya.

Apa mereka mengingatnya? Mungkin saja nama Song Yunhyeong sudah terhapusnya atau dimaki-maki.

 **...**

 **Telan sj aku**

 **Aku rela**

 **:")**

 **HEBEDE NDUTTTT /ala nam joo hyuk di weightlifting kim bok joo/**

 **CIE 20 TAHUN:")**

 **CIE BARENGAN ABANG RASA ADEKNYA HANBIN KESAYANGANMU (re: Changkyun)**

 **CIE BARENGAN MOONBIN (aih kok bisa, siapa yang lahir duluan coba?!)**

 **CIE UDAH GEDE:") BISA MINUM SEPERTI HARAPANMU DONG DEK (halah, gabisa minum juga kek June:")**

 **CIE DIRAYAIN YG(?) YANG KEDUA KALINYA(?) EHE.**

 **Harapannya? Gausah ya, kamu kan udah punya harapan dari pensmu yang ngaku istri itu:) kamu mah jadi harapanku sj tq ((cukup ikon kambek aja kok, stop jepang-jepangan tlg:"))**

 **(((((btw ini buat yang request yunjunnya cepat. Tolong ini sudah pangkas berapa part ya)))**


	26. We Meet Again

**Title : (Bad) Blood #25 [We Meet Again]**

 **authornim : innochanuw**

 **disc : warn!boyxboy! boyslove! violet-word-and-action? Fantasy! Drama?! Rate-up?! –plis the plot is mine, the characters are belongs to their family and agency. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~!**

 **Cast : all ikon's members, song jaerim (SM's model and actor), f(x)'s victoria song, song joongki (actor), song hye kyo (actress), pair : yunjun? Junhyeong?**

.

.

.

Yunhyeong memandang asing ke arah bangunan yang akan ia masuki nanti.

Tangannya bergerak menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Aneh. Rasanya aneh.

Seragamnya masih rapih tergantung saat ia sampai. Rumahnya juga tidak sedikitpun terlihat berbeda pengeculian baju-bajunya banyak yang baru dan seperti baru dicuci.

Tiga bulan menghilang seharusnya itu semua berbau apek atau berdebu kan?

Atau ada yang merapihkan kamarnya? Song Hye Kyo?

Mungkinkah waktu di bumi sudah dipermainkan? Bukan tiga bulan melainkan sehari dua hari mengingat sang ayah tau rencana putera keduanya ini?

Tapi rasanya lebih tidak mungkin. Ayahnya tidak akan sepeduli itu dan memanjakannya seperti itu.

Tapi tetap saja aneh.

Saat ia berhasil menapakkan kaki ke depan halaman bangunan besar yang disebut-sebut sekolah itu, biasanya penjaga sekolah akan menyapanya tetapi hari ini beliau lebih nampak seperti tak percaya.

Apa berita 'kecelakaannya' menyebar kemana-mana?

Atau dia benar-benar menghilang selama 3 bulan?

Tunggu dulu, dia belum mati kan?

Yunhyeong mengulas senyum canggung kepada penjaga sekolah yang terangah, mengucapkan salam lalu berlari ke dalam gedung dengan kikuk. Sekolahnya terasa begitu asing dan 6 bulan lamanya, yang ia ketahui hanya menjaga diri dengan fisik bukan otak lagi.

Bisa saja tanganya mendadak kaku saat menulis –atau lupa cara menulis.

Bisa saja kakinya gemetar saat disuruh maju ke depan.

Atau bisa saja kemampuan otaknya berkurang karena sudah lama tak diasah.

 _Ah, itu sih tidak mungkin._

Pemuda Song ini menghela nafas lega setelah pemikiran terlalu percaya dirinya menyeruak masuk ke dalam otak. Dia bersyukur setidaknya seorang Song Yunhyeong tidak sepenuhnya kehilangan jati diri-

 ** _SIINGGGG_**

Tangan kanannya yang belum juga menjauh kembali menggaruk tengkuknya.

" _Ann-yeong_?"

Tidak ada yang bersuara.

Semuanya berhenti beraktivitas.

Tetapi pandangan mereka semua tertuju padanya yang sepertinya penghuni kelas terakhir yang masuk.

 ** _Glek~_**

"Aku tidak salah kelas kan?"tanyanya agak ragu sebelum berpura-pura mengulas senyum lebar.

"Oh ayolah! Kalian melupakanku? Teganya! Ini aku astaga, Song Yunhyeong! Wah wah tidak tau diuntung sekali ya kali-"

"Brengsek, sedang apa kau disini?"

Yunhyeong memutar badannya, bersiap mengomel pada siapa gerangan yang berani berucap sekasar itu padanya.

Namun justru yang ia lakukan hanya menahan nafas.

Lalu menatap lekat matanya.

 _Oh astaga._

"Ah, sialan," Yang bersangkutan menghela nafas sebelum bersandar pada pintu kelas yang baru saja ditutup.

"Padahal aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu secepat ini, melihatmu itu mengingatkanku pada kakak sialan itu. Pasti lukanya belum sembuh, mau sebanyak apapun dia meminum darah _soulmate_ nya.

"Siapa yang memberitaumu kalau aku disini? Ibuku? Aish _jin-_ "

"Ayahku."

"Hm?"

Yunhyeong kembali mengulas senyum kikuk, perlahan tangannya menjauh dari tengkuknya.

"Raja vampir maksudku, ya Sang Mulia Raja."

Tentu saja, dia terkejut dengan sebutan 'ayah' tersebut.

"Oh. Kalau begitu pasti ibuku menyebarkan beritanya kemana-mana, hah dasar ibu-i-"

"Kau aslinya banyak bicara ya," Pemuda manis ini mengulas senyum lebar, kali ini benar-benar tulus dari lubuk hatinya. Hatinya terasa lega dan nyaman disaat bersamaan.

"Padahal kau bilang tidak suka manusia dan hidupnya," Senyumnya semakin melebar. Ada sesuatu yang hangat menyusup ke dalam ruang hatinya tetapi sedetik kemudian, dia tersadar dan buru-buru mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah ya, selamat datang di dunia manusia penuh tipu daya ini. Oh, atau harusnya aku mengatakan itu untuk diriku sendiri?" Yunhyeong terkikik kecil. "Aku tidak menyangka akan semudah ini menemukanku tapi...senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Goo Jun-"

Pemuda Song ini terkesiap.

Junhoe membalas uluran tangannya dan menjabatnya erat.

Terlalu erat.

Dan terlalu lama.

Sejak dulu, Yunhyeong selalu diajarkan kakaknya untuk memandang lawan bicaranya tepat di matanya demi menjaga sopan santun.

Tapi Joongki tidak pernah mengajarkannya untuk jangan memalingkan wajah saat mata lawan bicaramu balas menatap, menatap lebih dalam?

"Panggil saja aku Jun. Jun saja seperti biasa."

Belum sempat Yunhyeong selesai memandangi yang bersangkutan, Junhoe lebih cepat menarik tangannya kembali.

Dan perasaan hangat serta nyaman di hatinya langsung menghilang.

"Nah semuanya, berhenti pura-pura. Aku tau kalian tidak berpengaruh dan tidak terkejut. Dan satu lagi," Yunhyeong sama sekali tidak tau duduk perkaranya sampai tiba-tiba tangan kanannya ditarik dan dijunjung tinggi-tinggi ke atas oleh Junhoe.

"Kita kedatangan vampir baru. Dia lebih tinggi kastanya dari aku dan kalian semua," Senyum miring terulas di bibirnya. "Dia dari kelas satu. Jangan berani macam-macam padanya oke?"

 _Tu-tunggu dulu_.

Yunhyeong buru-buru menarik tangannya yang masih dicekal oleh Junhoe saat satu persatu anak di dalam kelasnya mulai mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali dan menatap linglung ke arah mereka berdua.

 _I-ini salah paham! Aish, Goo Junhoe mau membuat kamu kita musnah ya?! aduh, ini semua teman sekelasku; pasti mereka akan langsung jijik dan menja-_

"Wah, senang rasanya kedatangan member baru," Pemuda Song ini berhenti melakukan usaha sia-sianya dan menoleh. Salah satu temannya; seperti anak basket sungguh ia lupa semuanya berjalan lurus menghampiri mereka.

"Apalagi itu kau, Yunhyeong _-ie._ Vampir istimewa yang sudah kami tunggu-tunggu. Akhirnya kau sadar dan mau mengakui dirimu sendiri ya?"

 _Tu-tunggu dulu._

Ekspresi semua teman sekelasnya yang kebingung berusaha menjadi wajah cemerlang saat tertimpa cahaya matahari yang memantul.

Saat itulah, Yunhyeong baru menyadari sesuatu.

Julukkan kelasnya sebagai kelas terbaik dalam bidang apapun dan visual.

Kulit pucat dan bersinar mereka.

Tubuh tegap menjulang dan bagus bak model.

Aura dan bau yang berbeda.

Saat satu persatu dari mereka mulai tertawa kecil, sepasang gigi taring panjang mereka cukup menyilaukan untuk tidak diperhatikan.

 _Berarti sejak awal..._

 _._

.

.

 **(Junhoe's POV)**

Saat pertama kali masuk sebagai murid baru pengganti Song Yunhyeong –tidak, lebih tepatnya ketika aku menginjakkan kaki di depan kelas ini, aku langsung merasakan aura berbeda.

Sudah sekitar 5 atau 6 tahun, aku tidak 'belajar' dan bergaul dengan vampir jadi saat itu, semuanya terasa samar tetapi familiar.

Saat aku membuka pintu kelas, refleks aku menahan napas.

Bau phenomoes dimana-mana.

Aku melemparkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kelas dan mendapati satu persatu mata mereka berkilat berwarna merah saat bertemu pandang denganku; refleks tubuh ketika melihat sesama vampirnya.

Semuanya.

Tanpa pengecualian.

Tanpa sadar, gigiku bergemeletuk saat guru sibuk mengenalkan diriku.

Ini sudah akhir semester dan aku yakin bahwa ini benar-benar kelas Yunhyeong.

Tapi semua teman sekelasnya yang ternyata vampir ini...?

 _What the heck!_

.

.

"Tidak usah terlihat terkejut seperti itu."

Yunhyeong menoleh ke arahku dengan sepasang mata besarnya yang tak berhenti membulat.

"Ta-tapi yang benar saja! Oi, Sungjae- _ya_ Sungmin- _ya_! Kalian ini benar-benar vampir juga?" Dengan bodohnya, anak ini menegur dua bocah vampir yang tengah bercanda seakan kejadian beberapa menit lalu bukanlah suatu masalah.

Kedua bocah itu menoleh lalu menyunggingkan senyum lebar sampai taring mereka kembali terlihat layaknya anak kembar.

"Haruskah aku memulai menggigit makhluk hidup?"

"Atau minum bekal darah?"

"A-ah tidak perlu, tidak usah repot-repot," Yunhyeong buru-buru memegangi kepalanya sebelum telungkup di atas meja, persis seperti manusia tanpa tulang –atau vampir?

Aku menarik salah satu alisku.

Dia lebih terkejut mengetahui teman-temannya vampir bukannya terkejut karena sekelas dengan vampir?

Apa dia tidak tau selama setahun di kelas ini, nyawanya berada dalam bahaya?

"Ya, Minwoo _-ya_ , kau juga bukan manusi-"

"Ah, berisik kau," Vampir yang tadi menyambut kami menyaut dari ujung barisan meja lain.

"Hfttttt."

"Terima kenyataan saja," jawabku santai sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tas.

Jurnal tua milik sesepuhku.

"Ta-tapi semuanya...Aigo...Pasti aku bermimpi ya?"

"Mau kugigit lagi sampai kehilangan darah? Aku tidak keberatan."

"Y-yha!" Yunhyeong menjerit cukup keras untuk ukuran meja kami yang berada di pojokkan kiri. "I-ini di kelas tau! Sekolah! Kalau ada yang sampai dengar bagaimana?"

"Yaudah," Salah satu bahuku naik. "Tinggal hidup nomaden lagi, kau pasti sudah tak asing dengan hidup seperti itu kan?"

"Ya! Anak ini! Ck!"

"Ketimbang dari itu semua," Aku sudah memasang posisi untuk membaca buku dengan nyaman tetapi konsentrasi belum juga kutemukan. "Kau tidak terkejut sekelas dengan vampir?"

"Eh?" Dia mengerjap pelan sebelum memegangi dagunya, nampak berpikir.

"Oh iya ya, benar juga. Kenapa aku tidak terkejut ya?"

Bodoh.

"Benar juga, aneh karena jarang ada guru atau murid kelas lain yang suka berada disini...Apa karena bau mereka familiar, saking familiarnya aku tidak merasa aneh? Tapi selama 2 tahun bersama mereka kan aku belum mengingat masa lalu-"

"2 tahun?" Ulangku berusaha tak nampak terkejut.

Yunhyeong mengangguk antusias.

Aku menghela napas dan langsung menutup bacaanku.

Moodku hancur.

"2 tahun? Dan kau tidak sadar? Bagaimana sebuah sekolah tidak mengacak-"

"Itu karena ini kelas unggulan," potongnya terdengar begitu polos dan lugu.

Aku tertawa miris.

Ayahnya –tidak maksudku Raja Vampir sialan itu...dia saking ingin anaknya menjadi vampir agar tidak ada pengkhianat rela melakukan hal segila ini?

Apa jadinya kalau sampai bau witch tiba-tiba tercium karena vampir di dekatnya hanya ada kakaknya saja?

Orang itu mau melihat jasad anaknya dicabik-cabik ternyata.

"Ini memang sudah disengaja."

Atau kalau tidak tercabik-cabik karena bau _witch_ , maka karena bau darah bangsawan yang selalu lezat.

"Apa?"

Aku menggeleng pelan.

Orang tua tidak waras.

"Bukan apa-apa," Jari telunjukku terarah ke seorang guru muda yang baru saja memasuki kelas. "Pelajaran sudah dimulai. Kuharap kau tidak semakin bodoh karena 6 bulan disana."

"Y-ya! Yang harus kau khawatirkan itu otakmu tau!"

.

.

"Woah! Bagaimana bisa tak ada satupun guru yang curiga aku yang sudah 3 bulan ini tak hadir-"

"Pengendalian otak tau. Atau mau singkatnya, hipnotis saja."

"Satu sekolah?!"

Aku menggeleng. "Hanya segelintir. Contohnya satpam tadi pagi."

Mata besarnya perlahan memincing. "Kau ini membuntuti-"

"Tidak, aku bisa mengetahui tentangmu karena kita–"

"Apa?" tanyanya terlihat kebingungan.

 _–_ _soulmate._

Buru-buru aku melempar pandangan ke jendela. "Tidak jadi."

"Heh? Kau ini kenapa sih? Berbeda sekali."

"Kau juga berbeda," sahutku sedatar mungkin. "Ternyata kau ini setan berwujud malaikat. Di hutan dulu kau tidak seperti ini."

"Eih, tentu saja itu berbeda!" Yunhyeong mengelak keras-keras. Saat ini, kita tinggal menunggu sampai jam pelajaran berakhir baru istirahat makan siang diperbolehkan keluar.

"Hutan itu ada seleksi alam, yang terkuat yang hidup. Kalian juga menyebalkan jadi wajar kalau aku membalasnya dengan-"

"Siapa ya yang berkoar-koar akan menggunakan otak daripada otot."

"Hei!"

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku.

"Tuh kan!" Tiba-tiba saja jari telunjuknya menyentuh ujung hidungku. "Kau berubah! Astaga, ini membuatku merinding saja!"

Tak sampai sedetik, aku sadar akan sesuatu.

Apa aku pantas menyebut diriku _soulmate_? Setelah apa yang terjadi 6 tahun lalu?

Apa seorang pendosa sepertiku panas? Dosaku ini...tidak akan pernah bisa ditebus sebanyak apapun aku memohon.

"Menjauhlah dariku."

 ** _KRINGGG!_**

"Nah kan, kau mulai la-"

"Kubilang menjauh dariku!" Aku menepis jarinya yang masih menyentuhku tetapi tepisanku justru ditahan olehnya dan tangan kananku ditarik.

"Sudah istirahat, ayo temani aku ke kantin!"

Aku tertawa sinis. Terlalu sinis dan keterlaluan jika dia tidak mengetahui maksudku.

"Untuk apa?" Tawaku semakin mengeras seiring dengan semakin sedikitnya vampir di dalam kelas. Apa mereka bodoh? Mereka terlalu menikmati hidup sebagai manusia ya? Dasar vampir tak berkelas.

"Tentu saja untuk bersenang-senang! Ayo-"

 ** _SRETT!_**

Aku menarik paksa tanganku tetapi Yunhyeong jauh lebih cepat dalam membaca pergerakkanku.

Sayangnya, itu mengorbankan kulit pergelangan tanganku yang harus terluka karena kuku vampirnya yang tak sengaja keluar.

Mungkin dia sudah kesal dan marah padaku.

Yunhyeong juga sejak dulu tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku; percuma hebat dalam segala hal kalau tidak bisa mengendalikannya.

"He-hei, maafkan aku oke? A-aku tidak bermaksud."

"Pergilah."

"Heh?"

"Aku vampir dan aku tidak suka manusia."

Matanya sedikit membesar sebelum tangan kanannya kembali menarik diri.

"O-oke, tidak mau diobati?"

"Tidak usah memikirkanku."

"AYO YUNHYEONGIE! PPALI NAWA!"

Aku memiringkan sedikit kepalaku untuk melihat siapa gerangan di depan pintu itu.

Ah, anak kelas sebelah.

Dan mereka manusia.

"IYA IYA AKU AKAN KESANA, SABAR DONG.

"Aku akan cepat kembali untuk membeli plester. Tunggu aku oke?"

"Tidak usah repot-re-"

Hah.

Kebiasaan.

Yunhyeong sudah terlanjut berlari menuju ke pintu kelas lalu melambaikan tangan padaku layaknya manusia.

Aku tidak suka manusia tapi aku tidak berhak untuk melarangnya hidup seperti manusia, itu urusan dan pilihannya sendiri.

Aku memandangi luka di pergelangan tangannya yang darahnya perlahan mengering dan lama kelamaan luka tersebut hilang tak berbekas.

Apa dia lupa kalau aku sudah meminum darahnya sampai nyaris habis?

Saat lukaku sudah sepenuhnya tertutup dan tak tercium bau darah lagi, aku mengulas senyum tipis.

Pada akhirnya, aku tau satu hal.

Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi _soulmate_ siapapun.

 **...tbc**

 **lah junenya baper wkwk .g /digaplok**

 **HAIII HAHAHA /stress**

 **iya stress. bikin makalah haha haha hah ha h hhhh hft**

 **sepertinya mau mengambil hiatus lagi:( cuma gatel apdet bad blood, boyfriend tsun soalnya gaena:(**

 **asik nih udah ada june pov wkwkwkwk jadi lebih mudah membaca pikiran runyam june, yagak .g**


	27. Stay (Away)

**Title : (Bad) Blood #26 [Stay (Away) ]**

 **authornim : innochanuw**

 **disc : warn!boyxboy! boyslove! Violet-word-and-action? Fantasy! Drama?! Rate-up?! –plis the plot is mine, the characters are belongs to their family and agency. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~!**

 **Cast : all ikon's members, song jaerim (SM's model and actor), f(x)'s victoria song, song joongki (actor), song hye kyo (actress), pair : yunjun? Junhyeong?**

.

.

.

 **Junhoe's pov**

"GOO JUNHOEEEE..."

Aku menghela nafas.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Jun. Aku muak dengan nama 'Goo Junhoe' atau 'Junhoe'."

Saat terdengar kursi berderit dan pundakku ditepuk pun, aku masih memandangi langit melalui jendela kelas ini.

Jadi...seperti ini dunia manusia? Hebat juga, makhluk menjijikan yang lemah ini bisa berkembang dan membangun kota sampai sebesar ini.

Tak sadar, senyum miring kusunggingkan.

Menjijikan tetaplah menjijikan. Lucu rasanya melihat diriku sendiri saat ini di dunia manusia dan berpura-pura menjadi bagian dari mereka (meski secara teknis tidak karena satu kelas ini penuh dengan vampir) dengan berperan sebagai murid sekolah, bukannya menyerang mereka atau apalah itu yang dulu dilakukan nenek moyang kami dulu.

Dunia berubah dan kami selaku penghuninya juga harus bisa menyesuaikan diri jika ingin terus bertahan hidup, tapi apa vampir berubah? Kami bahkan tidak pernah bebas atau meninggalkan sarang seperti kaum lain.

Senyumnya semakin melebar.

Tentu saja tidak.

"Hei, kau tersenyum-senyum begitu karena alkoholnya sejuk atau berusaha menahan sakit? Seram juga melihat-Ah! Kenapa kau menepisku? Alkoholnya jadi tumpah dan terbuang percuma!"

Aku menatapnya dingin saat dia berjongkok di hadapan botol putih yang menumpahkan cairan berbau menyengat.

"Kau tidak tau butuh banyak perjuangan untuk mendapatkannya tanpa terus ditanyakan 'kena-"

"Itu tidak perlu."

Yunhyeong –yang sedaritadi menggangguku melotot. "Kenapa? Kau bahkan sekarat saat terkena cakaran vampir yang kelasnya lebih rendah karena kemampuan menyembukanmu ren-"

"Tapi aku sudah meminum darahmu jadi pengobatan untuk manusia itu tidak berguna karena aku kembali menjadi 'vampir' lagi."

"Oh, apalagi aku meminumnya dalam jumlah sangat banyak. Mungkin bisa bertahan hingga 5 atau 6 tahun lagi."

Samar-samar, aku bisa melihat semburat-semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

Konyol.

Apa yang salah? Aku hanya meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini dengan berkata jujur. Daritadi dia memperlakukanku seakan-akan aku ini sangat lemah, seakan-akan aku ini manusia padahal setelah meminum darah setelah sekian lamanya, teutama kau sudah melakukan _blood bond_ dan berhasil maka vampir tersebut akan seperti terlahir kembali dan menjadi lebih kuat.

Dan aku tidak suka itu.

Aku tidak suka vampir dan membenci diriku sendiri terlahir sebagai vampir.

"A-ah iya, aku lupa...hehe. Ternyata efek meminum darah bisa sehebat itu ya? Lalu kenapa kau tidak meminum darah saja sejak dulu? Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan mempunyai bekas jahit-" Aku belum mengatakan apapun tetapi tiba-tiba dia menutup mulutnya sendiri, nampak terkejut.

"A-ah ya, aku baru ingat. Kau trauma akan darah karena Sejeong mati kehabisan darah yang kau minum di tanganmu sendi-"

"Dan kau nyaris bernasib sama dengannya, dalam kondisi yang nyaris sama pula."

"Hah?" Yunhyeong terlihat sedikit kebingungan tetapi aku menggeleng.

"Bukan apa-apa."

 _Dan kau nyaris bernasib sama dengannya, dalam kondisi yang nyaris sama pula._

 _Kalau nasibmu benar-benar sama dengannya, aku akan sangat membenci diriku sendiri. Membenci diriku yang terlahir sebagai vampir, mahkluk yang mencintai sesuatu dengan cara tidak normal –semakin kau menyukainya, semakin besar keinginannmu untuk meminum darahnya yang otomatis membuatnya cepat mati._

Penjelasanku tidak akan penting dan sia-sia saja dijabarkan.

Aku menghela nafas sebelum menatap ke kolong meja, ke arah kedua kakiku.

"Jadi kau sudah tau masalah Sejeong."

"Itu karena kau dan kakak terus saja membahasnya seakan-akan itu sesuatu yang menohok hati dan harus dikenang dalam sejarah agar tidak terjadi lagi..."

Suaranya agak memelan dan itu bagus. Aku bisa tuli mendengar suara riangnya yang menggelikan.

"Sejeong itu...manusia."

"Nde?" Meskipun terdengar terkejut tetapi nada yang digunakannya biasa saja. "Lalu kenapa kalau manusia?"

"Makanya aku membenci manusia karena hanya hisapan saja sudah tewas, makanya aku tak pernah bernafas di tempat yang sama dengan manusia-manusia busuk ini."

"Ya! Tentu saja! Vampir lebih kuat! Dan lagi kau itu laki-laki dan dia perempuan, aku saja nyaris tewas karena darahku diminum oleh-"

Yunhyeong tampak tersentak sebentar sebelum mengangguk kecil dan menundukkan kepalanya. Aku agak kasian padanya tetapi memang seharusnya masalah ini tidak pernah dibahas secara publik kraena berupa aib dan juga tamparan besar bagi vampir agar ini tak terjadi lagi."

"Kenapa kau tidak menjenguk kakakmu? Dia lebih membutuhkan-"

"Aku takut akan ada nakas melayang," ringisnya."Lagipula kau saja baik-baik saja apalagi-"

"Karena aku meminum darahmu, darah bangsawan sedangkan yang dia punya hanyalah darah manusia. Darah manusia memang tak kalah lezat tetapi tak bisa mengalahkan milik bangsawan."

Yunhyeong terlihat ingin berbicara lagi tetapi cepat-cepat, dia menutup bibirnya.

Suasana berubah menjadi canggung jadi yang kulakukan hanyalah menunjukkan lukaku tadi yang sekarang sudah lenyap.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, mungkin saja luka di punggungku juga sudah lenyap."

"Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengurus-"

"Tapi yang kupunya hanya tinggal kau dan..." Aku agak terkejut saat melihatnya mengulas senyum gentir. Bukankah dia sedang berperan menjadi manusia yang pura-pura ceria?

"Joongki _hyung_ kalau dia belum mati. Eunji sepertinya sudah satu pemikiran dengan mama dan teman-temanmu yang lain-"

"Juga menyetujui keputusan Sang Ratu," Aku menghela nafas. "Makanya segelmu itu sepertinya sudah dibuka agar kau bisa pulih dengan cepat. Aneh melihatmu disini kalau itu disuruh Sang Ratu apalagi Chanwoo dan yang lain."

"Jadi apa sebenarnya alasanmu diam-diam kesini? Cepat atau lambat, semuanya akan menemukanmu dan memaksamu untuk menjauh dariku yang dianggap berbahaya," lanjutku pada akhirnya berhasil menanyainya.

"Karena yang kupunya hanya kau dan kakak-"

"Dia belum mati. Kau bisa menemui-"

"TAPI DIA TIDAK ADA! AKU TIDAK TAU DIA DIMANA!"

Song Yunhyeong tetaplah Song Yunhyeong. Meski dia berusaha menahan emosinya agar terlihat baik di depan semua orang dan supaya penyamarannya tak ketahuan, pengontrolan dirinya masih buruk.

"Kau bisa mencarinya," Aku menyeringai. "Seperti kau yang menemukanku."

"Itu karena kau _soulmate_ ku! Kita sudah terikat _blood-_ "

"Siapa bilang aku mau menjadi _soulmate_ mu?"

Seringaianku semakin lebar sementara sepasang mata lawan bicaraku terbelak kaget.

"Aku meminum darahmu karena aku tau darah bangsawan itu ternyata paling efektif ketimbang darah manusia, aku sudah mengujicobanya dengan darah Sejeong, makanya aku tidak menyesal melakukannya."

"Seharusnya manusia tidak semudah itu mati saat diminum darahnya, apalagi vampir sepertimu tetapi aku berbeda, aku memerlukan darah lebih banyak ketimbang yang diperlukan vampir biasa karena kekuataanku juga lebih besar. Itu alasan mengapa aku menjadi kandidat Raja selanjutnya, aku berbahaya dan liar –jauh sebelum mengenalmu atau Sejeong kalau tidak diawasi. Makanya aku diasingkan."

"Bahkan aku membenci vampir –apalagi campuran sepertimu. Tidak jelas dan menjijikan. Sebaiknya kalian mati saja sa-"

"Aku melawan kakakmu karena dia menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan darah terbaik dan agar sainganku berkurang, siapa di dunia ini yang tidak mau posisi menggiurkan itu sih?" Aku terkekeh pelan. "Sialnya aku ternyata benar-benar ditakdirkan untuk terikat denganmu, apakah ini karma?"

"Ah tidak-tidak, ini keberuntungan. Aku bisa naik kasta kalau terikat denganmu, kastaku bisa melakuakan kudeta dan berkuasa. Anakku juga nanti bisa menjadi lebih kuat lagi dan mengalahkan semuanya."

"Aku bersikap baik dan melindungimu karena darahmu dan kita...sama bukan? Kau dulu juga liar setelah tau jati dirimu dan bertindak seenaknya? Sayangnya, kau tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu itu jadi mulai dari sekarang, aku tidak akan peduli padamu lagi karena sudah mendapatkan yang kuingin-"

 **PLAK!**

Aku tertawa keras.

"Aku awalnya mau minta maaf padamu karena kekuataanku yang tak terkontrol ini melukaimu tapi tidak jadi. Ternyata kau tidak berubah –justru makin parah. Kau benar-benar brengsek, aku jadi yakin kalau kau ini Goo Junhoe yang dimaksudkan oleh kakakku. Tak heran dia menyuruhku menjauhimu."

"Seharusnya aku membunuhmu saat kita bertemu lagi."

Yunhyeong berlari dengan wajah memerah padam, semerah telapak tangannya setelah menamparku.

Tapi aku belum puas.

"KAU BISA MELAKUKANNYA, KAU BISA MEMBUNUHKU SEKARANG JUGA. AYO BUNUH AKU! BAHKAN AKU BISA MEMUKULKU LEBIH SAKIT DARI INI, ATAU KAU TERLALU TAKUT HUH?!"

"MATI SAJA KAU, GOO JUNHOE! AKU JUGA TIDAK AKAN PEDULI LAGI PADAMU."

Yunhyeong teriak sangat keras sebelum menutup pintu kelas dengan kasar.

Aku tersenyum dibuatnya.

Ini lebih baik.

Ini sudah benar. Sekarang tinggal mencari cara untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

 _Junhoe brengsek, brengsek, brengsek!_

 _Kenapa kau tidak mati saja sih saat itu? Atau kenapa aku tidak mati saja sih? Kalau aku mati, masalah orang-orang yang merebutkan kekuatanku akan selesai kan!_

 _Mau menjadia manusia atau vampir, semuanya sama saja. Sama-sama licik, aku akan terus dimanfaatkan._

 _Aku menyesal sempat mengkhawatirkannya. Seharusnya aku memikirkan kakak saja. Hyung benar, Junhoe benar-benar brengsek._

 _Soulmate apanya. Saran Raja apanya._

Buru-buru pemuda Song ini mengusap jejak airmatanya yang sudah melewati pipi tersebut.

 _Kenapa juga aku harus menangis? Dia bukan siapa-siapaku!_

 _Dia bukan soulmatemu lagi! Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi dan menjadi egois saja seperti Song Yunhyeong dulu, pikiran saja dirimu sendiri!_

 _Tapi..._

Perlahan laju larinya melambat. Lorong kelas yang ia lewati yang awalnya penuh dengan manusia perlahan mulai sepi.

 _Kalau seorang vampir menolak takdirnya untuk menjadi soulmate..._

Langkahnya benar-benar terhenti.

 _...bukankah itu sama saja dengan pemusnahan dirinya sendiri? Kalau dia akan berakhir terbakar sampai..._

"Tsk! Sialan!"

Yunhyeong buru-buru memutar arahnya lalu kembali berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

 _Itu berarti kita berdua akan mati!_

 _Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku masih muda!_

 _Ya tentu saja, ini karena aku tidak mau mati dengan cepat bukan karenanya._

 _Bukan karena Junhoe juga mati._

 _Tentu saja._

 _Benar bukan, Song Yunhyeong?_

 ** _..._** **tbc**

 **ah masa sih karena gamau mati cepat. y**

 **ini hiatus belum selesai ya:") sepertinya dua atau tiga minggu lagi baru apdet normal... :")**

 **pokoknya aku cinta kalian dan tgl 18 feb itu gaada:)**


	28. Can't Let You Go

**Title : (Bad) Blood #27 [Can't Let You Go]**

 **authornim : innochanuw**

 **disc : warn!boyxboy! boyslove! Fantasy! Drama?! Rate-up?! –plis the plot is mine, the characters are belongs to their family and agency. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~!**

 **Cast : all ikon's members, song jaerim (SM's model and actor), f(x)'s victoria song, song joongki (actor), song hye kyo (actress), pair : yunjun? Junhyeong?**

.

.

.

Junhoe tengah mengulas senyum puas saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Jadi...Tugasmu untuk melukai hati sang pangeran sudah selesai? Kau puas sekarang?"

Pemuda Goo ini sempat tersentak sebentar namun dia masih menghadap jendela.

"Ya, puas sekali. Tapi bukan untuk kaummu atau kaumku."

"Ya! Sombong sekali kau! Jangan dipikir karena kau dulu harapan satu-satunya tingkat dua jadi lagakmu sebesar ini!"

"Kau ini pengkhianat tau!"

"Karenamu, kami tidak bisa dan tidak jadi naik kasta!"

 _Oh, ternyata satu geng dibawanya. Membawa kelas rendahan yang terlalu bermimpi tinggi? Cih._

"Kalau tidak mau ya bilang tidak mau saja bukannya kabur! Biarkan tetua kami yang memimpin!"

 _Wah, ada dari kaum perdana menteri juga._

"Setelah dikejar-kejar pangeran vampir, dia jadi semakin besar kepala."

"Semuanya tolong abaikan saja perkataannya," Seseorang yang memulai percakapan ini sempat berbicara tetapi siswa-siswa di belakangnya sudah terlanjut panas karena Junhoe yang bahkan belum melakukan apapun.

"Mungkin besar kepala juga karena dia berhasil membunuh manusia. Kudengar itu seperti sebuah kesenangan? Mengerikan sekali, kalau saja bukan karena mau menjadi lebih kuat, aku yang manusia ini tidak mau bertemu dengan-"

 _Astaga, ada manusia juga. Payah sekali. Manusia memang menjijikan._

"Apa karena itu Sejeong? Kudengar dia dulu primadona. Bodoh sekali ya mau mati di tangannya?"

"Dua-duanya bodoh tau."

 _Ada wanita juga kkkk~_

"Eh tapi masa hanya karena alasan itu saja? Dia terlalu besar kepala; jadi kandidat raja hanya karena kekuatannya, memiliki kesempatan untuk mempunyai _soulmate_ lebih awal –Sejeong pula, dilindungi kaum _werewolf_ , dikejar pangeran yang dulu musuhnya. Apa kau tidak berpikir itu terlalu beruntung? Aku yakin kalau dia ada hubungan darah juga dengan kerajaaan, raja kita mempunyai selir?"

"Yang benar?!"

"Hei hei...sudahlah."

"Tapi kalau raja yang melakukannya tidak heran. Dia tidak terlalu cakap dalam memim-"

"Kubilang diam!"

Hening.

Dan Junhoe hanya bisa mengulas senyum lebar sebelum menoleh ke kerumunan yang tau-tau awalnya di depan pintu kelas sudah ada di sebelah bangkunya.

Ada beberapa dari anak kelas ini tetapi lebih banyak yang diluar –karena manusianya.

Dan ada satu wajah yang dikenalinya.

Yang memulai semuanya, si pemimpin.

"Lee Dongmin? Aku banyak mendengar hal tentangmu. Tau-tau kau sudah sebesar ini."

 _Tentangku? Di dunia luar sana?_

"Ya, tentangmu. Tentang kau yang memaksa keluarga Cha, adik ayahku sendiri untuk mengangkatmu menjadi anak dan merubah jati dirimu –dari penjual susu keliling Lee Dongmin menjadi harapan muda kedua bagi kalangan perdana menteri Cha Eunwoo...benar bukan?"

"Sialan!"

 **PRANG!**

"Hiiih!"

"Ayo semuanya kita menyingkir saja dari sini. Kita tidak tau mereka mau atau tidak menghancurkan tempat ini!"

"Seram sekali sih, dasar vampir!"

Eunwoo mendengus keras setelah berhasil melempar kotak pensil terdekatnya ke lantai dan sekarang itu sudah terbelah menjadi keras.

 _Kau lihat sendiri bukan? Aku jauh lebih berkuasa!_

Tetapi justru Junhoe hanya memandang malang ke arah kotak pensil tersebut.

"Kasian sekali dia, tidak tau apa-apa dan tidak hidup tapi harus mati seperti hukuman bagi pengkhianat."

"Kenapa kau mengasihani hal seperti itu? Kau benar-benar pengkhianat sejati sampai peduli pada hal tak penting seperti manusia!"

Junhoe menyeringai. "Aku peduli dan mengasihani makhluk mati bukan hidup sepertimu."

"Kalau aku benar-benar seorang pengkhianat sepertimu, kenapa sampai selama ini aku tidak dijatuhi hukuman?"

"Itu karena ayahmu petinggi di dalam urutan parlemen!"

"Wah, apa ayahku terlihat sangat peduli sampai mau salahgunakan kekuasaannya?"

"Keparat!"

 **PRANG!**

Junhoe tertawa, kali ini sangat keras dan membuat kursi kaya didudukinnya bergerak.

"Kalau kulihat-lihat lagi, karena kau sudah sebesar ini pastinya kau harapan baru bagi kalanganmu kan? Tapi sayangnya, sebesar apapun posisimu sekarang kau tidak bisa mengalahkan bakat alami, usaha keras, keturunan, dan seseorang yang posisinya jauh diatasmu."

"Sok sekali kau! Kau tidak pernah bertarung dan mengasah kemampuanmu atau mengetahui takaran batas segala macam disana! Bukan sebuah rahasia umum lagi kalau kau tidak pernah bertarung, minum darah, dan melakukan kebutuhan vampir lainnya setelah kejadian Sejeong. Mentalmu itu pasti le-"

"Kau tidak pernah mengalahkanku, melawanku, dan aku juga belum mati jadi kalau kita tidak ajang unjuk bakat, kita tidak akan tau-"

"Tidak perlu sejauh itu."

Junhoe mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan senyum licik ada disana.

 _Perasaanku tidak enak._

"Aku hanya perlu menggunakan dan melakukan sesuatu pada _soulmate_ mu ini kan? Kalau dia tidak ada, kau akan mati terbakar secara mengenaskan."

 _Sialan, benar._

"Bukan rahasia umum lagi bahwa kalian itu adalah _soulmate_ ," Eunwoo terkekeh pelan. "Vampir dan jenis tak jelas? Tak mungkin."

"Sebenarnya kau bisa saja dimaafkan tetapi karena kau menjauhi demi kebaikkannya, berarti sekarang misi kami berubah."

Junhoe mulai menatap tajam lawan bicaranya.

"Kau itu sudah merugikkan kami, para perdana menteri dengan menolak usulan termudah untuk mendapatkan kuasa yaitu menikahi salah satu anaknya. Kalau kau bertindak seperti itu berarti kau suka dengannya kan?"

"Sudah selesai basa-basinya?"

"Wow, kau masih bisa berbicara seperti itu tanpa tau bebeapa menit lagi nasibnya bagaimana."

Junhoe tidak menjawab dan mulai menatapi meja dengan posisi tubuhnya yang menghadap meja kembali.

"Tapi kalau kau yang meminta. Silahkan saja, ayo dimulai."

Pemuda Goo ini kira Eunwoo cukup gila untuk berakting menggeretak sampai berbicara sendiri tetapi sedetik kemudian, dia mendengar suara mirip kaset rusak berkali-kali yang membuatnya mengumpat dan...

"Brengsek!"

...membuat sepasang tungkainya tak sengaja berlari mengejar _soulmate_ nya.

.

.

.

"Song Yunhyeong?"

Yunhyeong yang masih berlari membelah lorong kelas tiba-tiba saja berhenti saat mendengar namanya dipanggil –semenjak segelnya dibuka untuk penyembuhan lebih cepat, pemuda Song ini merasa bahwa dia semakin tidak mudah mendengarkan atau diperintah.

Kecuali oleh seseorang yang bukan manusia juga atau kedudukan mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

 _Apa ini abeoji? Ah tentu saja tidak mungkin, suaranya tidak se-_

Demi rasa penasarannya, Yunhyeong memberanikan diri untuk berbalik dan menemukan...

"CHANU YAAAA!"

...Jung Chanwoo berada beberapa meter di belakangnya, mengenakkan seragam yang sama dan sekarang tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam kantung celana sementara tangannya yang lain-

 _Tunggu dulu, seragam?_

"Ya! Kenapa kau bisa masuk kemari? Dan seragam itu-"

"Apa _hyung_ sekarang sudah senang bermain-mainnya?"

 **DEGG!**

 _Gawat._

Dia baru ingat sekarang.

Keberadaannya disini kan tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali ayahnya selaku informan. Posisinya sekarang kan kabur dari rumah sakit!

 _Apa Chanwoo dan yang lain benar-benar berpihak pada mama? Berpihak bahwa seharusnya aku bersikap lebih bangsawan dan berkuasa seperti pangeran sewajarnya? Tapi aku ingin hidup seperti manusia normal dan dihormati seperti seorang pangeran dengan usahaku sendiri! Terakhir kali aku membanggakan posisiku, aku berakhir dibully lagi!_

Tungkainya hendak mengambil langkah seribu lagi saat Chanwoo yang tak sedikitpun bergerak dari tempatnya bersuara kembali.

"Ada Donghyuk _hyung_ , Jiwon _hyung_ , Hanbin _hyung_ , dan Jinhwan _hyung_ juga disini."

"Aku tidak menanyakan perihal itu tapi kenapa kau belum mengembalikan mereka?" Meskipun kepalanya sekarang berkabut, dia masih cukup sadar untuk berpikir jernih bahwa selain Chanwoo, dirinya, dan Junhoe, semuanya adalah manusia yang pastinya merindukan rumah.

"Kau mau menahan mereka untuk dijadikan senjata ya? Apa kau tidak tau seberapa besarnya keinginan Jinhwan-"

"Bukan karena itu, tapi karena kami satu pemikiran dengan Yang Mulia Ratu. Hanya satu dari puluhan ribu idenya yang banyak kami tolak mentah-mentah."

Yunhyeong tercengah sebentar. _Mereka semua tidak mengkhianatiku?_

Tapi tentunya tidak akan semudah itu baginya untuk bersenang hati.

"Tapi kalian pasti meminta-"

"Menjauhi Goo Junhoe tentu saja. Itu cukup mudah untuk dilakukan mengingat kalian sebelum ini selalu berke-"

"Apa kau tidak tau pengertian dari _soulmate_ itu sendiri, Jung? Sudah berapa lama kau hidup sebagai _werewolf_ dan update berita terbaru tentang mereka?"

Mau tidak mau, kalau takdir sudah menentukan bahwa mereka adalah _soulmate_ itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat atau kematian atas rasa kebakar semakin berada di depan mata; terutama bagi yang memikirkan sedikit saja untuk menolak takdir, berbicara dalam hati, apalagi secara langsung.

Yunhyeong sendiri tidak keberatan untuk masalah _soulmate_ yang dirasanya terlalu muda untuknya tetapi-

"Disini yang melakukan penyembuhan secara cepat bukan _hyung_ saja."

Pemuda Song ini mendengus kecil.

"Aku tidak meminta kalian melepaskan _inner power_ ku kalau kekuataan itu akan susah diatur juga."

"Tapi _hyung_ akan mati dengan cepat karenanya."

Yunhyeong mengerutkan keningnya sebelum mengangkat acuh kedua bahunya. "Yasudah tidak apa-a-"

 **SRET!**

" _Hyung_ sadar tidak sih Junhoe sudah pernah membunuh orang? Calon _mate_ nya sendiri! bahkan sebelumnya dia pernah membunuh banyak orang –terutama manusia dan _witch_ saat usia kedewasaannya-"

"Lalu kenapa?"

Chanwoo yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di hadapannya, menghadang jalannya langsung terbelak kaget.

"Ke-kenapa katamu? _H-hyu-_ "

"Jung Chanwoo brengsek!"

 **DUAK!**

Yunhyeong berusaha memasang wajah sedatar mungkin sekarang tidak bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya saat melihat Chanwoo tersungkur beberapa meter di hadapannya.

Buru-buru ia menoleh dan menatap tajam kepada pelaku di balik kejadian tadi.

"Goo Junhoe! Kau sedang a-"

"Song Yunhyeong, ikut aku sekarang. Biar semuanya aku jelas nanti."

"Apa-apaan ini-akh!"

Yunhyeong tak bisa banyak berkutik saat Junhoe sudah terlanjut mencekal pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya pergi.

Anehnya, pergi kembali ke kelas tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

.

 _'_ _Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengabaikanmu sejenak saja? Apa sesusah itu?Bukannya bagus imageku jadi buruk jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot membuatmu menjauh seperti dulu? Bahkan seharusnya aku membiarkan kau saja dekat denganku meskipun kau akan dalam bahaya karena aku tidak akan dihukum'_

 _'_ _Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'_ _Sepertinya...Pada akhirnya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskanmu, Song."_

 **...tbc**

 **sepertinya abis part ini tidak akan ada kejar-kejaran laik 'aku mau dia tapi' 'mau dia tapi' wkwkwk gemay:( kalo gitu udah selesai june povnya, mungkin 2 part lagi...**

 **maaf atas keterlambatan apdet, ketiduran mulu mau sore, siang, pagi, atau malem padahal udah minum kopi:") maka dari itu diputuskan fokus boyfriend tsun dan bad blood ((padahal target bentar lagi selesai)) oh ya ff meanienya udah selesai ya, ditunggu series keduanya wkwk. aku sayang kalian:3**

 **-jung**


End file.
